Seduce a Stranger
by Temporarily Unavailable
Summary: AU. Harry, Hermione and Ginny are the best of friends, and they have enemies just like everyone else. Who are their enemies? Well, its Draco and..Ron?!Hermione has had a major crush on Ron and when Ron finally notices her, are his intentions true or not?
1. Default Chapter

A/N I got the title from the Incubus song, "Warning." In fact I saw the music video a few minutes before I finished polishing this chapter. If you guys notice a mistake in this chapter then I apologize. See, the thing is I don't have a Beta-reader. If anyone is interested you can e-mail me at weird159@aol.com or you could just review. Umm...as for my other story Drive Me Crazy, the next chapter should be out real soon. Thanks for your time and now on to the story.   
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Harry Potter stormed into his compartment towards the end of the train and slammed the door shut. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley jumped and stared as he started to pace back and forth, muttering obscenities.   
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, his best friend since 1st year, worriedly although she pretty much knew what happened. It always happened during their train ride.   
  
"What's wrong?! What the hell do you think is wrong! It's that fucking Ron Weasley that's what's wrong!" Harry kept going on and on about Ron Weasley and how he wanted to mutilate him. He didn't notice that Ginny was there watching him sadly.   
  
"He has got some real nerve, the asshole. Him and his bitch Malfoy," he shouted. Hermione gasped suddenly. It really wasn't like Harry to talk like this. 'He must be really mad' she thought.   
"He comes up to me like it's nothing and asks me how I enjoyed spending the summer being a nobody and how I must be really relieved that now everyone can gawk at my scar," he finally explained to Hermione. Ginny was still unnoticed.   
  
"What did you say?" asked Hermione.   
  
"I told him he should know about being a nobody since he spent all of his life being one."  
  
"Harry, you shouldn't let him get to..."  
  
"Then Malfoy comes along and held him back from punching me," interrupted Harry.   
  
"That's good," sighed Hermione as the train started to move.   
  
"And Malfoy starts going on about how I'm not a proper wizard because I hang out with a muggle-born and then says the whole Voldemort bit again. You know...how he's gonna get me and how I should have died, blah blah. Then he said something vulgar about Ginny and I just snapped and lunged at him." Hermione gasped.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Weasley jumped in between us and pulled Malfoy back to their compartment."  
  
"So, if it was Malfoy making all those comments and stuff why curse out Ron?" Hermione always made it a point to call him Ron around Ginny.   
  
"The reason I cursed out Ron," he spat, "was because he didn't even try to defend Ginny. What kind of brother is that?" he asked and finally sat down, but he quickly got up when his seat gave a loud squeak. "Ginny!" he gasped, "I--I didn't see you there."  
  
"I kinda figured with all your ranting," she said softly.   
  
"I'm sorry Ginny I..."  
  
"Don't apologize," interrupted Ginny. "I know how irritating Ron can be." Harry sat down next to her and gave her a big hug.   
  
"I can't believe you have to live with him," he said to her hair. Ginny giggled, "He's not that bad at home. He can be really sweet sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, right," said Harry still holding on to her.   
  
"Um, Harry. Do you think you can let go now," Ginny smiled, though she could hardly breath.   
  
"Oh yeah, sorry," Harry blushed.   
"Harry, just tell her you like her already and let's get on with our lives please," sighed Hermione. They all laughed as Harry put his arms around Ginny and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I think she already knows that Hermione," he said.   
  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
"Ron, calm down!" shouted Draco, alarmed at the intensity of his friends temper.   
  
"Calm down!" yelled Ron. He grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall with his feet dangling.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Do you know who you are dealing with here?!" he kept shouting. Draco kneed him and Ron promptly dropped him, clutching his stomach.   
  
"I don't think you know who you are dealing with. I am..."  
  
"You are Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius Malfoy. Next heir to the Malfoy inheritance. Blah blah blah," interrupted Ron. "I've heard it all before, but let me tell you something. I am Ron Weasley. I hit first and ask questions...hmm...never. I have a huge temper and when it comes to my sister, anyone who messes with her will suffer a death so horrid they'd wish they were hit with the Cruciatus Curse 50 times over instead," he said in a slow menacing voice. Draco knew he was serious so he apologized quickly, something a Malfoy hardly ever does unless it's to their very best friend.   
  
"Alright look sorry about saying that shit. Happy?" he asked irritated.   
  
"I still don't know why you said it in the first place, you prick," Ron muttered, his anger ebbing away.   
  
"I said it because I knew it would totally take Potter off his hinges," smirked Draco seeing the look on Ron's face.   
  
"Look," said Ron trying to ignore the fact that Draco was right, though he wasn't happy about it or the fact that Potter had his eye on his little sister, "just stay away from her okay?"  
  
"I will, or at least I'll try."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked feeling his anger rising again.   
  
"Your little sister is quite the little vixen," he drawled. Then he ducked quickly when he saw Ron's fist within inches of his face. "I'm kidding," he said quickly, "I mean she is hot, but I would never go after her," he added, seeing Ron ready to go after him again, "I like to keep my manhood in tact thank you very much."  
  
"Why Draco whatever do you mean?" Ron asked innocently feeling much better than before. He flopped down into his seat and shut his eyes. "We need to get some girls," he said all of the sudden. "I mean if your starting to look at Ginny like that, then you truly are desperate," he laughed.   
  
"I don't think it's me who needs a girl. I have plenty. Maybe you should getting some."  
  
"I got plenty over the summer. Whole bunch of girls from Beauxbatons came around my neighborhood on some kinda summer trip around the world. I was just the guy to show them some British hospitality." He said dreamily as he shut his eyes and remembered his summer. Then he quickly opened them after a heavy book was thrown at him.   
  
"You had French girls over at your place and you didn't even call me?" asked an indignant Malfoy. "What kind of best friend are you?" Ron laughed as he threw the book back.   
  
"Like you didn't get any this summer," said Ron.   
  
"I did, but still..." trailed Draco. "They are foreign girls. I'm already too used to the ones around here, and the ones I haven't gotten 'acquainted' with, are either forbidden by you or that Mudblood Granger. And I don't plan on getting with either one."   
  
"I know what you mean," sighed Ron as he spread himself on his side of the compartment and waited impatiently for the plump witch to come around with his Chocolate Frogs.  
  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
"So, Hermione, I see summer was good to you," teased Harry blatantly looking her up and down.   
  
"Shut it," she muttered. It was true, though. She finally got her bushy hair under control and she was finally growing into her body, something, she enviously noticed, Ginny has done about a year ago. Her clothes weren't revealing, but you could still see her womanly curves.   
  
"I think Hermione is trying to get the attention of a certain Slytherin," said Ginny in a sing-song voice. They both laughed as Hermione blushed. They all knew of Hermione's crush on Ron during their second year, but, according to her, she was over it.   
  
"I'm not trying to get the attention of a certain anyone," she said a little miffed. "I just wanted to try something different."  
  
"Yeah right," whispered Ginny who was promptly hit with a small bag. "I don't think Hermione is the only one who changed this summer. Ron is also trying out something...new," she smiled, then it faded when Hermione hid behind her book and Harry just looked out the window at the mention of Ron's name. 'I wish they would just get along' she thought sadly.   
  
Meanwhile, behind her book, Hermione was a little red in the face. She did, in fact, notice Ron's new look. He was much more muscular, which was definitely saying something since he was very buff before. She remembered seeing him on the platform with his tight black shirt and jeans outlining his chiseled body and thinking, 'yummy.' Of course, then she blushed crimson ran onto the train, found a compartment, pulled out a book, and buried herself in it. She couldn't believe a thought like that actually crossed her mind. Granted, she was a normal teenage girl, but honestly, a word like that was to be expected from Lavender or Parvati, not Hermione Granger. It didn't help that she still had a burning crush on him, more so than ever.   
  
Ron Weasley was going to be her undoing.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
After the Sorting of the new students, the tables were filled with delicious food. Draco and Ron were sitting across each other at the head of Slytherin table.   
  
"Ron, that's disgusting. Can't you eat like a normal human," asked Draco seeing Ron shovel down his food.  
  
"I'm a growing boy, so shove it," said Ron as he 'accidently' sprayed Draco with food.   
  
"You are nasty."  
  
"And you eat like a girl," he swallowed and continued, "you eat so proper and you take little bits and chew with your front teeth. What the hell is that? I've seen Pansy eat more manly than you do." Ron started to stuffing his face once again.   
  
"You make Crabbe and Goyle look civilized," muttered Draco as he took a dainty bite of his steak.   
  
"Look I'm hungry, okay? I've haven't eaten in like 3 hours and...well, well, well speak of the morons," said Ron as he saw Crabbe and Goyle coming towards them.   
  
"God, I hate them. They make you look like an angel," said Draco. Ron had to try very hard not to spray his pumpkin juice through his nose, though it wasn't very easy.   
  
"Hey guys," said Goyle as he sat down. Ron and Draco muttered their 'hi's.'  
  
"Did you guys see that new girl?" asked Crabbe. Ron's head snapped up.  
  
"New girl? What new girl? I didn't see any new girl!"  
  
"The hot one over at the Gryfindor table," answered Golyle quickly, seeing as how Ron was very interested in what he had to say. She was pretty, very pretty. She had long, straight, chocolate colored hair and eyes to match. She had a great body, but she wasn't slutty like Pansy. She wasn't showing anything off, but Ron could still see it all. His face suddenly fell when he saw her laughing with Harry.   
  
"Of course," he muttered sullenly, "a new girl comes and she is automatically attracted to the Great Harry Potter."  
  
"Look at who she's talking to," said Draco with a smirk. Ron looked over and saw Ginny talking animatedly with the new girl. Ron looked at Draco and Draco looked back at him and they both smirked.   
  
"How long do you think it would take for me to get with her?" Ron asked.   
  
"You? Mr. Don Juan himself?" Draco looked back at the girl, "She looks like she's the type to play hard to get."  
  
"I like the chase," said Ron looking at her and licking his lips.   
  
"I give you a month since she's a Gryfindor and all."  
  
"A month? Those other Gryfindor girls didn't take that long. What were there names? Um...Violet ..no Lavender and her friend...uh...Parma....Pada...oh jeez you know the twin..."  
  
"I like twins," interrupted Draco with a dreamy look on his face.   
  
"Parvati...that's it," said Ron after a minute. "You give me a month, then?" he asked to make sure he understood Draco. Draco nodded quickly thinking that this was going to be a very interesting month.   
  
Ron looked at the girl again and shook Draco's hand, "Deal." 


	2. Meeting in the Library

Chapter 2: Meeting in the Library  
  
A/N I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I was a bit apprehensive about this story cuz its never been done before. To answer a few questions this story takes place 6th year and the reason Ron doesn't recognize Hermione is b/c he never paid much attention to her before and now she's changed. As for Ron not hurting Hermione....there are no guarantees. Sorry :o( On to the story.   
  
  
During the Sorting Feast, Hermione had a strange feeling of being watched. She looked up and immediately locked eyes with the red-haired Slytherin. When their eyes met, Ron gave her a sexy smile and Hermione was glad that she was sitting down because she felt her knees go weak, but that didn't hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks. Neither one of them broke their eye contact; Ron because he wanted her to know he was interested and Hermione because she wanted to look into those blue eyes forever.   
  
Their gaze was finally broken when Harry poked Hermione's side.   
  
"Ouch! Harry what was that for?" she said, rubbing her side.   
  
"I was asking you if anything new and exciting was happening this year, but you were off into space," said an obviously annoyed Harry.   
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" she asked, irritated about Harry's interruption. She quickly looked at Ron and saw him scowling at Harry. 'That's just how I feel' she thought.   
  
"Well, you should know," said Harry talking slowly, as if to a small child trying to make her understand, "you are a Gryfindor prefect and we all now they get the inside scoop!"  
  
"Harry," she said using the same tone of voice he was using, but not before looking at Ron once again and noticing he was staring at her again. She abruptly stopped her explanation as he gave her a wink. She felt her heart give on odd thump and she quickly looked down at her plate.   
  
Once again Harry poked her side to get her attention and Hermione immediately began telling him off for it. Ginny, who was sitting right across from Harry, noticed Hermione's frequent glances towards the other side of the hall and quickly realized why...Ron. She turned around in time to see him give Hermione a wink. As Hermione looked down Ginny shot Ron a nasty look when he looked her way. She knew what Ron wanted to do with her best friend. He would pretend to be her friend, then tell her he fell in love with her, make her give up everything for him, then dump her. As much as she loved Ron, she hated what he would do to girls; as if they were toys and not living, breathing people.   
  
Ron, having no idea what was going on through Ginny's head, misinterpreted the look for something else. He jerked his head towards Malfoy and mouthed an, 'I'm sorry about what he said,' and gave her a genuine smile (the one he only reserved for her) and she felt her disgust melt away. She mouthed an 'It's okay' and gave him a smile (the one that she reserved for him and, sometimes, Harry).  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Ron and Draco made their way up to their dorm that they both shared, alone. In their 3rd year Draco's father had ordered that Draco and Ron have their own dorm so as to have some privacy. The two boys had used their new found privacy to the fullest extent, bringing in girls and alcohol and all kinds of other things teenage boys were known for.   
  
Lucius Malfoy was, at first, very angry at the fact that his son had befriended a Weasley. But soon the youngest Weasley boy started to grow on him and Lucius started to very much enjoy Ron's company. As for Arthur Weasley, he quickly accepted the fact that Draco Malfoy was his son's best friend. After Ron's first month of Hogwarts (which nobody liked to talk about (A/N but I will in another chapter)) anything that made Ron happy and comfortable was quickly accepted by his family. Even if that meant befriending the family's enemy.   
As Ron got ready for bed, a thought crossed his mind, 'Where was Ginny's friend?. As if reading his mind Draco asked him, "I didn't see Granger today. Did you?"  
  
"I was just thinking about that," said Ron truthfully.   
  
"Well, great minds think alike," smiled Draco. Ron was one of the only people who Draco was able to be himself without putting on any kind of act. Not that his whole life was an act, but there were some things about a Malfoy that people don't expect. Like having a heart or a conscious or the most unlikely, befriending a Weasley.   
  
It was a matter of fate when Ron and Draco became best friends. During the beginning of the school year, Draco was making fun of Ron, questioning the Sorting Hat's decision and bad-mouthing the Weasley family. Ron, being the short-tempered person he was and already being overly sensitive at that point, started pounding on Draco and Draco being the little brat that he was didn't like the fact that a Weasley was fighting with him...and actually winning. Fists were flying, clothes were being torn and limbs were being broken. After they stopped fighting to take a breath, they both stared at each other, chests heaving and blood trickling down their faces, and did the only thing that made sense at that point: they laughed. They laughed and laughed and laughed some more until a Slytherin prefect sent them to the hospital wing. There they sat talking and shouting obscenities at Madame Pomfrey every time they felt a sting or a stab when she attempted to heal them. She, of course, was used to both the Weasley temper and the Malfoy haughtiness, though not both at the same time. After Madame Pomfrey told them to stay the night, they both got the time to get to know each other better. They told each other their deepest secrets and fears. Like Draco's fear of cockroaches and Ron's fear of spiders. Ron's hope to be something great and not to be overshadowed by his brothers and Draco's desire to do everything and anything to please his father.   
  
Now in their beds they started to wonder where the Know-It-All Hermione Granger was.   
  
"Maybe she finally realized that a Mudblood truly wasn't welcome at Hogwarts," thought Draco out loud.   
  
"No that's not it," said Ron, "Maybe she got pregnant."  
  
"Who would want to touch that thing?" spat Draco as Ron laughed.   
  
"Yeah I guess your right. I bet her parents thought that she would more protected at home than in Hogwarts. You know, with the whole Voldemort thing..." Ron trailed off. He got up on his elbows and stared at Draco. "How was your summer?" he asked suddenly. To anyone else this question might seem a bit strange to ask now of all times, but Draco immediately knew Ron was asking about the Death Eaters and his association with them.   
  
"Nothing happened," he said as Ron let out a great sigh of relief. "But that doesn't mean nothing is going to happen this year," he said quietly. Ron heard him, though.  
  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want," said Ron carefully. This subject was an extremely sensitive one.   
  
"I know," said Draco sounding a bit annoyed. "But its not that easy. You know how my father is."  
  
"Screw your father!" exclaimed Ron. "If you don't want to then you don't have to. No one is forcing you. If you don't wanna be a Death..."   
  
"I know I'm not being forced, but...you wouldn't understand," interrupted Draco. Ron was about to say something else but Draco cut him off, "Can we please drop it? I don't want to talk about it." He had a defeated tone to his voice so Ron kept his mouth shut. He hated seeing his friend like this so he quickly changed the subject to something he knew would make Draco happy.   
  
"You know...I don't think that new girl likes Potter very much." Draco quickly sat up at looked at Ron unable to believe that there was someone else in the world who didn't like the Golden Child.   
  
"Are you serious?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.   
  
"Yeah. We were staring at each other and Potter tried to get her attention, but she completely ignored him. Then he poked her side and she blew up in his face. It was hilarious."  
  
"How come you didn't show me this?"  
  
"Because you were flirting with some Hufflepuff."  
  
"Oh yeah, I got a date with her tomorrow. I'm gonna bring her up here at night. After that I never have to see her again," he said with a smirk. "Oh, by the way, we don't have class with any of the Gryfindors tomorrow."  
  
"Really? Damn! Now I have to wait til we do have class to find out who that girl is," groaned Ron. As Draco closed his eyes ready to sleep he said, "I never thought I'd see the day when Ron Weasley wanted to have class with the Gryfindors."  
  
Ron gave a forced laugh, "Yeah who would have thought," he said a bit dejectedly. He closed his eyes getting ready to drift off to sleep. Within minutes Ron...got up and threw a shirt over his head.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Draco lazily.   
  
"The kitchens," replied Ron, "I'm hungry."  
  
"What?!" shouted Draco as he sat up again. "How can you be hungry? You just ate!" Ron shrugged as he put on some shoes.   
"Your a pig, Weasley," said Draco laying back down on the bed. "You truly are." Ron laughed and made his way to the door.   
  
"I'll get ya something on my way back," he said. He knew the real reason Draco wasn't coming with him was because House-elves freaked him out.   
  
"Thanks buddy."  
  
"No problem."  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione was in her bed staring at the ceiling wondering what was up with the red-headed Slytherin. He kept was looking at her as if she were the most magnificent thing in the whole world and he made her feel beautiful and...desirable. She blushed as she remembered the way he looked her up and down when she was leaving the Great Hall and the way he licked his lips and blew her a kiss. She was glad that it was semi dark in corridor and no one could see her crimson face. If she was ever going to be able to look Ron in the eye, she would have to learn how to control that damn blush.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
After their first day of classes, Hermione had her mind set to head down to the library, no matter what Harry and Ginny had said. They tried to convince her to oversee a Quidditch practice (Harry was the Seeker/Captain and Ginny was a Chaser). When that didn't work they tried to talk her into seeing Hagrid, but she said she would go see him on the weekend. With that said she got up and made her way to the library, hopefully for hours of peace and quiet.   
  
However, across the Hall, someone got up and followed her up the stairs, threatening her quiet time.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Ron quickly got up when he saw the girl get up and leave all by herself. 'No Potter, no problem' he thought.   
  
He followed her out of the Great Hall, but not before hearing Draco's catcalls. Ron made sure he was a little ways behind her so she wouldn't notice him. He kept watching her and couldn't stop his eyes from traveling lower to her backside which looked very firm from where he was standing. He also noticed the gentle sway of her hips and gazing lower saw her long, slender legs. His mind was reeling. If she looked this good from behind, then what would her front(and lower) look. His hands were itching to get to explore this exquisite creature in front of him. He suddenly wished that she would be heading down to an empty classroom, but no such luck. She made a beeline straight to the library and stepped in.   
  
'Odd,' thought Ron, 'it took me 2 weeks to find the library when I first came here.' For the library had been a his sanctuary during his first year. 'But, then,' he thought, 'she probably asked Granger and everyone knows she practically lives there.   
  
He walked into the library and looked around for the girl quickly. He stepped further in and was confronted by the librarian Madame Pince. "What are you doing here Mr. Weasley?" she asked with something like kindness. She normally didn't like many students, especially Slytherins, but she found Ron somewhat...delightful.   
  
"Well, my dear, Irma," he said taking her hand and giving it a kiss, "I haven't seen you in a long time and well, I missed you. I missed the way you strike terror in the eyes of the first years who make too much noise or the seventh years who are making out in the corner. You know, you're my kind of woman! " Madame Pince shook her head but smiled anyway. He suddenly grabbed her round the waist and said, "Come with me Irma. I can take you away from this boring life and make all your dreams come true!"  
  
"Out of all your brothers, you are the most charming, Ronald Weaslely," she laughed as she pulled away from him and walked back to her desk. Ron beamed at her compliment. He usually didn't get that kind of praise. He looked back at her and she motioned for him to come to her. She pointed towards the muggle section of the library, leaned forward, and whispered, "The young lady is over there," then she straightened and looked at him sharply, "but if you are intending on doing anything noisy or indecent, then make sure to take it out of my library." She huffed and walked away. "I love you, too, Irma," he laughed.   
  
He walked towards the end of the library and found the girl looking at the books on the highest shelf. She went to reach for a book and Ron thanked the Gods above that the library had been stuffy and the girl was forced to take off her heavy Hogwart's robe. As she jumped a little to get the book her shirt slid up showing him a wide expanse of creamy skin. He decided to be a gentleman and walked up from behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady and reached for the book easily, considering he was a good foot taller than she was. She spun around, Ron's arm still around her, and he looked down into the most wonderful brown eyes he'd ever seen in his life.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
'Damn, book' thought Hermione furiously. Not only did it take her longer than usual to find the book, but now it was on the highest shelf and there was no stepping stool around. As she was jumping to try and reach the book, she suddenly felt something warm wrap around her stomach. She gasped and when she looked up she saw someone bringing down the book for her. She spun around and stared into the blue eyes that have been haunting her fantasies (yes she had fantasies) for the past 4 years. His arm was still around her waist, but now his hand was on the small of her back. She whispered a, 'thanks' and suddenly felt breathless, for now his fingers were making small, hot circles.   
  
Hearing her voice snapped him out of his daze and he gave her a roguish grin. "No problem at all milady." Much to her disappointment Ron dropped his arm, but not before letting his hand drag across her skin. She suddenly felt cold. He looked at the book in his hand, "You like the Bronte sisters," he asked. Hermione looked at him amazed.   
  
"Yeah, yeah I do. How do you know about muggle literature?"  
  
"My dad is obsessed with anything and everything that has to do with muggles," he laughed as he remembered when his dad had almost been arrested by muggle policemen when he was at the park. He was so excited about the swings and slides that he kept asking little children to show him how to do it or help him on. Many mothers thought he escaped from some mental ward and quickly took their children home. A quick Memory Charm and the police suddenly forgot why they where at the park in the first place.   
  
Hermione, however, mistook his laugh for something else. She knew all too well about Mr. Weasley's obsession, but she also knew about the Slytherin's house attitude towards muggles. "Do you have a problem with muggles?" she asked coldly. Ron looked at her surprised for a moment. That icy voice sounded somewhat familiar.   
  
"No, I have nothing against them." He saw her eyes flicker to the Slytherin crest on his robes. "Don't let the snake fool you," he said quickly with a small smile, "I was brought up to learn and respect all people no matter what their background." Hermione looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincere.   
  
"So if I told you I was muggle born, what would you say?"  
  
"I'd say stay away from other Slytherins cuz they don't have the same beliefs as I do."   
  
"So you don't care," she asked hopefully.   
  
"Nope, just don't tell anyone else. I like the bad boy reputation."  
  
"It suits you well," she said without thinking, but then quickly realized what she said when she saw the look Ron gave her.   
  
"How would you know that? You haven't been following me around have you?"  
  
"I might ask you the same thing, Mr. Weasley," she said while jabbing his chest with every word she said. He briefly wondered how she knew his name, but then realized that Ginny probably told her.   
  
"What makes you think I was following you," he said airily, while grabbing her wrist, "I was simply making my way to the library, to get a book."  
  
She was about to ask what book when someone cleared their throat behind them. Ron spun around and was relieved to see it was only Ginny. He was afraid that maybe it was one of his house-mates. She looked between the two sixth years and noticed that they were standing very close and Ron was holding Hermione's hand. Hermione noticed this, too, and she quickly took a step back and pulled her hand away from him.   
  
"Hey Gin," said Ron with a forced smile that said 'Your gonna pay for this.' Ginny just ignored him. She turned to Hermione and said, "I was looking for you everywhere then I remembered you were gonna go to the library." Hermione looked at her with raised eyebrows and Ginny realized what she said, "...like you said you'd be," she finished lamely.   
  
"Yeah," said Hermione, "like I said I'd be."  
  
"Ginny, don't be rude," snapped Ron, "me and the lovely lady here were having a delightful conversation before you interrupted us."  
  
:Shut up, Ron."   
  
"Shut up, Ron," he mimicked.   
  
"I mean it," she half shouted.   
  
"I mean it," imitated Ron. He loved to tease his sister to no extent. But Ginny had an idea.   
  
"I'm a slimy git who likes to screw Snape with the use of many snakes." She thought she had won until...  
  
"You do?! Ginny I never thought of you to be like that!" said a falsely surprised Ron.   
  
"UGGGHHH! I hate you Ronald Weasley."   
  
"No one told you to go against the master," he laughed and Hermione, after watching their exchange laughed, too.  
  
"Hermione! How could you laugh? Your supposed to be on my side," she huffed. Ron suddenly choked back his laughter and stared at the girl he had been talking to.   
  
"Hermione?" he asked in disbelief, "As in Hermione GRANGER?" Both the girls looked at him with raised eyebrows.   
  
"Yeah, who did you think I was?" He cocked his head from side to side and then started to circle Hermione who suddenly felt self-conscious. Ginny was looking at her brother in disgust as she saw him give a smirk when he saw Hermione's backside and breasts. He walked back in front of her.   
  
"Damn! Summer was really good to you, wasn't it?"  
  
"Well," she said openly looking him up and down, "summer wasn't that bad to you either." Which surprised both her and Ginny. Where did she get the courage to say that. Hell, where did she get the courage to actually talk to Ron without falling from weak knees.   
  
"I see you finally came out of your shell," he said bringing his head closer to hers and cupping her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek, "If you want, I can show you what you have been missing out on," he finished with a suggestive tone to his voice. Hermione trailed her hands up and down his chest and said in the same suggestive tone, "Who knows, maybe I could teach you a few things." Ginny looked taken aback, but Ron seemed to be over the moon.   
  
"I'm sure the stuff I'll show you won't be in any books," he whispered hotly into her ear while wrapping both arms around her waist. She gasped and was about to answer him back when she heard a gagging noise next her. They looked over and saw Ginny pretend to vomit.   
  
"Ronald Weasley, those lines are sooo old. Who taught you them, Dad?" Ron was more than irritated at Ginny's constant interruptions. He quickly let go of Hermione (who was thoroughly disappointed) pulled a book of the shelf and shoved it into Ginny's arms.   
  
"Here Gin, be a good sis and check out this book for me," he said as he started to push her away. She looked at the book title then up at Ron.   
  
"You sure you want me to check out this book for you Ron?" she asked.   
  
"Yes! Yes! Just go! NOW!"   
  
"If you insist," sighed Ginny and she headed up to the front desk. He looked back at Hermione and smiled.   
  
"Now, where were we," he asked and Hermione was about to answer when Ginny showed up again.   
  
"Ron are you positive you want me to check this book out for you?" She decided to get him back for the whole Snape thing.   
  
"Ginny I'm gonna..." but Ginny quickly caught site of Hermione who mouthed 'I can take care of myself' with a smile to reassure her she wasn't mad.   
  
"Okay Okay Ron," she said quickly and with that she left. Besides she had another way to tick Ron off. Hermione looked at Ron and asked, "How come you didn't recognize me?"   
  
"Because you look really different...more like a girl," he said. Hermione huffed.   
  
"As opposed to a boy?" she asked dangerously.   
  
"No, no, that's not what I meant. See, before I saw you as Potter's friend. But now, your...not. I mean you are but your not ...uh...ummm," Ron couldn't explain himself and he was at a loss for why. He was never like this around a girl. Maybe it was because she was best Ginny's friend or Potter's right hand...girl. Hermione on the other hand was enjoying Ron's stuttering.   
  
"Forget it," she said with a smile, "I know what you mean..sort of." Ron sighed in relief.   
  
"So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked after an awkward silence.   
  
"I'm not.." she started but she was interrupted.   
  
"Hermione, there you...What are you doing here?!" Harry shouted at Ron, which earned him a nasty glare from Madame Pince for yelling and yelling at her favorite Slytherin at that. "Get away from her," he snarled.   
  
"Harry, I'm fine," started Hermione but Harry ignored her and pulled her out of the library, like a small child.   
  
Ron now had a new reason to hate Harry Potter.  
  
*~~*~~*   
  
Harry dragged Hermione up to Gryfindor Tower muttering something about untrustworthy Slytherins. When they got to the common room it was empty. Everyone was probably still at dinner. Harry threw Hermione down onto a couch and crossed his arms looking furious but not as furious as Hermione.   
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" she shouted before Harry even had a chance to start, "What makes you think you can drag me up here like some little girl?"  
  
"Hermione," started Harry trying to stay calm, "you were with Ron Weasley."  
  
"Brilliant deduction," she replied acidly.   
  
"You know how he is," said Harry is voice rising quickly, "he is a jerk, no ounce of humanity in his blood. He takes whatever girls like you have to offer and then throws them to the side."  
  
"Harry, we were just talking," she said her voice rising, too, "Nothing else and I find it very rude for you to just pull me away like that."  
  
"Hermione! I was just worried about you!"  
  
"I was in the library with a whole bunch of other people including Ginny! Nothing would have happened! Besides, I can take care of myself!"  
  
"I don't trust him at all and I want you to stay away from him." Hermione looked taken aback but her shocked expression was quickly replaced with a angry one.   
"Excuse me?" she said in a dangerous sort of voice.  
  
"You heard me. I forbid you to go near Ronald Weasley again," Harry stated firmly. Before he knew what was happening Hermione's hand connected with his cheek with such force that his head was whipped to the side.   
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO HARRY POTTER!" and with that she ran up to the girls' dorm. Harry just stared at the space that Hermione had just occupied and realized his very stupid mistake. Shaking his head he headed up to his dorm to try and figure out the best way to apologize to his friend tomorrow morning. For now, he'll leave her to Ginny.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Ginny headed up to Hermione's dorm to find out what happened between her and her idiotic brother. She loved Ron, she truly did, but sometimes he did things that made her wish he had a few extra brain cells. Flirting with Hermione was one of them.   
  
She knocked on her door and she heard a muffled, 'Come in.' Ginny walked in and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. Hermione was lying in her bed thinking about everything that had happened that evening. She looked at Ginny and Ginny had that look that said she wanted to know everything that happened. So Hermione told her everything.   
  
"You slapped Harry?!" asked a surprised Ginny.   
  
"It was on impulse, Gin. Besides I really regret it now," said Hermione looking miserable.   
  
"It's okay, Hermione, I'm sure he understands where it came from. I'll talk to him for you, if you want," offered Ginny but Hermione said she would rather do it herself. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes when Hermione noticed a book in Ginny's hand.   
  
"Is that the book Ron wanted so bad?" asked Hermione with a smile on her face. That book was awfully familiar.   
  
"Oh yeah," laughed Ginny. "Don't you have class with him tomorrow?" she asked. Hermione nodded seeing the wheels turning inside Ginny's head.   
  
"Why don't you give him the book in front of all his Slytherin buddies tomorrow? As sort of a peace offering to Harry," she ventured and Hermione laughed and agreed. She took the book from Ginny and looked at the cover.   
  
"I liked this book," Hermione said as she looked at the copy of The Feminine Mystique in her hand, "I wonder if his friends will look at him differently when they see him with this book?" she wondered out loud, picturing the look on the other Slytherin's faces. They both laughed and fell into another comfortable silence. It wasn't until Hermione looked towards the Quidditch pitch that she remember something.   
  
"Gin? What happened to your Quidditch practice today?"  
  
"Oh that," said Ginny with an impish smile. "Well when we went down we saw the Slytherin team already there. They told us that they booked the pitch all week and that we better shove off. So we decided to leave and book the Quidditch pitch two weeks before our game with the Slytherins so they would be completely out of shape."  
  
"Ginny, isn't your brother the Slytherin keeper?" she asked, though she already figured it all out.   
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Then why didn't you tell him about it when we were in the library?" Hermione smiled.   
  
"Ooops! Must have slipped my mind," said Ginny innocently. "That'll teach Ron Weasley to mess with me," she said. They both fell into a fit of giggles, wondering how long it will take him to realize that he was missing his practice.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Ron went to his dorm thinking of millions of ways to mutilate Potter. Why the hell did he have to interrupt them. And the way he pulled Hermione away...you'd swear he was raping the girl. 'Ah well,' Ron thought, 'I'm not giving up that easily.'   
  
He started to undress for bed and wondered where Draco was. He wanted to tell him everything that happened. As Ron took his shirt off, he started to think about places that he might be. He lay down on his bed and was about to doze of when he bolted upright.   
  
"Oh SHIT! Quidditch practice!"  
  
And with that he threw his robe over his naked chest grabbed his Firebolt and ran towards the Qudditch pitch.   
  
"I'm gonna kill you Ginny," he muttered furiously. 


	3. Divide and Conquer

A/N: Oh my God!! You guys must think I'm a major bitch...and I am. :o)~ But I had this story done in August, but I gave it to a friend to read it and give me feedback. She never did, and since school started I never had time to go on the computer. Anyways, today I'm in a happy mood cuz I got a hair cut. Of course, you probably don't think that that's a big deal, but considering the fact that I don't remember when the last time I had a haircut was, and the fact that my mom flipped out ("I raised that hair since you were BORN! What are you trying to do? Rip out my soul!!"), it was a milestone!! So I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter (20-something pages, just for you guy) and don't forget to leave your mark/review. Any suggestions will be taking to heart!! By the way, there is some smutty things in this chapter, but I'm not sure it qualifies for Nc-17. Remember, you have been warned.   
  
  
Chapter 3: Divide and Conquer  
  
Hermione went down to the Great Hall with Harry and Ginny after she apologized profusely to Harry. He quickly returned the apology and soon it was like nothing ever happened. As they sat down at the Gryfindor table Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table and saw the back of Ron's head repeatedly falling on the table and shooting back up. She shot a look at Ginny who gave her a sly smile. They both laughed and Harry looked at them.   
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.   
  
"You," they both said.   
  
"Me?"  
  
"Well, yeah," started Hermione, "I mean, first there's your hair."  
  
"Have you ever heard of a comb?" asked Ginny.   
  
"Then its your glasses," continued Hermione.  
  
"Round frames are so five minutes ago."  
  
"And don't even get me started on your sweater."  
  
"Who wears yellow in the winter?" Ginny asked. Harry stared at them both before laughing and throwing his hands around Hermione and Ginny.   
  
"My girls," he said and gave them both a kiss on the cheeks.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Ron and Draco were sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, practically snoring in their oatmeal. Ron had shown up to Quidditch practice an hour late. The captain then made them stay up until 3 in the morning doing drills. Most of the Quidditch team was throwing Ron dirty looks. But Draco knew Ron had his reasons for being late. He looked across the room and saw Potter give the new girl a hug and kiss.  
  
"I thought you said the new girl didn't like Potter?" asked Draco.   
  
"Huh?" said Ron sleepily.   
  
"The new girl...she's awfully chummy with Potter. He just gave her a kiss," he continued. Ron's eyes started to droop and Draco kicked him to wake him up.   
  
"Ouch! Damn it! I heard you!" shouted Ron rubbing his shin. "Besides," he continued, "She's not a new girl."  
  
"She's not?" said Draco looking perplexed. He knew he never saw her before. If he did he would have slept her already.   
  
"Nope. That's the last time I listen to those identical idiots over there," Ron said throwing a look towards Crabbe and Goyle who were trying to get their attention.   
  
"So who is she?" he asked quickly. Ron bent his head and told him. "WHAT?!" Draco shouted, standing up and staring at Ron. The whole Hall got quiet and stared at him. He ran his eyes over the Gryfindor table and locked eyes with Hermione.   
  
"Draco, sit down," hissed Ron, "Everyone is looking at you." Draco shook his head and stared around. Everyone was looking at him and wondering why he was looking towards the Gryfindor Table. Ron buried his head in his arms and shook his head. How was the cool and collected Draco Malfoy going to get out of this one. Draco cleared his throat and stood up straight with his trademark smirk..   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry everyone," he said, "but I just heard from someone," he looked down at Ron, "that Potter over there was gay." Everyone gasped and stared at Harry who had turned a furious shade of red. He looked over at Ron who was shaking with laughter. Draco noticed this, too and continued. "Hey Potter!" he shouted towards him, "Don't be ashamed! It's about time you came out of your closet," with that he sat down as all of Slytherin table and parts of other houses roared with laughter.   
  
"That was amazing!" said Ron wiping the tears from his eyes.   
  
"Thank you, thank you," said Draco giving a short bow.   
  
Hermione watched as Draco and Ron slapped high fives and then looked at Harry who was biting his toast with a vengeance.   
  
"It's okay, Harry," she said giving him a very tight hug. "Besides, I have a plan to get them both back."   
  
"Hermione," said Harry with a warning tone to his voice, "don't go doing anything stu.." he stopped as Ginny cleared her throat. Hermione had that dangerous glint in her eyes like last night before she slapped him. He sighed and said, "Just be careful, okay?"  
  
"I will," she smiled. She drank some pumpkin juice and realized that Ron, Draco, and some other boys were staring at her. She nudged Harry and he saw were she was looking. He gave them all a glare and they went back to what they were doing. However, he wasn't the reason they all looked away.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Ron was starting on his fifth helping of toast when he noticed Draco whispering to some guy next him. He passed on Draco's message and soon the whole male population of Slyherin was staring at Hermione. He looked at Draco who was doing the same thing. Ron quickly cleared his throat and glared at all of them. They quickly took the hint that that girl was Ron's property and they went back to their breakfast. He glared at Draco and picked up his stuff and made his way to Potions.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione and Harry quickly made their way toward Potions with five minutes to spare. They sat on a desk in the back and waited for Snape to come in. At least that's what Harry was doing. Hermione was looking through her bag and took out The Feminine Mystique.   
  
"I thought you already read that book,"said Harry.   
  
"I did, but its not for me. Just watch me work," she said and got up and walked toward Ron's table.   
  
"Hi, Ron," she said sweetly.   
  
"Hey Hermione. I missed ya," he said with a warm smile.   
  
"Really?" she asked forgetting about the book momentarily. When she heard Draco snicker she fully remembered what she had to do. For Harry's sake anyway. "Well Ron, I'm not sure you really missed me."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.   
  
"I mean you probably missed your book more," she said evenly.   
  
"Book?" both Draco and Ron asked. Then it dawned on Ron, "Oh yeah, that book. I remember, the one Ginny took out for me."  
  
"Yeah, Ginny said that this field of study is your all time favorite and you agreed didn't you," she asked giving him an innocent look. "Because I think it is a very interesting subject and a guy who is willing to admit they like it is truly a man," she said looking him straight in the eye.   
  
"Of course! I think that, too," he said a little too quickly. "So were is the book?" he asked trying to ignore Draco's laughter. He was all man and he would prove it to her if he had to.   
  
"Here ya go," said Hermione handing him the book with the cover purposely facing the desk. She almost lost all coherent thought when his hands brushed hers. "I also heard that your friend," she nodded towards Draco, "likes this subject, too."   
  
"Yeah, of course he does," said Ron loudly. "We both love it." He gave Hermione a smile, took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Until we meet again," he said. With that Hermione went back to her seat on wobbly knees.   
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked, waking up Hermione from reverie.   
  
"Just watch," she said. As if on cue, Ron flipped the book over and all the color drained from his and Draco's faces. Ron made to put the book away but someone snatched the book from his hand. He looked up and saw that it was Seamus Finnigan. He held it up and started to laugh, then he passed it on to Dean Thomas. Soon the book was being passed throughout the class and all the Gryfindors were laughing. The Slytherins, however, were looking at Ron as if he was a big germ. Not only was it a girly book, but it was writing by a muggle. And the fact that they heard Draco liked it too made them look at him in a new light.   
  
Ron looked over at Hermione and she gave him a small wave and blew him a kiss. He looked back down and laughed. This was getting more difficult, but he didn't mind. He liked a challenge.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Draco, shakily.  
  
"She's amazing. She had the guts to pull that off on us," he said with a dreamy look on his face. Draco just shook his head and saw Snape come in. 'This should be good,' he thought.   
  
Snape walked into the class and saw the Gryfindor house doubled up in laughter and the Slytherin house sitting stonily.   
  
"Quiet" he said in a soft voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down. "50 points from Gryfindor," he started slowly. The Gryfindors all groaned so he took another 20 points. As he turned around to start the lesson he saw someone pass the book to Harry. He walked up to Harry and snatched the book. "And another 10 points from Gryffindor. What book is so interesting that you had to read it during my class, Potter?" he asked flipping the book over. An evil smirk spread across his face as he saw the title. "Why, Mr. Potter I never knew you were interested in the well being of American witches," he said, allowing the Slytherins a hearty laugh. "Though that does contradict this morning's announcement about your... personal life." He dropped the book in front of a red Harry and walked back to the front of the class, half of which was laughing so hard they had tears forming in their eyes.   
  
Blaise turned around in her seat and smiled seductively at Ron. "Ron that was the greatest prank ever. How did you know that the book would end up in Potter's hand in time?" she asked leaning over and showing him her chest.   
  
"Skills, Blaise. It all has to do with skills," he said giving her a wink. He looked at Hermione and mimicked her wave and kiss. Hermione gave him a glare and looked back at Harry. She wanted to apologize, but Snape had just turned around and instructed the class to start gathering the ingredients. Draco looked at Ron and they slammed their fists together. It was their special kind of hand-shake. This day was just getting better and better.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione sat across from Harry at lunch. She tried all day to apologize, but she never found the right moment. And the fact that he was all quiet was driving her insane.   
  
"Damn it, Harry. I'm sorry," she finally snapped. He looked up, surprised at her outburst.   
  
"About what?" he asked.   
  
"About getting you in trouble with Snape. I didn't mean to. It was for Ron and Malfoy. I didn't think it would backfire..." she rambled.   
  
"Hermione, its okay," he said, chuckling at her behavior.   
  
"It is?" she asked hopefully.   
  
"Well, yeah. It was embarrassing, but it did have its up side."  
  
"Like what?" she asked bewildered. Her question was immediately answered. Several girls from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryfindor came and surrounded Harry.   
  
"Harry, we heard about what happened in Snape's class," one girl said, putting her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"And we wanted to know your views about women's rights," another one said, brushing some hair away from his forehead.  
  
"What do you think about the fact that there's never been a female Minister of Magic?"  
  
"How would you define equality between the sexes?"   
  
Several questions like this, bombarded Harry, but he enjoyed having all these beautiful girls around him. Some were practically on top of him and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Someone behind Harry cleared their throat and Harry froze. He turned his head and saw Ginny, her arms crossed and tapping her foot.   
  
"H-hey Ginny," he stammered. She didn't reply. Instead she stared stonily at all the girls who took the hint.   
  
"Bye Harry," they all said at the same time. They walked back to their tables giggling. Ginny stared at Harry. He looked at her and promptly pulled her down unto his lap.   
  
"Harry!" she shrieked, but laughing at the same time. He held her tight and gave her a puppy face.   
  
"Are you mad at me?" he asked, pouting. He giggled as he gave her a kiss behind her ear.   
  
"No, I'm not mad. I know that your so whipped that you wouldn't go near any other girl," she said as he kissed her again, a little lower this time.  
  
"I am not whipped," said Harry indignantly, pulling away slightly.  
  
"Yes you are, Potter," said a voice behind Hermione making her jump. All of the Gryfindor table stopped what they were doing and stared at the stranger then at Harry. Ron and Harry shot them all a look and they looked away.   
  
"What do you want?" asked Harry glaring at Ron.   
  
"I want to know what my sister is doing on your lap," said Ron, looking between Harry and Ginny. She quickly slipped off and sat down on the seat next to Harry. "I know you two are...together," he said as if it pained him greatly, "but do I have to see it?" Ginny laughed. Ron smiled then looked at the girl directly in front of him.  
  
"Hey Hermione," he said. She smiled and mumbled a 'hi'. "Do you wanna go take a walk outside..before classes start," he added quickly seeing the look on her face. She sat there stunned. She didn't know what to say. A few moments passed as she said nothing. Ron suddenly got nervous and started to scratch his ear. Ginny looked at him. She knew he would scratch his ear when he was nervous. She started to laugh, which broke the tension.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" Ron asked.   
  
"At my brother making an ass of himself," said Ginny picking up a sandwich. Ron snatched the sandwich out of her hand and took a huge bite out of it. "RON!"   
  
"What?" he asked, swallowing. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Your always hungry," she shot back. Ron gave her back her sandwich and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"I knew you'd understand," he said. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a Chocolate Frog. He threw it to Ginny as an apology. He would always give her candy to make her feel better, even if it was his last piece. He turned back to Hermione and raised an eyebrow. "Well?" he asked. Hermione had made her decision upon seeing the exchange between brother and sister. She wanted to get to know Ron better find out who he really was. That's all. She would keep her feelings to herself. Yup, that's what she's gonna do.   
  
"Of course, Ron," she said, getting up and gathering her stuff.   
  
"Ron can I talk to you for a minute?" spoke up Ginny.   
  
"If its about the sandwich, Gin.." he started.   
  
"No, its about something else," she said slowly, looking at Hermione.   
  
"Okay, Gin. Hermione why don't you wait in the Entrance Hall for me," he said.   
  
"Yeah, sure," said Hermione as she watched Ginny pull Ron to a secluded corner of the Great Hall. She walked into the Entrance Hall and started to take a deep breath to calm her down. She didn't want him to think she was bumbling idiot who couldn't keep up a conversation because she was too busy blushing at the thought of him shirtless. She stood there trying to think of something else.   
  
"Ron," Ginny started, "Hermione is my best friend and I swear if you hurt her in anyway I'll kill you."  
  
"Ginny," said Ron, shocked, "I won't hurt her."  
  
"And don't you dare use her for your sick and twisted pleasure. She's a nice person and deserves to be treated with repect," she continued. Ron grabbed her by the shoulder and looked straight into her eyes.   
  
"Ginny, I will not hurt Hermione. Nor will I use her." 'Not yet, anyway' he thought.   
  
"Okay, Ron, but remember..I warned you," she said slowly and clearly. She left Ron and sat down next to Harry. Ron shook his head and walked out of the Great Hall with his hands in his pocket. He ruffled Ginny's hair as he passed which earned him the pleasure of hearing her wonderful vocabulary. He saw Hermione waiting for him, thinking about something, or so it seemed. In his opinion she looked really good when she had a dazed expression on her face.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione had been standing by the doors, waiting for Ron to come out. 'Wonder what Ginny was talking to him about,' she thought. Whatever it was she hoped it would take them a while. She needed all the time in the world to get herself ready, emotionally, for Ron. Whenever she was around him she would blush and look away, or stare into his eyes and loose feeling in her legs. She had gotten quite comfortable in the library with him, but that was because he didn't recognize her. All too soon for her liking, Ron was standing in front of her giving her a roguish smile.   
  
"Ready to go?" he asked. Hermione nodded, feeling that if she spoke she might throw up. They were walking down the hallway towards the oak doors when Ron looked over at Hermione and noticed all the books she was holding.   
"Here Hermione," he said easing the books out of her hand. She tried to pull them back, but in the end he won.   
  
"You don't have to hold them," she said in a small voice.   
  
"Of course I do," he said airily. "It's the gentlemanly thing to do. Besides, how can I let you carry the whole library while I have nothing. In fact," he looked at her bag and pulled it gently off her shoulder, "lemme carry this, too."  
  
"No, Ron. That's okay," she said pulling her bag back.   
  
"Hermione, seriously, it's okay," he said gently. She had no choice but to let Ron have it, and she watched helplessly as he threw it over his shoulder and balanced the books he was holding.   
  
"Where's your stuff?" she asked. She was surprised when she saw him shrug and even more surprised by his answer.   
  
"Its around here somewhere."   
  
"Aren't you afraid of someone finding it and going through it?"   
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll just summon it later." She couldn't believe he was so nonchalant about this. If Hermione couldn't find her bag, then it was the end of the world for her. She noticed Ron looking at the books in his hand. He saw The Feminine Mystique and laughed. "This book is more trouble than it's worth," he said, smiling.   
  
"Yeah, it is," said Hermione remembering the trouble Harry went through.   
  
"Why do you have all these books?" he asked all of the sudden. "It's only the first week back. Are you trying to read the whole library by Christmas?"   
  
"Like I haven't heard that one before," she said bitterly. Ron looked at her surprised.   
  
"It was only a joke," he said quickly. Hermione sighed.   
  
"I like to read. Is that a crime?" she asked with an almost pleading tone to her voice.   
  
"Of course not," said Ron. "In fact, don't tell anyone this, but I love to read." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Ron looked at her wide eyed face.   
  
"Are you serious?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah," he said as they started walking again, "whenever I'm bored or alone or depressed I like to bury myself in a book. I was never like that before, though. It only started when I started Hogwarts." Ron tried not to think of the days were all he did was read and read. Those were the loneliest days of his life. Even more lonely then the day the twins left The Burrow for Hogwarts.   
  
Hermione was shocked. Who would have thought Ron Weasley liked to read? And why was he telling her this? He seemed to read her mind because he said, "I'm telling you because I know you'll understand." Hermione smiled. She knew exactly what he meant. "I also know no one else would understand." he started suddenly, seemingly talking to himself. "Everyone expects Ron Weasley to be a jerk. They expect Ron Weasley to be a womanizer. Ron Weasley, who isn't interested in schoolwork. The only thing he cares about is Quidditch. He's so selfish, so conceited. No one knows who I am," he finished bitterly.   
  
He snapped out of the trance and looked at Hermione who had shock written all over her face. She was shocked not only because of his little speech, but because that's exactly how she pictured Ron. 'Guess I was wrong' she thought.   
  
He shook his head. "Sorry about that. Forget everything I said. My head was somewhere else." 'I can't believe I told her all that,' he thought miserably. As they reached the lake Hermione put her hand on his arm. He looked at her again and she gave a feeble smile. He sat down and motioned for her to do the same. So far, this wasn't going as he planned. Instead making her swoon over him, she was pitying him, or so he thought.   
  
"Ron, I know how you feel," she started.   
  
"No you don't," he snapped. Then in a softer tone he said, "You wouldn't understand this." Hermione sat closer to him and looked into his eyes.   
  
"Ever since I was little, I was being pushed to be the best. 'Hermione this is good, but you can do better' or 'No t.v., Hermione. It will rot your brain. Go study' As I got older people judged me by my grades. 'Oh, you won't like this. Its not a brainy girl type thing' 'You can't come with us, you have to study.'  
  
"When I came to Hogwarts I thought I could change all that, but my past came back to haunt me. I got letters from my parents telling me that they were proud I was a witch, but they wanted me to work extra hard so I can get top grades. They wanted me to prove to everyone that I was just as good as a pureblood wizard, if not better. Around here I'm the Know-It-All. The one who gets asked to balls as a last resort or just for pity. I'm the one who everyone expects to be studying while there is a party going on, and if I do show up, people take bets to see how long it will take me before I go back to studying again. So you see I do know what you mean when you say people don't know the real you because no one knows the real me, either," she finished with a deep breath. She turned away and closed her eyes trying to get rid of the tears that were forming in her eyes.   
  
She looked up at Ron to see his reaction. She was startled to his face so close to hers. Now that she stopped talking she could almost feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes and moved a bit back to give herself some air.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Ron had been listening to Hermione with rapt attention. It was true that he thought that that was exactly who Hermione was. A book worm who thought of nothing but school. He was so surprised that they were so alike yet so different. He didn't even stop her to ask what t.v. was. When she finished and looked away to stop her tears, Ron had a sudden urge to kiss her. To take away her pain. He leaned forward and when she faced him again, she just moved away. He blinked and moved back, too. 'Not so fast, Weasley,' he thought. 'Don't scare her away.' He grabbed her hands and held them softly in his hands, trying to ignore the tingly feeling he got from the innocent contact, and making her look at him.   
  
"Hermione, I want to get to know you. The real you. I want to know stuff about you that you've never told anyone. I want to know everything about you." he said as sincerely as he could. Hermione looked at him and tried to even her breathing. Ever since he held her hand and started to rub his thumbs on the top of her hand, she suddenly found the weather to be stifling.   
  
"On one condition," she finally said. He squeezed her hands as a sign to continue. "I get to find out the real Ron Weasley."He nodded. She wasn't going to get anything out of him. Okay so maybe he told her all about people's assumptions about him and told her about how he liked to read, even when she didn't push him. He wasn't going to give her anymore. 'This is cake,' he thought.   
  
Hermione pulled her hands out of his a little reluctantly and stared out at the lake. Ron didn't know if he should sit behind her and start kissing her senseless or to sit next to her and slip is arms around her waist while his hands slipped underneath her shirt. For some reason he thought that by doing this he would scare her away. But then another part of his brain reminded him of the many girls that he had taken to his room only hours after meeting them. No, no, Hermione was a different case. She seemed to be the type of girl to stop everything the second she thought they were going to fast.   
  
Ron finally settled on just holding her hand, intertwining their fingers. Hermione didn't seem to mind. In fact, to her, this was perfect. Looking out at the sparkling lake, holding the hand of the guy she's been crushing on for years, and not a worry about homework or prefect duties or classes, or....  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" yelled Hermione jumping up and scaring the hell out Ron. He could have sworn he jumped out of his skin. He stood with her and tried to get her to tell him what was wrong while he watched as she quickly grabbed her stuff.   
  
"What is wrong?" he finally shouted holding her by the shoulders.   
  
"Ron! We are 10 minutes late for class," she shouted back. Ron looked at her blankly and pulled out an old pocket watch from his robes. Hermione only had a second to admire gold and silver outside, before he snapped it shut and put it away.   
  
"You're right," he said calmly.   
  
"Then let's go," she said getting frustrated at his tone. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards toward the castle. Ron allowed himself to be pulled by Hermione, clearly loving every moment of her freaking out. "What class do you have to get to?" she asked him. He thought for a second before replying, "Divination."  
  
"That's all the way in the North Tower," she moaned. "Your gonna get in so much trouble, but at least you don't have to deal with McGonagal. She's gonna have a field day with this one. A Gryfindor prefect outside with a Slytherin, with absolutely no regards to the time," she rambled. Ron tugged at her hand and caused her to stop. "Ron we don't have time," she said urgently. "If were anymore late..." Ron silenced her by putting two fingers on her lips. He normally would kiss a girl to shut her up, but this was Hermione Granger after all. She might have slapped him or sent Potter after him. "Leave everything to me," he said. He took her books from her and they walked towards the Transfiguration classroom slowly, much to Hermione's chargin.   
  
When they were outside the door Ron handed Hermione her books. Hermione briefly wondered how he was gonna get her out of this, when he suddenly leaned down to give her a kiss. She sucked in a breath and when they were centimeters apart McGonagal opened the door and stared at the two students. 'Right on time,' thought Ron, bitterly.   
  
"May I ask what's going on here?" she asked stiffly. "I expected this from you Mr. Weasley, but Miss Granger, never would I have dreamed.." she suddenly stopped and looked at her students. Instead of looking ashamed, they were about to burst out laughing. McGonagal was one of the people who judged them without knowing them and the thought that they were just talking about it struck them as ironic and hilarious. However, unknown to them, she truly did know who they really were.   
  
"It's my fault, Minerva," said Ron. Hermione looked at him shocked. 'That's it, we're dead.'   
  
"How so Ronald?" she asked. Hermione just stared. She wasn't telling him off. She usually told off anyone who would just call her 'McGonagal' and not Professor McGonagal. And here was Ron calling her by her first name and she was calm.   
  
"Well, me and the lovely Hermione," he started before Hermione interrupted.   
  
"Hermione and I," she corrected. Ron looked at her as if she was crazy but smiled.   
  
"The Lovely Hermione and I," he amended, "were out by the lake when we lost track of time." 'We are so dead,' thought Hermione again.   
  
"And what were you two doing out by the lake...by yourselves," she emphasized the last part. Hermione was about to answer, but Ron interrupted her. She definitely wasn't expecting his reply.   
  
"Now, now Minerva. We weren't doing anything, like that. I just wanted to get to know Miss Granger. Ginny kept talking about her all summer and I was curious." That much was true. Ginny was always raving about her friends. She especially made it a point to talk more about Hermione than about Harry around him. "And we just lost track of time," he finished. McGonagal looked at him and he sighed. "I know what this is about Minerva. You're jealous that Hermione stole me away from you." Hermione groaned, he was just making it worst. She couldn't even look her Head of House in the face. Ron, however, continued, in a softer, silky voice, "Don't worry about anything. You'll always have a special place in my heart. No one will ever take that away, we both know that." He finished his performance by taking Professor McGonagal's hand and giving it a soundly kiss.   
  
Professor McGonagal was silent for a second that seemed like an eternity. She chanced a look at the Professor and was surprised to see her smile. She ruffled Ron's hair as if he were her favorite nephew, but then suddenly looked serious.   
  
"I'll let this slide for now, but don't let it happen again," she said business-like. She opened the door and motioned for Hermione to go in. Hermione, however, was standing there stunned. She looked at Ron who had a genuine smile on his face. 'He looks cute with that smile,' she thought. Then she remembered their situation. She took her books from Ron and quickly walked inside the classroom. Everyone looked up and her as she slid into a seat next to Harry, whispering an 'I'll tell ya later,' without even looking at him. Professor McGonagal walked back inside and continued her lecture on human transfigurations.   
  
Hermione still couldn't believe they didn't get into trouble. She couldn't believe that they didn't get into even more trouble for the way Ron addressed the Professor. Yes, Hermione thought, I'm glad that I'll be able to get to know him better. Hermione opened her book and found a note in it. She looked around to make sure no one was looking at her and unfolded it.   
  
Meet me at the library tonight after dinner   
—Ron   
  
"Definitely," whispered Hermione, causing Harry to look at her. She made sure not to make eye contact and stuffed the note into her pocket. She couldn't wait for dinner.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Dinner couldn't have come sooner in Hermione's opinion. For the rest of her classes all she could think about was her meeting with Ron. She hardly paid attention in class, let alone participate in anything. The teachers were a bit unnerved by the absence of her raised hand. She didn't take any notes and when Harry looked at what she was writing he realized she was doodling the whole time. 'Hermione never doodles,' thought Harry, looking at her as if she had grown an extra head. But Hermione didn't pay any attention to him or anyone else.   
  
The last class of the day finally ended and Hermione raced to the Great Hall. She didn't even drop off her stuff in the Common Room. The Great Hall still wasn't open, so she stood there anxiously waiting to get in. She tapped her foot impatiently and watched as some younger years lined up with her.   
  
"Hermione are you okay?" asked Harry, finally catching up to her.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just hungry," she said quickly. "Why?"  
  
"Because you've been acting weird all day," he said slowly, trying to see her reaction.   
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, cursing the ever observant Harry. She was saved from Harry answering her by the doors opening up. She went inside, but not to quickly to arouse any more suspicion from Harry. They sat down and a few minutes later they were joined by Ginny.   
  
"What are you guys doing here so early?" she asked. "I was waiting for you in the Common Room.   
  
"Hermione here is very hungry," said Harry with a bite of sarcasm.   
  
"Of course she is," said Ginny filling up her plate. "She hardly ate anything for lunch." She was obviously referring to Hermione's invitation to the lake. Hermione, however, was completely ignoring them and looking over at the Slytherin Table looking for the redhead. She was surprised when she couldn't find him. Ron was notorious for being one of the first people to show up at meals and one of the last to leave.   
  
'I wonder where he is,' she thought. If she knew what he was doing at that moment she would have never agreed to meet him anywhere. She might have even been a bit heartbroken and disgusted.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Ron went to his dorm to quickly dump his stuff so he would have both hands free to deal with Granger. That and he was too lazy to carry them to the Great Hall then all the way to the Library then back to the dungeons. As he threw his stuff down onto his bed he heard the door close behind him. He turned around but wasn't surprised by who he saw.   
  
"What are you doing here, Blaise?" he asked, though he knew exactly what she was doing here. He watched with a smirk as she walked up to him swinging her hips suggestively. She stood in front of him making sure Ron had a perfect view of her chest. She gave a pout when Ron didn't put his arms around her and ravage her mouth.   
  
"Ron," she whined, "we've been in school for a few days and we haven't had any fun yet."   
  
"What kind of fun are you talking about?" he said, loving to tease her. She ran her hand up and down his chest and stepped even closer to him.   
  
"You know what I mean," she said huskily before grabbing his face and shoving her tongue in his mouth. If there was one thing Ron learned while he was in Slytherin, it was never to loose control of a situation. He wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her against him. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. He started to attack her neck leaving red marks everywhere. He let his other hand go further and roughly grabbed her ass. He wasn't even trying to be gentle 'cause he knew this was just the way Blaise liked it. He was taught, by his mother no less, to give a lady exactly what she wanted. Of course Blaise was no lady, but he gave her what she wanted all the same.   
  
Blaise put her hands to Ron's chest and pushed him back a bit, but not so mush that their bodies weren't in contact.   
  
Blaise looked Ron up and down. His hair was tousled, his blue eyes were a navy color, and his chest was heaving. She looked down at his pants and noticed the absence of a lump. She couldn't help but smile. He certainly had a lot more control than the first time they had sex. She remembered that night as if it was yesterday. Draco came up to her and told her how Ron was the only virgin in the third year. She wasn't very shocked since not many girls wanted to be with him. He was going through his awkward stage at the time. He was very tall and gangly with no posture what so ever. When Draco asked her to give Ron a little 'experience' she flat out refused. She didn't want to come near Ron, not only because she thought he wasn't a true Slytherin, but because she just didn't like him. But when Draco waved a small bag of Galleons in front of her face she finally agreed.   
  
She of course knew what she was doing. In her second year a sixth year Slytherin boy came up to her and had his way with her. He didn't rape her or anything like that, but he didn't do it because he liked her. He said it was the job of the older Slytherin boys to teach the younger girls everything they can. The girls in turn would show the boys their own age what they learned and the cycle would go on and on.   
  
When she reached his dorm she was surprised to see him on the floor doing push-ups with one hand behind his back. He stopped when she closed the door and looked at her. She was stunned. Little Ronnie wasn't so little. He had a very nice body, though nothing compared to the other guys she's been with. He didn't have a six pack, but he looked like he was on his way. His hair was sticking to his face and he had sweat dripping all over his body. Blaise couldn't believe that this was the same Ron that she had called the Human Twig. It was probably due to the fact that his robes were hand-me-downs and hid his body, she rationalized.   
  
"What are you doing here?" he had asked, sitting on the floor. Without a word she went up to him and straddled his lap. Before he knew what was happening Blaise pulled her shirt over her head revealing her naked chest. She was pleased to see Ron's eyes grow to the size of Galleons. She pressed her lips to his and pulled him close. She tried to hold back the moan that was threatening to come out at the feel of his sweaty chest on hers. She pushed him down and kissed his neck then his chest down to the to the strap of his maroon sweat pants. She pulled it off along with his boxers and was surprised to see how big he was. He was definitely bigger than most 7th years, which was saying something since he was still in third year. She could only imagine how big he would be once he stopped growing. They went all the way that night, and in the morning she gave Draco back the money saying that if he ever needed someone to teach Ron again she would be happy to. She did, however, ask him to buy Ron some new robes to show off his body. Draco looked sick, but readily agreed. If Ron was to hang out with him he definitely needed new robes.   
  
That was three years ago and ever since then they considered each other friends with benefits. In actuality, they weren't even friends. They still couldn't stand each other. They were just classmates with benefits, if there was such a thing. Back to the present she pulled off his robes and let them fall to the ground. She kissed his neck softly, every now and then sucking on a sensitive area. While she was doing that she unbuttoned Ron's shirt. Once she reached the last button she started to kiss her way lower. She stopped at one of his nipples and swirled her tongue around. She looked up and saw him looking right at her. For some reason this turned her on more. She bit his nipple while still looking straight into his eyes. He hissed a quiet "Fuck," and closed his eyes as she bit a little harder. She soothed it with her tongue and started to kiss his taut stomach. Stomach? Stomach? Something in Ron's head clicked and he realized he was late for dinner. He pushed Blaise back and she fell to the floor. He quickly buttoned up his shirt, ran his hand through his hair and was about to open the door when he felt something pull him away and press him against the wall.   
  
"What the hell was that?" she asked furiously.   
  
"Dinner," he said simply. She looked at him shocked for a second then shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lip.   
  
"Nothing can get between you and food, can it." It was more of a statement than a question. This hasn't been the first time that Ron chose food over sex. Though there was this one time when they used the food to their advantage. He shook his head, smirking at her, knowing how frustrated she was. He decided to bug her even more. He quickly turned her around so that now she was up against the wall. He let his hand caress her breasts through her clothes and he roughly pinched her nipple causing her to cry out. He kissed and bit her neck while his hands slipped underneath her shirt. He wanted to touch her breast but she had that damn bra on. He tried to unclasp it but it wouldn't get off. Getting aggravated he finally just ripped off the offending cloth, throwing it to the ground. She whimpered and he gave a taunting laugh. He let his other hand travel to her thighs and he gently ran them up and down watching her shiver. He suddenly forgot about dinner and wanted to see her come all over his hand. He pressed his hand into her center. Her hips bucked and she quickly grabbed on to his shoulders. He slipped his fingers underneath her panties and started to rub her gently. Her breathing was becoming uneven and shallow and her grip on his shoulder was tightening. The panties were getting in his way so he quickly ripped them off.   
  
"Fuck, Ron. Stop ripping my underwear," she breathed. He was always destroying her underwear by ripping them off.   
  
He ignored her pushed his index finger inside her. Her eyes shot open. He was just staring at her again trying to keep himself calm, but it wasn't working. He was quickly losing control, but hid it well. His index finger was joined by another one than another one. She closed her eyes again throwing her head back, moaning. "Damn it Weasley, can't you do this right?" she moaned. Ron looked at her with disgust and felt all his control returning. He would make her pay for that comment.   
  
"Open your eyes," he demanded. She did as she was told, afraid that he might stop. She looked into his face and saw a huge smirk on his face. He licked his lips and kissed her, but gently this time. His fingers were pumping faster and faster and Blaise could feel her climax getting closer. Ron sensed it too and slowed down. He looked into her eyes.   
  
"Do you like that, Blaise?" he asked. She looked at him and knew what he wanted. He wanted her to beg for it, to admit she wanted it. She wasn't going to do that, though. She was too proud. When she didn't answer he slowed down even more. "Come on, Blaise," he coaxed. "Just admit it and we can be on our way." She was saved from answering when the door to the dorm opened. Draco walked in and laughed at what he saw.   
  
"No wonder you didn't show up and dinner. Snape actually asked me to go see if you were dead, since you never missed a meal before," he laughed.   
  
"Nah, I was just entertaining my dear friend here," he said plunging his fingers into her again causing her to groan. Draco laughed again.   
  
"So are you guys almost done. I wanna go to dinner and I want to hear about your day Weasley."   
  
"Yeah, almost," he said looking at Blaise, with a wicked grin. He was about to pull his fingers out but she grabbed his wrists. "Don't," she moaned.   
  
"Hmmm, your not gonna make her beg again are you?" Draco asked Ron. He gave him a look that said 'What do you think?'  
  
"Damn it Malfoy!" she cried. "Why do you have to come now? Go away!"   
  
"I'm not the one coming," he said teasingly. She growled, but Ron silenced her with a bruising kiss. "So what's for dinner?" he asked casually, stopping his movements completely though his fingers were still inside her.   
  
"They had some mashed potatoes and some kind of vegetable mix thing," said Draco drawing out every word slowly so Ron wouldn't be turning his attentions to Blaise any time soon. Meanwhile she was breathing heavily squeezing Ron's shoulder again, urging him to continue. Ron, however, ignored her.   
  
"Anything else?" he asked, enjoying the feeling of control over Blaise. He would make her come when he wanted her to.   
  
"Yeah, they had chicken wings and steaks," said Draco, smirking at Blaise situation. She should be proud he thought. 'After all, she was the one who taught Ron all this.'  
"Chicken wings and steaks?" repeated Ron taking his fingers out of Blaise completely. She let out a strangled scream as he paced around the room. "Can't those damn house-elves come up with anything else for us to eat? I mean come on, does it have to be a special occasion for them to give us something new?"  
  
"I dunno," said Draco.   
  
"Remember in our 4th year when the Triwizard Tournament was going on? They kept feeding us this amazing French food," said Ron dreamily.   
  
"Those French girls weren't bad either,"smirked Draco. "After they weren't chosen to be the school champion, they needed a shoulder to cry on and I'm glad I was there for them."  
  
"Yeah, they needed a shoulder to cry on, but you gave them a bed instead," laughed Ron.   
  
"How about we go down to the kitchens and demand those house-elves make us different food?" asked Draco.   
  
"That sounds like a great idea. Lead the way." Blaise who the whole while was waiting for Ron to come back, cursed loudly. She let her own hands replace Ron's though they weren't that great of a substitute. Ron smiled evilly and told Draco that he would be there in a minute. Draco wanted to stay and watch, but decided to leave before someone came in to look for them.   
  
Ron quickly took both her hands and pinned them over her head. 'About time,' she thought furiously. Ron let his fingers gently brush her, but he didn't do much more. "Blaise, you know what I want," he said teasingly. She looked at him, confused for a moment, but then she realized what he wanted.   
  
Ron looked back at her with that sexy smile of his and she just gave up.   
  
"Please Ron," she begged. "You know I want it, you know I like it, now please, I need you now!" That was all he needed. He pumped his fingers in and out faster than before. His other hand was caressing and squeezing her breasts, occasionally pinching her nipple. He used his thumb to stab her clit and she cried out as she climaxed. After a few moments Ron slipped his fingers out and was about to lick them when Blaise grabbed his hand and cleaned it for him, slowly. He watched her as she finished and kissed her softly, tasting her in her mouth. He pulled back and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Till we meet again," he said carelessly, and with that he left.   
  
'He's such a jerk,' she though angrily. She then noticed her torn bra and panties on the floor and smiled wickedly. 'A fucking Sex God, but still a jerk.'  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione was poking at her steak, wondering where Ron was. Was he already in the library waiting for her? No, that didn't make sense. He never missed a meal. Was he with some other girl? For some reason the thought depressed her. Was he hurt and couldn't make it? She had a sudden urge to run up to the Hospital Wing to see if he was there.   
  
"You know, Herm, for someone who is starving, you haven't eaten much of anything," said Harry, jerking Hermione out of her thoughts.   
  
"Don't call me Herm," she said, ignoring Harry's accusations. She hated it whenever someone called her that, or gave her any other stupid nickname.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked for the millionth time that hour.   
  
"Harry I swear if you don't stop asking me that, I'm going to..." she trailed off suddenly as the object of her daydreams came in, making a beeline for the giant plate of food at the Slytherin Table. Harry and Ginny looked to where Hermione was looking just as Blaise Zabini came up to him and whispered something in his ear, causing him to frown and shake his head. She stood up with a huff and walked away. Then to confuse his audience even more Ron leaned back in his chair and looked at Blaise's backside as she walked away. He licked his lips then went back to dinner. Blaise went up to a seventh year Slytherin and sat on his lap running her hand up and down his chest. He grabbed her around the waist and gave her a long kiss.   
  
"Well, that was interesting," said Ginny looking away.   
  
"She's such a slut," muttered Harry. "I hear she can go through at least 20 guys a day." He looked at Hermione who was still looking at Ron. "I also heard that one of her favorites is Weasley," he said loudly. Hermione looked at him with raised eyebrows, but Ginny promptly kicked him. He glared at Ginny. "What was that for?" he asked through gritted teeth.   
  
"You know what it was for," she said simply. "I really don't want to hear about my brother's sex life." Hermione was getting increasingly uncomfortable. Not only did she not want to hear about what Ron did with other girls, but the thought of him that was causing her to blush at the feeling she was getting in her lower areas. She took a few calming breathes and started to eat something to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach, though she knew it wouldn't help much. She looked over at Ron who seemed to be in a serious conversation with Malfoy. After he scratched his head, he looked up and caught her eye. She gave him a smile and he returned it looking...relieved? Maybe he thought she forgot about the meeting. As if! After he finished what he was eating, he took a huge gulp from his goblet got up and walked out of the Great Hall giving her a wink.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
He was supposed to do something after dinner, but what, he couldn't remember. He asked Draco but he shrugged.   
  
"Did you give her a note that said 'Meet me in the library' or 'Meet me at the Astronomy Tower'? Draco asked. Ever since their 4th year they decided to have hundreds of these pre-written notes. Depending on where they wanted to have a quick make-out session, they would slip these notes into a girl's book. They knew that girls loved receiving these notes, but as to why, they had no idea.   
  
"I don't know. Damn it, I should write the damn girl's name down," he thought furiously. He looked up and his eyes immediately caught Hermione's. She gave him a smile and relief swept through him. "I remember who it is," he said. Before Draco could ask who, Ron took a swig of whatever was in his goblet (he always bewitched to something else, 'cause pumpkin juice really wasn't the best tasting stuff on earth) got up and left the Great Hall. Draco sighed and watched everyone for a few moments waiting for someone to get up and follow Ron. Soon enough Granger got up and hurriedly left the Great Hall. 'Oh yeah,' he thought suddenly, 'we still have a bet.'   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione quickly hurried out of the Great Hall, after muttering something about the library to Ginny and Harry. They, of course, found nothing weird about this, so they let her go without so much as a second glance. She quickly went up the stairs almost forgetting to jump the trick step. She reached the library door and stopped to straighten out her robes and hair. She took a deep breath and went to open the door. The only problem was someone was opening the door from the inside at the same time. The door hit her hard and threw her across the hall. She tried to blink out the stars that were forming in front of her and grabbed her head as an attempt to make the room stop spinning.   
  
"Oh God! Are you okay?" someone above her asked. She looked up and saw that a Hufflepuff 5th year had knocked her down.   
  
"I'm fine," said Hermione weakly. He bent down to help her up when someone grabbed him from behind and pinned him against the wall.   
  
"What the hell are you doing to her?" asked a furious voice. Hermione quickly looked up and gasped when she saw it was Ron.   
  
"N-nothing man. It was an accident, I swear," stuttered the boy. Ron tightened his grip on him, obviously not believing him. Hermione got up and put a hand on Ron's arm.   
  
"He didn't do anything, Ron," she said gently. "It was just and accident. He opened the door when I was on the other side and I fell. That's all." Ron looked at her then back at the boy and nodded. He dropped the Hufflepuff, who gathered his stuff and ran. She looked at Ron and asked, "What did you think he was doing?" To her surprise his ears turned red, something Mr.Weasley would do when he was nervous.   
  
"Well you were on the floor and he was leaning over you I thought he was trying to take advantage of you or something," he said quickly, looking at the floor. Ron couldn't believe it, not only was he blushing, but he actually sort of admitted to caring for the prefect. When he thought the boy was attacking her, something inside him snapped. He didn't like that feeling one bit.   
  
Usually when someone tried to stand up for Hermione she would give them the 'I'm not a baby and can take care of myself' speech. However, she just gave Ron a quick hug and a thank you. He smiled and picked up her stuff like he did that afternoon. They walked into the library and sat in a concealed corner.   
  
"So, how was your day 'Mione?" he asked, trying to break the ice. He quickly regretted whatever he said when he saw her eyes flash.   
  
"What did you call me?" she asked dangerously. He was turned on by her tone of voice, but decided to find out what he did wrong first.   
  
"I called you 'Mione," he said slowly. She looked about ready to spit fire. She slowly got up from her seat and walked towards Ron, her eyes never leaving his. His breathing was starting to shorten, but she didn't notice. He couldn't believe it was the same shy girl from just a few seconds ago. She had this powerful aura around her, so much more confident than before. She put her hands on the desk and put her face close to his.   
  
"Listen to me carefully," she said slowly, but to Ron it sounded seductive. "No one, and I mean no one calls me anything but Hermione. Do you understand?" Ron was so taking away by her that he nodded without realizing it. "Good," she said and was about to move away when Ron put his hands over hers.   
  
"Do you realize how sexy you are right now?" he asked. Hermione was so taking away that it took her a full minute to register what he was saying. And when she did she found it extremely difficult to stand up straight.   
  
"W-what?" she asked, her facing burning. Ron gently pulled her closer and unto his lap. He rested own hand on her knee and the other around her waist.   
  
He looked her in the eye and whispered "You heard me...," leaning closer to her lips. Hermione felt herself being drawn closer to him as well and was about to kiss him before he murmured, "...'Mione."  
  
She immediately pulled back and jumped off of him and went to the other side of the table, picking up her bag. Ron was sitting there fuming. No girl ever blew him off like that! Ever!  
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked loudly. Hermione shushed him and then glared.   
  
"I told you no one calls me 'Mione'" she retorted hotly.   
  
"I bet you let Potter call you that," he shouted back.   
  
"I told you no one gives me a nickname!" she shrieked.   
  
"Yeah, no one named Ron Weasley!"  
  
"Your so full of yourself! Not even my parents give me a nickname!" They kept on bickering, their voices getting louder and louder, for about another minute until......   
  
"What is going on here?" said a loud voice right next to them causing them to jump. Madam Pince was standing there looking at the two teenagers who seemed to be out of breath after their little fight. "This is a library! I wouldn't be surprised if they heard you all the way down to the Great Hall!" she yelled, not trying to keep her voice down. Ron took a deep calming breath and gave Madam Pince a warm smile.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Irma. We never meant to cause a disturbance in your sanctuary. Can you ever forgive us?" apologized Ron. Hermione watched in amazement as Ron kissed Madam Pince hand and she returned Ron's smile ('I never knew she smiled' Hermione thought.). What amazed her more was when Madam Pince brushed some hair out of his eyes that fell out of place while he was shouting. She walked away, but not before giving Hermione a glare. Hermione, however, didn't notice. As they sat down Hermione was staring at Ron in awe.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked watching her. Their fight was suddenly forgotten as he pulled her chair closer to his.   
  
"What is it with you and all of the female staff at Hogwarts?" she asked in awe. "I mean, first it was McGonagal, then it was Madam Pince...?"  
  
"That's nothing. You should see me with Trelawney. 'I wasn't sleeping Professor, I had a premonition of a lovely lady standing over me yelling.' She laps it up like you wouldn't believe," he laughed. Hermione couldn't help but laugh, too. As he laughed some more hair fell into his eyes and Hermione had the sudden urge to brush it away. Her hand was almost on its way when she realized what she was doing and pulled it back. Ron, however, smiled and picked up her hand and moved the hair in his face with her fingers. She was surprised at how soft his hair was, but was even more surprised when she realized that he dropped his hand and her fingers were running through his hair on their own accord. She slowly brought her fingers to his cheek, her thumb running over his lips.   
  
She wasn't completely inexperienced when it came to boys. She went out with Harry in her 3rd year and had a fling with Viktor Krum during the end of fourth and the beginning of fifth year. After that she went out with a few more people. So she wasn't totally naive.   
  
Ron was surprised at her forwardness, but was glad all the same. He licked his lips and his tongue connected with her thumb. He smiled as she blushed and lowered her hand. He picked up her hand and kissed each of her fingers, then the inside of her hand and her wrist where he felt her pulse quicken. He looked up at her and leaned forward and she instinctively closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her face. Their lips were about to touch when...  
"I can't believe this," shrieked a voice above them. They sprang apart and looked into the livid face of Madam Pince. "First you two are at each other's throat, and now you're kissing in my library."  
  
"We weren't..."  
  
"We didn't..."   
  
They started to explain but she silenced them. "I would expect this from you Ronald, but never from you Miss Granger. You two should know better. Now get out before your Heads of Houses get involved." Hermione jumped up and grabbed her bag with one hand and Ron with the other and rushed out of the Library.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
"Slow down, Mione!" Ron panted after they turned their 5th corner. She stopped and turned to him.   
  
"Sorry, I just don't want to get in trouble with McGonagal. I am a prefect after all," she said quickly, wanting to leave the hallways in case someone ran into them. Ron squeezed her hand (which he hadn't let go of when they were making their getaway) and pulled her into a near by classroom. Hermione looked at him in confusion as he shut the door.   
  
"Some privacy," he said, reading the look on her face. He picked her up and put her onto a desk. She gave a small shriek, but laughed after he put her down. He sat down on a chair right in front of her and held her hands in his. "You know Draco is a prefect, too." Well, that certainly threw her off. Why was he talking about Draco?  
  
"Yeah, I know," she said slowly. "He was one last year, too." Ron nodded.   
  
"Most people think his father bribed Dumbledore and the school governors, but they don't realize that Dumbledore wouldn't accept all the money in Gringotts if he thought something was unjust."  
  
Hermione was thoroughly confused. His head was hanging and she gently lifted his head. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked. He shrugged.   
  
"You said you wanted to know some stuff about me. Because I hang around Draco, people think I'm evil. What he does, I automatically do. That's not true." He said it with such sincerity and sadness that Hermione wanted to cry for him. "I don't want you to pity me or anything 'Mione. I just want you to see me for me and not for the people I associate with." She nodded and Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, his head resting in her lap. "Thank you," he mumbled. Hermione played with Ron's hair while thinking about what he said.   
  
It was true. If it wasn't for the fact that Ginny was convinced Ron was a good person and always stood up for him, Hermione would have thought him to be like all of his Slytherin friends. All evil and immoral, but now that she's seen him in his vulnerable state he seemed harmless and sweet.   
  
Ron looked up and saw her smiling at him. He smiled, too, though for a completely different reason. Suddenly a something that had been bugging Hermione since they were in the library came out. "Why do you insist on calling me 'Mione'?" she asked. He looked at her as if the answer were obvious, but by the look on her face he realized that it wasn't.  
  
"Hermione is such a long name to say all the time," he said matter-of-factly.   
  
"You are you so lazy!" exclaimed Hermione.   
  
"I know, so I call you Mione."  
  
"Why?" she pushed.   
  
"Because I can't call you Herm or Hermy," he said.   
  
"Why not?" asked Hermione dumbfounded.   
  
Ron gave a loud sigh, "Because Herm rhymes with germ, and Hermy rhymes with germy. You see? But Mione has 'my' in it. That way you are my Mione." Hermione was speechless. He wanted her to be his Mione. No one ever gave her that reason before. "But if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop calling you that," he said quickly looking at her face. Hermione shook her head.   
  
"No, its okay. You can call me Mione, but only when we are alone," she added quickly. That was all she needed, for Dean and Seamus to go around teasing her about letting Ron call her by a nickname. "But I get to call you by a nickname," she said. Ron raised his eyebrows.   
  
"If you think about it, Ron is already a nickname. Ron is short for Ronald, so I don't need one," he replied sagely.   
  
"Who said a nickname needs to be shorter?" she asked. "Let's see I can call you 'Ronnie', or 'Ronniekins', or 'Ronnywonny'," she said sweetly. Ron made a face of disgust at the prospect of being called that name. Even if they were alone. Hermione laughed at his expression. "Don't worry I won't call you any of those. 'Ron' is just fine."   
  
Ron smiled and whispered, "Mione," before resting his hand on her cheek and gently pulling her face towards his. Once again they were about to kiss when....CRASH!   
  
"What was that?" asked Hermione worriedly and soon enough her question was answered.   
  
"PEEVES! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" shouted Filch.   
  
"That damn poltergeist is always causing trouble," said Hermione. Ron rested his forehead against Hermione's and just laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.   
  
"It seems like someone up there doesn't want us to kiss tonight," he said. Hermione laughed along with him. "Come on, we better go before Filch finds us," he said finally. Hermione nodded and hopped down from the desk. Ron made his way to the door when it banged open. Peeves froze in midair at the sight of Ron.   
  
"Ooo! Is ickle Ronniekins in here crying his little eyes out again?" he asked teasingly. Ron's ears turned red.  
  
"You better be quiet Peeves or I'll get the Bloody Baron," threatened Ron. Peeves crossed his legs and sat in midair.   
  
"What's it like?" he asked suddenly.   
  
"What's what like?" asked Ron, getting irritated. Hermione was watching them with great interest. It seemed as if this wasn't the first time Ron conversed with Peeves.   
  
"Being the only one in your whole family to be a non-Gryfindor? To be the only one who is a Slytherin, the family's enemy?" Ron's face burned and his hands balled into fists.   
  
"Your lucky you dead, Peeves, or you would have had me to deal with," he said through clenched teeth.   
  
"Oh, I'm so scared. The oddball is going to hurt me. Who's going to save me?" he asked in a mockingly high voice. He finally caught sight of Hermione and realized the situation he had bounded into. "This is too good. What will your fellow house-mates say when they find out you were with a muggle-born?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. What will the Fat Friar say when he finds out you used one of his scrolls as a kite?" asked Ron airily.   
  
"You wouldn't," said Peeves, worriedly.   
  
"Try me," Ron said sharply. Peeves nodded and quickly flew away. They had an understanding. Peeves wouldn't say anything and neither would Ron. He turned to Hermione who had a worried look on her face. Ron hugged her and told her Peeves wouldn't say anything.   
  
"What would your friends say when they find out you were with me?" she asked into his shoulder. Ron looked her in her eyes.   
  
"I don't care what they say, but if you want to keep this a secret for a while I'm up for it." Hermione nodded.   
  
"That would be good," she said kissing his cheek. They walked out of the classroom and headed for the staircase at the end of the hall that would take them to their respective common rooms. Just then their path was blocked by Professor McGonagal.   
  
"Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley! What are you two doing out of your common rooms at this hour?" Ron pulled out the antique pocket watch again and realized they were 45 minutes past curfew. He was about to say something when Hermione grabbed his ear.   
  
"I was just sending him to his common room Professor. I found him wandering around the North Tower and decided he needed a personal escort to the dungeons," she said without faltering. Professor McGonagal found her answer to be a reasonable one and left them, not even questioning what Hermione might be doing at the North Tower herself.   
  
"Mione, could you let go of my ear?" Ron finally asked. Hermione started and quickly let go of his ear.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked.   
  
"No, its okay," he said, rubbing his ear. "You were pretty good back there," he said with a grin.   
  
"You're not the only one who can talk their way out of trouble," she said with a smug smile.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Ron walked in his dorm after parting ways with Hermione (still no kiss) and was greeted by a loud feminine moan. He looked over at Draco's bed and saw his naked back on top of a girl, who he correctly assume was naked, too. He concluded she was a Hufflepuff, by the crest on her robe which was thrown on his bed. The girl shouted as she caught sight of Ron, but Draco merely smiled.   
  
"Hello, Ron," he said as if he was talking to him over a cup of tea. "Would you like to join us? I'm sure..uh...the lady would like you to join us." The Hufflepuff whimpered. Wether at the thought that Ron might join them or the fact that Draco stopped neither of them knew. She in fact wouldn't have minded at all if Ron jumped in with them. He walked up to the bed and shut the curtains and laughed silently. Only Draco can spend a whole day and night with a girl and not know her name.   
  
"No, thanks, but hurry it up, I want to tell you something," he said taking off his robes. Ron was used to walking in and finding Draco in this situation. In fact if he walked in and didn't find Draco in bed with some girl, he would be worried for his friend's health. And it also wasn't something new for the two of them to be with one girl at the same time, (that's what they were famous for) but tonight Ron didn't feel like it. He heard Draco pounding into the girl harder and harder, instead of the slow pace he was using before, and her cries of pain and pleasure. The headboard was banging against the wall and Ron was instantly thankful for the silencing charm that was permanently on the room the second the door closed. After a minute she screamed and Draco let out a loud groan as they climaxed. Ron quickly got up and looked for the girls clothes and shoved them through the closed curtains. She finally emerged, fully dressed, and gave Ron a smile. He was surprised when he recognized her as Susan Bones, a girl he had been with during his 4th year. She left, but not before giving Ron a soft, lingering kiss and telling him that she was now available if he was interested. She drank the potion on a table near the door and she immediately invisible. They always had that potion ready before a girl left their dorm so she wouldn't get caught by a teacher. This might seem chivalrous, but they both knew that if the girl got caught their names would be the first thing out of her mouth.   
  
Draco put on a pair on clean boxers and flopped down on his bed again. Ron pulled off the rest of his clothing, save his boxers, and got into his own bed.   
  
"So are you going to spend another long day with the Mudbl— I'm mean Granger again?" Draco asked.   
  
"Yeah, I mean, I have to right?"  
  
"What do you mean you have to?"  
  
"Think about it Draco. If she goes back and tells Potter that she's seeing me, he's going to tell her how untrustworthy I am and find every way to prove I'm scum. If she tells Ginny, well Ginny knows what I do with girls. So who do you think she will believe? Her two best friends or a guy who only just noticed her as a girl, after years of merciless teasing?"  
  
"I still don't get it," said Draco. "Why do you have to spend so much time with her."  
  
"If I spend more time with her and let her think she's getting to know the real me, then when her friends tell her that I'm bad news she won't believe a word they say and she'll get closer to me and further from them. Divide and conquer," he finished. Draco nodded. "I mean, you should have seen her today," he laughed, " I gave her some lame story about how I want people to see me for me and how everyone thinks that I'm bad cause I'm your friend.."  
  
"You are bad. Worst than me at times," Draco pointed out.   
  
"Yeah and she believed me. It was hilarious." Ron and Draco burst into laughter.  
  
"So, I guess your going to need more than a month to get her, huh?" asked Draco finally.   
  
"Yeah, I think I might need two," said Ron, smugly.   
  
"You're awfully cocky. Okay, let's make this more interesting." Ron raised his eyebrows, "I'll give you a year to get to Granger, but you have to get her to sleep with you and you have to make her tell you she loves you. Voluntarily."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard," he said.   
"Yeah, but she has to suggest going to bed. You can't seduce her into it. And she has to say she loves you without any obligations. You can't tell her you love her just to make her say it back."  
  
"Still easy," said Ron. Draco must have read his mind because then...  
  
"She can't say she loves you when you are in bed together either."  
  
"What?! Why not?" asked Ron sitting up.  
  
"Jesus, Ron. Do you know how many girls yell 'I love you' when they come. It's only natural for them," said Draco exasperated. Ron sighed and fell back on his bed. Draco was right. Man, this was going to be harder than he thought. But what he said next was truly icing on the cake.   
  
"And you can't be with any other girl, until then," he finished with a triumphant smile. Ron stared at him his mouth opening and closing, unable to produce any words. "Pleasant dreams, Ronald. If you want to get any anytime soon, you better get started quickly." With that he laughed as he pulled the curtains around his bed shut.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Draco stayed up in bed after Ron fell asleep. He was thinking about what Ron had said. If he does succeed in pulling apart Potter and his Mudblood, than that wouldn't make it easy for the Dark Lord. He was planning on kidnaping Granger to lure Potter in, but now that doesn't seem likely. And he wouldn't touch Ginny. Ron would rip apart Voldemort if he came within a meter of her. Ron's plan was not good, but then again, something might happen. Besides it would be entertaining to see a sexually frustrated Ron, chasing after a girl who was deemed untouchable...to the Slytherin boys, at least. Maybe Ron will be able to soften her up for the rest of them. Draco smiled into his pillow as he fell asleep. 


	4. About Time

A/N I'm back from the dead everyone!!! Okay first I want you all to review and tell me how much you hate me for never updating. *waits* you guys done? Okay, now I want you all to read the chapter and tell me how much it was worth the wait ;o) No actually I don't think this is the best but I wanted to give you guys something to read. I'm soo sorry that it took this long and I won't bore you with my excuses why. Although they are valid. Well I hope you enjoy this.   
  
Dedications: I have to have to HAVE TO thank to ladies who helped me with this chapter. One helped with the writers block and the other helped me get it out sooner than I thought it was possible. Rachael (Elliday) and Blair you guys kick total ass!!!! Thanks so much for helping me out.   
Chapter 4: About Time (what a fitting title huh)  
He never realized how many girls inhabited the halls of Hogwarts. So many, all sexy in their own way. The school was filled with hundreds of swaying hips, flowing hair, and delicate curves. Oh, how he wanted to hold one of those damned temptresses and make her his. Whenever one of those green, blue, brown eyes connected with his, he would loose all coherent thought. Every time a soft melodic voice made its way to his ears he would become a blundering idiot. A light touch on his skin or a slight brushing when they walked by was enough to make him forget his bet and just take the closest one right then and there in the hallway, classroom, or anywhere else he currently was. But his willpower amazed not only him, but Draco too. Draco was surprised when Ron made it through his first week and was astonished by the second. However, he did notice Ron's weakened state and it took all of his energy not to laugh out loud at his frustration. Just to annoy him, Draco would bring a girl to his room most nights and make sure to have a very loud night. You could almost hear Ron's whimpering over their own noises, which filled Draco with a guilty pleasure. He always loved to make fun of the sexually frustrated.   
  
Who knew someone could depend on sex so much? It's true that he still had complete reign to do whatever he wanted with Granger, but he didn't want to scare her off. They still met outside during lunch and in the library after dinner. But, even after all that he had yet to kiss the girl let alone get any indication that she wanted to go to bed with him.   
  
These thoughts plagued his head as he climbed the stairs to his dorm. Not even a rigorous Quidditch practice could make him forget about his lack of action. It was his lack of attention, however, that caused him to let 6 goals go through and get hit by a bludger countless times. The captain was so pissed at Ron that he gave him even more pratices just so he wouldn't fuck up the next game. Ron blamed it on a conspiracy cooked up by Draco. Now, let's be reasonable here, since when have all these girls decided to watch a Slytherin practice in the middle of September? And why was it that most of them wore blouses that left nothing to the imagination? He can almost feel Draco laughing at his uneasiness. If he wasn't paying too much attention to all that cleavage he might have had a chance to knock him off his broom.   
  
He took a freezing cold shower hoping it would do him some good, but it didn't help that he kept thinking about the times when he had a female someone in there with him making the warm shower even hotter. That pretty much ruined the whole concept of the shower and he sighed once he realized that it wasn't getting him anywhere. He stepped out of the shower, wrapped a green towel around his waist and stepped into his room. He closed the door and turned towards his bed. The sight that greeted him caused him to grab unto the door knob to keep his buckling knees from dropping him to the ground.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Blaise was sick and tired of being ignored by a certain Weasley. One minute he was looking at her like he wanted to throw her onto the table or push her up against the wall, and the next he was quickly excusing himself and running to the showers. She was almost certain that he wasn't going to jack off because there was no point. He could have had her. She tried to ask Draco about it, but he would just laugh or tell her to go find someone else to fuck her. She usually did, but she had to admit Ron was the best lay she ever had. She wanted to know what the hell was going on, but if she decided to go follow him wherever he went she would seem to desperate and Blaise Zabini was not one who was seen as desperate. She tried to convince herself that he wasn't that good, but she couldn't kid herself. She wanted him BADLY. Two weeks without Ron Weasley is not something any woman should go through. (A.N. hee hee)   
  
So what was she gonna do? What any seemingly desperate but not wanting to seem desperate woman would do. Trap him and make it so he can't resist anything you throw his way. So just before his Quidditch practice was over, she snuck into his dorm, got rid of Draco's bed, used a charm to make Ron's bed bigger, moved it into the center of the room, took off all of her clothes, and got under the covers of the bed. When she heard him turn off the shower she turned to her side and propped up her head with her hand and waited. When he walked in she almost lost it. There he was in a green towel wrapped loosely around his waist and water droplets sliding down his hard body. She licked her lips in anticipation of that fit, wet body on top of hers doing things to her that only he knew how. He turned around and she got a wonderful view of his torso. What she wasn't expecting, however, was a flashback of the first time Ron saw her naked. He grabbed onto the handle and his knees didn't seem to be able to support him anymore. His breathing accelerated and his eyes grew wide. The biggest shock for her was how fast his body reacted to only a view of her neck, shoulders, and upper chest. He swallowed hard and kept muttering his favorite and most effective mantra for these past two weeks. "Snape in a bikini, Snape in a bikini, Snape in a bikini..."  
  
To say Blaise was bewildered was the understatement of the century. If she would have done something like this last year or even the beginning of this year, he would have sauntered over to her, say something infuriating to her which would make her want to retaliate, then he'd kiss her senseless before she had the chance, and pull back saying she was sexy when she was mad and finish what she had set out to do. But now he looked like a virgin, and a 12 year old virgin at that. It was like he was trying to runaway, but at the same time something was rooting him to that spot. He was so tense, but at the same time he was shaking with nerves. What the hell was going on here? He suddenly shook his head furiously, took deep calming breathes, and then looked back at her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked in a shaky voice.   
  
"Finishing up my Transfiguration homework," she said sarcastically moving a little causing the blanket to slip a little off her body and Ron's knees shake again. She gave a wicked grin and moved a little more showing more of her body as she did. He broke out into a sweat and his breathing quickly picked up again. Oh, this was just to good an opportunity to pass up. She sat up, wrapping the blanket around her, and walked toward Ron making sure he never took his eyes off of her which wasn't that hard to do. He pressed his back into the door wishing to the gods above that the solid object would just swallow him up. She was less than an inch away from him when she cupped his cheek and pulled him down to her lips. For some reason she was feeling particularly gentle at seeing him like this, like a wounded animal that she had to care for. Her other hand that was holding up the blanket let go and went around his neck causing it to fall to the ground. Ron's hand was still holding on to the door knob for dear life while the other was looking for something other than Blaise's body to hold onto. She closed the distance between them, her lips still connected to his.   
He wanted to pull back. He had to. These two weeks weren't going to waste. But it was so hard when he had this warm, perfect, and unusually gentle body pressed up against him. It took all of his energy not to throw her to the ground and take her, but he didn't have enough willpower to push her away completely. Oh Draco would definitely have a field day with this. Not only would he loose the bet but it would be all over school the next morning that Ron Weasley couldn't say no to any girl when in reality (his own altered reality) it should be the other way around. As he felt her hand creep towards the flimsy knot of the towel around him trying to rid of the final barrier between them, the thought of Draco laughing and whispering to the Quidditch team about what he saw flew into Ron's mind causing him to snap open his eyes. He grabbed Blaise's upper arms and held her at arms length. She was so sexy and he was so horny that he had to look at her eyebrows and concentrate so as not to do anything stupid.   
  
"W-what? Ron?" she sputtered. She just couldn't make it easy what with her pouty lips and heaving chest.   
  
"I-I-I got to go," he said quickly and pushed her away.   
  
"W-w-w-," she couldn't even get the words out of her mouth she was so shocked. But she never got any sort of answer for he opened the door and ran away from the dorm as if there were dementors inside. Blaise was seething and one could swear smoke was coming out of her ears. "Ooo, that bastard will pay dearly for that stunt," she vowed.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
She knew it was to good to be true. How can Ron Weasley, the Ron Weasley, ever find her attractive? He was probably using her for homework, or maybe he just felt sorry for her and decided to be seen with her once in a while just so she can be popular by association. She shook her head. That can't be it, after all she is best friends with Harry Potter. Then it hit her. The only thing he wanted was to be seen with her so if he gets in trouble with the teachers they would say, "Well, he does hang out with Miss Granger." That had to be it! That jerk! That prick! She was gonna show him, he can't use her like that!   
  
Oh, who was she kidding. Whenever she was within a foot of him her knees got weak and she became shy and quiet. Who knows, maybe he really did like her. But then why hasn't he kissed her or made any movements towards her. She heard that he slept girls within the hour of being with them. Granted, she didn't want that and she liked their little sessions, but she wanted some kind of physical contact. Was a kiss, on the cheek even, that hard? But she did get one feeling of satisfaction from all this. After their first day together he hasn't been with any other girls during meal times and she heard through the grapevine (it was really the girls talking in the bathroom while she was doing her business) that he's been rejecting girls left and right. Even Ginny seemed surprised, but Harry seemed very suspicious.   
  
"He's up to something," he once told her. "Weasley giving up on girls," he snorted. "Right and Voldemort and Dumbledore go ballroom dancing every Saturday."   
  
What if he was right? Harry was usually right about certain things, but then again this was matters of relationships and no man on this planet understood that. She had to do something about this but what? She couldn't tell anyone because she was supposed to have all the answers. And she couldn't ask her mother 'cause that was embarrassing and her mother knew of Ron's reputation because Hermione always made it a point to complain to her about him. She started pacing in her room thinking. He hasn't made a move, why? He always looked at her like he wanted to but he seemed to hold back. What to do, what to do? Then the lightbulb went off in her very perceptive brain. It was all very simple she didn't know why she didn't see it before.   
  
If Ron Weasley wasn't going to make the first move, then she was.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
"If you don't wipe that damn smirk off your face I will hex it off," threatened Ron at the Slytherin table the next morning. It was bad enough he was down in the common room in nothing but a towel waiting for Draco to come back, but even worst when he realized how much of a baby he sounded when he grabbed Draco's arm and begged him to make sure the dorm was empty. Draco, at first alarmed, took out his wand and took a look around the room. When he saw that the coast was clear he called for Ron and saw him visibly relax. Not being in the right state of mind he blurted out everything to Draco. However, when he saw the look on his face he realized the huge mistake he made. He was never going to live this down.   
  
"I'm not smirking at you, Ronnie dear," he mocked, "I'm laughing at the death glare Zabini's been giving you since you first walked in." Ron quickly glanced at Blaise and winced at all the hatred she was aiming at him. God, he felt so guilty for what he did to her, but he had no choice. He tried to give her an apologetic look, but she either ignored him or gave him a withering look. If only he could do something to get her to forgive him. Maybe he should get her some of her favorite candies, or enchant some roses to be green and silver. It would take some work but she was worth it.   
  
She was worth it.   
  
She was worth it.   
  
She was worth it??  
  
He shook his head furiously. This was getting fucking ridiculous. He was Ron Weasley! He shouldn't have to feel bad that he blew off Blaise. It wasn't the first time he'd done it. In fact, now that he thought about it it was pretty damn funny. The rejected-girl-look she had on her face when he pushed her back was priceless. He looked back at her and gave her a sexy yet mocking smile and a little wave. By the red that showed up on her neck he assumed that she was pissed, and he was damn proud of it. About time you even the score Weasley, he thought to himself. He went back to his breakfast feeling his control slowly come back to him. All he needed now to get it completely back was to get something done with Granger, and he intended to do it today.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Today was the day. She was finally going to put her plan into action. She was ready. She took a deep breath. 'I can do this,' she thought. 'I am a woman on a mission. I will see this assignment through. There is little to no room for error. Failure is not an option. I will not...'  
  
"HERMIONE!" someone shouted in her ear, jolting her out of her pep talk. She turned to Ginny and gave her an apologetic look.   
  
"Now really Hermione, what did the pancakes ever do to you?" asked Harry looking at the fork that she had in a death grip. Hermione looked down and saw her pancake full of little holes. She put her fork down and took a sip of orange juice to calm herself down.   
  
"Sorry guys," she said. "I was just thinking about Potions and all." That was the lamest excuse she ever came up with but amazingly it seemed to work.   
  
"I swear, if Snape takes one more point off for me dropping my quill I'm gonna walk right out of that classroom," fumed Seamus. There was a mutter of agreement up and down the Gryfindor table, although they all knew that that would never happen. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table (something she has been doing a lot of lately) and saw Ron giving someone a smirk. 'He hasn't done that in the longest time,' she thought. 'He looks really sexy when he does that.' She blushed at her own thought. Ron looked over at her and gave her a wolfish grin. She felt her stomach flipping. That look had some sort of promise written all over it. What kind of promise? She was sure she was going to know by the end of the day if not sooner. She tucked her hair behind her ears, made sure no one was looking, and blew him a quick kiss. Ron's eyes widened in shock, but quickly returned to normal. He looked like he wanted to laugh, but at the same time he wanted to give her a kiss back but he knew he couldn't risk it and Hermione understood that. She looked back at Harry who was gathering his things and getting ready to go down to the dungeons.   
  
This was it, no turning back. It was no or never.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
"Umm, Harry do you think you can go back up to the common room and get me my Transfiguration book?" asked Hermione just as she, Harry, and Ginny were making their way out of the Great Hall. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows clearly asking why she couldn't do it herself. "It's just that you're so much faster than I am and I'll end up late and Snape will take off points then McGonagall will hear about it and my chances for Head Girl would be ruined then I wouldn't be able to get a decent job at the Ministry and I'll become a paper-pusher and..."  
  
"OKAY!" shouted Harry, stopping her ranting. "Okay, I'll get it. Do you know where it is exactly?" Hermione tried to get her breathing back to normal when she answered him.   
  
"Oh it's near that couch with the hole on the right side I think...or is it the left side...maybe it was the blue loveseat..." Hermione tried really hard to look as if she was concentrating really hard. "Ginny, you remember where it is right? I was helping you study last night. Can't you go with Harry and get it, please?" begged Hermione. She tried to hide the huge grin that was threatening to escape as a look passed between Harry and Ginny.   
  
"Of course I'll help Harry look," replied Ginny sweetly. "What are friends for." She proceeded to grab Harry's arm and race up to the common room.   
  
"What are friends for, indeed," laughed Hermione as she made her way back to the door to the Great Hall. So far the plan was going without a hitch. She made sure last night to study with Ginny on the sofa near the window, knowing that around this time of day the couch was so warm and inviting that when she sent Harry and Ginny to go get her book they wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. That ensured Hermione a few minutes to do what she had to do in Potions without arousing suspicion.  
  
She looked into the Great Hall and spotted Ron. He was sitting comfortably joking around with Malfoy and laughing at something. He looked really cute when he laughed like that, a genuine laugh that made his whole face glow. She gave a soft smile, but quickly cleared her mind waiting for the right moment. She looked at her watch. Four minutes to class. Harry and Ginny would go at it for at least seven more minutes so he would be late, and Ron...well if everything went according to plan...Just as Ron and Draco stood up to go down to Potions she pulled out her wand and muttered a charm. His bag ripped open and his books and papers flew all over the Great Hall, thanks to another handy little charm Hermione had up her sleeve. As she suspected, he told Draco to go on without him and that if he was late to make up some excuse for him. One down, one to go.   
  
She then took a quick glance over at the Gryfindor table and looked over at Neville. She knew that if Harry was late, then she'd have an extra seat next to her. Harry and Neville normally sat on either side of her. Lavender would sit next to Parvati and use the other seat to hold their bags so as not to get any of the "dungeon dust" on them. Seamus would seat next to Dean and use the extra chair to hide the Quidditch magazines they use to read during Snape's lecture. Now to ensure that the plan would succeed she would have to...She pointed her wand towards Neville's drink just as he was about to take a drink.   
  
"What the..." he sputtered standing up. He was drenched in sticky pumpkin juice. He looked at his watch and had a panicked look about him. He rushed out the Great Hall and into the closest bathroom, which was in reality down the hall but he was so discombobulated (A.N I love that word :o)~) that he ran upstairs to the second floor boys' bathroom right next to Moaning Myrtle's. So far so good she thought as she turned around and quickly headed to the dungeons to start on Phase 2.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
She quickly got into the middle seat at her normal desk once she reached the Potion's classroom. She sat anxiously and watched as everyone predictably took their usual seats. She saw Malfoy sitting in his seat waiting for Ron. She also noticed Snape looking at the clock then at the empty seats next to her with an evil smirk on his face. She started to twirl her wand while letting out a breath of impatience when the object of her frustration came strolling into the door. He walked by her desk giving her that smile that meant he had something planned for her. If he only knew what she had in store for him. She waited until he was a few steps away from her desk when she muttered, "Accio Ron Weasley." He flew towards the empty chair on her left so fast that no one noticed what happened until they saw him sitting on what was dubbed the Gryffindor side of the room. Whispers broke out all over the room. Even Snape seemed confused. The Slytherins all gave disapproving looks wondering what the hell he was doing. The only Slytherin who looked on with a smile was Draco who thought this was all part of Ron's plan. Blaise on the other hand was fuming. There was no way in hell he was going to blow her off for a bushy-haired Mudblood. On the Gryffindor side Lavender and Parvati were giggling at having one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts sitting in front of them. Dean and Seamus, who were sitting in the front desk, kept shooting death glares to Ron sending him a million and one warnings most of them saying that if he did anything to their Hermione they would kill him.   
  
But Ron wasn't paying any attention to much of anything but the girl sitting next to him who had her wand in her lap pointed at his chair and staring at the front of the room trying to suppress a grin.   
  
"Why, hello there Ron," she said as if there was nothing strange about the situation. He was shocked, surprised, impressed, and very frightened at this girl's power all at the same time. If she wanted him to sit next to her all she had to do was ask, but he reasoned that it might have been a little weird for everyone in the room to see Hermione asking him that. But to summon him? She definitely had something up her sleeve, and he felt sudden a wave of anticipation and apprehension. She finally turned her head to look at him and gave him a wink. Oh, he was gonna love this.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
She smiled. That worked like a charm, pardon the pun. Ron was confused, the room was in an uproar, Snape looked on confused, and if everything else went to plan....  
  
Just then Neville hurried through the door a few seconds before the start of class, sighing in relief he quickly went to his table but froze when he saw Ron sitting at the other end. This was perfect. Neville wouldn't start any trouble with Ron like Harry would so it would make the rest of what she wanted to do so much easier. However, what she wasn't expecting was the look Neville gave Ron. It was as if he was asking him "What the fuck are you doing here?" but not in a bad way. Almost as if two friends were joking around. She looked over at Ron and saw the corners of his mouth lift slightly, but he then looked away. She looked back at Neville and he met her gaze. He lifted an eyebrow and gave her a....was that a smirk?!   
  
"Weasley," he nodded, sounding not at all like the shy Neville she knew. He sounded cool and collected.   
  
"Longbottom," Ron nodded back giving him a mischievous smile.   
Her eyes widened at the strange exchange between them, but returned to normal once he sat down and Harry came bursting through the door. She didn't even listen while Snape started to reprimand Harry for his tardiness and take points away from Gryffindor or jeer at the state of his clothes which were all wrinkled, disheveled, and buttoned with a few undone or notice the fact that he had love bites all over his neck and his lips which were obviously swollen. She did, however, pay attention to his reaction when he walked by their table and looked at Ron with wide eyes that quickly turned into narrowed ones. When he looked over at her she just shrugged and tried her best to look perplexed as if she had no idea why Weasley was there. He then looked over at Neville and instead of seeing the same frightened look he had whenever he was near a Slytherin it looked as if he knew something that the rest didn't and he was trying to hide his knowing smile. Harry shot Ron one last glare warning him not to do anything to Hermione and went to sit down next to Dean and Seamus. Just as she was about to roll her eyes at how protective the 6th Gryffindor males where Snape decided that he had an opportunity to punish Harry for his tardiness.   
  
"Potter!" he barked. 'No no no no,' Hermione silently begged. 'This isn't what's supposed to happen.' she thought just as she realized what Snape was going to do. "There is an empty seat next to Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"No that's okay Professor. There's a seat right here," he said pointing to the chair between the two boys who were quickly getting their things of the chair.   
  
"It was not a request Potter, it was an order," he said in a threatening voice. Harry wanted to say something else, but thought it better to prevent getting a detention. Especially when he promised Ginny that they would finish what they started later. With that thought in mind he slowly made his way to the empty seat next to Malfoy. Hermione gave a sympathetic look, while Ron looked like he wanted to burst out laughing. This day was getting better and better.   
  
Okay, so one thing didn't go exactly according to plan Hermione thought, but that shouldn't mess up everything else. She just didn't want anyone to suffer from her plan, except maybe Ron of course. She wanted Harry to sit next to the rest of the Gryffindors not being the only one of them on the Slytherin side and next to Malfoy at that. But as soon as Snape began the lesson all pitying thoughts about Harry flew out of her mind. She had one hour to set the final phase of the plan in action and five of those precious minutes were already wasted. Plus, by the time she stopped her hands from shaking or calmed herself down enough that whenever Ron leaned over to reach for something or brush her arm she wouldn't have shivers running up and down her spine, it would take another ten to fifteen minutes. By the time she settled down and thought 'Dumbledore in a thong,' about 50 times, Snape had written down all the ingredients on the board and told them to copy it down and take notes as he told them why each ingredient was being used in today's potion. Luckily, Hermione already knew everything there was to know about the potion so she wouldn't loose any precious knowledge while the most important part of the plan took place.   
It was time to go in for the kill.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
To say Ron was confused was like saying asphalt is warm on a 100 degree July day.   
  
First, his brand-new bag ripped open, but none of his ink bottles broke.Then just as he was about to preform the charm to patch it up after a few moments of trying to remember it, the bag shimmered then returned to normal again. He sat there dumbstruck but he quickly remembered Potions and ran down to the dungeons. As he was hurrying all he could think of was that some idiot had cast a spell on his bag, but blundered up the charm somehow and that's why it came back together after a little bit.  
  
Then to add to his befuddlement just as he passed Granger's desk in Potions and gave her the same smile he gave her that morning. The smile that said, "Little girl, you have know idea what I have in store for you today." Then without warning he felt something yanking him back towards the front of the room and he slammed into the chair next to her. He couldn't listen to a word Snape said for he was anticipating her next move. But a minute passed, then two, then five, then ten and nothing happened.   
  
All the excitement had disappeared and he actually started to take notes on Snape's lecture. Just as he was writing down the importance of lacewings to the potion he felt a feather light touch on his thigh. He ignored it at first until he felt it again. He looked down, but he didn't see anything. He went back to writing again when he felt what ever it was walking upwards. That's when he froze. He had a death grip on his quill and was prepared to find an eight legged hairy creature on his pants. Instead what he found made his whole body relax and a grin to break out on his face for the hundredth time that day. He looked back at Hermione who seemed to be written down something about the lecture and completely unfazed by his reaction. However, he did see the corner of her lips move upwards a little. He was about to return the favor when she suddenly pushed her parchment towards him. It read: Don't even think about it. Keep your hands to yourself and for goodness sake try not to attract too much attention. She then pulled the parchment back towards her and crossed out what she wrote and went back to listening to Snape, or so it seemed like it. He knew she was busy concentrating on other things.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
After she pulled herself together, she took a deep breath and placed her left hand on her lap. Quickly, before she had a chance to change her mind, she ran her finger quickly up his thigh then pulled her hand back. She noticed that he had stopped writing for a split second but went back to it. So she did it again only for a little longer. This time he stopped completely and before he could see her hand on his thigh she pulled it back. He seemed confused for a moment then went back to his work. Since when did Ron Weasley pay attention to Potions? She knew she was losing him so she placed her fingers on his thigh and started to walk them upwards. She felt him freeze up and saw his eyes widen in...was that fear? Now why would he be afra....oh. She smiled at the thought. She remembered long ago Ginny telling her that Ron was the biggest arachnophobe on this planet. Knowing that he was only human helped fuel Hermione's determination to get through this. She kept walking her fingers over his leg in random patterns. When he saw her hand his body seemed to relax a little. She tried to keep a straight face, but quickly panicked when she saw him put down his quill and sneak his hand under the table. She wrote a little note hurriedly and pushed it towards him. After she was sure he read it and understood she crossed it out just in case she accidently dropped it and someone figured out what she was up to. Not that they would know what it was about, but that thought didn't cross her mind.   
  
She gently started to run her hand up and down his thigh, starting from his knee up to his upper thigh, stopping once in a while to see his reaction. At first she did it hastily, having no real idea what the hell she was doing. She started rubbing so fast that the friction caused her hand to heat up. She stopped and looked up at his face. He was still taking notes with a patronizing smile. She drew her hand away and put it back in her own lap.   
  
'Come on, Hermione,' she thought to herself. 'Just try to be...sexy.' Even in her head that word sound so out of place. She be sexy? She had to fight down the urge to snort. Not likely. But she was Hermione and she never gave up on anything even if it caused her months of embarrassment and more condescending looks from Ron.   
  
She put her hand back on his leg and she could have sworn she heard him give a breath of relief. And if she didn't know any better (which right now she didn't) she could almost feel his whole body relaxing. Was that good? She would have to wait to find out.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
He tried really hard not to laugh. She was way too cute to be real. First she thinks she can seduce him then she gets nervous and starts doing only God knows what. Everything was going fine until she started going faster. That was okay he thought, she was taking another risk. But soon she started going at hyper speed and his pant leg raised to mid-shin. He bit his lip but soon a smile broke out on his face. She was too cute. Then everything was still. It was like she froze, or maybe realized what he was doing, hopefully. She pulled her hand away and it as Ron's turn to freeze. Did she give up? Was this it? Did she get to embarrassed and decide to forget the whole thing? Was he never going to be able to get to her? All kinds of questions were running through his head, some that didn't make any sense. But what was he to do, she removed her hand. That had to mean that he wasn't worth it...then again he was Ron Weasley, so of course he was worth it. Even that thought didn't calm him down. He started to write down something, what he had no idea, when he felt her shaky hand land on his knee. His tense body loosened up and he let out a sigh, a little too loud he noticed too late, but that didn't bother him as much as the way her hand was moving now.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
'Okay, Hermione. Imagine someone doing this to you. What would you want them to do?' she thought rapidly. 'Be sexy, be sexy...' She thought about all her experience until she realized she didn't have much. She tried to think of something that would help her and then it hit her. She remembered back when Harry and Ginny first got together. They could never keep their hands off of each other. One day during dinner she dropped her fork and underneath the table she saw Ginny's hand on Harry's lap. At first she thought it was really cute until she saw her hand move up and down in a slow and sensual manner. She was fascinated by the way Harry's leg kept jolting or quivering at the slightest touch and how Ginny seemed to know exactly what made that happen. She would have watched more but soon Harry's body started to react in a most humiliating way, for her anyway, and straightened herself up immediately. Safe to say that she couldn't look either one in the eye for a few days. She thought back to the way Ginny's hands moved and got straight to work.   
  
First she applied slight pressure to his thigh and with the pads of her fingers stroked his leg upwards gently. For the second time in that hour she felt him tense up. She didn't know whether this was a good or bad thing, but something told her that things could only go up from here, and she was hoping that Ron's something would go up too. She lay her hand flat on his upper thigh, with her fingers facing away from her and gave him a quick squeeze. She felt him jerk! She was so happy and her confidence had risen to a new level. She was positive that she could see this through now. Nothing was going to stop her, except maybe Ron but she had an idea that he wouldn't. Not now anyway. She slid her hand further into his inner thigh and stroked her fingers back down, slowly. She glanced a look at him and saw him bite his lip. She also noticed his breathing was a little uneven. It wasn't very distinct, but at that moment Hermione noticed everything. Everything about Ron anyway. She continued stroking and rubbing the inside of his thigh, concentrating on a certain area that always made him jump. After a few times of going over that area his jumps were reduced to a shiver, and for some reason that was ten times more arousing to her. Knowing that she was the one making him shake gave her a sense of power. She decided to go one step further.   
  
She continued to stroke his leg like she was doing before when she stopped a little higher up his leg. She paused for a second and then moved up a little higher, bit by bit. She couldn't help but smile when she stopped near his...area. He shifted in his chair trying to move himself closer to her hand. She then moved her hand a little further up and just when she was about to touch him (or so he thought) she walked her fingers back down to his knee and rubbed it softly. She tried to fight the triumphant feeling that was coursing through her, but to no avail. She loved the feeling she was having on him and she decided to prolong this as long as possible.   
Ron on the other hand looked devastated. She was so close to touching him. He really thought she was gonna give him the full treatment right there in the Potions classroom. He remembered that Blaise wanted to do something like this once, but he wouldn't let her. With Hermione, it was different. It was more of a turn on when she did this then with any other girl did it. He felt his pants tightened and panicked. That never happened before. He had to be pretty far in the situation for that to happen and all she was doing was caressing his thigh. He wanted her to continue, to finish what she started and he really hoped that it wasn't just some sort of tease.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
'This is it,' thought Hermione. 'Time for the final step.'  
  
She made one final track up and down his thigh and stopped where she did before. Right before his business. She took a deep breath and was about to touch him when....  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
'She's so close,' was all that was going through Ron's head. He felt her hand move towards the one place he wanted her to touch the most. She was moving closer and closer, it felt like an eternity. He looked at her and saw a look of determination on her face and felt himself harden, if that was possible. She was going to do. She was actually going to touch him. No more teasing. He gripped his quill, clenched his teeth, and shut his eyes waiting for her touch. Just as she was going to reach her destination....  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Harry hated sitting on this side of the dungeon. Not only was he in the presence of a bunch of Voldemort supporters who would give anything to be the one to deliver him to the Dark Lord, but this side of the room just felt plain creepy. All the Slytherins with their green robes and silver serpents surrounding him was bad enough, but add on the fact that they kept throwing him dirty looks and his anxiety over whether Hermione was okay with Weasley over and you've got Harry's personal hell. Just as he was about to take notes on Snape's lecture he felt someone breathing near his ear.   
  
As if he wasn't freaked out enough, he now had to question Malfoy's sexuality. He turned his head slightly, hoping not to make any sort of contact, and started at Malfoy.   
  
"Look at my boy over there," he whispered, nodding his head towards Ron. "He's got Granger wrapped around his finger. She'll do anything for him, and I mean anything," he smirked. Harry had to fight off the urge to punch him out, but continued to listen. "I mean, I never even knew he had this much genius in him. Making it so he would be sitting next to Granger and you'd be too far to do anything about it. Lord only knows what he's doing to her over there." It was true. Because of the lighting one couldn't see what was really going on at the other side of the room. But he didn't think anything would happen. I mean, come on, this is Hermione we're talking about. The most innocent 6th year there is. And Malfoy was just being his regular assfaced self.   
  
"But then again, all the Weasleys are flirts. And I do mean all of them," he said raising his eyebrows and staring right into Harry's eyes. He was beyond furious at this point. How dare he even insinuate something like that. "I remember once upon a time when she used to come down around the dungeons and leave late at night with a big smile on her face. Only a privileged few knew what she was doing here. I, of course, being one of them. Imagine my surprise when I found out she was with you of all people. Although I wouldn't be surprised that when she's with you she's really thinking of me and all the things I've done to her bod..." But before he could finish he suddenly found himself flying into the classroom wall and without warning Harry pounced on him and started to punch him anywhere he could reach. Malfoy tried to fight back but it was useless. He insulted Ginny and he was paying for it. With blood and broken bones.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione heard a huge crash of a chair falling followed by bang that sounded like someone had gotten hit in the head with a frying pan. Her hands flew to her mouth as she watched Harry jump on top of Draco and continue to pummel him. Without a second thought about her previous situation she flew from her chair and ran towards the fight scene.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
He could feel her fingers. They were RIGHT THERE. If he just exhaled for a second longer he could have had touch him. He didn't even notice the noise going on across the room but he did notice when her hands were gone and when he felt her presence gone. It took him a while to get his thoughts together and when he did he looked up and saw that he was alone on his side of the dungeon save Neville who everyone thought was just to scared to be anywhere near the (mostly one-sided) fight. He looked over at him and noticed laughter in his eyes. Neville's eyes travelled down words and a snort escaped from his nose.   
  
"I never knew you felt that way about the teaching methods of your Head of House," teased Neville.   
  
"Neville, just hold on with the insults," he said breathlessly. "I'm going through a horrible withdrawal." Neville gave a low chuckle.   
"Never knew Hermione would do that," said Neville in semi awe. "But its like they say 'It's always the quiet ones.'"  
  
"Nev, you're the fucking epitome of the phrase," retorted Ron. Neville looked thoughtful for a minute then nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said thoughtfully. Ron momentarily forgot about what Hermione did as he sniggered. "So are you gonna kick your best friends ass?" he asked with an evil grin. Ron wondered what he was talking about but instantly knew what he meant.   
  
"Why the hell should I kick Draco's ass? It was probably Potter's fault," he seethed.   
  
"Okay, just think about what you said for a second. Take your time. The idiocy of it will come to you in a second." Neville said while picking at his finger nail. Ron knew it sounded stupid the second it came out of his mouth but he had to defend his fellow Slytherin. In public anyway. Once he gets a chance he's gonna beat him senseless. That is, if Potter doesn't kill him first.   
  
"Well Nev, you'll have to excuse me. I need to save the remnants of my best friend."   
  
"So you can finish him off," said Neville sagely.   
  
"You know it," replied Ron. "I'll see ya later."  
  
"Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
After Ron pulled Draco away from the fight Snape decided to let Harry and Ron switch there seats and sent Draco to the Hospital Wing. Which was a huge relief to Hermione who, after the fight ended, was shocked at her behavior beforehand. Well she wasn't exactly shocked, but she had no idea what possessed her to do that. Actually she knew why she did it. She was just really confused and embarrassed. She didn't know how she could look him in the eye. How far was she actually going to take it? Was she really going to finish the job and relieve him right there in Potions? She thanked the gods above that Harry and Draco got into that fight. It proved to be the best distraction for her. Of course seeing one of your best friends beating up your enemy is a great experience to witness in life and while she watched as Draco's nose broke she completely forgot about Ron. Now as she sat next to Harry and Neville, who kept giving her strange looks, she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. But at the same time she wanted to relive the effects she had on him. The shivering and jolting. The grunts and groans. She caused them all and she wanted that again. But she'd have to be able to be within 5 feet of him before turning bright red. Well, there was always there meeting after lunch to look forward too.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Ron had a small smile on his face. Yes, he was very disappointed, but after thinking about it he realized that this is what he wanted all along. A sign. Something to show that she wants to take it to the next step and he was fortunate enough that she made the first move, because if he did it then he might have scared her off. Well, she started this and he was going to finish it. Lunch time today is when he'll close the deal. Or the first section of it.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione found Ron waiting for her after she left the Great Hall in the Entrance Hall. As they walked towards the big oak doors they were very quiet. Ron planning his next move and Hermione interpreting his silence as some sort of embarrassment. They went to the edge of the lake and sat under the tree they had been using for the last two weeks. The tree hid them from view in case someone saw them from the castle. Plus it gave them an excuse to be huddled next to each other and talk in what had to be a very romantic atmosphere. Today, however, the atmosphere was thick with tension. Neither one had any idea what to do or say. Hermione finally decided to break the silence. She was full of surprises today.   
  
"So how's Draco?" she asked.   
  
"Oh he's okay. He must have said something really stupid to get Potter all pissed like that. Do you know what happened?" He shifted his body so he can talk to her face to face.   
  
"No, he wouldn't talk about it. He wouldn't even tell Ginny which was weird."  
  
"Why's it weird?" Ron asked, interested.   
  
"Because he tell her everything. He doesn't even tell me half of the things he tells her."  
  
"You must feel left out."  
  
"Not really. She can comfort him in a way I can't." The second the words left her mouth she knew she had said the wrong thing.  
  
"What do you mean by 'comfort him'?" he half shouted.   
  
"Well you know," she said uneasily. "She'll hold him, or kiss him, or caress him..."  
  
"What else?" he asked in a strangely calm voice.   
  
"If you're thinking sex then you're wrong. As far as I know Harry doesn't want to push her into anything she doesn't want to. Besides they both think they are too young for it." she said huffily, suddenly very angry. Just because sex was nothing but a quick shag for him doesn't mean that that's how everyone else feels.   
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that Ginny's my little sis and I love her like you wouldn't believe. She was always there for me and I'm always there for her. I feel a certain responsibility when I'm around her that I have to uphold. I wouldn't mind if she was with Potter in that way. Hell I'd rather him than anyone else cuz I know he'll treat her right, but I want her to stay innocent for as long as possible. I know what its like to loose your virginity at a young age and its not all its cracked up to be." He did it again. He let down his defenses and told her everything. Lucky thing he realized it and put in a lie to make him seem more like a good little boy who was just lost.   
  
"Oh, Ron," she said, giving him a big hug. "You're so sweet sometimes." Ron gave an evil smile and hugged her back. But soon the feeling of her small body wrapped in his arms gave him a strange feeling. It was almost like Ginny but different. It was like he was made to protect Hermione. He buried his face in her neck and sniffed her hair. He felt like he was at home for some reason. He lifted his head and lowered his lips to hers. He felt her breath on his face and was about to kiss her when something fell from the tree above and hit him in the head. Hard.   
  
He looked up to see what the hell happened and heard Hermione giggle. She picked up an apple and handed it to him. He rubbed his head and took the apple. He took a bite and almost gagged.   
  
"God damn, this apple is bitter," he scowled. He took the apple and chucked it into the lake. He then leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. 'What the fuck is going on,' he wondered. 'Why doesn't anyone up there want him to kiss her?' Cuz you're a jerk who only wants to use her said another part of his brain, the part he usually ignores, which he was doing right now. He turned his head to kiss her but she turned her head to kiss him at the same time and their foreheads banged together. They both pulled back rubbing their foreheads and looking away. This was getting ridiculous.   
*~~*~~*  
  
'Strike two,' thought Hermione wearily. This was getting nowhere fast. They had the perfect opportunity before but that damn apple had to fall out of nowhere. They weren't even sitting under an apple tree. Then they banged their heads together like a bunch of 12 year olds experiencing their first kiss. Was there any point in this now? They might as well wait till they were 30 if they wanted to get this right. Ron then leaned over on one hand and moved closer to her. She stayed perfectly still this time and just as he was about to reach her, once again, his hand slipped and his face fell in the dirt. Under other circumstances she would have laughed at the silly display, but she was frustrated beyond relief. He picked himself up and wiped the dirt off his face. She noticed some dirt on his nose, and went to clean it off.   
  
"Geroff, Mione," he whined. He pulled away and wiped his nose again. She watched him as he did this and what she did next came as a total shock to both of them. She had no idea where it came from, but it happened.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
'Great Weasley,' he thought to himself. 'Make an ass out of yourself in front of her. He wiped his nose roughly, reminding him of his first train ride on the Hogwarts Express when he first met Harry and Hermione. He had dirt on his nose that day too, and Hermione had rudely pointed it out. He considered her a know it all from that day forth. He still thought of her as a know it all, but a sexy one. Besides she was a very nice girl once he got to know her, but he wasn't looking for a nice girl. He wanted his damn kiss and he wanted it now. As he was rubbing his nose, Hermione grabbed his tie and roughly pulled him towards her. Their lips came crashing together and it took him a second for the shock to wear off before he closed his eyes and started to respond to her kiss. He wanted to kiss her roughly and passionately but decided to make it sweet and gentle. He pulled back a little and brushed his lips over hers. She responded just as gently and took his bottom lip with her teeth and nibbled on it softly. He made a noise in the back of his throat and took her lip between his teeth. His hand traveled to her hair and he buried it there. His other hand rested comfortably on her waist. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. They continued to kiss until Hermione's wand started to whistle. They pulled apart slowly, their hands remaining where they were.   
  
"We better head back," Hermione whispered breathlessly.   
  
"Yeah," said Ron, kissing her cheek, her forehead, eyelids, and the tip of her nose, before placing on last kiss on her lips. He would have made it last if her wand hadn't whistled again, this time more shrilly. "Why do you have that alarm on?" he asked.   
  
"Because if I didn't we would have been out here all day," she said finally lowering her arms and taking out her wand to stop the whistling.   
  
"You make it sound like a bad thing," he pouted. She couldn't resist. She kissed him again, but pulled back before he had a chance to deepen it.   
  
"Its definitely not a bad thing," she said standing up. "Its just that I don't want to be late for Transfiguration. I hate it when McGonagall gives me those looks."   
  
"Okay okay," he got up and dusted himself off. Then they walked back to the castle hand in hand. Right before they turned the corner to the Transfiguration classroom he pulled her against him and gave her a long kiss. "You know I really must punish you for your stunt today in Potions." Hermione's eyes widened. She really didn't think he'd bring it up, but now that he did there was no point in denying it.   
  
"I didn't hear you complain," she said in a (what she hoped was) sexy whisper. She dragged the back of her finger down his arm while looking him straight in the eye.   
  
"No I didn't," he said huskily. He leaned down to kiss her again but they heard voices of people coming to class so they pulled apart. He whispered "I'll see ya in the library" and left quickly. Hermione leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Mission accomplished.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
'I fucking hate Potter,' thought Draco as he was sitting in the infirmary waiting for his bones and bruises to heal. Was it his fault that he couldn't handle the truth? Didn't he know anything about Ginny's past relationships? And how can that little tramp chose Potter over him?? This meant war. He was gonna give Potter to Voldemort and have Ginny all to himself. Just wait and see.   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione was in her room thinking about today, more specifically Potions and lunch, as her roommates slept on. She was getting ready for bed and twirling about. She felt like she was walking on clouds. She was so happy and immersed in her memories that she didn't even notice the tap tap tap coming from the window. She finally noticed and went to the window and let it in. It had a package so it must be from one of Lavender's admirers. So it came as a big shock when the owl landed on her bed. It was a black owl whose feathers were very sleek and well groomed. It reminded her of Draco Malfoy for some reason. She took the package and watched as the owl flew away. She opened the package wearily, and was surprised to see some of Honeydukes' best chocolate and a bouquet of flowers that were red lined with gold and silver. She knew that to enchant flowers like that it took advanced charms. And the chocolate looked like it was just purchased that day. She was about to put the box away when she noticed something else. It was long, green, and silver. And she instantly knew what it was.   
  
It was Ron's tie. 


	5. Ron Finds Out

A/N Is anyone even looking out for this story anymore. Lol. I know its been about two years as a buddy of mine tell me everyday but I lost a muse and so for a long time I was creatively retarded. But then I got another one!! I think it might be Silent Bob but I can't be 100 sure. Hehe, well anyway here is chapter 5 and I'm writing chapter six as you read this. Lets hope I get it out before book six, right?? Hehe, don't forget to review!!

Chapter 5: Ron Finds Out.

The corridor was silent. It was almost deserted what with everyone outside waiting for the game to start. The sun shone through one of the windows and landed on a broom closet. It seemed like an ordinary broom closet, but if one were to listen closely they'd notice the closet making strange noises. Noises like heavy breathing, rustling of clothes, and low moans.

Of course the closet wasn't making these noises on its own. True, one time Peeves was making similar noises, but it was much louder and between classes. No, these noises were made by two individuals who knew now would be the perfect time to make use of the broom closet. Yes, they could have used a common room, but there was always that lingering over achiever who believed homework and extra credit was the way to succeed or that loner who did nothing but brood in the corner. Besides, being in a broom closet, a place outside the "safety zone" of their common room added more excitement and anticipation to the mix. And by the noises coming from the closet, there was plenty of excitement going on.

Currently, one of the individuals, a vibrant redhead, was nibbling on the earlobe of their partner who by the noises coming from the back of their throat, was thoroughly enjoying this particular gesture. As their lips met again for a heated kiss, both were thinking, 'I hope this lasts forever.'

Ron ran down a corridor, Quidditch robes flying around him, broom held out like a lance. He knew he had a game any minute, but he didn't give a flying fuck. Besides, they wouldn't start the game without him. He knew Draco would stall them. Right now, all that was on his mind was strangling the hell out of someone and he had just the person in mind. He was seeing red as he skidded in front of another corridor and ran down that one, seeing a familiar statue and knowing they were close. God bless Fred and George and that map.

Ginny threw her head back as Harry licked that spot behind her ear. That spot that made her knees shake and her stomach flip. She gripped his hair in a deliciously painful way trying to bring him closer while breathing his name like a prayer. He smirked against her neck and slipped his fingers through the waistband of her jeans, gently squeezing her backside causing her to buck against him, their hips grinding, bringing them into closer contact.

"Oh, oh God Harry...we...we can't," she moaned hotly into his ear. He ignored her, kissing his way down her neck, stopping to suck on her collarbone. His hands decided to part ways with one still grabbing her backside and the other slipping towards the front, playing with the waist band of her panties. Even though she kept shaking her head, he body responded differently, arching her back, silently begging him to move those skilled fingers lower. He chuckled against her ear.

"In due time, love. We have all the time in the world."

And just as he was about to undo the top button on her jeans, the door practically flew off its hinges.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Ron was livid as he heard his baby sister telling that prick to stop, only to have him laugh and keep having his way with her. He yanked that bastard out of the closet and threw him against the opposite wall...hard. Harry grabbed his head as he slid down the wall. Ron started to advance on him when a redheaded blur whizzed past him and knelt down cradling the head of the falling boy.

"Harry, are you okay honey?" she asked as she felt around the back of his head for any sign of bumps or bleeding. He nodded slightly, getting up and shaking it off. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"No worries Gin. After falling 50 feet from a broom in the rain, this is nothing." She smiled before whirling around to face her brother.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You coulda killed him!!" she screeched. She shoved him roughly and was about to do it again before he grabbed her wrists.

"I was trying to save you. You kept saying 'No Harry, don't' and its obvious he didn't..." he trailed off as he noticed the embarrassed and crimson faces. "You...you mean you two...you guys are...Oh man I'm gonna be sick." She shoved him again, this time harder so that he stumbled a bit.

"Don't even try to act the fucking victim!" she yelled, shoving him again. "First you interrupt the hottest make out session ever, then you throw my boyfriend up against the wall?! You coulda giving him a concussion you prat!" She fumed even more as he snorted

"A concussion? Look at him, he's fine, besides I didn't throw you that hard did I, Potter? Potter!" No answer. "Maybe I did throw him a lil too hard." And maybe he did because Harry was busy in dreamland thinking about Ginny and the "hottest make out session" she's ever had. Damn he was good. No not just good...a God. Oh yeah...

He was then jolted out of his reverie by two sharp slaps upside the head.

"Ouch...what the fuck?" He looked over and saw both Ron and Ginny ready to slap him again if need be. He took an unconscious step back while rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?" Ron laughed.

"Well, Ginny did it to wake you up while I did it because I felt like it." He laughed again but stopped short when Ginny slapped his head. "Damnit Ginny! If you weren't my baby sister I'd kill you." She snorted and muttered a 'yeah right' before taking Harry's hand.

"Well, big bro, if you don't mind me and Harry are gonna go. Have a good game." She took a few steps before she froze, guilt eating up her insides.

"You're...you're not gonna be at my game?" Ron asked, disappointment and hurt laced in his words. Harry turned around, stunned. The last time he'd seen Ron this vulnerable was their first ride on the Hogwarts Express when he told Harry about having to have everything second hand and when he pulled out his sandwiches instead of buying anything off the cart. Ron noticed the looks they were giving him. That look of pity that he hated with a passion. He shook off whatever he was feeling and shrugged.

"Fine, whatever. See you around." And with that he turned and walked away. He didn't go very far before Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Come on Ron, don't be like that," she pleaded. He brushed her off, not looking directly at her face.

"Forget it, Gin. Why should you care? You obviously didn't care enough to tell me you and Potter were having a thing. I understand how it is. In school I'm just another Slytherin. That's fine." He shrugged again, trying to stop the hurt and pain from shining through his eyes.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You know that's not true at all! How could you say that?" She blinked away the tears furiously, her bottom lip trembling. She knew Ron had it rough, being the only Weasley who wasn't a Gryffindor, but she had always been by his side whenever he needed her and he did the same for her. They were always close and to have him accuse her of forgetting everything they've been through together just because they were in different houses made her want to roll up into a fetal position and sob her heart out.

Ron sighed, seeing the tears in her eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, its okay Ginny. I didn't mean any of that. Just venting a lil you know. Come on, no tears." He smiled and she looked up, happier than she was a few seconds ago. "There's my girl." He kissed the top of her head before giving her another squeeze and letting her go. "So! How long has this," gestured wildly between her and Harry, "been going on?"

"Well," Harry started, "its been about--" He cut his words off abruptly when Ron took the end of his broom and held it up to Harry's neck like a knife.

"Who the fuck said you can talk?" he hissed. He pressed the broom harder against his neck before Ginny tugged on his arm.

"Ron, stop being an idiot," she whispered, getting him to lower his broom slowly. "There's a good boy. Now as Harry was saying, we're going into our 2nd year, after he realized how much he couldn't do without me during the Yule Ball." Ron groaned.

"God don't remind me about that fucking ball. I had all the whores all over me. By the end of the night I scrubbed myself raw." He shivered at the memory. Ginny snorted.

"I thought you loved that. Sure looked like you were having fun to me."

"Yeah, Gin, tons," he replied dryly. "Lets have all the lecherous guys in the school rub up against you for 5 hours straight and then tell me how you feel about that."

"No thanks Ronald. Besides I don't think Harry here would like it would you?"

"Fuck no he wouldn't," answered Ron before Harry had a chance to answer. "He better not anyway...You don't get off on stuff like that do you Potter?"

"Of course he doesn't!" exclaimed Ginny, answering for Harry just as Ron had. Harry smiled and just leaned against the wall watching them, seeing no reason to answer anything thrown his way.

"Okay okay just making sure," he laughed before sobering up. "So how come you didn't tell me about this?" Ginny sighed looking over at Harry before turning to Ron again.

"Honestly? We were afraid of your reaction."

"My reaction?" he asked incredulously. Ginny glared at him.

"Hi, have you met my boyfriend? The guy you hurled against the wall a few minutes ago?"

"Oh come on, that doesn't count. I thought he was molesting you. I have to watch out for you whether you like it or not Gin." She smiled slightly.

"Yes I know."

"Besides, I'm glad you're with this wanker over here instead of the other pricks running around the school. Especially my house mates." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? You're...you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am. Potter's a good man. Just because my best friend doesn't like him it doesn't mean I have anything against him."

Both Harry and Ginny stared wide-eyed at Ron's confession. Everything Ron had done over the years only reaffirmed everyone's suspicions of Ron's hatred for Harry, but now...

"So, you were mean to Harry because Malfoy is?" Ginny asked carefully.

"Duh, Ginny. Draco is my best friend after all. We have the same friends and the same enemies. That's how this friendship thing works, right?"

Ginny thought about it for a second and realized he had some truth behind that statement. He best friends, Harry and Hermione, both had the same close friends she did as well as enemies, though each had their own archenemy to deal with.

"So...me and Harry, you're good with that?" she asked, hopeful. She let out a sigh of relief as he smiled and held out his arms for a hug. She ran into his arms hugging him tight. Even though she'd been seeing Harry for about 2 years behind Ron's back, the guilt at not having have told him or gotten his approval slowly ate at her every time she was with Harry. But now that she had his OK she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. She looked up at her big bro, the one she loved more than anyone in the world, and gave him a smile reserved only for him. "Thanks big bro." He gave her the same smile back.

"Anytime baby sis." They stayed that way for a few seconds before he broke away cursing. "Fuck! The game! Man, the captains gonna kill me!" Ginny giggled a lil before stopping at the look on his face.

"Well don't stand around dancing like a monkey, move Weasley!" she mock scolded. She laughed harder when he stuck his tongue out at her before grabbing his broom and turning to run back. He stopped, however, went up to Harry and stuck out his hand.

"You be sure to take good care of my baby sis when I can't. Okay Potter?" Harry just stared at Ron's hand before being jerked awake with help from Ginny's poke to the side and shook Ron's hand.

"That goes without saying...Ron." Ron watched Harry's eyes for a moment before giving a brief smile and letting go of his hand. He ruffled Ginny's hair a bit, laughing at her cursing before heading down the corridor.

"You guys coming to my game?" he shouted behind his back.

"You know it!" Ginny shouted back, giggling at the extra spring in Ron's step. She turned to Harry giving him a quick kiss before taking his hand and making their way towards the Quidditch pitch. As they intertwined their fingers Harry let out a hearty sigh.

"You Weasley's are fucking insane."


	6. Reunited and It Feels So Good

A/N Hope I didn't make you wait too long. ;o)

Chapter 6: Reunited and It Feels So Good

Ron had a huge grin on his face as he walked away from the Quidditch. Sure, he was sweaty, stinky, had a bloody lip, and torn robes, but he couldn't have been happier. Everyone around him was praising him and shouting his name, their Weasley is Our King pins shining brightly on their chest. He was walking on air. Those Ravenclaws didn't stand a chance. And to see his baby sister jumping up and cheering him on, despite the rest of the Gryffindors glaring at her...well, that was worth more than any win to him.

The only chink in his happy armor was the fact that Granger didn't seem fazed by him at all. She sat there the way he assumed she sat at every Quidditch game that Gryffindor wasn't playing. She was uninterested, aloof, and hell, she even had a book open with her nose in it for most of the game. Even during his daring, showoff moves, her eyes were skidding across the page she was reading. He sighed as he turned to look at the Quidditch pitch, almost praying that she was still there waiting for him, but nothing. As he watched the rest of the school filtering out of the stands he wondered if he was back to square one with her. It'd been about a week since he'd last talked to her, a week and a half since he last kissed her. Granted, his libido was under control like it had never been before, but he still would like a good snog every once in a while. He sighed again as he headed towards the locker rooms again. Even if he didn't get to kiss her, he still missed talking to her and just holding her. He missed her scent of jasmine and smile that shone as bright as the sun. He shook his head trying to get those sissy thoughts out of his head. He didn't want her for her mind, he just wanted her for the bet. He kept thinking that, when he felt a sudden tug and his body was yanked around the corner of the locker rooms.

When his feet were firmly on the ground he pulled out his wand and spun around.

"Who's there" he shouted. He heard stories about Death Eaters grabbing guys his age and having them recruited to Voldemorts army, but on Hogwarts grounds? Just as he was about to shout again he heard a giggle.

"Trying to be Mr. Tough Guy are we Weasley" Just as he was about to tellBlaise to fuck off and leave him alone, the figure came out of the shadow. She definitely wasn't Blaise. She was shorter, her hair was thicker, and she had a bigger...smile than he'd ever seen on Blaise. Let out a breath of relief leaning against the wall.

"Fuck Granger. Sure do know how to scare the shit out of a guy." He put his hand over his heart taking a calming breath. He opened his eyes and saw her standing a bit too close for him not to let his thoughts wander. She gave him a pout, running a hand up his arm.

"I'm sowwy, did I scawe da big bad Swthewin" she said a baby voice, pressing closer to him. He swallowed.

"No, just...just shocked me a lil that's all." She gave a sultry smile. Running a finger over his split bottom lip.

"Poor Ronnie's got a booboo. Do you want me to make it better" She looked up with hooded eyes, making Ron's heart race. He nodded quickly, kicking himself when his voice cracked.

"Yeah! I...I mean, sure, if you could." He shrugged nonchalantly. Ron swallowed again watching as her face came closer and closer. He licked his lips, his eyes fluttering shut. He felt her breath on his face and then...

He jumped back.

"What the fuck" He touched his lip where he felt a heated sensation running through only to discover it had, in fact, been made better. He stared at her smirking face.

"You didn't think I'd kiss that bloody lip did you? That's just disgusting." She couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. He glared crossing his arms.

"Nice Granger, real nice" he drawled. Just as he pushed himself off the wall, her fist came out of nowhere and connected with his stomach. He hissed in pain, doubling over.

"Jeez woman! What was that for" He saw her hand coming at him again and grabbed it before she gave him another bloody lip. "Mione"

"What the hell were you thinking today" she screeched. Ron kept a hold on her.

"What are you talking about"

"Where you trying to get yourself killed" she screamed trying to wriggle free. He groaned suddenly when she bumped into a tender spot on his side that was previously attacked by a Bludger. She stopped and quickly sobered up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I bet its still tender. I was gonna kill that Beater." She looked up when he snorted. "What"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you saw anything with your nose in that book" he said, trying not to sound bitter. Honestly, how exciting could a book be, unless it was a sex book. He shook his head to get those thoughts out. Ron looked at her and noticed her smiling softly and it was his turn to ask. "What"

"You were looking at me during the game" He smiled, feeling his old self come back.

"Yeah, baby. I can't take my eyes off of you." He held her hips bringing her closer. "You're always on my mind. Any time you go by I can't look away." He smirked even more when he noticed her flushed face.

"Really" she asked in a shy voice.

"Hell yeah, Mione" he laughed when she looked down at her feet. He lifted her chin and moved in to kiss her. Just as their lips were gonna touch, he felt her hit him again. "OUCH"

"Maybe if you weren't busy thinking and looking at me you wouldn't have gotten beaten up in the air. God, I can't believe you're so careless. And that Slothgrip Roll...oooo you better pray I don't kill you in your sleep." He laughed but stopped abruptly at the look on her face.

"Look, that's how Quidditch is played. Potter does it all the time, why's it different for me" She snorted at the this.

"Please, after a game Harry disappears so he doesn't have to deal with me." Ron laughed again.

"Really"

"Yeah" she said, letting a giggle escape. "Last year he actually flew straight from the Quidditch Pitch and through the window of his dorm to get around me. But I knew him too well. I was waiting for him right there on his bed and let him have it"

"You snuck into the boys dorm" he asked incredulously. She smiled proudly and nodded. He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "That's my girl." She stiffened slightly and looked up.

"Your girl" She frowned when he snorted again.

"I thought we established that already. You're my Mione" he said slowly. She glared at his patronizing tone. However, as he continued to smile she couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess you have a point" she said shyly. She looked up at him again, at his beautiful blue eyes and his amazingly soft, yet currently sweaty, red hair. "I missed you" she said suddenly. He smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.

"I missed you too" he admitted. "Things...things just haven't been the same without talking and being with you."

"Really" she asked, not wanting to get her hopes up. She missed her times with him too, but soon she realized that she was becoming dependent on their meetings, and finding herself willing to do anything for him when he kissed her or looked deep into her eyes, and that scared her. So she stayed away, doing extra work for classes and Prefect duties. But today, when he didn't show up for Quidditch practice, she thought it her duty to go look for him, only to over hear him and his talk with Ginny about her relationship with Harry. She didn't know why, but she had that same feeling she had weeks ago when he gave Ginny that Chocolate Frog during lunch. It was like, to the school he was one person, and to Ginny, he was someone else. And she had a hunch that the latter was the real Ronald Weasley.

She sighed contently as he brushed some hair away from her face and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. He smiled against her lips. "I missed that too." She laughed and kissed him again, relishing in the feel of his lips on hers again after so long. The kiss started to heat up, but she had no desire in stopping it. She wanted it and it felt oh so good.

Ron couldn't believe she was letting it get this...hot. Usually, he'd get as far as the tip of his tongue into her mouth before she pulled away, but now her tongue was attacking his. He knew there was something oddly familiar about this, but the way her hips were grinding against his, he couldn't exactly think straight. He let his own hands travel down her thighs, only to drag them back up, slowly sliding them under her skirt, which he finally noticed was slightly shorter than how she normally wore it.

Hermione allowed his hands to go under her skirt. None of this was making sense to Ron. But he didn't fight the feeling, instead, he let his hands travel upwards until they cupped her backside, gently kneading her flesh. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth when he realized she was wearing silk panties. "Fuck, Mione, you're so sexy." She groaned and arched her back, pushing closer into him as his fingers snapped the underwear.

"Ohhh Ron, that's soo good. I wanna...oooo...I wanna feel more" she moaned. He felt himself harden slightly. That was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. Granted, he heard it a million times before, but for some reason they sounded deliciously forbidden coming out of Hermione Granger's mouth. He still had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind and the more she let him touch her the more it was getting louder. This felt all too familiar, he thought, as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Ron don't oh!..don't leave a mark" she gasped as he nibbled her sensitive skin. He laughed against her.

"Don't worry, I won't leave one where people can see it." She gasped at his underlying promise and gripped his shoulders. His hands found their way to the front of her body, slipping underneath her shirt, his fingers drawing scorching hot patterns on her skin, when he stopped suddenly.

"What the..." He lifted her shirt a little more and his eyes widened in surprise. There, tied loosely around her waist like a belt was his Slytherin Tie. She smiled at the look on his face.

"Well, I had to support you didn't I? I am your girl after all" she said sagely, trying to hide her smile. She bit her lip as he started to outline the belt against her skin. He tugged on it a bit, his heart swelling at the thought of her actually being on his side. He figured by now that she had a spell in the book that showed her what was going on in the air. Smart girl, his Mione. He hugged her close nuzzling her neck.

"Thank you" he whispered, leaving little kisses on her neck. He lifted his head and kissed her, not as passionately before but more...lovingly. She ran her hands down his chest and back up, slipping them under his shirt. He groaned loudly as she raked her nails down his abdomen, then hissed as she slipped her fingers into his waistband. "Mione...don't" he gasped. She leaned up and started to leave hot kisses down his neck, her hand creeping towards his hardening member, but placing it on his upper thigh instead.

"Ron" she asked. Her hand crept up higher as his breathing hitched. "I wanted to ask you something."

And that was it. It was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on his head. He now knew why he was feeling off about the whole situation. He grabbed her arms and wrenched her from him, keeping her at arms length.

"I knew it! You only went this far to get something from me! I expect this sort of shit from Blaise, or even Pansy, but not you Granger" He couldn't help but glare at her, indignant that she tried to seduce him, hurt that she only wanted him for something.

_Weasley, please. You know you're using her too,_ said that annoying voice in his mind. He shook his head to clear his mind and look at the girl in his arms.

"Whatever you want I'm not doing it." He let go of her and started to walk away before she grabbed his arm.

"Ron wait! It's nothing like that" she said quickly. "It's just," she bit her lip again her cheeks coloring that lovely shade of pink he always found endearing, but still tried not to show any emotion.

"Spit it out already" he growled. She glared at him crossing her arms angrily.

"I dunno what you thought I wanted Weasley, but you can be assured its not the same as whatZabini would want."

"Okay, I'm going now" he said, turning around, trying not to let the Weasley comment sting too much. She sighed.

"Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me" He spun around.

"What" he asked, not sure he heard right. She blushed more and looked down at her feet.

"Do you wanna go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend" she tried again. He stood there for a bit not sure what to say, just watching her as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

That's it. She finally did it. She asked him to Hogsmeade. It was time to make this thing between the two of them official, or at least known to the school that she and Ron Weasley had a thing. Hermione Granger was never one to hide in the shadows, afraid of other people's opinion. No, sir, She faced everything head on and with a high head.

_If that's true, then why are you staring at your feet,_ chimed in that voice in her head. She gathered up her courage and lifted her head to look at him. He was just staring at her, not sure if he wanted to embrace her or push her away. He sighed and she rushed into an explanation.

"Its just that I never see you in Hogsmeade and I thought that you, me, and Ginny could spend some time together and we can grab some butterbeer and just...have a good time" she finished lamely. She felt all her courage drain away and looked down at her feet again.

Ron smiled at her admission and walked up to her and tilted up her chin and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. She really did want him there with her, but he just couldn't...

"Mione, I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you" he faltered as her eyes brightened and sighed looking over her shouler"but I just can't. I-I promised Draco and the guys I'd spend it with them." After an elongated silence he finally looked down to see her skeptical look. "What" She shook her head, chalking it up to him not ready to admit they're together. Men.

"Nothing, I just would have loved to have been there with you" she came closer again. "And then, you and me could have separated from the group and had our own little Hogsmeade adventure." She licked her lips looking up at him. He groaned and pulled her against him, kissing her roughly again, Hermione kissing him back with just as much heat. Just as things were getting intense again, voices from the locker rooms started to drift their way. Ron and Hermione seperated reluctantly. He gave her one last kiss before pulling away completely.

"We have to do this more often" he said, slightly breathless. Hermione giggled, her cheeks flushed. He bent down to kiss her soft cheek before leaving. She took a few steadying breaths before heading towards the castle, intending to tell Ginny everything.

Ron entered the locker rooms to a bunch of cat calls and wolf whistles. Draco came and dragged him to the corner of the room.

"We had a deal Weasley," he growled.

"What?"

"We had a deal, you can't have a girl until you nail Granger," he hissed venomously. Ron snorted.

"You're an ass, man. I was with Granger, and we were rounding 2nd thank you very much. That is until she heard voices and ran outta there like a scared little mouse." He crossed his arms over his chest leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. "Honestly, you think I'd give up on the bet this soon? Besides, why were you upset when you thought I was with someone else." Draco gave a smirk of his own.

"Because after you're done with Granger I want to have a go with her too." Ron had to fight down the urge to strangle Draco and just gave a forced smile.

"Y-yeah, you can have her when I'm done with her" he grumbled. Draco laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Thanks mate. Hey, you coming to Hogsmeade this time" Draco asked, looking almost as hopeful as Granger. He gave a little laugh before shaking his head.

"Nah, man, you know I don't do Hogsmeade with teachers around. I do it at night where I can be free, and when I look over 21" Ron chuckled but Draco shrugged, expecting this.

"You know I'd join you but Father has this thing with crawling and sneaking around like a peasant." Ron nodded, with a long look on his face, but on the inside sercetly happy. It was the perfect excuse.

As Draco walked out of the locker room, Ron sighed, knowing that this time in Hogsmeade he was gonna have to be doubly sneaky.


	7. Memories Among Friends

Chapter 7 : Memories among Friends

Panting and sweating, Ron Weasley ducked into an alley, seeing a flutter of black robes out of the corner of his eyes. Trying not too make too much noise, he poked his head out waiting until the coast was clear before running again, hiding behind a huge boulder to make sure no one was following him. He looked around before hurtling towards the mountain, scaling it in record time. He found a cave and flung himself in it, rolling inside, tucking in his knees and finding a dark corner. He sighed in relief thinking he was clear when a fire suddenly lit up on the other side of the cave.

"Who's there?" Ron shouted, looking around frantically and pulling out his wand.

"You are such an ass," the voice replied, annoyance apparent in tone. Ron stared. "Don't give me that look! Every time! Every single time we meet up , you treat it likes its some sort of..of...Auror mission!"

Neville came out of the shadows shaking his head, waving his wand and lightening up the place. Ron stood up and dusted himself off, pouting slightly.

"No reason to call me an ass," he said in a pathetically sad voice. Neville shook his head again.

"Why can't you just use a Disillusionment Charm like everyone else?" he asked as he transfigured a few rocks into a two comfy armchairs. Ron smiled as he pulled out a mini basket from his pocket and tapped it, bringing it back to its full size.

"Where's the excitement in that, Nev?" Neville snorted and plopped himself down on the chair as Ron sat in the other one, dropping the basket between them. Neville leaned over and took out two ice cold butterbeers, opening them up and passing one to Ron.

"Not enough excitement in your life, Ronnie?" Neville laughed as Ron wrinkled his nose at the nickname. "What's the matter? Granger not doing the job?" he mumbled against the bottle before taking a sip. Ron rolled his eyes taking a sip as well.

"You're not gonna lecture me about being moral and shit now are you?"

"No, no. That didn't work in our 3rd. 4th, or 5th year and I know its not gonna work now," Neville smiled.

"Damn straight it won't," Ron said as he leaned over and started pulling out sandwiches, throwing one to Neville. Neville looked at the sandwich before looking up at Ron.

"Just don't hurt her okay?" The sandwich froze halfway to Ron's mouth.

"Neville..." he whined.

"I"m serious Ron. She's one of my best friends and one of the greatest girls out there. Not to mention toughest." Ron snorted.

"Please, Nev. I've got that girl wrapped around my fingers." It was Neville's turn to snort.

"You think that don't you?" he smiled at Ron's confused look. "I've noticed your Potions grades shooting up lately. Not to mention spending more time in the Library studying, all thanks to the influence of one Miss Hermione Granger."

"I do not study in the Library!" he said defensively. "I go there to escape...you know that," he finished quietly. Neville sighed with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Yeah, so do I."

After Potions, an 11 year old Ron Weasley ran into the Library and found a dark corner between two bookshelves. He flopped himself down and buried his face in his knees, taking deep breathes, trying not to cry and furiously wiping at the tears that dared to fall. After a few minutes he picked his head up banging it against the wall behind him. He went to reach into his bag for some chocolate when he saw it. The Slytherin Crest on his bag. Ron slowly looked down at his tie. It was green and silver, instead of red and gold. The badge on his chest held an image of a snake instead of lion. Just as a fresh batch of tears were threatening to fall a small voice from the other side of the bookshelf next to him jolted him out of his misery.

"Hey...you okay," the person asked, before sniffing. Ron got the feeling that this person was crying too.

"Yeah I'm fine...I will be anyway," he answered in a tiny voice. A few books shifted and Ron was face to face with a red-eyed Neville. He handed Ron a tissue, giving him a watery smile.

"My Gran always says the first few days of school are the toughest."

"Yeah, but we're in our third week of school," Ron said despairingly. Neville gave a small laugh.

"Sorry, she has no wise words for that...guess we just need more time." Ron smiled along with Neville, before taking a closer look.

"Hey! You were the kid who lost the frog on the train. Did you ever find him?" Neville nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, he was on some sleeping girls..uhh..," motioned the chest area with his hands, causing Ron to burst out laughing.

"Sounds like a naughty frog."

"You're telling me!" Neville laughed. "You wouldn't believe the number of times I had to catch him before he ran up the girls' staircase." He and Ron both fell into a fit of giggles, before calming down again. "So," Neville started cautiously, "were the other kids making fun of you?"

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"The older kids were picking on me," Neville continued. "I keep getting stuck in those trick stairs. They called me names then sprayed me with this foamy stringy stuff...I think it's a Muggle thing." He wiped his eyes again as the memories flooded back. "They've been bothering me since my first day here."

"No one was picking on me...not really anyway. They were all giving me dirty looks, but didn't say anything."

"Why were they giving you dirty looks?"

"Because I'm a filthy Weasley in Slytherin." he said miserably. Neville looked at him thoughtfully.

"Why were you put into Slytherin?" he asked innocently. Ron fumed, because in reality he had been asking himself that same question ever since that damned hat shouted the name of that accursed house.

"How the fuck should I know!" he snapped. Neville quickly shrunk away. Ron sighed, feeling even worst then before. He reached into his bag and pulled out a Sugar Quill and Chocolate Frog, handing the Sugar Quill to Neville. Neville looked at it, then at Ron, before taking it and whispering a thank you. "I'm sorry for yelling before. Its just frustrating, you know? Everyone in my family is a Gryfindor and I'm stuck in Slytherin. Slytherin is for evil people." Ron then confessed his biggest fear. "I think I might be evil, too."

"I don't think your evil," Neville said, sucking on the Quill. Ron looked at him like he had two heads. Neville just shrugged. "Just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean you're evil. I'm in Gryfindor and I'm not a bit brave. Besides, if you were evil you woulda hexed me by now, or poisoned the candy." Ron looked at him hopefully.

"So-so you're saying you don't think I'm evil?" Neville nodded, smiling.

"I think you're pretty cool, actually."

Ron blushed before looking at him cautiously. "You're not gay are you?" Neville stared at him wide-eyed.

"What! NO WAY!"

Ron nodded. "Just making sure, man. I'd hate to find out my friend is thinking about doing nasty things with me." Neville started.

"I'm...I'm your friend?" he asked, almost fearfully. Ron nodded quickly.

"Yup!"

Neville smiled and offered his hand. "I'm Neville Longbottom." Ron smiled and shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Ron Weasley."

Both of them smiled and settled back against the wall, amazed that they made their first friends in Hogwarts, and it wasn't out of pity.

Neville sighed, looking over at Ron.

"I know you go to escape, but since when do you do it in the middle of the Library at the brightest table?" Ron shrugged and bit into his sandwich.

"I just do, okay? What's with the third degree? I thought I was your best friend," he muttered. Neville smiled.

"You are my best friend Ron, but come on, admit it, Hermione's got you whipped." Ron started to choke on his sandwich, Neville laughing in the background.

"I am not whipped!" he said forcefully, after swallowing his food. "I'm only doing all that so she can trust me and then I'll get her to bed and from there it's 'Wham, bam, thank you ma'am'." Neville shook his head.

"You think its that easy do you?" Ron nodded, giving him a smug look. "Well, lemme give you this little tidbit of information. In our fourth year, some guy tried to get fresh with her...a Ravenclaw, I believe. Anyway, after that, she found a Temporary Castration Hex..." Neville left the sentence hanging, for there was no real reason to finish it. Ron's face paled, and hands twitched in the air, the sandwich having previously fallen to the floor in shock.

"Did..did she actually do it?" he asked worriedly. Neville shrugged, taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"Lets just say, he had to piss like a girl for weeks."

"Weeks!" Ron squeaked. When Neville nodded, he shook his head. "But, he musta told someone!" Neville laughed.

"Ron, if you're bits suddenly disappeared, would you want anyone to know?" Ron shook his head mutely. "Besides, who would ever believe that sweet, innocent Hermione could do such an underhanded thing?" Ron shook his head taking a swig of butterbeer.

"What a woman," he sighed appreciatively. Neville laughed and shook his head, staring at the fire. 'What a woman, indeed' he thought.

On the other side of the town, in the Three Broomsticks, said woman was sitting at a table fuming as she saw a sea of Slytherins walking by, including Draco Malfoy, but no Ronald Weasley anywhere in sight. She hoped, for his sake, that he wasn't too attached to his bits, for a Temporary Castration Hex was heading his way.


	8. Girl Talk

A/N: So, here it is. Chapter 8! I'm gonna be good this year. My New Years Resolution is to get this done this year. I forgot how much I love writing hehe. I find that the fastest way for me to get more chapters done is by receiving threats of bodily harm wink wink lol. Well I hope you all enjoy this!

Chapter 8: Girl Talk

Ginny Weasley bit down on her lower lip, trying very hard not to laugh as her bushy haired friend paced the 5th year girls dormitory in what some people might call a silent rage. At first she was slightly miffed when Hermione grabbed her arm at the Three Broomsticks and dragged her all the way to the castle, then sat her down only to start pacing. Fifteen minutes later she couldn't help but smirk as she heard Hermione mutter things like "prick" "how dare he" and her personal favorite "hang his balls for Mrs. Norris to play with." After 10 more minutes, and a few more mutterings of decapitation, castration and mutilation, Ginny decided to interrupt.

"Knut for your thoughts?" she asked, trying to keep her tone as serious as possible, which wasn't easy since her head was filled with images of Filch finding Mrs. Norris playing with a pair of some unfortunate guys bits and pieces.

Hermione turned and looked at her as if just realizing she was in the room the whole time. She shook her head and finally fell heavily onto Ginny's bed.

"It's just..." she bit her lip, not sure how much she should tell Ginny about her relationship, or whatever she had, with Ron. It was supposed to be a secret after all. Ginny smiled and took pity on her.

"What did Ron do now?" Hermione launched into a list of complaints, not realizing what Ginny had just asked.

"He said he couldn't go to Hogsmeade with me because he was going with his Slytherin buddies, but when I looked for him among the Slytherins there was no sign of him and with that hair of his, he's not easy to miss. So not only did he lie but he's probably just avoiding me and having a laugh about the whole thing with his friends and...oooh! I just don't know what to do!" Hermione finally took a deep breath, but practically choked on air when she realized she had spilled her guts to Ginny. She chanced a glance at her friend and was shocked and annoyed to find her smiling. That manipulative bitch!

"You manipulative bitch!" Hermione scolded half-heartedly. Ginny laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Hermione. I've known there's been something going on with you two since that day in the Great Hall when he asked you to go outside with him and everyday after that you two leave the Great Hall one after another. Not to mention the swollen lips you get after your Prefect rounds."

Hermione groaned and buried her face into Ginny's pillow. "Were we that obvious?" she asked, her voice muffled by the pillow. Ginny rubbed her back soothingly.

"Nope, only to me. Guess that's cuz I know both you and Ron so well. I knew something was off with him when he started being the first one to leave the lunch table instead of the last one to be dragged out." Hermione giggled into the pillow before rolling onto her back to look at Ginny.

"You're very observant Ginny," she noted. Ginny smiled and buffed her fingernails against her shirt.

"Yes, I am good like that. That and Ron told me," she mumbled quickly. Hermione sat bolt upright.

"He what! Why? When?...WHY!" Ginny was alarmed at the hysteria shooting from Hermione's eyes and quickly moved to calm her down.

"Shh, its okay Hermione. He didn't tell anyone else from what he told me. I just knew something was up and I confronted him and just like you he just needed someone to tell before he exploded."

Hermione looked up, Ginny's eyes willing her to believe what she was saying. She sighed at stared at the scarlet canopy.

"What did he say?" she finally asked, not sure why she asked, but needing a reason to stop her thoughts from wandering to things like who else he told and if he bragged about the two of them or if he made up lies to preserve his reputation. She looked over at Ginny who shrugged.

"He said that he liked you and the way your mind works and how you weren't like the other girls he's been with and that with you he wanted to take his time and not rush anything." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Then I told him to cut the crap and stop feeding me the same shit he feeds everyone else." Hermione moaned in devastation.

"So I'm just like every other girl?" Ginny shook her head smiling.

"This is where the genius that is my demented brother comes in. He said that he's really with you because you infuriate him." Hermione's mouth fell open.

"I infuriate _him_! He's the insufferable prat! You know he threw half of my Transfiguration paper into the Lake cuz he said it was too long. I could have killed him!" Ginny laughed at her outrage.

"He says you aren't any better. Said you ate his last Chocolate Frog without permission." Hermione snorted and Ginny looked serious. "You shouldn't kid around about that. If you were family he woulda hexed you into next Sunday. Getting between a Weasley and his chocolate?" She shook her head solemnly. "It's unheard of! You're lucky you let him shove his tongue down your throat or you would have paid for it."

"I do not let him "shove his tongue down my throat"! Only if I'm in the mood." she admitted, cheeks burning.

Ginny looked at her before smirking, "He also said you were an amazing kisser." Hermione blushed harder looking at her feet. "And he said that you had the eyes of a chocolate frog." Hermione furrowed her brows and stared.

"I have eyes like a what?" Ginny burst out laughing.

"Remember, he's not the most articulate one in the bunch. I think he meant to say your eyes were as warm and chocolately as a chocolate frog." Hermione kept staring torn between confusion at the Weasley acceptance of being compared to a sweet that rotted your teeth and amusement at how much they loved chocolate.

"Er...that's sweet, I guess," she mumbled. Ginny patted her knee.

"Look, don't worry about the Hogesmeade thing. I've never seen him there but he always seems to have an endless supply of Honeydukes candy. I guess he just orders it." Hermione glared feeling extremely indignant. She was his...his...his girl or whatever after all, for Merlin's sake! Why did he tell her he was going with his friends if wasn't going at all? Why lie about it? Maybe he didn't have any real friends. A nasty smile appeared on her lips. That must be it. The only person she saw him with was Malfoy, maybe the other Slytherins don't like him either. That made perfect sense. He was a loser through and through. Loser at Quidditch, loser in class, loser with the ladies, and now such a loser that he has only one friend.

Part of her brain knew she was being very mean to him, but the other part told her she was completely justified. She wasn't the type of person to be lied to. In fact, nothing upset her more than liars and hypocrites. And Ronald Weasley was the biggest liar and hypocrite she had ever come into contact with. She shook her head, sighing.

"Guess I should have expected it from a person like him," she said tightly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Ginny stiffly. Hermione took no notice of her tone, however.

"You know what I mean. He's a jerk. The whole school knows it. And now I know why he doesn't go into Hogsmeade. Its because he has no friends and no one wants him there." Hermione nodded in satisfaction before feeling her body being hurled to the ground. She sat up, eyes widened as she saw Ginny standing over her, wand drawn. "Gin-"

"Don't you fucking dare talk about my brother like that again," she hissed. Hermione backed up a bit.

"Ginny, what are you..."

"Shut up!" she shouted, her face scarlet. "Just because you let him feel you up once in a while doesn't mean you know him!"

"I do not let him feel me..." Hermione started, but she was interrupted again by the sparks flying from Ginny's wand.

"How dare you assume to know ANYTHING about him! You don't know the first thing about Ron. Do you even know when his birthday is, or what his favorite color is, or even his favorite food?" Hermione bit her lip and slowly shook her head. True they had been talking for weeks, but it was mundane, on the surface kind of subjects, like school, Quidditch, and International law. Surprisingly Ron knew a lot about that, although she figured it had something to do with his brother Percy bringing home his work when he worked in that department years ago.

Ginny lowered her wand slowly, still glaring. Hermione looked down at her hands ashamed. This wasn't like her at all, but damn him! He always brought out a fiery side of her that she couldn't explain. She felt it the first day she met him on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago. The outright defiance in his eyes was almost like a silent challenge to her. So in order to keep some of her dignity and pride she huffily told him that he had dirt on his nose and stomped out. She looked up at Ginny.

"He's just so...so...infuriating!" she cried. Ginny stared for a moment before shaking her head, sighing.

"Well, like I said, as you may recall, he said the same thing about you." Hermione gave a feeble smile, crossing her legs and playing with the hem of her skirt. Ginny sat next to her and rubbed her back. "But he's never said one unkind word towards you."

It was like a blow to Hermione. Tears sprung to her eyes and she hastily tried to wipe them away.

"I'm a horrible person," she moaned. Ginny smiled softly.

"You're not a horrible person, but I thought you of all people would prefer to have all the facts before making any kind of judgement." Hermione nodded taking a deep breath.

"You're right but...what other facts do I need?" Ginny bit her lip, before moving to the door, shutting and locking it, putting a silencing spell over the room. Hermione watched, intrigued, taking the hand Ginny offered, getting up off the floor and sitting on her bed again. Hermione straightened out her skirt and blouse which was all disheveled after being thrown to the ground. Ginny blushed.

"Sorry about that. It's just..." she took a deep breath. "Its just that when it comes to Ron I'm as overprotective of him as he his of me." Hermione looked surprised, figuring Ron could hold his own since he was older. Ginny must have read her mind. "We're not that much apart in age. Just a year and a few months. When Fred and George left for Hogwarts, it was just me and Ron and we had a blast." She smiled softly at the memories. "He was a great big brother. Always had this loyalty about him, almost as much as a Hufflepuff if not more so. He always took care of me. If I got hurt and Mom wasn't around he'd heal me up the Muggle way." Hermione's eyebrows shot up and Ginny laughed. "What other choice did we have? Neither of us had wands. Besides, you've met my dad. You know he's obsessed with Muggle stuff and every night after dinner, Ron and I would sit by the fire and listen to Dad explain Muggle things to us as best as he could. Of course Ron called him a loony, but he meant it in a good way. Those band-aids came in handy, let me tell you, but they never really did hide the scars." She patted her knee, a scar in the shape of a half circle the only reminder of when she took Charlie's old broom out and fell 20 feet to the ground when their mom was out grocery shopping.

Hermione looked down, ashamed. She felt worst now more than ever. Here Ginny was telling her how great a guy Ron was and all she could do was badmouth him. She always did try to stick up for Ron whenever one of the Gryffindors were talking behind his back, but it was more for Ginny's sake than anything else. She didn't know him that well but she always gave him the benefit of the doubt. He was a Weasley after all. And then when he suddenly became interested in her, she saw glimpses of the Ron that Ginny would always talk about. The kind, sweet Ron who would offer Ginny sweets when she was feeling down. The Ron who would let her share his bed when she had a nightmare or afraid of the thunderstorm raging outside. The Ron, who after the Chamber of Secrets incident, would sneak into her bedroom and hold his sobbing sister until she fell asleep.

But then there were times when she saw the other Ron. The manipulative, womanizing Ron. The one who could get pretty much anyone to do what he wanted. The one who could charm women into his bed simply by staring at them and licking his lips. The Ron who stole ingredients from Snape and planted them in Harry's bag after a devastating Slytherin defeat on the Quidditch field.

Ginny looked over and knew what her friend was thinking. It was the same thoughts that run rampant through her own mind whenever she tried to convince the Gryffindor boys that her brother was inherently good. She would explain to them his good deeds while his bad deeds were blatantly obvious. It was hard, but he was her brother and she knew who he really was. He was a scared boy trying to be a brave man, but doing it all wrong and coming off as an ass instead.

She looked over at Hermione. The things she said about Ron were harsh, but they weren't untrue. There were just some things about Ronald Bilius Weasley that could not be ignored.

"You're right you know," Ginny started, "Ron doesn't have any friends except for Draco." Hermione looked at her confused.

"I was just angry when I said that Gin. I didn't mean it. Besides, he does have friends. Most of Slytherin likes to hang out with him. Not to mention the girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw who cling to him," she added with a tad bit of bitterness in her voice. Ginny smiled sadly.

"No, Draco is his only friend. Those other Slytherins are just around for his connections to the Malfoy family. Ron uses them too, as lookouts and such when ever he's doing any rule breaking. As for those girls, well we all know what they're around for." Ginny then muttered something that sounded like "stupid sluts," but Hermione couldn't be sure. "But Draco is the only one he'll spend real time with and the only one who would spend time with him without expecting anything in return."

"So...so he really only has one friend?"She asked softly. He always seemed so popular! She felt worse then before.

"Well, not other than Draco, no. But," Ginny thought for a second, "there is this...person...who always writes to Ron during breaks. Me and the twins tried to find out who this person was but Ron always snatches the letters too quick. We think this friend is in Hogwarts too, but we really have no idea. But I do know that after Ron talks to his friend he's a lot more happy and cheerful, kind of the way he acts after talking to Draco through the Floo." Hermione mulled over this new information.

"Hey Ginny, do you think this friend is the one he sneaks off to see instead of going to Hogsmeade with the rest of us?" Ginny shrugged.

"I thought of that once and tried to follow him, but the boy is quick for someone his size." She shook her head. "Dunno why he'd want to keep any of this a secret."

Hermione bit her lip. "Maybe the reason he's keeping it a secret because this 'friend'," She emphasized the word with air quotes, "is a girl, a very special girl he doesn't want anyone to know about in case it ruins what he has with her."

"No, because if that were the case then technically you'd be a "friend" too." She mimicked Hermione's hand gestures. "He kept this thing with you a secret so no one else would ruin it."

"Well," she started slowly, in case Ginny bursted out in anger again and to wrap her mind around her new theory, "what if he has more than one girl like me around. Girls that he likes to toy with just because he can. I mean," she started quickly as Ginny flushed with indignation on behalf of her brother, "what if just has a girl from each house, let's say, and instead of doing...things...with them he just has them around to talk, maybe help with work and some...things..." Even as she said it Hermione knew it sounded ridiculous but she was just trying to make sense of this enigma known as Ron Weaslely. Hermione was pulled out of her reverie by Ginny's laughter.

"Hermione, do you hear yourself? Don't you think things like that would get around the school? Especially with those Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs running their mouths all the time. No, I seriously believe that whoever it is is a boy, or else Ron would have tried to hit on them." Hermione nodded. That made some sense, but then again it did bring up another doubt she had after hearing certain rumors.

"Ron and Malfoy are close, huh?" she started out carefully. Ginny nodded.

"Almost inseparable at times. You'd swear they were fraternal twins separated at birth." Hermione cracked a smile, biting on her tongue slightly, thinking of how to voice her question tactfully.

"They do spend a lot of alone time together, too." Ginny nodded once again, not sure where this was going and not sure she wanted to know.

"You know, Harry always swears Malfoy flies his broom on the other side of the field," she tried to say offhandedly. Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"You...you think...Draco and Ron! Ewwwww, come on Hermione! Why are you going to put thoughts like that into my head for? Ugh, that's so gross." Ginny felt an unpleasant shiver run through her. Her Brother? Gay? Hermione may be smart in classes, but when it comes to people, she doesn't have the slightest clue. Hermione, on the other hand, believed she had a legitimate reason to think he was.

"Well think about it. Malfoy is kind of dainty at times, and Ron has this sexual appetite that seems to be insatiable. You never know, one drunken night in their PRIVATE room, things get a little intense..." she let the thought drift out there. Ginny shook her head staring at Hermione like she grew an extra arm.

"You have a wild imagination Hermione, but if you wanna think that my brother bottomed up for Malfoy then go right ahead." Hermione blushed and mumbled something quickly. "What's that?" Ginny asked, not quite catching it. Hermione turned scarlet

"I said, I always thought that Malfoy would be the one to bottom up since Ron seems more manly and all." She looked away not able to look Ginny in the eye.

"Hermione! God, just stop! Can we change the subject? I know they said that it was always the quiet ones but this is ridiculous!" Ginny tucked her hair behind her ear in agitation. She couldn't help but add, "And my brother is straight thank you very much! If anyone MIGHT be gay, it'd be Percy." Hermione smiled, both in amusement at Ginny's reaction and in relief that Ron did not swing both ways. It was bad enough pretending not to care when other girls flirted shamelessly with him, but to fight off the guys as well? That would have been too tiring.

Ginny rubbed her face furiously in hopes of getting the image of her brother and Draco getting it on like a pack of Hippogriffs out of her mind. She muttered something about sordid imaginations before looking back up at Hermione.

"I have no idea how we got to the topic of my brother's sexuality, but lets keep that conversation for, oh let's say...never?" Ignoring Hermione's chortle, she decided to continue what she set out to do the minute she shut the door. "Listen, I know Ron goes around here like he owns the place, but its just a defense mechanism. You should have seen him all those years ago, when he first came to Hogwarts. One minute I'm crying in my room because I was all alone, the next minute Ron's home and locked up in his bedroom."

_Hermione remembered that time in her first year. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to older students about the courses she was going to take and what to expect from certain professors. She was talking to Percy Weasley when she heard another Weasley's name being called to sit on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat. She saw that Percy, Fred, and George all seemed uninterested. _

_"Aren't you guys excited to watch your brother being sorted?" She was shocked when Percy just shrugged and Fred snorted before turning to Lee Jordan. "You guys are so mean!" George smiled at her indignant expression and leaned forward. _

_"Hermione, you gotta understand, there are seven of us in our family. So far all of us have been sorted into Gryffindor. Not to mention the fact that both Mum and Dad were in Gryffindor, and so were every other Weasley in our family for hundreds of years. It's just not a big deal any more. Little Ronnie will be sorted into Gryffindor just like the rest of u--," George's speech was cut short as a horrified expression crossed over his face. He saw the same expression cross his brothers' faces as the name of the house that the Sorting Hat just bellowed echoed in their ears. _

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

"After the Sorting he just disappeared. I always tried to catch a glimpse of him, but he ran out of the Great Hall so suddenly and then he was gone for weeks." Ginny nodded, her eyes tearing up slightly.

"It was horrible. Percy sent us an owl describing the whole thing. He said he'd never seen anyone that pale before. Even McGonagall was shaking when she pulled the Hat off of him. And Snape, he said Snape looked like he had a cauldron fall on top of his head. The whole room was quiet and just staring at Ron, and at the time he hated any sort of attention, especially when they were all just gawking at him. The only one who even looked remotely normal was Dumbledore, like he knew something that no one else did, but I've always questioned the sanity of that man."

"But why Slytherin? What did the Hat say to Ron?"

Ginny shrugged, thinking back to those days when their roles were reversed. Instead of him comforting her, it was the other way around. She was the older sibling now and her brother needed her.

_Ginny knocked on his bedroom door. _

_"Ronnie? Can I come in?" She pressed her ear to the door, straining to hear any sort of sound or movement. "Please Ron? I--I had another nightmare." _

_She knew it was a low move, but she couldn't think of anything else. He hadn't eaten anything in days and the only time anyone saw hide or hair of him was when he raced to the bathroom late at night and early in the morning. She pulled her ear away from the door quickly as she heard him walk towards the door. She looked down so her hair covered her face and wrapped her arms around herself as if she was scared. As she heard the door open she looked up and gasped, hands covering her mouth. She didn't have to fake looking terrified anymore. Her beloved brother's appearance was enough to throw her into a state of panic. _

_Ron could barely hold himself up as he let Ginny in. His pajamas, which were usually too tight, practically hung off of his boney form. He was pale, and not the kind of pale you get when you are sick, but the kind of pale you see on a corpse. He was so ashen in fact, that his freckles looked like black dots against his skin. His eyes were bloodshot and Ginny swore that if she looked close enough she could see the blood pumping in his veins through his transparent skin. _

_He fell heavily against the bed and made room for Ginny. His every movement looked pained and arduous. Ginny crawled into bed, leaving a space between them. He looked so fragile that she was afraid that the slightest touch would shatter him. She pulled out a Chocolate Frog she stole from Charlie's room and silently offered it to Ron. He looked at it and shook his head, rolling over to face her with a grunt. _

_"No thanks Gin," he whispered hoarsely. "Tell me about your nightmare. Was it about the nasty merpeople again?" Ginny bit her lip to stop a sob from coming out. Even his voice sounded fragile and weak. Her poor Ron was withering right in front of her eyes and all the while he was worried about her. She threw herself at him, hugging him tight. She heard his gasp of pain and eased up a bit. _

_"Oh Ronnie! It was horrible. You were sick and no one could help you and I begged you to let me help you, but you refused. And then we went to knock on your door, but you wouldn't open and we kept knocking and knocking and then I woke up!" True it wasn't her dream, but it was a daydream she dreaded the day he came home. He rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head. _

_"It's okay Ginny-bear. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he tried to reassure her, but his dry voice did very little to help. She looked up, silent tears streaming down her face. _

_"Ronnie, what happened? What's the matter? Why aren't you in school? Why won't you talk to anyone, including me? I thought you liked me." Ron brushed some tears away from her face using the corner of one of his sheets. _

_"I do like you Ginny. Better than Fred, George, Percy, and even Charlie." Ginny smiled a bit at that part. She knew Ron practically idolized Charlie. Sometimes she swore Ron's obsession with Chocolate Frogs stemmed from him trying to be just like Charlie. _

_"But what happened? Why are you home?" she urged. Ron shook his head, closing his eyes. _

_"I don't want to talk about it, Gin. Just leave it alone. I'll be home schooled, we'll spend more time together and that's that." He nodded his head as if that closed the matter. _

_"But what happens when I go to Hogwarts? You'll be home all alone and I won't have anyone to show me around." _

_Ron opened his eyes as if the thought had never crossed his mind before. Being home schooled was a great way not to deal with grades, peer pressure and the fact that he's the only one in his family to be Sorted into the most evil House in Hogwarts. But the best part was that he got to hang out with Ginny, and even though he might act like she's a huge nuisance he really did love being around her. She knew him better than anyone. The idea that she might leave and go off to Hogwarts without him watching out for her, or even worst, the fact that he'd be stuck at home with no one but his parents was enough to have him reconsider wearing the green and silver uniform. _

_"I can't go back Gin. It's too hard and confusing and...wrong! The whole thing is wrong!" _

_Ginny sat up, running her tiny fingers through his hair. He shifted a bit and rested his head on her lap, the way Ginny would when they were listening to their mom telling them stories about her childhood. _

_"What's wrong, Ron? What happened that is so awful?" _

_Ron was silent for a long while, but Ginny stayed quiet, knowing that he would answer eventually. But soon she was growing impatient with his silence and even entertained the thought that maybe he fell asleep. Just as she was going to shake him awake he spoke. _

_"Well, first Mum made corned beef sandwiches and you know how much I hate them." Ginny nodded sympathetically. Sometimes their mom just didn't listen to their likes and dislikes. Ron continued, "Then I got on the train but every car was full, so I had to drag my trunk allllll the way to the end of the train and I tripped twice and people just pointed and laughed." Ginny patted his arm. "But then I thought things were going to look up, because guess who was in the very last car by himself?" He looked up and in the first time in days, there was an excited spark in his eyes. _

_"Who?" Ginny asked in wonder. She knew who she _hoped_ it would be. She saw him right before Ron got on the train. He was so handsome and modest and everything she ever pictured. If only... _

_"Harry Potter! We sat in the car together and talked for the whole ride. I told him all about our family and Quidditch and did you know he didn't know a single thing about it. Living with Muggles must be a drag. And then we ate all kinds of sweets..." _

_Ginny stopped paying attention the instant he uttered 'Harry Potter.' Her brother got to sit with him, talk to him, even eat with him! She was so jealous, but this was no time for any of that. Next year when she goes to Hogwarts she'll sit with him during lunch, or even get to talk to him! And then he'll be her boyfriend and then they'll get married and have a bunch of kids and name their first son Ron and... _

_"GINNY!" _

_Ginny was pulled out of her reverie and looked down at Ron who gave her a queer look. _

_"Are you okay?" Ginny blushed nodding quickly. _

_"Y-yeah, I was just excited for you._ The_ Harry Potter! Wow!" Ron chuckled, before going into a coughing fit. Ginny reached over to his bedside table and poured him some water. He gulped it down gratefully, handing her back the cup. _

_"Thanks, and yeah, it was pretty cool. The best train ride ever. Until this annoying bushy haired thing came in looking for a toad and started acting all superior to everyone just because she read all the school books before hand. Then she told me I had dirt on my nose and left. Completely mental, that one. And then another boy came around looking for the same toad. He seemed nicer, though." _

_Ginny smiled at the change of tone in his voice. It was as if he were talking about his friends instead of people he just met. He took a deep, calming breath and continued. _

_"When me and Harry got off of the train there was this big guy, like a mini giant almost! I was so scared, but the guy seemed really nice, and he knew Harry too so he couldn't be that bad, right? So we hopped into these little boats and sailed all the way to the castle and it was huge! I've never seen anything like it before, and the Great Hall...it had no ceiling Gin, I swear. I know they say that there is and its charmed to look like the sky outside but I don't believe it. I bet when it rains everyone gets wet. And then the Sorting began." He got quiet suddenly, pulling his blanket closer to him, as if to protect himself from what came next. "They went in alphabetical order, so I was towards the end. The annoying girl and the boy with the toad got into Gryffindor. So did Harry, but that was a given, I mean the guy took down You-Know-Who when he was a baby. Then after forever they called me. I put on the Hat and it started talking..." _

_"Wait wait wait," Ginny interrupted. "There was a talking Hat?" Ron nodded, realizing that Ginny had no idea about the Sorting Ceremony. It was a shame, too. He wanted to freak her out the way the twins freaked him out, but oh well._ _He might as well tell her everything. _

_"Yeah, they make you wait in this line and then this teacher, McGon-a-something, she pulls out this stool and puts an UGLY looking Hat on it. It looked like Godric Gryffindor himself wore it. Then you find out that it _is_ that old, and not only that but it sings Ginny!" Ginny laughed at his enthusiasm. He sat up at looked at her excitedly. "I swear, it was the creepiest, coolest thing ever. And then you watch as each kid puts the Hat on and sometimes it takes two seconds and sometimes it takes like ten minutes and the Hat just starts reading your mind and then it shouts out the house you're supposed to belong to..." _

_Here he trailed off and Ginny knew what was coming. She ran her fingers over his scalp soothingly as he laid his head back down on her lap. _

_"To make a long story short, I put the Hat on and it was about 20 minutes later, really long according to Percy, and it shouted Slytherin." He took a deep breath playing with a loose string on Ginny's pant leg. "The professor pulled off the Hat and just stared at me. I looked around and everyone was looking at me like I had eaten a baby or something. Even Fred and George looked at me weird...weirder than usual anyway. Then I saw Harry. He gave me this look, this look that said I betrayed him somehow. Here we were on the train talking and having the time of our lives and I'm bad-mouthing Slytherin the whole time and then the Hat decides that's the best house for me. It was horrible, so I just ran. I had no idea where I was going, but I ran. But then I tried to run up these stairs and one of them was a trick step, so I ended up stuck there for about an hour before they found me. That's when they called Mum and Dad and now here I am." _

_Ginny didn't know what to say. She knew to an outsider that the whole thing didn't sound so bad, but coming from a family who prided itself on having nothing but Gryffindors in the family this was bad. No wonder he didn't want to face the family. But something was missing. _

_"But what did the Hat say? It must have given you a reason why it thought Slytherin was the best choice." Ron stiffened and she held her breath. _

_"I don't want to talk about it Gin. I'm not feeling all that well." _

_Ginny knew better than to push it and just let it go. Besides she got more out of him tonight than anyone else was able to this whole time. _

_"It's okay, Ronnie. You don't have to tell me anymore," she reassured him. _

_"I mean, Slytherin of all houses. I mean I knew I'd never have a chance in Ravenclaw, but I figured if for some odd reason that the gods decided to be mean to me and I didn't get into Gryffindor then I'd end up in Hufflepuff, but Slytherin!" Silent tears were now streaming down his face. "And what's worse is that I have to be in the same class as that rat faced Malfoy. It's not right! I'm a Gryffindor damnit, just like everyone else in the family! Now I'm gonna be an outcast. Whenever family comes to visit they'll point at me and say 'There's the Slytherin.'" He looked up at Ginny as if pleading with her to make this all go away. "It's not right, is it?" _

_She shook her head. "Of course it's not right Ronnie. I don't care what that stinky hat says, you're a Gryffindor to me." He smiled through his tears, wiping them hastily with his sleeve. _

_"How do you know the hat is stinky?" _

_"Well it been around for like a billion years! Bill's old socks are around for 3 weeks and they stink up the whole house." She laughed along with Ron and laughed harder when his stomach grumbled. "Someone sounds hungry." _

_He blushed. "Yeah, I haven't eaten right in forever. Was that spaghetti that Mum made tonight?" Ginny nodded, helping him get up. _

_"Yup, and there is plenty left over. It seems Mum is always forgetting that there aren't nine of us sitting down for dinner anymore." _

"After that he started eating better and coming out of his room more often. He was still confused and hurt about the whole Slytherin thing, but he was slowly coming to terms with it. He was especially happy when family did come to visit and they sat around joking about how now Ron could be their spy and tell them exactly what the Slytherin dungeons looked like. And when my granddad came around, Ron was ecstatic. He always looked up to Granddad and to have him except that he was now a Slytherin meant the world to him. To cheer him up Granddad gave him this golden pocket watch with the family crest on it."

Hermione, who had been sitting and listening, fascinated, finally piped up.

"You have a family crest?"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, I didn't know about it either until that day. Turns out that that watch is so old that the members of the family at the time still remembered that crest from the drawings from their own grandparents. Ron loves that thing. He's always carrying it around. He doesn't care that it makes him look like an old man, he's so proud of it. It was supposed to be Bill's but everyone agreed Ron should have it."

Well, that solved the mystery of the watch to Hermione. She always thought that Malfoy gave it to him after losing a bet or something of the sort.

"Did he ever tell you what the Hat said?" Ginny shook her head.

"No, no one likes to bring it up anymore. He seems more at ease with the whole thing, so we just let it go." Hermione nodded.

"That makes sense. I just can't believe that all this happened while I was teaching Dean the Wingardium Leviosa charm."

"Yeah, it is surreal, but he needed that time at home. It was good for him."

Hermione took her time to mull over everything that happened today. Things were starting to fall into place now. Ron was just a confused man who was just trying to take what life gave him and benefit from it. Finally, she had just one more question for her friend.

"You sure Ron and Draco never did anything? Because you know they say that the youngest male has less testosterone than the older ma--aaah!" she shrieked as Ginny whacked her with a pillow. "Ginny!"

"I just got that image out of my head you freak!" She hit her again and then ran across the room, laughing as Hermione grabbed her own pillow and went on the attack.

Back in the cave at Hogsmeade, Ron and Neville were cleaning up, making sure they were the last people to leave the village so no one would know what they were doing together. Neville turned to Ron.

"Hey Ron?"

Ron looked up. "Yeah?"

"Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" he asked, concerned.

"The ones about you, Malfoy, the Niffler, and the Prefects Bathroom." He laughed and ducked as Ron threw a butterbeer bottle at him.

"Ass," he grumbled, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He couldn't wait for the next Hogsmeade weekend.


	9. When Things Heat Up

A/N Hope you guys enjoy this. I did it as fast as I could and I had no time to read it over. So if it sounds horrible, then I apologize. I'll do some editing later, but for now, here it is!

A/–2 Okay, here is the edited, a little racier ch. 9. I'm much more happier with this version than the one I put up before. There's some extra part so go ahead and read it again wink Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 9: When Things Heat Up.

The weather was starting to get colder outside, and the need to find someplace private indoors was starting to grow. That was Hermione's philosophy anyway and she was currently preaching it to Ron as they walked the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione blew into her hands to warm them up.

"And what happens when it snows? We can't just very well be out here during a blizzard," she said, looking up at him with an irritated look on her face.

Ron just smiled and pulled her close, kissing her frozen, red cheeks and slowly trailing his lips to reacquaint himself with that sweet spot behind her ear.

"Well then, we'll just have to find _other_ ways to warm ourselves up, won't we?" He smirked against her skin as he heard her gasp. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his teeth nipping at her skin, but pulled away as he moved her cloak aside gain access to her neck.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I'm being serious!" He laughed, successfully reaching her neck before stopping and looking up at her quizzically.

"Wait, how did you know my middle name was Bilius?" Hermione blinked, before smiling slightly.

"You told me. Don't you remember?" she asked with a light laugh.

Ron shook his head. "I never told you. I never tell anyone, it's a stupid name. Not something I go around announcing to people."

"Oh, then I must have remembered it from the Sorting Ceremony when the Hat called your name." She nodded as if that was the answer, but he shook his head again, stepping back to get a better look at her.

"No, I remember that night like it was yesterday. The Hat never mentioned my middle name."

Hermione was getting nervous now. She didn't want to tell Ron about her conversation with Ginny. She didn't think he'd be able to handle the fact that she knew about what she assumed was one of the darkest periods of his life. So she decided on a different tactic. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What does it matter where I heard it, Ronald? Besides, I'm getting cold and you said you had a way to warm me up, remember." She leaned up and kissed him once, then twice. It seemed to work for a bit, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her back fully. However, just as she was about to deepen the kiss, he pulled away laughing.

"Oh no you don't young lady. You're dealing with the master of that sort of distraction. I'm the one who got Professor Sprout to give me the questions to an exam once just by giving her a neck rub, remember?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something along the lines of how cheating like that was wrong before Ron covered her mouth with his own. He held her face in his hands and slowly kissed her, taking his time, using his tongue to run along every ridge and crease of her mouth, the way he knew made her knees buckle. He held her close, their body heat practically stifling Hermione. When Ron felt her melt against him, he slowly pulled his lips away, keeping them hovering above her lips, feeling her breath on his face.

"Hermione," he whispered huskily. She replied with a soft _mmm_and he rewarded her with a teasing kiss. "Tell me who told you," he murmured against her lips.

She licked her lips, the tip of her tongue bumping against his mouth. He groaned, fusing his lips with hers again, not seeming to be able to get enough of her taste and forgetting for a second why he started kissing her in the first place. But whatever it was he didn't care and she didn't seem to mind either judging by the way she was kissing him back, or the way she was gripping his hair, keeping him close. He felt himself getting sucked into her unintentional spell before pulling away again, even taking two steps back..

"Damn woman," he gasped, running a hand through his hair."Just tell me who told you." Hermione, however, either didn't notice or didn't hear him since she was suffering from a severe Ron Weasley withdrawal. Her eyes slowly blinked open, the cool air suddenly surrounding her overheated body.

"Huh?" she asked, stupidly. Ron shook his head and decided to force it out of her, so he latched his mouth onto her neck, his hot tongue doing things that caused her to groan and arch her back. "Oh Ron," she sighed, her hands moving up his back, gripping his shoulders tight whenever she felt his teeth on her skin. His lips found hers again, both of them moaning at the renewed contact. Hermione was slowly losing her train of thought and sure enough, as Ron slipped his tongue into her mouth, she forgot what they were talking about before. She even forgot that they were talking at all.

Ron was suffering the same sort of dilemma. He started the kiss as a way to pump her for information. Instead, he got lost in the taste of her lips, the sounds of her moans, and the feel of her breath on his face. But he soon gathered his wits and concentrated on Hermione, making sure she was lost before he asked her anything. Once again he found himself pulling away from her lips and whispering huskily.

"Who told you Mione?" He waited for an answer, but it seemed she was too lost. That fact was proven to him as she pressed against him wanting more contact. He teased her lips with his again, enough to calm her down, but not enough that she realized what was going on. He was very skilled in this arena. "Tell me," he demanded gently, his hands sliding to her hips, keeping her at a teasing distance: close enough to feel the heat from his body, but not close enough that she could feel said body.

"Ginny," she found herself admitting, and that is when he panicked. Why was she talking to Ginny about him? Why would Ginny tell her that? What other secrets has Ginny told Hermione?

With all his musings, he didn't notice that he had stopped paying attention to Hermione, but she sure did. She looked up at him and realized what she had said, mentally kicking herself for letting him get to her like that. The expression on his face worried her a bit. She ran her hands over his chest willing him to look at her.

"Ron? What is it?" He sighed and looked down at her. She was so sweet and innocent and everything he wasn't used to. He wanted to get mad and yell at her. He wanted to demand her to tell him what the hell they were talking about and to stay out of his fucking business. But looking down into her big, brown eyes, he found himself unable to hurt her, or see any frown or sadness on her face put there by his behavior, for the meantime anyway.

He swallowed, keeping his eyes trained on her forehead instead of her eyes. "What else did she tell you?" he asked quietly. Hermione bit her lip. She knew this was an extremely sensitive territory. She knew she had to handle this carefully.

"Ron," she started slowly, "what does it matter what else she told me?" As his eyes widened she knew she slipped up somewhere.

"'What else she told me?' So she did tell you something else didn't she?" Ron looked furious. "That little bitch. Just wait til I get my hands on her, I'll make her wish she was never born." He then turned to Hermione, a wild look in his eyes. "What else did she tell you? Huh? Did she tell you about that time I fell out of a tree and got sprayed by a skunk and Mum had to scrub me down for 3 weeks? Or how about that time I was jerking off and my mom walked in and then my dad had to give us a talk about how if we use it we'll lose it? Or how about that time I got so drunk that I passed out and Fred and George dressed me up as a girl complete with Ginny's sundress and Mum's make up? Or how about..." Ron stopped, glaring at Hermione, who was biting her lip, trying not to laugh. "You think this is funny?"

She took a deep calming breath that did nothing to calm her down. "I--I didn't know sk-skunks were native in these parts!" She burst out laughing, tears streaming down her face, holding the stitch in her side. If possible, Ron's face turned redder than his hair. He mumbled something about Bill and mean, sadistic pen pals trying to get even with him as Hermione settled down, wiping her tears."Dressed you as a girl, huh? What color was the dress? I hope is wasn't too revealing." She was still chuckling softly. He glared, crossing his arms, slightly horrified that he told her those things when it was obvious from her reaction that it was the first time she was hearing about it.

"Not funny, you know. I was traumatized for the longest time." He pouted slightly looking away. Hermione smiled and slipped her hand into his, tugging him closer.

"No, its not funny at all." He nodded in agreement. "It's only funny if they took pictures." She smiled, until she saw his face pale. She covered her mouth with her hand, unsuccessfully hiding her horrified gasp. "Oh my God! There are pictures of you like that out there? Oh you poor thing!" She couldn't help the little laugh that escaped through her lips though, and he rolled his eyes, smiling at her laugh.

"Glad you think this is funny. I sure know everyone else did." He rolled his eyes again, grabbing her other hand, brushing his thumbs over her knuckles. "Guess I better stop putting my foot in my mouth, huh?" Hermione nodded this time, wrapping his arms around her.

"You really want to know what Ginny told me about you?" Ron nodded, swallowing nervously. Hermione was in a delicate situation. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't have to tell him the whole truth, did she? She just had to tell him enough to keep him satisfied.

"Well, she said that you and Ginny are the best of friends, and out of all of your brothers, Charlie is your favorite."

Ron smiled. "We're not supposed to have favorites in our family, but I can't help it. Charlie was the one to help me train for Quidditch and he used to give me Chocolate Frogs all the time. Still does for my birthday. And Ginny...well she's just Ginny." Hermione hugged him closer, looking up at him. He placed a kiss on her forehead, holding her for a few minutes. "Is that all she told you?" he asked, after a brief silence.

"She told me about your pocket watch." She started slowly. She felt him stiffen slightly, but ignored it. "She said your grandfather gave it to you right after you started school. That he wanted to give it to Bill, but he didn't think he was responsible enough for it." Okay, maybe a little lying was needed. Especially if said lie lit up his entire face like that.

"Really?" he asked. "I thought he gave it to me because of..." he shook his head. "Never mind." Hermione didn't push him, instead resting her head on his chest. "He did teach me to play chess, though. Said I was a thousand times better than Charlie because I take my time, and don't rush into things." Hermione smiled at the hint of pride in his voice, looking up at him.

"Well I'm glad for that, or we would have all been in some serious trouble back in our first year."

Hermione was, of course, referring to an incident where Ron was following Harry and Hermione in hopes of getting some dirt on them for the Slytherins, something he thought would help him fit in better with his house. Instead, he found himself facing a vicious three-headed dog, dropped down what seemed like an endless hole, attacked by a mutant vine, chased around by freaky flying keys, and then knocked out by a giant chess piece.

It was the coolest way to end his first year of Hogwarts.

"I've always wanted to ask you about that." Hermione said. "Why _did_ you follow us that day?" Ron sighed dramatically.

"The foolishness of a youth is what drove me to such dastardly deeds." He looked down at Hermione to see a smile, but was met instead with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, okay. Draco said he would give anything to know what you guys were up to, so I followed you guys to try and fit in better. That and if I found out you two were an item, it might have shut Ginny up. Two birds with one stone." At the confused look Hermione shot at him, he decided to elaborate. "Every time she sent me an owl she always ends it with a huge paragraph dedicated to her begging me to find out more about the Great Harry Potter, and to try to get to know him and be his friend and all that. If I told her he had a girlfriend she would have been disappointed and stopped writing about him. I thought about lying to her. Just make up a story that he had a girl, but I couldn't do that to her. I can't stand to see her cry. It pitiful really, and kinda gross. So if he _really did _have a girlfriend, then I wouldn't feel so bad."

Hermione shook her head. She and Harry? That's almost as natural as Snape and Dumbledore. And this soft spot he had for Ginny...she didn't know it ran that deep that he couldn't even lie to her. But then again, Hermione had seen Ginny cry and it really was pitiful she was sad to say. Ginny was a strong young lady, and it took a lot for her to cry, and when she did break down she was a mess. She didn't know how to react. Her sobs were nothing but silent heaves with an occasional squeak. Her tears flowed continuously and sometimes she forced herself to keep crying because she thought that she needed to cry for a little bit more because that was how it was done. Not a pretty sight at all.

"That's kind of cute," Hermione said. "The fact that Ginny harbored those feelings for Harry even before they met. It sort of makes you believe in destiny and your one true love."

Ron stayed silent, not sure how to respond to that. To be perfectly honest, he was jealous of Ginny. She found the man that she might very well spend the rest of her life with before she even turned 17. He liked his life now, but going from girl to girl got a little boring, confusing, and irritating. Spending his time exclusively with Hermione was like a breath of fresh air. Yes, he was horny as hell, but he was able to control that now, thanks to the Great Lake and a never ending supply of ice cold water, compliments of the dungeon pipes. But now, instead of waking up and wondering what girl he was going to spend the day with, he woke up with a smile, anticipating seeing and holding Hermione in his arms again. Was he falling in too deep? Not a chance. He just had a little crush. It happens a lot when one spends so much time with a person in a close proximity

That explained his whole thing with Blaise. They were in every class together, as well as the common room, the Great Hall, and sometimes even the dorm rooms since they were eleven. And that is why he's been avoiding her lately. He wanted the closeness with Hermione, and the only way to that, was to keep away from any sort of distractions. Especially the kind that kept losing her clothes whenever he was near. He wanted to spend time with someone he knew would not screw him over, someone who wasn't needy for sex, someone who was pure and innocent, and enjoyed the simple things in life.

He'd never forget the time she found an eagle feather quill on the floor, almost as good as new, and how giddy she got, taking her time to feel it out in her hand and wonder out loud what kind of ink best suited this quill. He'd laughed and called her crazy, but she didn't care. She said that he didn't appreciate the little things in life and before he knew it his whole life would have gone by without any sort of details to fill in his memories. Before he knew it he'd pulled her close and kissed her long and hard, and then just held her in his arms, dropping kisses on her face every once in a while, not caring if anyone saw them. She laughed and just snuggled into him, much like she was doing now. He couldn't explain it, but he felt his heart swell every time she said something so smart, so innocent, and so nutty.

"You wouldn't think it was so cute if you heard the same rubbish for five years," he said, trying to sound annoyed, but failing terribly as Hermione laughed that sweet, soft laugh of hers.

"Come on now. You're not happy that she's with Harry? I know you two don't get along, but he really is a good guy. He'd never hurt her, never dream of it, even." Ron nodded, having heard this a million times from everyone under the sun.

"Better him than Draco, I suppose."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised that he'd choose his enemy (maybe enemy is too strong a word) over his friend.

"Hermione, you're a smart girl. Think about it. Why would I want my baby sister to end up with a guy who would use her for her body and then throw her away when something hotter walked by? Draco...yeah, he's my best friend. He's been there for me for years. Standing up for and next to me when the other Slytherins wouldn't except me as one of their own. Helping me get on the Quidditch team and teaching me cool new spells. He never saw me as a Weasley, but instead I was just Ron to him. But even with all that loyalty, I wouldn't trust him within 50 feet of Ginny. He's just a womanizer who wants to have as much fun before his father takes complete control over him." Hermione wanted to ask what he meant when he mentioned Draco's father, but Ron pushed on.

"Now Potter, I mean Harry," he hastily amended when Hermione gave him a glare, "he's the kind of guy to appreciate a girl. He'll take care of her, risk his life for her, do all that gushy stuff a good boyfriend is supposed to do. And I know she'll do the same for him."

Hermione smiled. "I'm seeing a whole new caring side of you Ronald." Ron gave a smug smile. "And I must say, it's really starting to freak me out." His eyes snapped to hers in time to see her trying to hide her smile. True, she would rather have not known about Malfoy's more human side, but to hear for herself that Ron approved of Harry showed her that his loyalty for his family ran deep.

Ron rolled his eyes, smiling. "Remind me to never speak my mind to you again."

Hermione was about to retort when her wand gave a soft little whistle. She sighed disappointedly, the five minute warning giving her just enough time to make it back to class. "We better head back," she said, reluctantly. She'd wanted today to have more action, but all they did was talk for most of the time. She wasn't selfish. She did want to get to know Ron, but when a woman had Ron Weasley all to herself, she couldn't be blamed if she'd rather spend their time with his hands and mouth making her whole body quiver with some unmentionable need than stand around in the cold talking about their best friends.

Ron sighed as well, feeling their time was wasted with nonsense talks about Ginny and her big mouth. He leaned down and gave Hermione a soft, lingering kiss. "There's always tomorrow," he said, glad for once in his life that the next day wasn't a weekend. He never got to see her on the weekends, both of them knowing their friends (the ones who didn't know, anyway) would question their whereabouts. It was easier just to avoid them and their pestering questions.

She nodded, giving him one last kiss before she started her lonely trek back to the castle. Another precaution against getting caught and having inane rumors running about. Sometimes, she found herself wishing she could walk down the corridors with Ron, hand in hand, but his reputation kept that notion a fantasy. If people were to see her with Ron, they would think only one thing : that she was giving herself up to him, his girl of the week. Even though she told Harry to ignore people who were whispering and pointing at him constantly, she didn't think she could handle all of that herself.

Ron watched her as she walked away, reached the doors, turned, and waved to him before walking inside. It was harder to let go of her everyday, and it was scaring him slightly. They really needed to stop all these talks and get some action done, if only to end this whole thing and shut Draco up.

------------

Ron and Draco walked back to their room after a boring Quidditch practice.

"And they wonder why we suck. Our captain's a fucking pansy. Too busy worrying about his manicure and pressed pants to give us any real strategy," Ron spat out, dropping his broom to the ground and falling heavily into his bed.

"Yeah, but you'll never see us practicing in the rain like those dumb Gryffindors," Draco said, changing into his pajamas.

"Yeah, well, those dumb Gryffindors have won the fucking cup every fucking year." Ron let out a frustrated growl and punched his pillow.

"What's your problem? So our practices are light. Big deal."

"My problem is that I want to have a practice that makes me sore, that makes my muscles ache. I wanna exert myself dammit! That way if we do loose its not from of lack of trying!"

Draco laughed. "Spoken like a true Weasley." He ducked as Ron threw his shoe at him before getting back up and calmly brushing invisible dust from his shirt. "Besides, you're _supposed_ to exertyourself with Granger, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't forgotten, jackass." Ron got up with a heavy sigh and changed as well.

"Because it seems to me," Draco continued as if Ron hadn't said anything, "that you are too much of a pussy to do anything with her. What's the matter? Scared?" He taunted.

Ron gave a muffled "fuck you" as he pulled off his shirt. "I'm not scared. This whole thing requires more finesse then I thought."

"And you, as a Weasley, have no finesse whatsoever," Draco said, smugly. He ducked as a another shoe came soaring towards him. "Besides, you don't need finesse. This girl is sexually frustrated! She has to be. No one's been with her. Not that I know of. Who would want to touch her willingly?" He mumbled the last part as he turned away to put his sweaty clothes to the side.

"Yeah, she is, but she wants to spend most of the time talking. It's like, just when things are getting heated she pulls away and asks me about my childhood, or my classes, or my friends, or something like that."

He knew he was exaggerating, but he didn't want to tell Draco that he liked their talks and that sometimes he was the one who initiated them. Draco, however, looked at him with wide eyes.

"Has she asked about me?" he asked, panic evident in his voice. Ron shrugged.

"Your name came up a few times. What of it?"

"What of it! Are you fucking mental? What if she wants to spend all this time talking so she can get dirt on us. Then, like a good little solider she'll report everything you said to Potter who's Dumbledore's lap dog and before we know it the whole school is spying on us! Portraits, house-elves...we won't be safe!" Draco paced quickly. "Maybe a memory charm? Or maybe a spell to torture you whenever my name comes up. Or maybe torture her to stay quiet..." He looked up as Ron snorted, settling himself in his bed.

"You're too paranoid for your own good mate. Besides," he looked at him seriously, "you really think I would do that to you? I've kept your secrets for years. I'm not about to blab to some girl who's just around to warm up my bed in the near future."

Draco sighed and nodded. If there was anyone in the world he could trust it was the person laying down on the bed across the room. He walked over to him and sat on Ron's bed.

"I'm sorry, mate. Its just when it comes to these things...you just don't want information falling into the wrong hands."

"Speaking of secrets," Ron started, but Draco cut him off.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said with a tone that said that this particular conversation was over. Ron shrugged and turned away, knowing that if it was anything big, Draco would tell him. Draco leaned over him, resting his arms on his broad shoulder.

"So you and Granger, honestly now, how far have you two gotten?" He was so close Ron could feel his breath on his cheek and was horrified when he felt his body react to that, if only slightly.

"Get off of me!" He pushed him off, trying to wipe away the feeling on his cheek and shake off the shiver that was threatening to run through his body. "It's bad enough people are talking about us and why we spend so much time together!" Draco just laughed, laying down next to him.

"Yeah I heard about that. Is it true Nifflers can do that? And underwater?"

---------------

The next day, Hermione left the Great Hall as usual, and by now no one questioned her as to why she left so early. They figured as exams were coming closer, she was just working harder. She was glad for that, it made things easier for her.

She was, however, a little worried that something was off today, since she didn't see Ron in the Great Hall. She went ahead as scheduled anyway, and was about to reach the doors that led outside to what was sure to be one of the coldest days this month when suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and yanked her into the nearest broom cupboard. She was about to scream when another hand clamped over her mouth. The room was so dark and the stranger was strong that she panicked instantly. She started struggling, screaming as loud as she could with the hand over her mouth. Hermione went to claw at his hands, but his other arm wrapped around her middle, clamping them to her side. That caused her to struggle harder, tears forming in her eyes. She thought this was the end when she heard the sweetest sound...

"God damn woman! Will you stop wriggling around. And stop screaming! You'd swear I was going to kill you or something."

Hermione relaxed instantly when she heard Ron's voice, a tear falling out of relief. He felt the tear fall to his hand and let her go, concern gripping him like a vice.

"Are you okay? I just wanted a private place. I didn't mean...oomph!" When he let her go she spun around and punched in the stomach, hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed, taking a guess as to where his face was. "Are you_trying_ to give me a heart attack, because I think you might have succeeded!"

Ron doubled over, holding his stomach. In all honesty, he was glad for the distraction. Having her wiggle around as he held her close like that caused a reaction in his lower regions. He welcomed the pain, breathing through his teeth.

"For a little thing you can sure pack a punch," he gasped. He straightened up after a bit. "Don't worry," he said as he felt Hermione feel around his abdomen to rub the spot she hit. "I've taken bludgers to the ribs. This was nothing."

"Sorry, its just, why are we here anyway? And why do we have to sneak around?"

Hermione didn't get an answer right away. Instead Ron pulled out his wand and muttered _Lumos_, the broom cupboard a cramped little area, that looked like it hasn't been used since the days of Godric himself. Ron pulled out a piece of ratty looking parchment and tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Hermione snorted, "I could have told you th--" Hermione froze as writing and pictures started showing up on the parchment. Before she knew it she was staring at a map of Hogwarts. "Wh-what is that?" she asked, amazed. Ron smiled looking through it.

"This, my dear, is the Marauder's Map," he said with a hint of pride. "The coolest map ever known to man."

Hermione could see why it was an interesting map. She never heard of a map of Hogwarts that was this detailed. But the coolest? It was with that thought that she started. She hadn't realized that she had been staring at a dot with her name on it. She looked up at Ron, shocked.

"Is that really me?"

"Why don't you look at the dot next to it?"

She did and gasped. Next to her dot was a dot that had Ron's name on it. Coolest map, indeed. He smiled.

"Where did you get this from?"

"It was a gift from Fred and George for my twelfth birthday. I have no idea where they got it from. I think they stole it from someone. Probably Filch if you ask me."

Hermione shook her head. Those twins were either going to end up in Azkaban, or as the richest twins in all of Britain.

Ron held one end of the wand in his teeth, the illuminated side shining over the map. He took his time looking through the map and when he was satisfied he folded it up, took the wand from his mouth, and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"We gotta move quick. Don't wanna get caught." He said it in such a tone that she thought they were about to do something against school rules. But the protest never came as Ron yanked her out of the broom cupboard and into the bright hallway.

Then he proceeded to lead Hermione through a series of corridors, passage way, and secret hallways, stopping every once in a while to check the map, and even steal a kiss. He kept looking behind them as if expecting someone to pop out and hex them.

Hermione was out of breath by the time they stopped somewhere along the fifth floor. Ron went up to a painting of two beautiful wood nymphs in a position that suggested they were more than just friends. Especially when taking into consideration their embrace, where their hands were, and their clothing, if those tiny things could be called clothes. Ron whispered something that had them laughing softly before swinging open. Ron led Hermione into a dark, very narrow hallway, holding her hand and blindly leading her by running his hand along the cold stone walls. Hermione was starting to feel a sense of claustrophobia creeping up on her when all of the sudden the hallway opened up into a beautiful, spacious room.

She let out a soft gasp, walking into the room mesmerized. The ceiling and far wall were made out of nothing but glass, letting the winter sun filter into the room. The huge, brick fireplace to her left had the room nice and toasty, a stark contrast to the cold, sharp wind outside. There were armchairs and love seats scattered around and a cozy looking red sofa. There was a cherry coffee table in the middle of the room, laden with what looked like every pastry and sweet known to man.

She turned around and found Ron with his arms crossed, leaning against the frame of the entryway, smiling at her.

"What is this place?" she asked, softly. "I've never seen it before." She turned again to look at the glass wall which had to most perfect view of the lake she'd ever seen. As Hermione watched the Giant Squid do back strokes in the water, Ron came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"The nymphs prefer to keep this place to themselves. They've taken a liking to me, so I can use this place most anytime...unless those two are busy." Hermione snorted.

"Every teenage boys wet dream."

Ron took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her hair. "Not every teenage boy."

Hermione bit her lips and leaned back against him, her hands covering his. She never did know his intentions when he said sweet things like that, but they were sweet all the same.

"How did you find this place?"

"Back in my third year. Something was going on in the Slytherin House that just unnerved me a bit. So I left and wandered about and the nymphs called me over. They were, um, busy, and let me watch." Ron took his time to regain his composure. Just the thought of what those two did that night...Hermione rolled her eyes. She couldn't see him, but she felt the changing pattern of his breathing. _Not every teenage boy's wet dream my ass. _

"Anyway," Ron continued, "they offered me this place if I ever needed to get away. So I'm here a lot."

"What were the Slytherins doing that night?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." There was a certain way he said it that indicated to Hermione that it was a secret matter that she shouldn't press. There was no way Ron would tell anyone about the sex rites that the third boys had to go through. That was a House tradition and he held his House secrets very dear. That and he didn't think the Ministry would approve of such a thing going on in the Hogwarts dungeons.

"So what are we doing here?" she asked after a few minutes of watching the wind whip around the tree branches. Ron kissed her temple, tightening his arms around her.

"Well, you said that it was too cold to be outside on days like these and a Weasley man never disappoints his lady. He always respects her wishes and fulfils them as best as he can"

Hermione felt giddy at the thought of being his lady, but she kept her outward cool. She turned her head to look at him. "Is that a fact?"

He nodded, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Oh yes, for you see, if our mother ever found out that one of her sons is disappointing his, or any, lady then said son would fail to be a man, and Ginny would have another sister." Hermione laughed but Ron shook his head. "It's no joke. Next time you see Bill ask him about that scar on his thigh. He'll say its from an irate goblin, but we all know better. Either Mum missed, or she hit her target."

"Well," Hermione started, looking around carefully, as if inspecting the room to see if it was up to her satisfaction. "You can tell Mrs. Weasley that this lady is not in anyway disappointed, with you or anything here."

Ron gave her a strained smile. "Not disappointed in me, eh? Don't remember mentioning any of that."

Hermione bit her lip and turned in his arms, cupping his face. "Just in case you were wondering..."

He looked at her for a full minute before smiling at her anxious face. "Well, thank you for that." Her expression soften and he brushed his lips against hers. "You hungry? I asked the house-elves for some sweets and they gave me a buffet of sugar. Think I'll get me one when I'm older." He said last part thoughtfully. Hermione humphed and moved to sit on the couch. It was even softer than it looked and she sank right into it.

Ron had to bite back a laugh. Ginny told him all about her crusade to save the house-elves back in their fourth year. He walked over to the table, grabbing a small eclair before sitting down next to her.

"Dobby said to tell you hi and that he won't tell Harry Potter about this." He took a bite of his sweet. Hermione looked up, surprised.

"You know Dobby?"

Ron nodded, licking some creme from his lips, a move that had Hermione's own mouth water. "I met him through Winky. She was drinking up all the butterbeers and I could never find a bottle, so I confronted her about it."

"Ron, no! You didn't. She's a very sensitive elf." Ron dipped his finger in the center of the eclair, licking off the creme.

"You're telling me. She sat in my lap crying for an hour while I was trying to pet her and keep her quiet. Have you ever tried to pet a house-elf? Its like petting a pair of leather gloves." He popped the rest of the eclair into his mouth. "But after that, she stopped her drinking and promised to be good if I went to visit her every once in a while and demand she make me dinner." Hermione rolled her eyes, slightly miffed at that arrangement.

"As for Dobby," Ron continued, reaching for another pastry, "he just wanted a pair of socks. So I gave him a maroon pair that my mom insists on making for me every year and he was the happiest little elf I'd ever seen." He smiled over at Hermione and offered the brownie he'd picked up. "Want a bite?"

She shook her head, pulling her legs up onto the couch. "No thank you. Three meals a day is more than enough for me." He wrinkled his nose taking the whole chocolate treat in one bite.

When he had enough room to get his tongue around his words he said, "This is how we Weasleys are and if you don't like it, well then I can't help you there." He expected her to laugh but she was just sitting there watching him with a thoughtful expression. "What?" he asked. He ran his tongue over his teeth. "Is there something in my teeth? Something on my face?" He wiped a hand over his mouth and she still sat there watching him. "What?" he asked, getting a little nervous.

"You put a lot of emphasis on being a Weasley," she said simply. It wasn't a judgement or a criticism, just an observation. He shrugged, having heard this before.

"I'm proud of my family line. I know everyone expects me to be go around waving the Slytherin banner, but I prefer being a Weasley first and Slytherin second. It's what my grandfather taught me before he died. 'Be proud of your family and where you come from' he used to always say." They sat in thoughtful silence until Ron laughed suddenly.

"What's so funny?"

"He did say that if I were ashamed of Fred and George that it was okay. No one would hold it against me."

Hermione laughed as well. "They are a handful, that's for sure."

Ron dusted off his hands, turning fully to her and pulling her close so they were mere millimeters away from each other. Her brushed back her hair and looked deep into her eyes. "Hi," he whispered.

Hermione tried to answer back, she really did, but whenever he looked at her with those big blue eyes she would feel something lodge itself in her throat, making it impossible to speak. However, whenever he did look at her like that, it was only a matter of time before he made his move, so no talking was necessary on her part. And just as predicted, Ron leaned forward and kissed her, one hand tangling itself in her hair while the other slid down to rest on her waist.

She lost herself in the kiss, as was the norm on these oh so rare occasions. Her mind, however, was roughly brought back down to earth as she felt her back hit the couch Ron leaning over her, never breaking the kiss.

Hermione pulled away slightly, and when Ron opened his eyes, they asked one simple question.

"Is this okay?"

And by way of answer, Hermione pulled his head back down, her lips meeting his hungrily. This wasokay she reasoned. It didn't have to go much further than this. And if it did, she would stop it. It was at that moment that she felt his tongue against her lips, and when she opened her mouth to him, all thoughts of stopping him disappeared. His tongue wrestled with hers as he pressed his body against hers, his one elbow holding him up, leaving the other hand free to roam up and down her side. Hermione moaned as his hand slipped under her shirt, drawing little patterns on her waist. He swallowed her moan, the sexy little sound fueling him on. He kissed her harder, his tongue exploring her mouth, his teeth nibbling on her bottom lip, his own lips soothing them after he was done. He then tore his lips away from hers, dragging them from her cheek to her jawbone, licking his way from her chin to her earlobe where he took his time giving it plenty of much needed attention.

Hermione arched into him as he pulled her earlobe into his mouth and that's when she felt his hand move. She started a bit. His hand was at her side, but somehow it moved down to her knee where it was slowly moving up her thigh, under her skirt.

"Ron..." She wanted to tell him to stop, or take it slow, but the words weren't coming. He answered with a distracted "hmm?" before making his way down her neck, finding her pulse point and gently grazing his teeth against it. Hermione arched again with a soft gasp, her own hands fisting his shirt to keep herself grounded. He chuckled against her skin, licking, biting and kissing her neck until he left various red marks and Hermione absolutely breathless. He made his way back to her lips where she met him passionate kiss for passionate kiss.

Hermione decided not to let him have all the fun so she slipped her hands under his shirt, dragging her nails across his strong back. He gave a sexy grunt the hand on her thigh tightening its grip. She smirked against his lips, doing it again. This time he pushed his hips against hers making her whimper softly. It was his turn to smirk as he did it again, her legs opening a bit of their own accord. He shifted a bit, resting between her legs and then slipped a hand underneath her knee, pulling it upward. With her foot flat against the couch, her skirt fell down her thighs, revealing more skin.

Ron took a moment to admire her firm, smooth creamy thighs before moving his hand from underneath her knee to the underside of her thigh, his fingertips moving with feather light touches. Hermione licked her lips, leaning into his touch. She brought her hands to his front lightly grazing his chest with her nails as well. She loved the reaction she got out of him when she did that. His eyes closed, his back arched, and he let sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. She did it again, her nails accidently scraping across one of his nipples and he growled attacking her mouth once more. His kiss this time was intense, as if there were no stopping him now, and Hermione didn't think she wanted to. Then she felt his hands move towards dangerously close to her womanhood. That is when she grabbed his hands, interlocking their fingers. He looked at her questioningly, but she smiled tugging him down to kiss her again. Instead of kissing her, he moved his lips over her collarbone, and then he was met with the first button of her shirt. It was then that he did something Hermione had thought impossible before.

He used his teeth to unbutton her top button.

She stared. _How in the hell did he do that!_

He continued to open up her shirt, his hands still gripped in hers. With every button he removed, more skin was revealed to him. He ran his lips over her chest, the valley between her breasts, and her stomach.

Hermione squeezed his hands that were now pinning her own hands near her head. His lips were making their way towards her breasts again and Hermione had to remind herself to breath. That look in his eyes was a predatorial look and she knew she was the prey. He kept his eyes fixed on hers as his mouth closed over the top of her breasts, sucking and nibbling on it interchangeably. Hermione felt her eyes strain to roll to the back of her head, but Ron's eyes refused to let them move. He moved to the other breast, giving it the same attention, Hermione whimpering at the sensation.

Ron groaned and pressed his hips against hers, making her cry out. He kept grinding against her, trying to ease some of his own tension. She was so sexy and those sounds she was making was enough to drive him to St. Mungo's. He almost cried out himself when he felt her pushing her hips back against his. His mouth found hers and they shared a wet messy kiss, Ron moving on top of her and Hermione seeing stars form behind her eyelids.

She refused to let go of his hands. She didn't know why, but a little voice in her head commanded her not to. It didn't seem to bother Ron, his lips having more than enough fun on her sweet skin. Hermione thought she could let this go on forever, and she very well would have until his long tongue slipped under the fabric of her bra coming way too close to her areola.

She pushed him away with gentle force, pulling herself up into a sitting position, covering herself back up. It took a bit for Ron to refocus, his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water his arousal embarrassingly evident. When he was finally able to gather his wits, he moved towards again, her kissing her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Not that he really was. He knew what was going on. All part of the deal he supposed, but the withdrawal was killing him.

"Yeah, just a bit overwhelmed." She started to button up her shirt, Ron looking on disappointedly as his handy work was being done up.

"Because you're a virgin?" he asked softly. It wasn't something Hermione was ashamed of. She firmly believed in saving herself for the right man.

"That's part of it," she admitted.

"And because you've never done anything like this before?"

Ron expected the same answer he got before. But what he didn't expect was for her to turn red and look away.

"Wait a minute. You have done this before? With who? And how far?"

Hermione looked at him to ask him how that was any of his business, but the words never made it out. Ron had turned and angry shade of red, and was breathing heavily through his nose. If she didn't know better she'd swear she'd just said she was cheating on him.

"Was it Potter?"

That question threw her off completely. Is that what this was all about? He wanted something that Harry never had? He wanted to be the first?

"And what if it was?" she asked, purposefully pushing his buttons. "What's it to you?"

Ron clenched and unclenched his fists several times, before taking a deep calming breath. A Slytherin never lost his cool, especially in front of a Gryffindor. He shrugged it off.

"Just curious. Would hate for Ginny to find out of course," he said offhandedly. Hermione tried to see if he was bluffing or not, but couldn't get a clear reading out of him.

"You'd do that to your own sister?"

"To protect her honor from a guy that seems to be making his way through all the Gryffindor girls, then yes, yes I would." Hermione shook her head, getting up and putting space between them.

"I can't believe you Ron. You're just the jerk everyone says you are. And for your information, it wasn't with Harry." With that she spun on her heels and made her way towards the entranceway. She didn't make it very far before she felt Ron grab her wrist and spin her around.

"So why did you tell me it was?" he barked? He already knew the answer to that question. She was baiting him and he took it, hook, line, and sinker. But how dare she call him a jerk?

"I wanted to see who you really are, that's all. And what I found out was very _disappointin_g." She enunciated the word, a throw back to their pervious conversation. He glared at the top of her head and was about to tell her to fuck off, but he knew that he'd never live it down. Draco would have a field day if he did that. Instead he gave a steadying sigh, lifting her chin to look at him.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just," he closed his eyes as if it what he was about to say was too painful, "the thought of you with another man...it just makes me want to break something."

Hermione's eyes softened, and he smirked inside.

"I know this is gonna sound barbaric, but I see you as mine, and only mine. My Mione. The fact that Potter has such close ties to you doesn't sit well with me. I'm sorry if I freaked out."

Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow. Something was off here. He apologized too quick, and she knew when she was being fed a line, but she decided to go with it, just to see where this would end up.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you this one time. Just try not to let it happen again, or I'll walk right through those doors and you'll never hear from me again." Ron nodded quickly, trying to seem very grateful.

"Thank you, Hermione. I promise you won't regret this." Hermione nodded, accepting his apology and when he bent down to kiss her, she turned her head and gave him her cheek instead. He stood silently for a moment, before smiling. "Guess I deserved that."

"Yes you did." Just then her wand whistled and this time she was thankful for it. It was getting way too hot and confusing in here. They headed for the entranceway together, Ron grabbing her hand, and interlocking their fingers together. Hermione smiled at the small gesture.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked as they made their way through the dark corridor. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just a little curious." he added quickly. Hermione laughed a little.

"His name was Robert. He's a Muggle friend who I grew up with and last summer, things got a little too crazy at a party. That's all." Ron squeezed her hand.

"Was he good to you?" he asked, gently. Hermione blushed a bit.

"Well I have nothing to compare him too, but I guess he was alright. Everything seemed a bit sloppy..." she stopped at Ron's laugh. "Well, excuse me if we're not all as experienced as you." she said angrily. Ron shook his head, not that she could see it, and stopped laughing, eventually.

"No no, its just...I asked you if he was good to you. You know? Polite, gentle, that kind of thing. Although knowing he was bad is a plus too. Not much I have to live up to." His tone of voice was smug and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think you're gonna get that same chance?" she asked coyly. They had reached the painting of the nymphs and Hermione went through, heading towards Gryffindor Tower, before he even had a chance to retort "See you tomorrow," she called over her shoulder, hurrying down the hall.

Ron watched her go, a wicked smile on his face. At least now, he had something to brag to Draco about. He was getting closer...


	10. Crazy

Ron groaned as the morning sunlight teased his closed eyelids. He tried to turn away, but the damned light surrounded him. Who knew artificial sunlight could feel so real in a dungeon?

He had no one to blame but himself and he knew it. He hated alarm clocks and the only way to get up in the mornings was to leave the curtains around his bed and the window open. It was a natural way to get up, and it was hell of a lot more soothing than a shrieking, beeping, or ringing alarm clock.

It was Saturday morning and he was loath to get up, but he knew he would not be able to sleep after all this. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes open, kicking the sheets off of his body. As he did so, he was met with an unexpected and unwelcomed guest.

"You again?" he groaned. "I thought we talked about this. You need to be strong and leave me alone. At least until I need you." He was met with silence and shook his head. "Go away! I can't help you now. I know I don't have class or anything, but this...this is wrong. It's been years since I've done anything like that and I won't start up again. I refuse to." More silence. "Don't give me that look! I can't do anything about this...Okay, okay. It's not that I can't so much as I won't. But you have to understand where I'm coming from. You see..."

Just then Draco yanked open the curtains around his bed looking around.

"Who the fuck are you talking to!" the irritation in his voice evident. Ron's face turned red as he saw the realization dawn on Draco as he looked at Ron and then his boxers. "Are you talking to your hard on?"

Ron shook his head furiously. "N-no."

"Are you fucking mental? What is wrong with you?" Ron opened his mouth to deny everything, but Draco rolled his eyes. "Forget it. But do you mind if you keep your lovers' spat at a whisper?" He snapped back the curtains, not waiting for an answer, muttering "Stupid, demented bastard."

Ron stared down at his erection shaking his head. "You happy now? You've gone and embarrassed us. It's like I'm 12 again. I know what's going on. I'm not stupid. Granger put you up to this, didn't she? Oh that naughty little minx. She's trying to destroy me. I know it!" At the mention of Hermione, his member gave a little jump. Ron gave a soft moan. He couldn't be blamed for waking up every morning, hard and aching. Not after the last week he spent with Hermione. Although she never let it get far, she gave him enough to fuel nights upon nights of hot, steamy dreams with a slightly clad, incredibly sexy Hermione as the star. And each and every morning he was met face to face with a part of his anatomy that he prided himself on controlling. However, any thought of Hermione threw all that control out the window.

His boner was still staring back at him and he sighed. "Fine, fine. You win, but just this once!" He shifted a bit on the bed until he got very comfortable, and slowly dragged his hand down his chest and abdomen, taking a deep breath before moving his palm over the tent of his boxers. Just as he was about to make that sweet contact, Draco opened up the curtains again.

"I thought i told you to shut--" he stared at Ron's hand before looking up at Ron with a smug grin. "Whatcha doing?" he asked annoyingly. Ron groaned and jumped out of bed, heading into the bathroom. "Oh come on Ron! That's perfectly natural. It's a sign of weakness, yes, but I bet it feels oh so good!"

"Fuck you Malfoy!" he shouted as he slammed the bathroom door shut.

Draco laughed and laughed until his stomach could take no more.

---------------------

The best part about waking up early on the weekends, in Ron's opinion, was the fact that only a handful of people were in the Great Hall. There were the first years who didn't want to waste any extra time sleeping that could be spent on exploring the amazing castle. There were the nostalgic seventh years who felt the same as the first years, not wanting to waste any time in Hogwarts, wanting to comit everything to memory. Then there was everyone else: those who just could not sleep late, no matter what they tried, those who preferred to get their work done in the early part of the day so they can relax later, and those, like Ron, who just loved quiet mornings and savored them whenever he can drag himself out of bed.

He sipped on his orange juice, picking up the Daily Prophet he had swiped from the Ravenclaw table. Why pay five knuts when you can borrow it from someone else?

He sighed as he read the headlines, all saying the same thing: Voldemort was back and his troops were growing day by day. Ron shook his head, looking something more lighthearted and groaned as he read about another Cannons' defeat. _What is wrong with the world?_

He turned the page again, hoping his horoscope would give him something to smile about, when a familiar looking owl circled the Slytherin table and dropped off two letters into his porridge bowl. _Just as well_, he thought synically as he pulled the letters out of the ruined porridge. _No point in bulking up and being too heavy for my broom. _

He read the addresses and both letters and opened up the one addressed to him and finally smiled.

-----------------

An irate Harry and Ginny were glaring at a dazed Hermione who, the night before, insisted they get up early and get everything done ahead of time so come the fever pitch of Quidditch season, they wouldn't have a problem balancing school and work. They had humored her, saying they would get up, but little did they know that she'd send a flock of canaries to screech over their heads until they got up, or until their roommates threw them out of the room to stop the birds, as was a the case with Harry. She even went so far as having breakfast brought up to them by a happy Dobby who left with an armful of socks.

But now it was almost two hours later and Hermione had not turned a page in her Charms book. She was just staring out the window, a small smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks, while Harry and Ginny rushed to finish their work. Finally, Harry cracked. He slammed his hand down on the table, making Hermione jump.

"Harry, what--"

"Hermione! You dragged us out of bed to work and you're not doing any of it! How fair is that?"

Hermione looked to Ginny for confirmation and she nodded. Hermione sighed, closing her book, slowly. "I'm sorry guys. I just wanted to help, but I can't seem to concentrate myself. You two can go and spend some alone time together, I know that's what you want."

She moved to get up when Harry held her hand gently. "No Hermione, we're sorry. And we don't want you to go either." Ginny nodded again.

"Yeah Hermione. You were right, this is one of the few weekends we can spend without worrying about the Quidditch scores and who needs to beat who to win." Hermione smiled.

"Whom," she corrected. Ginny frowned and Hermione sighed. "Okay, I'll stay, but we have to do our work later on today. Sounds good?"

Both nodded like obedient students. "Yes Professor Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, about to call them _asses_before shaking her head. Ron was having an awful influence on her. Just as she was about to suggest they go down to get something to eat, Harry asked if they wanted to go down and visit Hagrid. Both girls agreed and all headed up to grab their cloaks and hats since the weather was getting worst and worst.

-----------------

The three sat by the fire in Hagrid's Hut, trying to warm their blue little fingers around the cup of cocoa Hagrid offered them after their endless trek in the harsh, winter wind.

"I can't wait til it snows," said a shivering Hermione. Harry and Ginny looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You want it to snow?"

"Well, yeah. If it snows then there is a reason for it to be cold. Besides, it can't snow in really cold weather. The temperature has to go up for that."

Harry stared while Ginny laughed. "You're a human encyclopedia Hermione," she said and then added quickly "and we all love you for it." Hermione blushed and mumbled a thanks.

"We all love our lil Hermione," said Hagrid from his big armchair. He was sitting knitting a pink hat for Fang. By the looks of it, Fang wanted to rip it out of Hagrid's hands and bury it deep within the forest. "Speakin' of love, any boyfriends, Hermione?"

"Hagrid!" _Why couldn't the earth open up and eat me now. _She was even more infuriated when he shrugged indifferently. "Just an honest question."

Just then Fang perked up and bounded across the room, sitting obediently at the front door, and stayed there for about a minute.

"What is that about?" Harry asked warily. He never did trust that dog, or any of Hagrid's pets.

"Oh," Hagrid said nervously, "that's--er-- that's nothin' ter worry about." But even as he said his eyes were fleeting from the door back to Harry.

"Are you--?" Just then Fang started scratching at the door, barking loudly. On the other side of the door came a booming laugh.

"Is that Fangy? Didja miss me boy?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, looking at Hermione whispering, "Speak of the devil." Luckily Harry didn't hear her from the loud barks. Fang scratched at the door desperately now, and Hagrid finally opened the door, Fang pouncing on Ron, slamming him against the wall, licking his face. Ron tried to push him off, laughing the whole time.

"Geroff me you disgusting beast!"

Fang quickly got off and obediently stayed at Ron's feet, following him around the Hut. Ron walked over to Hagrid, wiping the smelly slime off of his face.

"What do you feed him, Hagrid? Baby trolls?" Hagrid laughed nervously, slapping Ron's back a little too harshly, sending him flying into the table. Ron's chin slammed against the table, making him bite his tongue.

"Shit!"

He heard someone gasp and looked up to see Harry, Ginny, and Hermione watching him with varying degrees of worry and humor. Damn that Ginny.

Hermione was sitting there, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink from the cold weather, her hair wind swept, and her mouth opened slightly in shock. As he stared at her, he felt a certain stirring in his pants. _Traitor!_ He had to think of something quick or he was going to have to explain why his wand was standing at attention. Someone from above must have heard his prayer because just then some of the drool he forgot to wipe off dripped from his ear and onto the table. Well, if that didn't do it, nothing else would. And sucess! His pants were loose once more.

"Sorry there Ron. Don' know my own stregth, I guess." Ron got up and rubbed his chin, glaring at Ginny as she let a giggle escape.

"It's fine Hagrid. Stop laughing Ginny!" That just made her laugh harder.

"Fine, I guess I'll just take this letter from Charlie and give it to Fang." He waved around the parchment in Fang's face.

She quited quickly. "You got a letter from Charlie? Gimme it!" She flew out of her chair, grabbing the letter out of Ron's hand. Ron shook his head, smiling.

"Oh! Hagrid, Charlie sent you something, too." He handed over a bunch of picture featuring one of the scariests, ugliests pets Hagrid ever had.

"Norbert! Look at my baby. 'e's so big and healthy. Is 'e happy?" Ron nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, Charlie says he goes to sleep every night with a picture of you in his cave."

Hagrid started to tear up a bit, sitting down, watching as Norbert flew around, blasting the tops of trees and terrorizing a Muggle's cattle.

"Charlie says he has a girlfriend, too." Ron winked at Hermione, laughing as Hagrid perked up.

"Charlie has a girlfriend?" asked Ginny. Harry read the letter over her shoulder.

"There's nothing in here about a girlfriend. Just him saying he's gonna try to make it for Christmas this year." Harry was a little worried about that. Bill and Charlie were the scariest Weasley's in his eyes and now that he was with Ginny, he shuddered to think what they might do to him.

Ron stared at them increduously, and then looked over at Hermione.

"Help me out here. Maybe you can make them understand."

Hermione laughed. "He meant that Norbert has a girlfriend."

"Ohhhh," said Harry and Ginny simutaneously. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I think Potter's made you dimmer than usual Gin." Harry glared.

"How would you know what dim is Weasley?"

Ron snorted. "Great comeback Potter. Come up with that all on your own?"

"Okay, stop it Ron," Ginny piped up, noticing their fingers itching to grab their wands. Ron sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to go. Just wanted to give you guys the letter and pictures. See you later."

"Ron you don't have to go!" said an exasperated Ginny. He shook his head pulling her into a hug.

"I have stuff to do today, but I'll see you later, okay?" Ginny nodded, hugging him back, kissing his cheek. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Be good. Potter, Granger, see you around. Hagrid, Charlie wants you to write him back. Something about a merchant coming into town." Hagrid's eyes lit up. _I don't even wanna know. _He headed to the door and Fang chased him, whining loudly. Ron knealt down and patted his head. "I'll be back boy, promise." Fang licked his face one more time, before resting in front of the fire. Ron gave a quick wave and left the Hut, wiping more slime off. _What a crazy day._

----------------------

Ron headed back to the Slytherin common room after a quick stop to the kitchens. As he went to his dorm, a girl walked quickly by with a Ravenclaw crest on her robes. She gave Ron a quick smile and headed out the door, straightening her skirt.

He opened up the door to his dorm, watching a sated Draco run a hand through his sweaty hair, a cigarette twirling in his other one.

"You just couldn't wait could you."

"Well after watching you this morning, I was so hard that I had to do something about it." He laughed at his own joke, pulling the covers up around his waist, lighting the cigarette with his wand, taking a deep drag.

"You're a sick fuck, you know that."

He nodded, as if it were a universal truth, blowing out smore circles. "Has a girl ever sneezed when you were doing her? Because that last girl couldn't stop."

Ron stared at him, and then grabbed his broom and left without an answer. **_Am I the only one who's not completely off his rocker today?_**


	11. Laughter and Tears

A/N Well, I figured since I bailed on the April and May updates that I'd combine those two chapters and make a super long chapter, almost forty pages according to my word document hehe. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Laughter and Tears

Ron shouldered his broom and headed out to the Quidditch Pitch, ignoring the homework he had for the weekend. As he reached the Pitch he saw Hermione coming his way. When she was within earshot, he nodded and muttered "Granger," before moving on.

"Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?" she asked, still blushing at the idea of being his girlfriend. Ron turned slowly raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Hermione smirked, coming up to him and invading his personal space. "You heard me. As your girlfriend I believe that I should receive a better greeting."

Ron smiled, looking around quickly. Hermione knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry," she said as she ran her hands up his chest. "Harry and Ginny left about 10 minutes ago. I stayed behind to talk to Hagrid about some of his new creatures."

"Hmm, so we're all alone?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione nodded, sighing as he brushed his lips against hers.

"All alone," she breathed against his mouth, pressing her lips against his again, kissing him gently. Ron pulled away slightly, their lips still touching.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he whispered huskily.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, shoving him away.

"Excuse me? A ride? I thought we discussed this _Ronald._I'm not ready for that! You know that I'm not, you insensitive pr–" Hermione's eyes flashed as she watched him bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. "You think this is funny! Well, see how funny this is!"

She spun on her heel and stormed away. She didn't make it two steps before Ron grabbed her arm and turned her around, still laughing.

"You have a very filthy mind, _Granger._ Although now I know how you think."

She tried to pull out of his grasp. "What are you talking about? You asked if I wanted to go on a ride. How can I possibly misunderstand what you were trying to sa..."

Ron picked up his broom and shouldered it. He shrugged. "I have no idea how you might have misunderstood what I was saying."

Hermione blushed looking away, feeling like an idiot. "Merlin, I feel so stupid." She felt even worst when Ron burst out laughing. He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head, calming down a bit as she buried her face in his chest.

"You're not stupid Mione. It was actually pretty cute. And the fact that you stood up for yourself was endearing and downright sexy."

Hermione snorted but looked up anyway. "Forgive me?"

He smiled softly, pecking her lips. "You have nothing to apologize for." Hermione smiled, snuggling into his embrace. He held her for a bit, before speaking up. "So about that broom ride..." He felt Hermione stiffen in his arms and he looked down. "Mione?"

She looked at the broom apprehensively. "I'm not a fan of flying. Even watching a Quidditch game makes me nauseous. Besides, its freezing outside." She blew a puff of air, a little cloud forming to prove her point.

Ron pulled her close, rubbing her arms. "Well, there are always Warming Charms you can put around a broom. Besides, I saw you fly in our first year. Remember, the room with the keys on our way to the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"Well, yeah, but that was because I had to. For Harry. For the fate of the Wizarding World."

Ron shook his head. "That Potter. It's like he goes looking for trouble. Every year its something isn't it."

"It's not like Harry can avoid it, like other people." She gave him a pointed look.

"Excuse me?"

"Our first year, remember?"

"Yeah, but I told you that was because..."

Hermione interrupted. "Although it was a good thing you came. That chess set would have been our undoing. Without you, we would have died."

"You guys are pretty pathetic when it comes to Wizard Chess," Ron said, pride in his voice.

"Mmm hmm, but what about our second year when you followed Harry into the Chamber of Secrets."

Ron got quiet, a haunted look in his eyes.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, worried about his sudden change in mood.

"That was different. That was family. That was my Ginny down there, cold, scared, barely alive..."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said sympathetically.

"It was my fault you know. I should have taken care of her. Instead I ignored her her whole first year."

"But you two were in different houses. It would have been easier for Fred, George, or even Percy to watch out for her."

Ron snorted, "That's no excuse. I would have never forgiven myself if I didn't go along. Not that it made much difference."

"I don't know about that. Harry said you put the fear of Godric into Lockhart."

Ron laughed shaking his head. He could have sworn Lockhart had wetted himself when he pointed his broken wand, courtesy of Fred and George and a joy ride in their father's bewitched Ford Anglia, at him.

He suddenly remembered something Ginny told him in passing once and eyed Hermione.

"What?" she asked, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You had a crush on Lockhart."

It wasn't so much a question as an increduluous statement. Hermione flushed, obviously annoyed that her childish crush of four years ago was coming back to mock her. Just when she thought it was all behind her.

"He was handsome compared to the other professors."

"Professor Sinistra's pretty hot," Ron said thoughtfully. He was brought out of his reverie of the attractive Astronomy Professor and a certain activity with one of her telescopes by a 'hmph' from his current girlfriend. Ron shrugged, unashamed.

"At least she knows what she's doing. Even I knew Lockhart was a quack."

Hermione shook her head, not answering him. Ron figured that meant the conversation was over.

"So how about the broom ride _now_?" he asked, anxious to get into the air. He noticed Hermione was still a little nervous. "Don't worry, Mione. You have an expert with you."

She shook her head. "I dunno Ron. Can your broom hold the two of us?"

He nodded, turning the broom so she can see the name. Firebolt 2000. "One of the strongest brooms out there."

"You have a Firebolt?" she asked incredulously. Ron flushed, his nostrils flaring slightly.

"Potter is not the only one who can have a Firebolt you know."

"No, no. I just meant...they're really expensive and your family can't..." She gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my, Ron I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that the way it came out."

Ron sighed. "It's okay. And you're right, my family couldn't afford this. Lucius Malfoy gave it to me for Christmas last year."

The mention of Lucius Malfoy had her eye the broom wearily. Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, my dad checked it out. It's one hundred percent safe."

She nodded, still not sure. "Why would he give you one of the most expensive brooms on the market?"

"Something about maintaining Slytherin's honor on the Quidditch field."

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure you can do that on any broom."

Ron blushed, picking at a stray splinter on his broom. "Yeah well, the broom helps. A lot."

The way she was looking at him, with that "I'm proud of you" smile was starting to make him uncomfortable. He still wasn't used to those kind of looks, especially from someone who didn't want anything in return. He quickly mounted his broom, patting the space in front of him.

"Trust me?" he asked. _You have no right to ask such a thing_, said his pesky conscious, but he ignored it for the time being.

Hermione bit her lip, then squared her shoulders, mounting the broom as well. He wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss behind her ear. He quickly muttered a Warming Charm, the temperature rising to a comfortable degree, even with their cloaks on.

"Okay, now just hold on to the broom and I'll kick us off."

"Wait! Wait!" she squeaked, panic evident in her voice. "You want me to steer?"

"Don't worry, I'm right here. I won't let anything to happen to you."

"Really?" she asked, her voice still shaky.

"Of course. If anything happens to you then my ass is in trouble, too. Can't have Potter's buddy falling to her death, now can we?"

Hermione humphed but steadied herself all the same. "Okay, okay." She held on to the broom. "I'm ready."

Ron kicked off and instantly, Hermione gripped the broom with a death grip, making the broom shake viciously.

"Whoa Mione, loosen up a bit." His larger hands covered her own, trying to relax her fingers. "Take a deep breath and just gently guide the broom. It responds to the lightest touches."

Hermione nodded, taking the deep breath like he instructed. She gasped softly as he pulled her against him.

"Don't slouch either. Only do that if you wanna go faster."

After her initial shock, she guided the broom through the air, doing a few laps around the Pitch.

"You're doing great," Ron whispered hotly in her ear. The broom jerked a bit as a shiver ran through her body. Luckily, she couldn't see Ron smirk.

"S-sorry about that," she said breathlessly, secretly hoping he'd whisper in her ear again. He didn't disappoint.

"It okay. That tends to happen."

Hermione blinked. "Does it now?"

He nuzzled her neck.

"All the time," he said against her skin.

"So you bring girls out to your broom all the time?"

"Nope," he said, unfazed by her questions, burying his nose in her hair.

"So I'm the only girl you ever had up here?"

She leaned into his touch.

"Nope."

She pulled away slightly.

"But then again, I doubt you can call Ginny a girl."

She leaned back and was rewarded with a nip on the neck. The broom jerked again.

"Just Ginny?"

"Just Ginny."

_And me_, she thought happily.

Ron turned her head, kissing her lips possessively as if trying to get her to forget he was with any other girls before her. She returned the kiss eagerly, desperately wanting to forget his past relationships.

He pulled her closer, trying to kiss her deeply in this awkward position. Hermione shifted and he was able to slip in tongue between her lips. She moaned deeply, reaching up to hold his head in place.

One hand on his cheek.

The other barely holding the broom.

Hermione screamed as the broom plunged out of the sky, heading for the ground. Ron quickly grabbed the handle and yanked them back into a leveled position.

Both were breathing heavily, Hermione burying her face in his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. "I think I lost my stomach somewhere," he said with a breathless laugh. "You okay?" he asked the trembling girl in his arms. She took a deep breath, nodding and straightening up, still leaning against Ron.

"Some kiss huh?" She laughed lightly, her heartbeat returning to normal.

"I'll say, but I could do without the nose-dive."

Hermione smiled and relaxed against him, letting Ron fly them around for a bit. She felt warm and protected with his heavy form draped over her, the scent of his piney soap washing over her. Hermione closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. She turned her head to get closer to the scent, her lips brushing against his neck. She smiled when his Adam's Apple bobbed.

Hermione nuzzled his neck much like he did to her before. She placed firm, yet gentle kisses along the column of his throat, moving to his ear to tease it with her teeth. She gave a breathy laugh as the broom jerked in the air.

Ron grunted. "Mione you're gonna kill me. Though it might be a great way to go."

"Shh, just concentrate on flying and I'll concentrate on this." She closed her lips around his pulse point and sucked on it. Ron swallowed again, tilting his head to make it easier for her to reach him. Hermione quickly took advantage, kissing the sensitive area behind his ear, before making her way to his other ear, leaving a hot, wet trail behind. As she kissed his jawbone, then cheeks, she felt Ron's hand moving over her thigh.

---------------------------------------

Ron for his part was thoroughly enjoying himself. Not only was he flying, but he had a Prefect kissing him and making him shiver in the most delicious way. But he was never one to just sit back and let the lady to all the grunt work. Making sure he had a good grip on the broom, he moved one of his hands down the length of the broom and eased it onto her thigh. He silently cursed Muggles and their fondness for jeans, feeling nothing but the rough feel under his fingers. His dad made him where jeans whenever they went to King's Cross Station, and Ron could never wait to get out of those things.

Hermione, on the other hand, shifted her lower body, wiggling enticingly against him, obviously loving the feel of his hands on her. She kissed the corner of his mouth and he quickly captured her lips with his, moaning at the feel of her hot mouth. She raised both hands, one against his chest, gripping the shirt underneath the cloak, the other moving to the back of his head, trying to deepen the kiss.

Ron's breathing was getting shallow, desperate and anxious to have her closer. To feel her body underneath him, instead of twisted around to reach him. But it never occurred to him to just land the broom and take her to the castle. He was much too preoccupied with her little tongue exploring his mouth, her body moving against him, her warmth surrounding him.

The hand on her thigh moved up her body slowly, brushing against her torso and side of her breast before cupping her face, sighing as he looked at her flush face before leaning down to recapture her intoxicating lips. His other hand moved up as well, making its way to her breasts...

Leaving the broom unattended.

This time it was Ron who shouted and Hermione who grabbed the broom, easing them back to the ground. She quickly hopped off, regretting it instantly when the Warming Charm disabled. Ron unsteadily got to his feet, rubbing Hermione's arm.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly. _Way to play it cool Ron! Just kill her with a broom why don't you._

Hermione just laughed it off. "Makes us even now." She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "I have an idea. Let's go inside, get warm, get something to eat, and continue what we were doing up there."

Ron licked his lips. "We should skip the food and get straight to the other stuff." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. We won't skip the food."

Hermione smiled, taking his hand and leading him off the Pitch, for some place much more warmer...or it will be in any case.

----------------------------------

Ginny hummed softly on her way back from the girl's bathroom. She was very reluctant to leave Harry and his warm embrace. It was a rare thing when they could have the common room all to their selves, but the pressure in her bladder reached a painful point, and by then people were coming back from wherever they were. So she left, promising to be back in two shakes. Harry laughingly told her that he'd send out a search party if she wasn't back in ten minutes. She had a big grin on her face, thinking about her Harry waiting for her, when she turned the corner and came face to face with the complete opposite of Harry.

Blonde hair instead of black.

Grey, sinister eyes instead of green, warm ones.

Rough, sharp features instead of soft, round ones.

Evilness and Wickedness oozing out of him instead of Nobility and Kindness.

He stood there smirking at her, leaning against the wall, looking her up and down in a way that made her skin crawl.

"I'd say by the smile on your face you were expecting me Ginevra."

Ginny snorted. "Dream on Malfoy." He pushed himself off of the wall and stalked over to her, making her step away until her back hit the cold castle wall.

"I do miss you calling me Draco, love. Although, if I recall, you did have a fondness of the nickname, _Dragon_." He purred the last bit, smirking as she looked away flushing.

Ginny shoved him, stepping away. "It was a long time ago. I was young and extremely stupid."

"Young, yes. We were both too young. But, stupid? There was nothing stupid about what we shared." He ran a finger over her cheek, stepping closer to her. "What we had was amazing, magical even. You can't deny the heat between us Ginevra."

"There is no heat between us, _Malfoy_Yes, once upon a time, I was attracted to you, but those feelings have come and gone. I despise you now. I can't stand the sight of you. Now get out of my face. My boyfriend, the man I care for deeply, is waiting for me."

She went to sidestep him and walk towards Gryffindor Tower when Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around, slamming her into the wall again.

"Don't you walk away from me," he snarled. He pressed his body up against hers, trapping her. "I want you and damnit I'm gonna have you!"

Ginny struggled against him, choking back a horrified cry as she felt his arousal rubbing against her. "When my brother finds out..."

Draco laughed harshly, lifting her chin to look her in the eye. "Your brother is my best friend, and as such, he'll do whatever I say. And trust me, I can twist it to make it sound like this was all your idea. You were waiting for_ me_. You approached me. You wanted me."

Ginny glared. "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" he asked, silkily. Ginny decided to try a different approach.

"Draco," she whispered softly, "please don't do this. What we had was special. Why ruin the memories?"

Draco was quiet for a moment, studying her face. She thought she might have gotten through to him. She gave him a gentle smile, cupping his cheek for added measure. He smiled back. Her smile grew and then fell suddenly when he smirked.

"Did you really think that would work Ginny?"

She shut her eyes tight. He never called her Ginny, always thinking it was beneath her to shorten her name. He would only call her Ginny when he was angry, and it seemed now that he was at a point of no return. That was when the panic set in.

"Get off of me Malfoy! Leave me alone! Let me go!" She struggled against him, scratching and clawing at him. He easily grabbed her wrists and pinned them near her head.

"That's enough of that. I'm going to get what I want whether you want to or not."

"Merlin...no...please! Please don't!"

Draco grunted, his lips hovering over hers. "Oh how I love it when you beg," he whispered before slamming his lips against hers.

She whimpered pushing against him violently, but stopped when she realized Draco was getting more and more excited. Ginny stopped struggling, praying to the gods above that someone would come to help her.

Draco felt her calm down and thought she was finally accepting the fact that they were destined to be together. His hands moved over her body, releasing her own hands, caressing her curves, sliding his hands inside her shirt, feeling that soft skin he's been dreaming about for years. He softened the kiss, kissing her lovingly. The way he used to before Potter came along and ruined it all. He didn't seem to notice or care that Ginny was stiff, not returning the kiss, her hands fisted at her sides.

However, Draco did opened his eyes when he felt a hot liquid drop on his cheek.

Ginny was crying.

"Ginevra, what is it?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything to get him to go away, but then her eyes widened and a gasp was all that managed to come out before Draco was hurled to the ground.

Harry stood over him, eyes blazing and hands fisted. He didn't even bother with his wand as he swooped down on Draco and started to land kicks and punches to every bit of Draco he could reach.

Draco for his part was thrown off guard and by the time he snapped out of it, he couldn't move without feeling pain or leaving himself open to another hit from Harry.

Ginny blinked, the feeling of Draco's lips and hands still on her. She heard something crack followed by Harry's "Fuck!"

"Harry!" she cried when she was finally able to register the situation in front of her. Ginny hurried over, pulling him away. Harry gave him another kick in the stomach before letting Ginny pull him away. "Come on Harry," she pleaded. "Someone's going to be here any minute."

He looked at Draco one more time, desperately wanting to finish him off. He knelt down, making sure Draco could hear him.

"If you so much as even look at Ginny, I'll kill you," he hissed. Harry then let Ginny lead him to Gryffindor Tower, his vision red.

--------------------------------

Ron whistled happily as he climbed the stairs to his dorm. His time with Hermione had been amazing. The second they stepped into the room behind the nymphs, Hermione was all over him, making up for the time wasted plummeting towards the ground as well as the time Ron spent stuffing his face with turkey sandwiches.

Ron was an eager participant, quickly matching her kisses, caresses, and passion. The two of them were there for about an hour before Hermione suggested they leave before people started to ask where they were. She had huffed against Ron's chest saying knowing Harry, he would have come looking for her

He opened the door to his dorm, the grin on his face quickly disappearing as he took in the appearance of his room.

Nothing in the room seemed to be whole anymore. The bedframes were splintered, mattresses and pillows slashed, books ripped, ink bottles smashed against walls, clothes torn and flung about.

But what horrified him the most was the fact that Draco was just sitting on the ground in the middle of all the chaos, a cigarette in his hand, completely unfazed.

Ron walked over, careful not to step on anything, and yanked the cigarette out of Draco's mouth, stomping it to the ground. "What the hell happened?" he asked, agitated and annoyed. This had a Malfoy temper tantrum written all over it.

He looked up at Ron, licking his dry lips. "I've had an epiphany today Ronald. Sometimes in life, you have to be the bigger man. You can't just go around expecting everything you want to fall in your lap. You have to find a way to get it. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Ron said slowly, "you're right. But what brought this about."

"You know that bet about Granger."

Ron nodded quickly, his heart soaring. _He's calling off the bet! That's what all this bigger man shit is all about. It has to be._

He didn't know why he was so happy. Right now he had an excuse to be with Hermione. But then again, maybe now he wouldn't have an ulterior motive for being with her, either.

"We never decided on what the terms were if you lost," Draco continued, stonily.

Ron's stomach fell._Oh Merlin, this can't be good._

"N-no, I guess not."

Suddenly Draco jumped up, looking Ron straight in the eye. "I want your sister."

Ron blinked.

"What?" He must have heard wrong. There was no way Draco was asking for...

"I want Ginevra for myself. No interference. If you can't bang Granger then I want Ginny."

Ron snorted. "You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to agree to such a thing."

"It doesn't matter does it, because you are going to fuck Granger aren't you? So what's the problem if you agree to letting me have your sister?"

Ron didn't like this. Something was going on.

"Of course if you don't agre, then I'll just have to tell everyone about this little bet. I'd hate to see what the Gryffindor's would do to you when they find out what you did to their precious little Mudblood. Not to mention what McGonagall and Dumbledore would do."

"Are you blackmailing me Malfoy?" Ron was furious, his hands fisted and shaking.

"Yes I am Weasley. So," he said smirking, "what do you say?"

Ron breathed through his nose heavily for a few seconds. This was madness, but he wouldn't put it past Draco to spin the entire situation. The only was to save Ginny was to have his way with Hermione. He had no intention of losing this bet.

"You've got yourself a deal," he said, finally. "Now clean up this fucking mess!"

Ron spun around on his heel and rushed out of the room. He knew something must have happened to provoke Draco to do this. The only person who would have any answers was Ginny.

-------------------------

Draco sighed as Ron left, lighting up another cigarette with his wand before falling heavily on his bed. _Damn Weasleys are so easy to manipulate. _

-------------------------

Hermione hummed happily on her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She had an amazing time with Ron, deciding on being the instigator, the aggressor this time and loving every minute of it. She never thought herself to be the kind of girl who would like to take control in situations like that, preferring the traditional idea of the man taking charge.

But the way she was able to make Ron moan and writhe against the couch, beg her not to stop, and arching against her made Hermione feel more powerful than any charm or hex she learned in her classes.

She climbed in through the portrait hole, the smile melting off of her face as she surveyed the scene before her.

It was as if she walked in on the middle of a funeral. Everyone was quiet, talking in hushed tones. Some were shaking their heads, others angrily pacing the room. In the middle of all of this was Ginny and Harry. Ginny was on the couch, arms wrapped around her knees. Harry was sitting next to her, desperate to hold her, but discouraged by her body language. Hermione noticed his hands were hastily bandaged, and she was even more worried.

Hermione quickly hurried over, sitting next to Harry.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked quietly.

"Malfoy," he answered simply.

"What did he do?"

But Harry didn't answer. Instead he looked over to Ginny, brushing some hair out of her face, but pulling his hand back as if it were burned. Ginny had flinched violently, her whole body twisting away. Harry took a deep breath, but didn't move away from her.

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up at Neville. He beckoned her over to the corner of the room.

"Neville what happened? What did Malfoy do to Ginny?"

Neville sighed. "Malfoy cornered Ginny then attacked her."

"Attacked her how?" Hermione asked, startled.

Neville swallowed, his face heating up. Whether from embarrassment or anger, Hermione didn't know. "He...he kissed her and..." He shook his head not able to continue. But by the way Hermione gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth, Neville knew she figured out the rest.

"But--but why?"

Neville shrugged, looking over at Ginny. "Harry went to find Ginny, saying she was out way too long and found Malfoy all over her. Beat the shit out of him according to the portraits that saw the whole thing."

Hermione was about to ask which portrait and who wrapped Harry's broken hand and other unimportant questions just to fill the silence, when another loud voice did that for her.

"OPEN UP YOU FUCKING HAG! MY SISTER IS IN THERE AND I NEED TO SEE HER!"

Everyone's head whipped around to stare at the back of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Suddenly there was a banging of fists, followed by the Fat Lady's screams.

"LET ME IN!"

"Not without the password!"

"FUCK THE PASSWORD! IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN I'LL RIP YOU APART WORST THAN SIRIUS BLACK DID!"

Ginny sniffed and looked up. "Ronnie?"

The Fat Lady screamed again, and no one was really sure what was going on. Hermione looked up as Neville sighed. "About fucking time," he muttered, not realizing Hermione had heard him. She never heard Neville curse before and was quite shocked by it. Before she could question it, he made his way over to the portrait and pushed it open, effectively ending the screams and shouts.

----------------------------

Ron quickly scampered up into the Gryffindor common room, muttering a soft thanks to Neville, his eyes scanning the room, briefly taking in the warm feel of the room, before landing on Ginny, his previous anger gone. He slowly walked over, stopping a few steps before her.

"Ginny?" His voice was soft and comforting, shocking most of the Gryffindors. Ginny looked up, before suddenly launching herself at her brother, holding him tight, sobbing into his shoulder. Ron held her tight, stumbling a bit but quickly sitting on the couch and pulling her onto his lap. He rocked them gently, rubbing her back whispering into her hair.

"Shh, its going to be okay Ginny-bear. I'm here now."

"It--it was so--scary," she wailed, gripping his shirt and trying to get closer to him, hoping he could make this all go away.

"I know honey. Just cry it out and we'll talk when you're done."

Ginny cried for the next hour. She was a sobbing, boogery mess, but Ron stayed with her. Many of the younger students went back to their dorms, not really sure how to handle a situation like this. When Ginny finally stopped crying, her sobs reduced to hiccups, some of the older students also left, believing the worst was over, and not wanting to hear the sordid details of what happened, not first hand anyway.

The only ones who stayed were the sixth year boys, along with Hermione, the Creevey's, Parvati and Lavender, a girl from Ginny's year, and, of course, Ron. All sat around as Ginny finally lifted her head, allowing Ron to wipe her face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Feeling better?" he asked. She nodded, resting her head against his chest, smiling as he kissed the top of her head. "Nev, can you get her some water?" Everyone was too preoccupied with their own thoughts to notice the casual way Ron addressed Neville. Neville quickly returned with a glass of water, handing it to Ron. Ron nudged Ginny so she was sitting up, and helped her gulp down more than half of the glass. When she was done she relaxed against Ron again, who shifted so he was leaning against the arm of the couch, laying back with Ginny resting on his chest.

Harry moved off of the couch to make room for Ron's long legs, as the rest of the Gryffindors save Neville and Hermione went to bed. Harry wasn't happy with the situation. He wanted to be the one to comfort Ginny. He wanted to be the one to have Ginny on top of him as he rubbed her back. But at the same time he was glad that he didn't have to deal with a crying Ginny. He never knew what to do in those kinds of situations. Maybe that's why he surrounded himself with strong women. It was only once in a blue moon that they broke down. But when they did, he made sure he had a hanky ready at the end of a ten foot pole.

Hermione stayed on the couch, letting Ron rest his shins on her lap. Ron looked up at her over Ginny's head and smiled. Hermione smiled back, rubbing her hand over the bare skin between his pants and socks, his shoes having been kicked off ages ago.

Ron stayed where he was for another half hour, every now and then placing a kiss ontop of his sister's head. Soon her breathing became deep and even and he knew she fell asleep. He gently nudged her awake.

"Ginny, its time to go to sleep," he whispered.

"M'already asleep," she mumbled. Ron chuckled, heaving her up and brushing the hair out of her face.

"Let's go love. You've had a rough day, you need your rest."

Ginny sniffed, snuggling against him. "I don't wanna go to bed alone."

"I'd go with you, but if its anything like the Slytherin dorms, boys aren't allowed up to the girl's rooms, and if they try a bunch of snakes start attacking."

Ginny giggled. "Yeah, only we don't have animals attack. The stairs just turn into a slide. Neville tried it once. He slid down the stairs, screaming the whole time."

"What were you doing going up to the girl's room Longbottom?"

Neville blushed. "None of your business, Weasley," he mumbled. Ron laughed, making a mental note to pester Neville about it later.

Ron's eyes fell to Harry who looked horrible. His eyes were dull, his face pale, and knuckles white as he fisted the shag carpet he was sitting on. He pretty much looked the way Ron was feeling inside and knew then and there that Harry Potter loved his baby sister, even if Harry himself didn't know it yet.

"Do you wanna spend the night with Potter?"

Everyone stared at Ron.

"W-what?" Ginny and Harry stuttered at the same time.

"Well, I trust you two to do nothing but sleep. I know Potter wouldn't _dream_ of taking advantage of Ginny in this state."

"Of course not!" snapped Harry, irritated that Weasley would even consider such a thing.

"I didn't think so, and Ginny doesn't want to be alone, and I doubt you guys would let me use one of your beds while the other sleeps on the ground." He looked pointedly at Harry and Neville.

Ginny kissed Ron on the cheek. "I promise nothing is going to happen Ronnie."

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" he asked, reluctant to let her out of his sight.

"No, I'm good. I'm sure Harry will take care of me."

"He'd better," Ron mumbled, giving Ginny another squeeze. He sighed as she left up the stairs with Harry, whispering a goodnight to him. Ron fell heavily against the couch, a hand over his face.

"Tough day?" Neville asked beside him.

"Crazy, weird, amazing, infuriating day," Ron confirmed.

"Lemme guess, the amazing was due to Hermione," Ron nodded, smiling before sitting bolt upright looking around.

"Where'd she go?" How had he missed her departure? He wanted to spend some more time with her.

"She said something about going to bed. Sorry you couldn't get your goodnight kiss," Neville teased.

"Ah well, that's what you're here for, right?" Ron puckered his lips, moving close to Neville. Neville shoved him and hurried to the stairs.

"You're a sick fuck Weasley," he scolded before rushing up the stairs. Ron knew the only reason Neville stayed with him until now was to give Harry and Ginny time to settle in before he entered became Ron's lookout for the night. He smiled.

_Some things just don't need words._

He stayed on the couch, staring at the comforting fire for a few minutes before stretching, and getting up to leave.

"Leaving so soon," said a voice from the shadows. Ron smiled, turning to the voice.

"Give me a reason to stay."

Hermione walked out of the shadows, raising an eyebrow. Ron licked his lips as he realized that she rushed to her dorm to change into her pajamas, which consisted of a large grey shirt and matching soft, short shorts, showing off her legs. Legs that he couldn't keep his eyes off of. Legs he wanted wrapped around him.

"Well, I see you gave me two great reasons."

Hermione rolled her eyes, blushing lightly. "Come here, Ron."

He hurried over, pressing his body against hers, wrapping his arms around her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, looking up at him. He answered by letting his hands drift down to her backside.

"I feel perfect," he muttered, kissing the corner of her mouth. She pulled away slightly and turned his face so he could look her in the eye.

"No Ron. How are you _feeling_?"

Ron looked at her before his shoulders sagged and tears formed, but not falling. His guard had visibly been brought down.

"He was going to rape my sister, wasn't he?" he asked in a whisper. Hermione nodded. "My best friend was going to rape my baby sister, and claim that she wanted it because of their past."

"You knew about that?" Hermione asked. She herself knew only because she caught them in the Charms corridor more than three years ago.

"Yeah, the map shows all. I let it go because he didn't seem to be hurting her, and then she ended it so there was no point in bringing it up."

Hermione saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes. His best friend was going to hurt his sister who ended up getting the shit beating out of him by said best friends enemy who was also his sister's boyfriend. He was stuck in the middle and if he wasn't careful he'd lose one, if not both of these people in his life.

Hermione held his hand and tugged him towards the couch. She laid down on it, and pulled him until he was lying on top of her. He wrapped his arm around her, resting his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, much the same way he was doing to Ginny an hour ago.

Tears leaked out of his eyes, but he made no move to wipe them away. Hermione could feel the tension in his body. She kissed the top of his head.

"Shh, let it all out baby. Tell me what's on your mind."

He proceeded to blurt out everything on his mind. Everything that wouldn't get his bullocks hexed off that is. Ron told her what he wanted to do to Draco if he could, then explained that he couldn't because Draco was the Prince of Slytherin. If he did anything to harm a hair on his head, he'd have all of Slytherin and their parents on his and his family's ass til the end of time.

He told her how he wanted to protect Ginny from Draco and everything else evil in the world, but his position as her guardian, her protector was slowly being taken over by Harry. Ron knew it was inevitable, and he wasn't happy about it.

He looked up at Hermione expecting to see a disgusted look on her face as she realized how much of a girl he was, but was instead greeted by a smile.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Brilliant."

Ron was glad he had Hermione to spill his guts to. Normally it would have been Neville, since he couldn't see himself crying in front of his house mates or his brothers. But since Neville was his lookout for tonight, Hermione was the next best, if not _the_ best, thing. Besides, he couldn't cuddle with Neville like he was doing with Hermione now. He used to, when they were younger, but as they got older it was awkward. There was one instance back in their third year (buried deep within the recesses of his mind) where Neville was upset about something his grandmother had said, and they held each other. For some reason, as Ron shifted to move his numbing leg from underneath him, their hips came into contact, and both of their bodies reacted, much to the humiliation of the growing boys. Suffice to say, neither talked or looked at each other for the next two months.

This, however, was different. If his body reacted now, it was definitely a welcome. Not that it hadn't been reacting all afternoon before this mess started.

He rested his head back against her chest. The only good thing about his tears was that it wet her t-shirt around her breast making it almost transparent. And with that, he made a wonderful discovery.

"You're not wearing a bra, Mione."

"I don't like..ohhh...I don't like wearing it at night." She had gasped as Ron nuzzled the valley between her breasts, dropping light kisses there.

"Maybe you should leave it off during Potions," he murmured. He cupped her breasts, kissing her neck and whispering against it. "Down in that cold dungeon, your tits free and bouncing. You're nipples hard, begging to be sucked by my mouth."

Hermione's body reacted instantly to his words. Her breathing became shallow and her back arched against him.

"Then, knowing Longbottom, he'd spill his potion all over you and your white shirt would be soaked, showing everyone you're sexy body. They can look, but I'm the only one that can touch. Isn't that right, Mione?"

"Stop that Ronald!" she scolded. Ron would never tell her how hot it made him to hear her call him Ronald in that tone. Not yet anyway.

"Stop what Mione?" He cupped her breasts, squeezing it lightly. She sighed, leaning into his touch. He licked her bottom lip, running his thumb over her hardened nipples. "Do you want me to stop this? Or do you want me to stop talking."

Hermione bit her lip, letting out a tiny whine. His words were reeking havoc on her, and the worst part was he knew it.

"No, you don't want me to stop talking. You want me to finish don't you. You want to know how I'd take you, in front of Snape, Potter, everyone and throw you on top of the desk, climb on top of you, and ravish your body while everyone watched. Would you like that Hermione?"

She shook her head, even as her body flushed and begged for more. Ron pinched her nipples, making her cry out. He slammed his lips against hers to keep her quiet.

"Shh, you keep that up and we might get caught."

"Ron, please," she moaned.

"Please what, baby? Please keep playing with these amazing tits? Please kiss me again and again? Please go down on me?"

"Rooooon," she practically sobbed, "please, I can't..."

Just then footsteps sounded from the boys staircase causing the couple to spring apart, Ron going the extra mile to put a pillow over his lap. A tiny second year came into view before hurrying to the bathroom. Ron and Hermione were both quiet, waiting for him to go back to bed.

"He's tiny," said Ron, finally.

"Very," replied Hermione.

"Why are all Gryffindors puny?"

"What are you talking about? No we're not!"

"The Creevey brothers."

"Oh, well yeah, they are tiny, I suppose."

They fell silent again as the little boy rushed back to his dorm, not thinking twice about the Slytherin in his common room sitting apart from his Prefect.

When Hermione thought the cost was clear, she smirked and crawled over to Ron, straddling his lap.

"That was kind of exciting wasn't it?" She ran her hand up his chest, unbuttoning his shirt quickly.

"I knew you were kinky. Bet you wished it was Potter coming down here, didn't you?" Hermione blushed, but he continued. "You like the idea of getting caught don't you?"

"Yes," Hermione said, simply. Ron grunted, burying his hands in her hair and kissing her deeply.

"You naughty, naughty Prefect."

"You have no idea," she panted, grinding herself against him. "I love touching myself in the dorm, or when I'm at the Burrow. The idea of someone hearing me, or walking in on me drives me to the edge."

"Fuck! You touched yourself at my house?"

"In your bed once, in fact, when there was a full house and one of your cousins stayed with Ginny."

"Y-You jerked off in my bed?" he asked, his breathing shallow, his erection digging into her.

"I'm not sure girls can--oh Ron!--jerk off." Ron had grabbed her hips, pulling her down on his erection, grinding their clothed bodies together.

"You play dirty, Gryffindor," he panted. He latched his lips onto her neck, not caring if he left a mark or not.

"I learn from the best, Slytherin," she moaned. She rolled her hips against his, crying out as his erection rubbed her button. "Fuck Ron, that's so good."

Ron's eyes rolled to the back of his head. _She just said 'Fuck'_ he thought giddily. _Note to self: get her to say 'fuck' more often._

Right now, however, Hermione didn't seem to want to talk anymore. She kissed him sloppily, trying to form a rhythm with her hips and tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against his. The kiss was wet and hot, driving the two of them insane with lust. Their bodies moved erratically against each other, pressure building in both of their bellies.

Ron for his part had never been this turned on, or this close to a climax with only his shirt undone. That fact on its own was extremely arousing to him. He ran his hands up her bare thighs, slipping them through her shorts legs, reaching for her panties...

Only there weren't any.

"Hermiooooooone," he groaned.

She smirked against his lips. "I don't like to wear _anything_ underneath my pajamas."

"You're going to kill me."

"You die without satisfying me, and I'll kill you."

Ron wanted to laugh, but he was too preoccupied. _She wants me to satisfy her! _"Don't worry, I won't go until you scream my name."

He cupped her bare bottom, kneading the flesh there. Hermione arched her back, thrusting her breasts into Ron's face. He took the opportunity to take a clothed nipple into his mouth and suck on it roughly.

"Oh God, yes Ron!"

Encouraged by her words, he did the same thing to her other nipple, growling as her hips bucked against him again and again. He had to take control of that and quickly. Keeping his hands firm on her backside, he kept her in place, keeping the rhythm at his own pace. Hermione cried in frustration.

"Ron, don't tease!"

Ron kissed her, softly this time. "Trust me baby, I know what I'm doing." She nodded and let him control the pace, enjoying this much better than her own uncoordinated movements. His pace was slow, and patient, his erection stroking her moist center. Ron didn't keep at the pace for very long. With Hermione's body writhing on top of him, her hair surrounding him and tickling his chest, her mouth wet against his and her arsecheeks clenching with the effort of not climaxing, Ron was a dead man.

He moved faster underneath her, moaning as her heat intensified. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his neck, making small whimpering noises. He knew she was close, so he reached up and twisted her nipple roughly. She instantly arched her back, mouth open in a silent scream, and moving her hips faster against him.

"Ron," she panted against his ear, "I can't...I'm gonna...I want..."

He sucked on her earlobe, "Let go for me, Mione."

That was all she needed. She bit down on Ron's shoulder to stop her from screaming her throat dry. Her climax was intense. So intense in fact, that she blacked out for a few seconds, but Ron never had to know that. She had never had one that amazing before, but then again before it was all on her own, and not from a well endowed, incredibly sexy, very experienced boyfriend.

Ron helped her ride out her orgasm, slipping his hands from her shorts to rub her back. He waited until her breathing was even before lifting her head. She had a beautiful, sated, sleepy smile.

"Hello there," he whispered.

"That was amazing," she sighed. She raised her arms above her head and stretched out her back.

And that's when she felt it again.

"You...you didn't finish?" she asked. Hermione was disappointed and sad. _I'm so unattractive that he can't get off?_

He laughed it off. "I was concentrating on you. I wanted to make sure it was good for you. Was it?" he asked, suddenly nervous. Ron knew she got off, knew she loved it, but he was still nervous. What if he freaked her out and she never talked to him again? What if he was such a disappointment that she wouldn't bother to waste her time with him anymore? What if...?

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Silly little Slytherin, I just told you it was amazing."

Ron snorted, but blushed all the same. "There's nothing little about this Slytherin," he boasted.

"Yes, I know," she cooed. Ron was going to tell her not to patronize him, but it was lost on his way to his mouth as his brain registered Hermione's fingertips brushing over the bulge in his pants. He quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her fingers.

"Mione," he croaked, "don't do that."

"But I want you to feel better." She gave a small pout, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I'm fine, that was all for you."

"But you're the one who needs to feel better! What with Ginny and all..."she trailed off as his eyes got darker. He'd almost forgotten about that...almost. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have brought that up again so soon."

Ron rested his forehead against hers. "It's okay, Mione. And I do feel better. You don't have to do anything more." He kissed her lips, intending it to be a short kiss, but Hermione was not going to have any of that. Soon the kiss deepened and lengthened, hands roaming bodies all over again. When Hermione opened her eyes, she realized that Ron had moved them both so that he was laying on top of her. Ron thrusted against her, simulating what sex with him might have been like, had she been ready and brave enough to do it right here in the common room.

Hermione reached her peak again, her body still humming from the previous one. Ron had long ago abandoned any semblance of a rhythm, being to far gone to care about anything but the hot body beneath him that was quickly driving him over the edge. Hermione quickly wrapped her legs around him, and conjured the strength to say what she wanted next.

"Come for me, Ron," she said huskily. Ron's eyes widened and orgasmed with three more hasty thrusts. Hermione pulled him down for an open mouthed kiss, as he grunted and sagged against her. It took a lot longer for him to calm down than it did for Hermione and it did nothing short of boosting her self-esteem.

"How are you feeling _now_?"

He looked up at her and laughed at her grin. "My my, don't you look like the cat that ate the canary."

"And you look like you just had an amazing orgasm." She blushed slightly as she said it, but kept a straight face. He nuzzled her chest, just as he had done in the beginning of the night.

"I did, lo-- Mione," he corrected. Ron buried his head in the valley of her breasts, not wanting to look up at her. He couldn't believe he almost slipped up like that! Since when was he such a pussy? It was the girl who said love after sex, or whatever they just had, not him. Besides, its not like he would have meant it if he said it, right?

Hermione, on the other hand, was smiling softly, running her fingers through his hair. She knew what he was about to say, and thought was all that mattered to her. Ron looked up and noticed the look on her face.

_Oh shit._

Ron moved to stand up, grimacing at the sticky feeling in his pants. Hermione had other ideas however, and tightened her legs around him.

"And where are you going?"

"I have to get back to the dungeons."

"Tomorrow's Sunday. You should spend the night here."

"What if someone catches us?" he asked. He bent down to kiss the top of her thighs, even as he tried to convince himself to leave.

He had no idea why she wanted him to spend the night, and why the thought was so endearing to him. He never spent the night with a girl, most preferring to leave after the fact. The others were ushered out by Ron himself.

Hermione pulled out her wand (where she kept it hidden Ron didn't want to know).

"Accio Invisibility Cloak."

Harry's cloak floated towards them from the boys' dormitory, Hermione guiding it over to cover the two of them.

"Potter has an Invisibility Cloak?" He was more impressed than jealous, admiring the fabric shielding them from prying eyes.

"Does this mean you'll stay?" Hermione had always harbored a fantasy in which after lovemaking in her bed, Ron would wrap his arms around her and hold her until she fell asleep. This was close enough, and she'd be damned if she let this chance go.

He nodded, but sat up on his knees. "Yeah, but we should get cleaned up. I dunno about you, but I feel nasty."

Hermione laughed and waved her wand, cleaning the two of them up. "There we are, all cleaned up. Now come back down here."

Ron shifted the two of them so Hermione was half on top of him, comfortably snug between his chest and the back of the couch. He tucked the Cloak over the two of them, waving his own wand to keep the air circulating under the fabric. Can't very well suffocate after such a delicious night.

He kissed her softly, whispering a goodnight before closing his eyes.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about tonight. The whole Ginny and Draco thing I mean, not the rest of the stuff."

Ron kissed her again. "I'm not going to lie and say its okay, but it did lead to a great night with you." He could feel, rather than see her blush. "And I finally got to see the famous Gryffindor common room. It's amazing what windows can do to a room."

Hermione giggled. "I hope the common room isn't the only thing you remember about this night."

"Far from it Mione." She smiled up at him, cuddling closer.

"Goodnight, Ron."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

---------------------------------------

Ron woke up the next morning at a freakishly early hour by a serious of pokes to his sides. He grunted and brushed the pointy object away, only to be punished by harder prods.

"Get away," he mumbled. He curled himself around the warm, wonderfully smelling object in his arms, and smiled.

"Ron," the voice hissed, "you have to get out of here!"

He opened a bleary eye, and glared at Ginny.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? You're the one asleep in the Gryffindor common room with a Gryffindor Prefect next to you."

Ron blinked and looked down at his chest, where Hermione was resting her head, the Invisibility Cloak having slipped off and covering them from the waists down. He kissed the top of her head, sighing contentedly.

"So, what did you guys do?" He rolled his eyes at her suggestive tone.

"Nothing you nosy brat."

She smacked his shoulder. "Well get up, and get Hermione to bed before someone catches you."

"Fine, fine. What time is it anyway?" Ron noticed Hermione shivering and pulled up the Cloak to cover her shoulders. He looked up and noticed Ginny's goofy grin. "The time Gin?"

"It's a little past five. I had to pee and saw you guys down here. You know," she said thoughtfully, "you two look cute together."

"Thanks, Gin. Now go and let me wake my girlfriend up."

Ginny stared at him for a second before throwing her arms around him, kissing her cheek. "Oh Ron, I'm so happy for you two."

_Way to twist that knife Gin_He felt so guilty for not only fooling with Hermione, but letting it spread to where it effected his sister.

"You're a freak, now go pee and then go back to bed. Which bed is your choice."

Ginny stuck out her tongue and hurried away. Ron smiled and set about to waking his sleeping beauty.

-------------------------------------

Hermione heard voices talking over her head, but she couldn't place a name to them. She was too tired, too sated to move. Soon the voices stopped and she settled back on the warm surface underneath her. She felt herself being shifted, and then a warm breath on her neck. That warm breath turned into hot lips, making her gasp and press against the solid block that moved to rest behind her.

Hermione then felt a hand, starting at her thigh before slowly moving to her waist and underneath her shirt, resting below her breast. The heat from the fingertips made her arch slightly, hoping those digits would move higher.

The lips didn't stay put, unlike the fingers. They moved from her neck, to behind her ears, causing her to gasp. Who knew that patch of skin would be so sensitive! The lips then moved to her cheek to the corner of her mouth. She pursed her lips to kiss those lips, and was rewarded when they kissed her fully on the mouth.

She moaned deeply. "Oh Ron." She didn't know why she said that name in particular, only that it seemed right at the time. And right it was indeed! Hermione heard him groan, before pressing something hard against her back.

_Hmm, I wonder what that could be?_

She giggled, wriggling her bottom against his erection.

"Damn Mione. You drive me insane even when you're half asleep."

"I'd like to think of myself as half awake," she responded, cheekily. He laughed and swatted her bottom causing her to gasp lightly. He raised an eyebrow that she couldn't see and did it again. Her skin flushed as she inadvertently moved closer to him.

_Things to keep in mind: Hermione likes to be spanked._

Ron chuckled and kissed her temple. "We have to get up Mione."

"We are up," she mumbled, glad that he let the spanking thing go.

"No, I mean I have to leave and you have to go to your dorm."

She reached behind her, cupping his face. "What time is it?"

"Around five, according to Ginny." He kissed her palm, pulling one of her fingers into his mouth.

"Too early," she breathed. She moved her finger inside of his mouth, loving the feel of his tongue swirling around it.

Ron let her finger slip out of her mouth, kissing her temple after her disappointed moan.

"Yes, but we don't want someone to come down and find just our heads on this couch."

Hermione sighed. "I guess. This was nice though, wasn't it?" She looked up into his eyes earnestly.

"It was more than nice. I could certainly get used to this."

"Me too. This is better than I ever imagined," she whispered, more to herself. She didn't realize Ron had heard her until he brushed some hair away from her face, and tilted her chin so he could look at her.

"You've imagined this?"

_You'd think after everything we did last night I'd be able to stop blushing!_ she thought furiously.

"Yes."

Her voice was quiet, but he heard her. "For how long?" She mumbled something, but he didn't catch it. "Come again?"

"Since our third year. You came to the Great Hall one day and it was like you matured over night. I wasn't the only one who noticed you know. All the girls did that day. You had on nicer robes, and shoes, and you had a new wand, and were the official Keeper of your team. But that wasn't what attracted me to you. It was the way you held yourself with more confidence and self assurance. You were no longer the youngest Weasley. You were _Ron_ Weasley."

Before she knew it, Ron's lips were on hers, kissing her passionately, holding on to her for dear life. She turned around, giving as good as she got. Ron pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Of course I did."

"You wanted me for three years?"

"More if I'm honest with myself."

He cupped her face, running his thumb over her cheek.

"I'm not really sure how to respond to that," he said honestly.

"It's okay Ron. I know you only started to like me this year. Godric only knows why, but I'm glad for it. Now I get to have you all to myself."

"Merlin, Hermione. You are one amazing woman."

"Yeah, I know."

He laughed against her lips, placing a few more kisses there. He stretched his arms above his head, and then reluctantly got up. His body ached to feel her warm body against him again.

Hermione watched sadly as he buttoned up his shirt, her eyes tearing up slightly. Before she could hide her face, Ron knelt down beside her, holding her face still.

"What's the matter Mione?"

"Nothing, I'm being stupid."

"No you're not. Tell me, baby."

"It just, we won't be able to do this again. And...and I miss you already." She looked up in time to see Ron's smile, before it turned into a full-blown grin. "See, I told you I was being stupid."

"Not stupid at all. I feel the same way."

"Really?"

"Really. Besides, we'll see each other again today and all next week, right?"

Hermione nodded happily. "Right! Unless I have homework."

"Of course."

Ron kissed her soundly on the lips, and then helped her to her feet. He handed her the Cloak, and smiled as she walked him to the portrait hole.

"I'll see you later, Ron."

"See you later, Hermione."

One more kiss and he was gone.

--------------------------------------------

Draco sat on his newly repaired bed. He didn't bother to do it himself, instead enlisting the help of five house-elves to do the work for him. _That's what they're there for._

He twirled his wand around in his hand waiting for Ron to arrive. Draco expected him last night and now it was nearing morning. He wasn't worried about him. No way. He just wanted him back to apologize. Wanted to talk to him. Wanted Ron to tell him he was pissed, but would forgive him in the end. Wanted desperately for his best and only friend not to hate him, for he knew by now Ron would have found out what happened and nothing was more dangerous than a Weasley protecting his own.

Draco was startled out of his thoughts when the door opened and in walked Ron. Ron took one look at him then headed for his bed, snapping the curtains shut around it.

"Ron?"

"Don't talk to me!" Ron snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck you."

"I just wanted to talk and things got out of hand."

"If you don't shut up I'll hex your balls off."

Draco tried a different tactic. "Where were you all night?"

"Not here."

"Were you with Ginny?"

"Don't say her name!"

"I wish I could take it all back."

"All of it?" Ron asked, a hint of hope in his voice. Maybe he'll get rid of the Ginny clause in the bet.

"Most of it," amended Draco.

"Fucker."

"Why haven't you hexed my balls off?"

"Because I hate you now, really despise you. Don't even wanna be in the same room as you! But at the end of the day you're still my friend. Besides," Ron added, "I'm going to win this bet. And on the off chance that I don't, I'll kill you before you touch Ginny."

Draco smiled. _That'll do._


	12. Reconciliation

A/N: This is a short chapter, but its a necessary filler chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12: Reconciliation

For Ron, the weeks leading up to Halloween were spent avoiding Draco and spending most if not all of his time with Hermione and Ginny. So much so, in fact, that he was becoming a usual figure in the Gryffindor common room. The Gryffindors were a bit iffy at first with the Slytherin in their common room, but once they realized he was there to check on Ginny and nothing more, they tended to leave him alone and accept the fact that he was around.

To be on the safe side, however, Ron was not allowed the password and had to wait for someone to let him in. Usually that wasn't a problem since he'd head that way with Hermione. But other times when Hermione decided to put her studies ahead of him, he'd have to wait a while before the portrait swung open. The Fat Lady let him in reluctantly, still not over their first encounter. Ron ignored her, anxiously waiting to get back into the cozy room and sit in front of the fire, playing chess with Neville–and killing him in it.

If Ron were honest with himself, one of the main reasons he went into the common room was to see what it felt like to be a Gryffindor, what it was like to hang out with people and not worry about what they thought about him and what their ulterior motives were. He would sit with his sister next to him and think, _This is how it should have been if it weren't for that stupid hat._

The other main reason he hung around the common room was because Hermione tended to stay up late with him, and they would have a little fun before they went to sleep. It never did go as far as that night a week ago, but he still left the common room a very happy man. He honestly did not know how he could have spent all this time in Hogwarts without Hermione with him, or underneath him as she tended to be. She was incredibly sexy, feisty, and willing to please. Not that she was easy. She knew how to say no, and boy did she wear out that word one night last week. His fault for trying to do things he saw in Fred and George's fetish magazines.

The worst part about being in the Gryffindor common room, however, was leaving it to head back to the Slytherin dorms. Things between him and his fellow Slytherins were tense. They had no idea why he decided to spend his free time with those goody-two shoes Gryffindors, although according to some it was all just a matter of time before he followed in his filthy blood-traitor family's footsteps.

But nothing compared to the tension between Draco and Ron. For Draco knew why he was with the Gryffindors–a specific one–or at least he thought he did. He also knew that this was all his fault, but he was too proud to do anything except sit and watch what happens. He need Ron to forgive him. He couldn't survive Slytherin, or Hogwarts for that matter, without his best friend. The one who could charm the pants off of any Professor, except for Snape of course. The one who had that certain cherubic innocence around him that helped him get away with anything. The one who made Draco look a little less evil just by standing next to him.

Ron wasn't just his best friend, he was his ally within the castle walls. Without him, he was a leader left to lead alone

Draco needed to find a way to make this all better, and the opportunity presented itself in the form of one Blaise Zabini.

----------------------------------------

Ron awoke on a Saturday morning, his erection twitching from a dream he just had. He was about to turn over and ignore it when he felt something heavy on his thighs. He grunted and tried to move, but whatever it was, it wasn't budging. Just as Ron reached down to push it away, a delicate hand gripped his member firmly. His eyes snapped open and was faced with a very naked Blaise, her mouth dangerously close to him.

"Good morning Sunshine," she purred, tightening her grip on him.

Ron hissed. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Well, since you won't come to me for a good fuck, I figured I'd come to you."

"That's not gonna happen so just go away!"

"Fine, you don't wanna fuck. At least let me taste you! It's been a long time, and I know you'll like it. You always do."

"Blaise, just go awa–ahhhh!"

Ron gripped the sheets, head thrown back as Blaise's tongue flicked against his head.

"What was that?" she asked, a coy look on her face.

He shook his head. He couldn't do this! Not to Herm–Ginny. He couldn't risk Ginny ending up in Malfoy's clutches.

"Blaise, please," he whined.

"Please what, baby?"

"Please get the fuck out of here!"

The shock on her face would have been funny if not for the fact that his body was begging for her touch while his mind was sending off warning bells.

"What has gotten into you? You won't look at me, won't touch me, or anyone else for that matter. All you do is hang out with your sister and her stupid friends. Tell me what's going on!"

"I can't. And even if I could, its none of your business."

"What do you mean you can't?"

Ron looked away, and that's when he noticed Draco peeking through his curtains, a smile on his face.

_I'm so fucked!_

-----------------------------------

Draco had been having trouble sleeping lately, so it was no surprise that he heard Blaise sneak into their dorm, strip down naked, and climb onto Ron's bed. He pulled back his curtains slightly, watching as she pulled down his boxers and stroked his semi-hard member. He watched Ron stir, then wake up and push her away, Blaise still holding on. He watching his body and mind warring against each other, and knew why he didn't want Blaise touching him.

Ron turned away from Blaise and Draco was caught. He could have sworn that Ron was begging him with his eyes to help him out. Whether by taking Ron's place or letting her go down on him, he didn't know. Considering the fact that he was too tired for the ever energetic Blaise, he decided to give Ron this one chance. Not to relieve his sexual tension, but as an olive branch, a way to bring his friend back to him.

Draco gave Ron a curt nod and a wink before letting the curtains go and laying back down.

_That should do it._

----------------------------------

Ron swallowed and looked down at Blaise, before nodding, putting his hands behind his head and resting on the pillow.

"Just make it quick," he said huskily.

And quick it was. Ron was so aroused already by her teasing and his own dreams that it took Blaise and her talented mouth a few minutes before Ron climaxed, holding her head in place as he thrusted in and out of her mouth before falling against the bed panting heavily.

Blaise crawled up his body, laying on top of him, kissing his cheek, jawbone, and neck before reaching up to kiss his lips. Ron lazily kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"So good Mione," he mumbled. Luckily a cough from Draco's side of the room covered up Hermione's nickname, so all Blaise heard was that she was good.

"Glad you liked it. You know," she started, running her hand over his chest, "I could always make it better."

The cough on the other side of the room grew louder and more consistent. Ron laughed and pushed Blaise off of him gently. She sighed and sat up, pulling on her robe, the only piece of clothing she had with her.

"All that coughing is from those damn cigarettes," she huffed angrily.

"Yeah, that's probably it." He smiled and waved her goodbye before she could kiss him again, and he'd slip back into his fantasy world where it was Hermione here with him, doing all those wicked things with her tongue and not Blaise.

She left and Draco pulled open the curtains around his bed.

"Well?"

Ron looked over, and smiled. "Thanks, man."

"This is a one time thing only," Draco warned.

"Don't worry. That's all I needed."

"So," Draco started slowly. "Are we good?"

Ron got up and stretched before heading to the bathroom. "Yeah, we're good."

-------------------------------

Ron stepped into the shower, making the water temperature as hot as possible and scrubbing at his skin furiously. It wasn't until he left his dorm that the reality of what he just did hit him. Yes, he got his friend back, but at what cost? He obviously wasn't going to come near Ginny, not as long as they were on bad terms. And Draco didn't care about Hermione, and neither should Ron, but he could not help but feel guilty for what he did. It was like cheating on Hermione. No, not like–to her it _would_ be cheating.

He scrubbed his skin raw, his pale skin an angry red. He had to make this up to Hermione, if only to assuage his own guilt.

Fortunately, Hermione was already making plans for Halloween. The perfect opportunity for him to make himself feel better, and then some.


	13. There's Something About Ginny

A/N: This chapter is 12-13 days late. Sorry everyone! I intended to make this one really long chapter, but then it would have been out by the end of the month if not later. (Senior year really bites!) So I turned it into two so you guys have something to read. Aren't I nice? The next chapter entitled Halloween should be out by (crosses fingers, toes and eyes) Halloween!

Also, I dedicate this chapter to my good buddy Blair (did I spell it right?) who wanted to know what happened between Ginny and Draco. Here you go, and enjoy!

Chapter 13: There's Something About Ginny

October 30th found Ron and Draco lounging about in their rooms, aiming popcorn at the others open mouth.

"You know what I've been thinking about lately?" Draco asked.

"Oh Circe," muttered Ron, "here we go."

"Why do those dirty sex books have the guy licking a girls belly button?" He dodged a handful of popcorn. "No seriously. I mean, I never remember to clean it out, so what makes you think a girl remembers."

"Girls are just cleaner," said Ron sagely. "And why are you reading sex novels?"

" A) That's none of your business and B) That's just a stereotype, because not all of them are clean. Yes I know what 'stereotype' means! Just the thought of sticking your tongue in there and coming out with something nasty is just...Hey! Where are you going? At least leave the popcorn!"

--------------------------------

Ron made his way over to Gryffindor Tower, not at all anxious to do what he was about to do. It had been fun (amazing!) hanging out with his sister and the other Gryffindors, after they got used to the idea of him that is. Even more fun was talking with Neville without having to hide out in a cave, although they did have to be careful how they acted. Merlin forbid Neville's grandmother should find out he was conversing with a Slytherin.

But the best part of it all was spending his nights with Hermione in an empty common room. It was a lucky thing all the Gryffindors slept so early. He would miss that the most. Miss holding her, kissing her, touching to her...hell, he'd even miss talking to her. Even if he didn't understand half the Muggle gibberish she spouted. It was still cute, watching her get excited over something other than him. But he knew the time had come. He and Draco were friends again, and with that, he had lost his excuse for hanging out in with the Gryffindors.

He reached the Fat Lady and glared. That obese bitch always hated him, and the feeling was mutual. She looked at him then looked away, like he was something disgusting she had just stepped in. Ron snorted at the thought. Like that whale could see her feet.

"Get me Ginny," he growled, his little patience threatening to disappear.

"I don't take orders from nasty Slytherins," she huffed.

Ron rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand, pressing the tip into the corner of her portrait. It always led to this. "One spell and I can set you ablaze. Now do as I say and get me Ginny."

Her eyes widened. "Y-You wouldn't dare!"

Ron opened his mouth, his wrist moving slightly. That was enough to have the Fat Lady run out of her portrait and call, albeit hysterically, for Ginny. Ron bit back a grin. He'd never set her on fire. His mother would have his hide.

Suddenly without warning, the portrait swung open, causing Ron to fall to the ground to avoid being struck by it.

"Fucking bitch," Ron growled, picking himself up and dusting off his robes. Ginny stood before him smiling.

"She really hates you, you know."

"Really? And here I thought all that anger was sexual frustration."

"What!" shrieked the Fat Lady. "Why, never in all my day have I heard..."

Ron grabbed Ginny's hand and walked away from the painting, leaving her to her ranting. Ginny giggled. "You sure do have a way with the ladies."

Ron chuckled, "Shut up, Gin."

"Oh, before I forget, Neville wanted me to ask you if you had any extra pawn pieces. He thinks Trevor is eating them to spite him. He would have asked you himself, but you know how shy Neville is."

**_If only you knew, Gin._**

Ron sighed. "That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Neville's frog?" she asked, confused.

"No, not about the frog, Ginny. Merlin, how am I related to you?"

"Extreme luck, my dear Ronald."

"Whatever, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I just wanted you to know that I won't be coming around the common room anymore."

Ginny stopped walking, looking up at him. "Why? Did someone say something? Because if they did you just tell me and I'll..."

Ron laughed and pulled her into a one armed hug. "No, no one said anything to me. And if they did, I can take care of myself."

Ginny hugged him around the waist. "Then why won't you come around anymore?"

"It's just time, don't you think."

"No," she mumbled. "I really liked having you there. If it weren't for that stupid hat you'd be there all the time."

"I know, Ginny. And its okay. We'll still hang out and all that. Besides, I doubt you'll miss me much, what with Potter, Longbottom, and Hermione all around."

"And what about Hermione. Won't you miss her?"

Ron quickly looked around, making sure they were alone. "Of course I will, but she'll understand, just like I know you will."

"Did you tell her yet?"

"No, I figured it'd be best to tell you first."

Ginny smiled. "I guess so. But I'm really going to miss you!"

"I'm going to miss you more, Ginny-bear."

She gave him one more quick hug before pulling away. "I'd better get going. Transfiguration homework coming out of my ass. Fucking O.W.L's."

"Watch the language Ginny."

Ginny snorted. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Pot, did I, Miss Kettle, say something to offend you?"

"Why do I always have to be Mr. Pot?"

"Cuz Kettle's are sexier."

Ron mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'scour that mental vision.' "Anyway, that's not all I wanted to talk to you about."

"If it's about what me and Harry were doing yesterday, that's none of your damn bus--."

"What were you and Potter doing yesterday?" he asked, clearly having no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh, umm...nothing. So you wanted to tell me something?" She changed the subject quickly, not wanting to get into _that _right now.

"Oh, yeah. Well, not so much tell you, but ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"About you and Draco."

Ginny stiffened. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"I wanna know how this started Ginny. How you two ended up having a relationship."

"It just happened, okay! Nothing to talk about." She spun on her heel to walk away only to be yanked back and pulled into an empty classroom.

"I'm not done talking to you!" He shouted angrily. Ron took a few calming breaths, opening his eyes to look at his baby sister again. "What's done is done, but I just want to know where this lapse in judgement came from."

"Ronnie, please..." she whispered quietly.

"I wouldn't push, but this is important to me. Please Ginny-bear."

Ginny looked up into his eyes and nodded. "Okay...okay. It was my third year. People were still weird around me, after that whole Chamber of Secrets incident, even though it was more than a year before. I had friends, and people would talk to me and everything, but I knew they were all wondering, 'When's You-Know-Who going to possess her again?' or 'I wonder if there's any lasting damage.'

"Anyway, I had overslept one morning and running late for Charms. Couldn't even get some breakfast. Then, as if my day couldn't get worst, I tripped and fell..."

--------------------------

Ginny growled and she knelt down to pick up her scattered books and ink bottles. "Bugger it all to hell!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," sneered a voice from above her. "Such a dirty little mouth for a dirty little Weasel."

Ginny looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing near her, a few of her ink bottles and parchment near his feet. She knew she was going to get detention if she didn't get to class soon.

"Draco, can you help me? Please? I don't wanna get in trouble," she pleaded. Draco took one look at her and, to both of their astonishments, he knelt down to help her pick up her things, although at the time, Ginny attributed it to the fact that she was his best friend's little sister, and nothing more. She definitely had no idea that Draco had been nursing a crush for her for a year now.

Together they made quick work, both staying away from the broken ink bottles. There was no time to fix them, not that she knew the spell anyway. She quickly got up and hoisted the bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Draco. I really appreciate it." Ginny leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran off to the Charms Corridor.

Draco stood there, stock still, hand resting on his tingling cheek.

---------------------------------

"That night, he sent me an entire year's worth of ink bottles and parchment. The good kind, not that kind that smudges or seeps onto the table. We wrote letters to each other for a few weeks, and then we sort of...got together."

Ginny finished and looked down at her hands. Her head snapped up, however, when she heard Ron chuckle.

"You're laughing? How is this funny?" Ginny was fuming.

"It's just that, if it were that easy to get with a girl as great as you, the rest of the male population wouldn't be resorting to stupid pick up lines and fancy, expensive gifts."

Ginny gave a sad smile. "I did get with him too easily, but its just that he was the only one to really listen to me, hold me, and treat me like everyone else and not someone who was about to spontaneously combust."

Ron crossed his arms, not at all comfortable with hearing that. He thought he did a pretty good job with treating her well. And he definitely didn't want to hear about Draco 'holding' her.

"Don't get me wrong," Ginny said as she noticed his stance, "you were great. You really were, but you treated me like a glass doll. You didn't fight with me, punch me in the arm, or even kick my ass in chess. With Draco, it was like the Chamber of Secrets never happened."

"If he was so great why did you two break up?"

Ginny swallowed. "Well, my crush on Harry never really went away, so I was always wondering what it would be like if Harry were in Draco's shoes." She ignored Ron's grunt. "And then, the Yule Ball came along."

"God, what a horrible fucking day that was," interrupted Ron, rolling his eyes to high heaven.

"Please, the Ball was nothing compared to the days leading up to it. For me, anyway. Draco had asked me to go with him to the Ball, obviously, and I thought it would be a great idea. Don't give me that look, Ron. I had every intention of telling you, but everything went to hell after that."

-------------------------------

Draco snuck a giggling Ginny into the Slytherin common room, and hurried up to his dorm. He shut the door and quickly pressed her against it, kissing her passionately, promptly quieting her laughs. Ginny gave as good as she got and wrapped herself around him, moaning against his mouth. He smirked against her lips, pulling away slightly.

"That's enough of that Ginevra. For now, anyway."

Ginny pouted, kissing him again. "You're so mean to me, Dragon." The use of his nickname had the desired affect as he let out a growl and pushed against her again, using his tongue to invade her mouth. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Draco ripped his lips away and put some bodily distance between the two.

"You play dirty, Weasley." Ginny just laughed, pushing herself off the door and looking around, letting out a low whistle.

"So this is where you and Ron sleep. Very nice. No wonder he likes it better here than at the Burrow."

Draco just shrugged, heading to his closet. "It's okay, for a Hogwarts dorm anyway."

Ginny rolled her eyes, opening the door on the far right and looking into a magnificent bathroom. "Oh, the sacrifices you must make, Draco." Draco ignored her sarcastic tone.

"Keep that up and I won't give you your present."

"What pres--," Ginny gasped. Draco had pulled out an amazingly gorgeous pair of silver dress robes. "Is...is that for me?"

"No, its for me. On the weekends I'm a crossdresser and I sing at the Three Broomsticks. My stage name is Candy Corn." Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. "Yes they're for you. Now get over here and try them on."

Ginny ran her fingers lightly over the silky fabric, the fact that it had a charm on it to make it sparkle eternally did not escape her. "Draco, I can't. They're beautiful, but..."

Draco kissed her, cutting off her excuses. "Just try them on for me. After that you can decide if you want them or not," he whispered after they pulled away. Ginny smiled and took the robes from his hand and headed to the bathroom. Draco was a bit disappointed that she didn't change in front of him but, if all goes as planned, he'd get to see all of her and more later on.

------

Draco sat on his desk chair, trying not to tap his foot impatiently (after all it had only been five minutes) when the bathroom door opened, and out stepped Ginny, eyes tightly shut.

"Well, how does it look?" she asked, aprehensively. She didn't want to open her eyes incase Draco had a horrified look on his face, and his silence proved to her that she had the right idea. Ginny opened an eye slowly, and saw Draco's wide eyes and fully open mouth, and mistook it for a look of disgust. "That bad?" she whispered, sadly. Turning on her heel, she hurried back to the bathroom, but before she could take a step, Draco grabbed her and spun her around.

"Are you crazy, woman? You look like an absolute goddess. Come here."

He led her to the full sized mirror on his side of the room, the one Ron always made fun of. ("You're such a girl Malfoy!"), and positioned her in front of it. "Nothing bad about that, now is there."

He did have a point. The robes were stunning, and they fit her perfectly, almost as if they were made specially for her, which knowing Draco they probably were. She wondered briefly how he had gotten her measurements, but brushed that off as she turned in the mirror, looking at herself in every angle. The robes made her look more mature, hugging her still growing curves and accenuating certain other curves she was sure were going to turn more than a few heads. She thanked Merlin for the charms that were obviously holding her up, because there was no way she could wear a bra with this without looking trashy. It was modestly cut in the front, not showing off too much cleavage, but the back dipped very low. Not so low that she had to be careful what underwear she wore, but low enough so that if she bent forward, the color of her panties would no longer be a secret. The hemline on the right side on the dress was very high up so when she walked, flashes of her thigh would show.

Ron would probably kill her once he saw her wearing this, but it would be worth it to die in these robes.

As she turned, the sunlight filtering through the window hit the robes and Ginny could have sworn she saw the robes flash a very light green. _**Very Slythering**, _she thought giddily. She never thought she'd enjoy being owned by someone before. The thought was slightly disturbing, and if she were smarter she would have seen it as a warning sign.

Draco wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Now, everyone at the Ball will know you're mine and mine alone Ginevra."

She met his eyes in the mirror, "They'd have to be an idiot not to know, Dragon." She turned her head and captured his lips with hers, pulling away only to thank him and tell him she'll keep the robes before kissing him again. He chuckled, and muttered, "I knew you would. And it's a good thing they fit or I would have hexed Madame Celeste into next week."

Ginny's eyes widened. "These are Madame Celeste robes! Oh, Draco, they must have cost a fortune! No no no, forget it. You can give them back. My mom said she could send me my old Aunt Gertrude robes, and Hermione knows some charms. They'll just have to do."

"Ginevra you are not to wear anything that some woman named _Gertrude_ wore, do you understand me? And I refuse to give them back, they're your robes. Hell, even Madame Celeste is calling the style 'the Ginny'." Draco wrinkled his nose. "She claims 'Ginevra' is too formal."

Ginny stared at herself in the mirror. **_Ginny is wearing a Ginny_**. The thought was a bit creepy, but this was still amazing. "Oh, Draco. I can't begin to thank you. This...its too much, really."

Draco wrapped his arms around her, his lips against her neck. "I can think of a few ways you can thank me." His lips trailed along the column of her throat and moving slightly to kiss her jaw. Ginny gave a breathless laugh, but leaned against him, wrapping her own arms around his neck behind her. His lips moved down her neck again, slowly making his way to her shoulder, but Ginny was concentrating more on his hands which seemed to have moved from her waist down to her thighs. Draco's hand moved up inside the robes, caressing her bare thigh, and Ginny knew her knees would not hold her up anymore.

Draco sensed this and spun her around into his arms, holding her against him, and attacking her mouth with his own. Ginny let out a long moan as his tongue slipped into his mouth, and soon hers joined in, both battling for control. Ginny relented and let him take over when his hands skimmed over her backside, the contrasting feeling of the smooth silk and his strong hands making her swoon. "Draco," she gasped as she felt his hardness press against her, gripping his shoulders. With strength only few knew he possessed, Draco picked her up and Ginny quickly wrapped her legs around him to hold herself steady. What she didn't realized was this was the perfect position for Draco to grind his erection against her womanhood, which he did.

Ginny threw her head back and cried, "Oh God!" as he did it again and again. Draco quickly led them to his bed, dropping them gracelessly on to it, attacking her neck while his hands moved up to her now bare thigh and towards her center. Ginny felt the heat of his fingers coming close and suddenly a wave of panic hit it. She pushed him off and sat up against the headboard.

Draco was panting, face flushed, and had a tent in his trousers. He looked good enough to eat, but Ginny only felt queasy. "What is it Ginevra? Did I hurt you?" Ginny tried hard not to roll her eyes. He knew he didn't hurt her, he knew she was just nervous, but she decided to go along with it.

"No, no. I'm okay. It was amazing really. Its just that..." her mind skirted about looking for an excuse...skirted...skirt..."the dress! Yeah, I just don't want the dress to rip. I think I'll just go change out of it and back into my clothes."

Draco paled at the idea of her putting on _more_ clothes, but nodded and let her go. "Okay, but hurry back."

Ginny nodded, but took a long time putting her clothes back on. She thought it would give Draco ample amount of time to cool down. Unfortunately all it did was give him more ideas.

-------

She came out twenty minutes later and almost groaned in frustration. The room was drenched in an eerie green that Ginny later realized was from the window of the dungeon. Ron's spell was removed and instead of the bright skies, all that can be seen was the green lake and various sea creatures swimming about. She supposed it was supposed to create some sort of ambience, but it just looked to her something you read out of horror books. But none of those books had what she was seeing now.

Over on his bed was Draco, naked from the waist up. Ginny knew better than anyone that he had a lovely toned body, but in the green light, he looked sickly and demonic. And that glint in his eyes, the one he gets whenever he knows a Gryffindor is about to get in trouble in Potions, did little to ease the anxiety she was feeling. As her eyes scanned over his body, she noticed the bulge in his now open trousers, his black boxers making a, what should have been tempting, bulge. Ginny bit her lip, she knew what he wanted, it was what he always wanted, but said was willing to wait for it. Somehow she doubted he would wait anymore.

"Um," Ginny started, shakily, "I think I'm going to get going now. I have a Charms test next week that I'm not prepared for..." She trailed off as Draco stalked, yes stalked, towards her. Ginny forced herself not to take a step back, not to show any sort of fear.

"You don't want to go," Draco purred, cupping her chin. "You want to stay right here with me. You want me to make you feel good. You want me–period."

"What makes you think I want that?" She was a little more than annoyed. No one told her what she wanted!

"Because I saw how you were looking at me. You're hungry for me. You can't get enough of me."

"Okay, stop with the 'You' talk, Draco. You know this is not what I want, I told you a million times."

Draco's eyes darkened. "I've been more than patient, Ginevra. I think its time to take this relationship to the next level."

Ginny snorted, which in hindsight was a very bad idea. How did she not notice the flash in his eyes and the stiffening of his back? How did she not see the resemblance of a wild cat, ready to pounce? "We've only been together for three months. That's not long enough to do anything of the sort."

Draco gripped her upper arms painfully and yanked her forward. "We are going to do this, and you WILL like it. Do I make myself clear Ginny? I didn't get you those robes for nothing you know. I told you you were mine, and now I'm going to claim you."

At this point all the fear Ginny had flew out the window and was replaced by rage. Who the fuck did he think he is? Did he really expect sex in exchange for robes? What was she, a whore? She wasn't about to take that from him or anyone else. .

So in one quick, fluid motion she brought up her knee where it connected with Draco's crotch. Within seconds he dropped his hold of her and fell to the ground. Ginny stood over him, fury practically blinding her.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are? You've got some nerve you little shit! Consider this 'relationship'," she used air quotes around the word relationship, "over!" She spun on her heel and stormed out the door. Before she left, however, she threw over her shoulder, "And you can keep those ugly robes!"

Draco answered with a pained moan.

--------------------------------

Ron listened to the whole account with a steely glint in his eyes.

"Where was I?"

Ginny shrugged, "Probably with Blaise. You used to spend a lot of time with her. I don't know why," she added in an undertone.

Ron's ears perked up. "What's wrong with Blaise?"

"I'm not sure," she said, hesitantly. "It's just...something's off about her."

"Something off?"

"Yeah, like I get this feeling when I'm around her. Almost masculine like..."

Ron snorted. "Believe me, Gin, Blaise is all woman." Ginny snorted this time, and Ron shook his head. "Look, that's neither here nor there right now. Right now..." Ron sighed and pulled Ginny into his arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you...again."

Ginny shook her head, looking up at him. "Ron you couldn't do anything even if you were. That was my battle." Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny cut him off. "And the Chamber was Harry's battle. So don't beat yourself up. When the time comes you can have your chance at saving me."

Ron laughed. "Promise?"

"Yeah, Ron. I'm really gonna put myself in those situations again just for you."

"Just so long as you remember to stay in trouble until I come along."

"Oh, Merlin. You really are an idiot." Ron shrugged, but kissed the top of her head. "It wasn't so bad, breaking up with Draco you know. I was just worried that I couldn't go to the Ball because I was a third year, but then Neville asked me the next day, which was weird, but I was grateful all the same."

Ron smiled, not having the heart to tell Ginny that he was the one who told Neville to ask her to the Ball. Ron knew she had her heart set out on it ever since she found out about the Yule Ball.

"Yeah, but you didn't stay with Longbottom the rest of the night, did you?"

Ginny flushed, looking away. "No, that was the night me and Harry got together."

--------------------------

Ginny wrapped her cloak tighter around her, sitting on one of the benches outside. Her aching feet needed a break and she hoped the snow would relax her poor toes. She was thankful that Hermione suggested the open toe shoes for tonight. She was lost in thought when a beautiful, blue faerie flew out of the nearest rosebush and fluttered around Ginny's head. Ginny laughed as it swooped over and around her hair and face, knowing the faerie would never touch her. The faerie gave a tinkling laugh before flying away, leaving Ginny alone once again.

She had decided to go back in and face Neville's horrendous waltz again when she heard a strangled cry.

"Geroff me you pest!"

Ginny covered her mouth to stem the giggles that erupted at the sight before her. A handsomely dressed Harry Potter was swatting away the same faerie that was twittering around her moments ago.

"Go away!" Harry gave an almighty swipe, missing the creature by a mile. The momentum caused him to swing around and fall to the ground. The faerie blew a raspberry at him before flying away.

Ginny laughed as she helped Harry to his feet. "Bloody menace," he mumbled. His face was flushed, but it was due more to his embarrassment and not the exertion it took to chase away the faerie. **_Smooth Potter, real smooth._**

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked with a smile. Harry just nodded, dusting the snow off of his bottom. "What are you doing out here?"

He sighed. "Parvati ran off with some Beauxbatons guy."

Ginny gasped. "She didn't! Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry." She was a tad surprised when he laughed.

"Why? It's the greatest thing that could have happened. She was a real pain in the ass."

"Oh, well then. Congratulations!" They both laughed, but soon an awkward silence settled over them.

"I just came out here to see how you were doing. You seemed out of it all night," Harry said, suddenly.

"I was. Just never realized how lonely I was until I walked in there and saw all these couples dancing and having fun together."

Harry watched her, and silently called upon all of his so-called Gryffindor courage. He took a step towards her and took her hand into his. "Can I have this dance?"

Ginny's head snapped up. It couldn't be. There was no way. Did he just--. "But--there's no music?" It came out as a question and she would have kicked herself if it were humanly possible, and if Harry didn't pull her close and rest his other hand on her waist.

"Who needs music?" Ginny let out a soft gasp, her heart beating a mile a minute as he started to sway. She laid her hand on his shoulder to hold herself up, the other still held tightly in his hand and Harry smiled.

And quickly, before she lost her nerve, she got on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss. Harry blushed crimson, but grinned ear to ear and wrapped his arm around her, both of them moving to the music that they alone could hear.

-------------------------------

"Harry later admitted to me that that was his first kiss," Ginny said softly.

"Really? What about that Chang girl?"

Ginny scowled. "That was a passing fancy, Ronald."

Ron held up his hands as if she were about to attack him. "Okay, calm down there, Tiger. Just wanted to make sure your relationship wasn't based on a lie."

"Oh, kinda like yours and Hermione's," she snapped back. She instantly regretted it as she noticed Ron pale.

"Don't talk about things you don't know," he said waspishly. Ginny held up her own hands this time.

"I'm sorry. Really. I just don't like people questioning me and Harry. They have been since we got together."

"Whatever, Ginny. I don't care. Just wanted to know about you and Draco, and now I do, so I'll leave and you can go back to Potter."

"Ron, stop it. I said I'm sorry. God, get over yourself, you big baby."

Ron shook his head and said sarcastically, "No wonder Potter can't get enough of you. That sympathy and compassion. The same kind you find in a dragon giving birth."

Ginny punched him in the arm. "Shut up, and walk me back to the common room."

"And so polite too!" Ron said, as he held open the door for her. She made a rude gesture, and Ron gave a bark of laughter. "Such a lady!"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder as he led her back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron ruffled her hair before they reached the Fat Lady, and stopped walking. "Can you get me Hermione?" Ginny nodded sadly and walked the rest of the way by herself. As he watched her walk, something suddenly struck him.

"Ginny!" Ginny turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Those robes–they weren't the ones Pansy was wearing were they." When Ginny bit her lip, Ron exploded. "You were going to wear those robes! Those were the sluttiest things I've ever seen! I can't believe you even entertained the thought. Where are you going? This isn't funny!"

The portrait swung shut, leaving a frazzled Ron to shake his head. He knew he had to put that aside for now as the portrait swung open again, much to the Fat Lady's chagrin, and out stepped Hermione.

Telling Ginny he wasn't going to be around was actually easy compared to what he expected to happen with Hermione.

_**Merlin give me strength. **_


	14. Halloween

A/N Does the E-surance car insurance remind anyone else of Tonks and Remus??

Chapter 14: Halloween

Ron walked quietly towards the recently vacated classroom, Hermione following him at a slight distance. He shut the door behind them and walked Hermione to one of the desks, lifting her up and sitting her on top of one. Ron stood between her knees, hands at her waist and took a deep, dramatic sigh.

"Mione, there's something I have to tell you," he said forlornly.

"You're not coming around the common room anymore."

"I'm not coming around the--wait, what?" Ron's head snapped up as he realized what she said. "How'd you know?"

"Honestly, Ronald," she huffed. "You took Ginny to talk to her and she came back looking kinda sad." Ron humphed at the "kinda" part. Hermione ignored him and continued. "And you and Draco are talking again and palling around. It was only a matter of time before you realized you couldn't hang out with Gryffindors anymore lest you risk your reputation."

Ron smiled. "Lest?"

"Shut up," she muttered. "Is that all? Because I have to--mmph!"

Ron pressed his lips against hers, using her open mouth as an opportunity to slip his tongue in and massage hers. He pulled her closer to him, and broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

"Bloody Know-It-All," he said softly. Hermione, her eyes still closed, laughed.

"If I had a Galleon for every time I heard that..."

"Then you'd be smart, sexy, and rich," Ron finished for her. Hermione blushed and buried her face in his neck.

"I'll miss being with you. I wish we could have had a last night together."

**_Yeah, instead of that last morning with Blaise_**

Ron ignored that thought and kissed Hermione again. "I'm sorry. Really. But its better this way."

Hermione nodded. They were quiet for a bit, just holding each other when Hermione's face brightened.

"Had a naughty thought, did you?" Ron asked when he saw her smile.

"Actually, I did," she replied without hesitation. Ron's mouth fell open.

"Whaaa? Right here?"

"What? No! I had the idea here, but we're not doing anything here, Ronald."

"Then what's your brilliant idea." He was getting annoyed at the frequent use of his full name.

"What are you doing for Halloween?"

---------------------------

Ron let out a small, sad whimper as he passed the hustle and bustle of the Halloween Feast in the Great Hall. He caught a whiff of the mountain of Pumpkin Pasties, and like the cartoons, found himself following the scent. He shook his head, took a deep breath which smelled like licorice, and headed towards the room behind the nymphs. Hermione was waiting for him and he doubted she would appreciate it if he left her alone to spend some time with the Chocolate Frogs Draco promised to save for him. Even if they were warm and chocolately.

He took a deep breath and entered the room and his breath caught in his throat.

The room was bathed in moon and candle light, the fire's shadow licking the walls. The coffee table was enlarged and on it was every sweet Ron could imagine, including some he recognized as Muggle candy bars. The best thing the Muggles came up with, in his opinion. Next to the glass wall facing the Great Lake was a smaller table and if Ron's nose was right, which it always was, Hermione had prepared him a dinner of chicken and some kind of pasta dish. He smiled at Hermione who was standing near the fireplace, nervously biting her lip. Ron walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You did this for me?"

Hermione nodded. "Ginny told me how much you love the Halloween Feast. I didn't want you to resent me for making you miss it."

He kissed her lips lightly. "I could never resent you, although if I were, this would more than make up for it."

Hermione slapped his arm lightly before gesturing to the table. "Hungry?"

"Starved," Ron moaned. His grumbling stomach agreed.

-----------------------

Hermione stared at Ron, slightly horrified as he popped a spearmint Ice Mice into his mouth, patting his stomach.

"Where does it all go?" she asked in wonder. It was the first thing she said all night ever since she was deemed speechless as she watched her boyfriend eat his entire dinner, some of hers and then proceed to attack the sweets on the table. She told the house elves that this was too much candy and there was no way they were going to even make a dent in the stack. An hour and a half later Hermione now understood why one house elf said, "Misses doesn't know Mister Wheezy!"

Ron smiled at the look Hermione gave him. It was reminiscent to that of his aunts and uncles when they came around to the Burrow. "It goes everywhere darling. And then Quidditch gets rid of it."

"Thank Merlin for Quidditch, then. You'd be a beach ball with a head otherwise."

His stomach groaned at the extra work it was doing. "What's a beach ball?"

"Never mind that. Just glad you enjoyed that dinner."

"Yeah, the house elves never fail."

Hermione blushed. "Actually, I made it."

Ron stared. "You cook? Ginny can't even boil water!"

"Yes, well," Hermione tried hard not to smile, "it's not that difficult is it? It's just like mixing potions."

"I hate Potions," Ron grumbled. "Snape's such an asshole."

"But he loves you! He always favors you and gives you top marks even when your potions are horrible."

Ron snorted. "No, he's only nice to me when you Gryffindors are around. Once you're out of the picture he lectures me on how I'm a disgrace to the Slytherins and the Sorting Hat threw me in that house because it was coming to the end of the list and too tired to make any sane decisions."

"My God," she said exasperated, "Snape will find anyone to pick on, won't he?"

"Yeah," Ron laughed, before letting out a big yawn. "Mmm, I'm tired. Think we should call it a night?"

He looked over at Hermione and felt his chest tighten at the look in her eyes. He'd seen that look before, and it usually led to an amazing experience. It was the look of desire and want.

"Do you really think I brought you up here just to watch you eat like an animal?"

"W-well, n-...animal?" Ron spluttered. He couldn't form any sentences let alone words, especially when Hermione stood up and slipped off her robe, revealing what she was wearing underneath.

**_How can somebody be so indecent when they're fully dressed?_**

Hermione had decided to don a pair of knee-high boots, a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and a tight, white top with a picture of a winking Jack-o-lantern. Ron stared at her top, hoping to find out if she was wearing a bra or not (**_Merlin, please let there be no bra_**) when the pumpkin winked at him, as if knowing what he was thinking. Suddenly, he wasn't so tired anymore.

"What do you think?"

He looked up at Hermione biting her lip, looking at a point over his shoulder and not his eyes. He smiled and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Very festive," he said. Hermione giggled as he nuzzled her neck, pulling away to kiss him properly.

"But, if you're too tired, I can always let you go," she said as she pulled away a half a millimeter. Ron felt her smirk against his lips.

"You sure the Hat was right in putting you in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin?"

Hermione shifted so she was straddling his lap, her skirt hiking up her thighs. "You tell me," she purred. Ron groaned and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth, lips smooshed against each other. Their tongues battled with each other for so long, that everything else around them disappeared. There was nothing but the hot body pressed up against them, the wet lips against their own, the sure hands making their way under their pants...

Ron's eyes snapped wide open as he felt the button on his pants pop open. "M-Mione," he panted, "what are you doing?"

She licked her lips, her eyes hooded with desire. "You're hard," she said matter-of-factly, lowering his zipper. Ron's erection gave a little jump, as her fingers brushed against him.

"You think?" he gasped. Hermione laughed, running her fingers firmly over the bump.

"It's so hot," she whispered, the heat emanating from him in waves.

"If you think that's hot, wait til you see it without the boxers." Hermione gave him a squeeze, making him cry out and throw his head back.

"Fuck Mione!" He swatted her hands away, and whimpered when Hermione's lips clamped on his neck. Just as he was calming down and enjoying the feel of her teeth marking him, he felt her hands make their way back to his member. "Mione, what are you...?"

She looked up at him with shy, yet determined eyes. "I want to Ron. Please?"

**_Not fair!_** His mind screamed. **_How the fuck are you supposed to say no to that?!_**

Turns out he couldn't, because he found himself nodding, and leaning against the back of the couch, holding Hermione's body still. He didn't need her wriggling body giving him more stimulation. He watched as her tiny fingers fumbled with his clothing, trying to pull him out, but she couldn't seem to manage it. He tried to help and was rewarded with a slap on the hand.

"Lemme do it," she mumbled. He could tell the frustration was getting to her, and rubbed her thighs to calm her down.

"Take your time, Mione, I'm enjoying the view."

"What view?" she huffed, blowing some hair out of her face. She was too nervous and her hands kept shaking. Either that, or the reason she couldn't pull him out was because of some sort of Chastity Charm. She snorted at the thought and looked up at him, noticing his dazed expression. "What are you...Oh!"

Hermione's skirt had moved so far up, that her orange panties were peaking out, and from Ron's laid back position, he had the perfect view of her slightly damp panties. "And I thought I was the only one enjoying this."

She blushed and went back to trying to free him. "Shut u---," she ended her reprimand with a hiss as Ron's fingers pressed against her. "R-ron! Don't, I can't concentra--aaate!" She let out a soft cry as his fingers found her button and pinched her lightly.

"Turnabout is fair play, Hermione."

He circled her clit a few times and looked up when Hermione huffed in annoyance and just slipped her cool hands inside his clothes and grasped his pulsating member. It was his turn to hiss, instinctively pushing against her tiny hand. He heard Hermione laugh and opened his eyes in time to see her smirk. A smirk! Oh, he'd show her...if she just stopped those delicate fingers for a second so he can focus.

Ron pushed his thumb against her, smiling at the sound of her breath hitching. His skilled fingers then pushed aside the thin, damp fabric covering her, and his skin made contact with her hot center.

"God damn Mione," he groaned, moving his fingers against the slick entrance. Hermione gasped and gripped his member tightly.

"Oh, God," she gasped. Ron loosened her grip on him with one hand, and stroked her with the other.

"The name's Ron, but God will do just fine," he quipped. Hermione groaned (**_She groaned!_**), and slammed her lips against his, kissing him furiously, as her hand worked him into ecstacy. Ron thrusted his tongue inside her at the same time he slipped a finger into her. He felt her body stiffen above him and saw her eyes clenched shut. He winced at the look of pain on her face.

"Mione, are you okay?"

She nodded, not opening her eyes. "Stings a bit."

"We can stop if you want," he said, already slipping his finger out. He really didn't want to but he couldn't enjoy himself when she was hurting. **_Since when, _**snarled his inner voice.

But both Ron and inner Ron received the shock of their lives when Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled it closer, pushing the finger back inside her, moaning in relief.

"Don't you fucking dare," she whispered. She moved against his finger, tentatively, and Ron had never been more aroused in his life. The school goody two shoes was cursing and letting Ron finger her.

"You're so fucking hot Mione."

She ignored him, and returned to pleasuring him, which if she wasn't careful would wind up with a mess on her hands faster than she intended.

Ron couldn't believe how wet she was. Was she like this all night, aroused by the idea of doing this with him? He smiled at the idea of her soaking all through dinner and slipped another fingers inside her heat. She threw her head back and moaned his name, thrusting her hips against his hand. Her nipples were hardened and straining through her shirt, begging him to suck on them, and he did just that.

He leaned forward and captured a clothed nipple with his lips, sucking on it, grunting as Hermione wrapped her fingers into his hair to keep his mouth close.

"God, yes Ron. Just like that!" Her husky, demanding tone almost had Ron spill his seed prematurely. He shifted a bit, and instantly regretted it. Hermione realized she still had a lax grip on him and removed her hand, letting it join her other one in his hair and moving his face to the other breast.

Part of her mind was shocked at what she was doing, but that was a very small part compared to the one that reminded her not to forget entirely about Ron's pleasure.

Ron quickly moved onto her other breast and bit the previously neglected nipple. Hermione sighed, moving her hands to his school shirt and unbuttoning it, running her fingernails up and down his chest, then smoothing the red marks with the pads of her fingertips. She was rewarded for her thoughtfulness with a soft brush of a thumb against her clit, making her entire body shudder. She leaned forward and licked the red marks she made on his chest, and accidently bit down on his nipple when Ron curled his finger inside her, hitting her sweet spot. With her eyes closed she quickly searched for his lips, resting them against hers.

"So good," she whimpered, rocking against his fingers, hitting that spot over and over again. Ron scissored his fingers inside her, wincing as she dug her nails into his shoulder. Hermione opened her eyes slightly, and saw the look of intense concentration on Ron's face. **_Well, that won't do!_**

With great effort, Hermione snacked her hand between their bodies and grasped his still erect member. Her cool hands moved up and down his heated flesh, and it wasn't long before both created a rhythm, sighing, moaning, and crying out against each other's mouths.

--

Ron lay on the couch, trying to resume his normal breathing with Hermione sprawled on his chest, panting just as hard as him.

"That was amazing," he gasped.

"Fantastic," she agreed.

"I don't think I've ever come that hard with all my clothes on."

Hermione laughed kissing his chest. "You're Welcome."

Ron gathered her up into his arms and kissed her forehead, eyes, nose then lips. "If this is what you do for Halloween, what are you going to do for my birthday?"

Hermione looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well, this year you'll be of age, right?" Ron nodded. "I think I might do something to help welcome you to the adult world."

Ron gaped, before smiling. "You really are something else, Ms. Granger."

"And don't you forget it, Mr. Weasley."


	15. Propositions

A/N: Happy Holidays and Happy New Year's to all my readers!! Just a short filler chapter, but I hope you like it. And thanks to the Harry Potter Lexicon for the little random facts thrown in!

Chapter 15: Propositions

Hermione smiled as she smacked Ron's roaming hands.

"Okay, next question: Name three out of the five ingredients used in a Shrinking Solution."

Ron, obviously not paying attention, nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. "Merlin, you smell good."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Answer the question Ron."

"I bet if someone brewed an Amortentia potion right now, I'd smell this scent."

Hermione blushed but snorted all the same. "I'll be sure to tell Neville."

Ron licked a spot behind her ear. "Longbottom?"

"Yes, since he's the one who gave me the perfume as a thank you for helping him study."

Ron smiled at her pointed tone and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Should I be jealous that another man gave you such a lovely fragrance?"

"If it bothers you, then you could always get me something that smells nice yourself."

Ron laughed. "No way. I'm no good at picking out perfume. I get it and people tell me its unique or unusual, which usually means it smells like ass."

Hermione laughed along with him. "Well, we wouldn't want me to smell like ass, now would we?"

Ron shook his head, burying his face in her hair. "Absolutely not."

"Good, now three of those ingredients please."

Ron huffed, blowing some strands of hair away, only to have it land in his mouth. "Three of the ingredients in a Shrinking Solution are daisy roots, rat spleen, and a dash of leech juice."

Hermione lifted his chin. "Very good." She gave him a quick kiss. He leaned in for more, but she pulled away. "Next question..."

"Mioooonnnneee," Ron whined. "This is so frustrating."

"You know the rules Ronald. For every question you get right, you get a peck. If you get ten right in a row, I kiss you for one whole minute. Fifteen questions is two minutes, and twenty questions I remove a piece of clothing. You agreed to these rules."

Ron looked at her bare left foot. "Yeah but I thought you'd take off your shirt and bra, not shoes and socks!"

"We still have a lot to go, Ron. There's still Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Ron dropped his head against the back of the couch. This was not how he expected to spend his Saturday, but when Hermione Granger was your girlfriend and exams coming up...

Hermione shifted a bit on Ron's lap, which she was currently straddling. "You know, if you spent less time complaining and more time answering the questions, I could be naked before you know it," she said matter-of-factly.

Ron smiled. "Ask away, Mione."

"Okay, get this right and you get a full minute. What potion do the following ingredients create: asphodel in an infusion of wormwood, valerian roots, and sopophorous bean?"

Ron glared. "You really don't want to kiss me do you?"

"Oh, Ron." She rested her forehead against his. "Of course, I don't."

Ron gaped at her before bursting out in laughter. "Okay, okay. Let's see. Valerian root is used to slow down breathing, and sopophorous beans tend to make a person turn pale." He looked up at Hermione to see if he was on the right track and felt a swell of pride at her beaming smile. "So, slow breathing and a pale tint..." he trailed off, running his hands up and down Hermione's thighs as he thought.

Hermione was waiting patiently, knowing he would get the answer. There was no way that this man underneath her, who was a genius at chess and Qudditch strategies, was as stupid as people said. In fact, he was extremely intelligent, a fact that Hermione has been trying very hard to convey to Ron, who would snort or shrug whenever she told him how smart he was.

Ron started biting his lip. He knew the answer. It was right there. He just couldn't get his tongue around it. He was startled out of his frustrations when Hermione kissed his forehead, then eyelids, cheeks and nose. He knew what she was doing. She was getting him to relax, and amazingly, he felt the answer flow out of his mouth.

"Draught of the Living Death," he muttered, and was rewarded with Hermione's lips pressing against his. He took his prize greedily, not wanting to waste a precious second. In the end it didn't matter, because neither could stop after one minute, the kiss lasting for five instead.

Hermione pulled away, face flushed and chest heaving. She swallowed heavily, and picked up her Potions book that slid out of her hands earlier. "Next question..."

----------------------

Ron licked his lips greedily, smirking at Hermione's flushed face. She should have known Ron wouldn't give up that easily. One hundred questions answered right, in a row, (something that shocked Ron more than he'd like to admit) resulted in Hermione's bare feet, and a bra somewhere on the floor. She thought she was being clever. Taking off her bra, thinking he wouldn't get the next twenty right, would ensure that she would stay dressed. However, he just needed one more question and he'd finally, **_finally_**, see those lovely breasts of hers.

Hermione shifted again, trying to stay away from Ron's growing arousal. How could she be so stupid? She should have known that Ron wouldn't fail, especially when it came to seeing her naked. One more question, and she had to make it count or she would be in a situation that she knew she wasn't ready for.

**_I knew I should have worn more clothes!_**

"Okay Ron," she said in what she hoped was a steady voice. "Let's make this the last question of the day."

Ron nodded, staring at her pert breasts bouncing around under her top. "Whatever you say, Teacher."

Hermione swallowed. "Ron?"

Didn't lift his eyes. "Hmm?"

"I'm proud of you."

His eyes snapped to hers. "You're what?"

"I'm so proud of you. Some of these questions were really hard, and you haven't missed one. I know you're going to do great on your exams. I'm so impressed, and...well...I just wanted you to know."

"I'm not sure whether to be happy about what you think of me, or offended that you had no faith in my academic abilities."

"What? No! Of course I had faith. I was just..." She trailed off eyeing Ron's grin. "You are so immature," she huffed. Ron wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Thank you, Mione. It does mean a lot that the smartest witch ever thinks I'm slightly brighter than a lit candle on a summer's day."

Hermione smiled, kissing his cheek. "One more question. You ready?"

Ron nodded again. This time, looking at her face.

"Let's see. What two beasts does the Patronus Charm defeat?"

Ron smiled, pulling Hermione closer. He knew this one, courtesy of Charlie's animal books. "The Patronus Charm can drive away Dementors and Lethifolds."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "That's--that's right."

Ron gave her a quick kiss then leaned back to get a good view. "My reward please."

If Hermione's wasn't nervous she would have wiped that arrogant look off of his face. Instead, she took a deep breath and started to unbutton her shirt.

Ron stared hungrily at her shirt, watching as her shirt moved revealing new skin to him slowly. Very slowly. So slowly all he could see was one button underneath her collarbone.

He blinked finally paying attention to what was happening and noticing Hermione's shaking hands. He looked up at her to ask what was the matter and saw her looking at the wall behind his head, biting her lip in anxiety instead of excitement.

"Mione?"

"Sorry, just a bit nervous."

**_That's an understatement_**, they both thought.

Hermione freed another button when she felt Ron's hands close over hers.

"Mione, stop," he whispered.

She shook her head. "It's okay, Ron." She tried to tug her hands away, but Ron pulled them to his mouth, kissing them.

"You don't have to," he said simply. Hermione looked into his eyes, and after a beat she visibly relaxed and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I just--I can't--"

Ron rubbed her back soothingly. "I will never force you to do anything you don't want to." He said it with so much truth that it shocked him to his toes.

Hermione smiled against his neck. "Thank you, Ron."

Ron kissed her cheek. "You do know that this means you owe me."

"Owe you what exactly?"

"Let's say that if I get top marks in all my exams, then I get to ask one thing of you and you have to do it."

"As long as it's within reason?"

Ron pouted. "Where's the fun in that?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. Within reason."

"Deal," she said without any hesitation.

"Seal it with a kiss?"

Hermione leaned in for a kiss that lasted the rest of the night.

---------------------

Two weeks before Christmas holiday found Hermione in the back of the library, sitting on a desk against the wall, checking over the answers she put down for her exams last week. The grades were coming out today and everyone knew not to bother Hermione while she re-reviewed. Just as she started to worry that she mixed up Hebridean Blacks and Hungarian Horntails, a shadow loomed over her, causing her to look up.

"Please tell me you're still not studying!" the shadow said in an exasperated voice.

"I'm not studying," she said, simply. She turned the page and let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't confused the two. She went to turn another page when the book was snatched out of her hands. "Ron!"

He threw the book over his shoulder, stepping between her knees, pulling her to the edge of the desk. "Mione, oh Mione, how I missed my Mione," Ron sang.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. "Ronnie, my Ronnie, you're the only one for Mione," she sang back.

Ron smiled kissing her ravishing her mouth with his tongue. Hermione moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer, a position she found to be very delightful.

"Mione, lovely Mione, spend Christmas with your Ronnie?"

Hermione opened an eye, looking up at Ron, their lips still fused. "What?"

Ron pulled his lips away. "Spend Christmas with me and my family. Please?"

Hermione gaped. "But...this is so sudden! There are only two weeks left and..."

"You promised," Ron interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"We made a deal, remember?"

"The only deal I remember making is the one where I...," she trailed off, eyes widening. Ron smiled as realization dawned on her. "Oh my...did you ace all your exams?"

"Yes I did." He held up his grade sheet with notes on the bottom from all his professors practically gushing over him, all except Snape who voiced his concerns that Ron suffered some sort of head trauma that made him temporarily intelligent, and that he should get that checked immediately.

Hermione looked at it and let out a high pitched squeal (something she will deny ever doing for the rest of her life) and launched herself into Ron's arms, kissing every part of him she could reach. Ron laughed, secretly elated that she was so happy with him. It meant more to him than he would like to admit.

He held her face, stilling her roaming lips and kissed her again, this time slowly, lovingly. She sighed against his mouth, holding him close. After a bit, Ron pulled away again, something he always hated to do.

"Well?"

Hermione bit her lip. "A deal is a deal I suppose. Hope my parents won't be too disappointed."

Ron kissed her again. "Don't worry about them. Besides, my mom loves having people over at the house."

Hermione nodded playing with the top button of his uniform. Then she remembered something. "Won't Malfoy be upset?"

Ron blinked. "Draco? I don't think he'd care if you were coming over. Why do you ask?"

Hermione was perplexed. "Don't you usually spend Christmas with him and his family? That's what Ginny said anyway...Ron? Are you okay?"

Ron turned an unhealthy shade of pale, his freckles darkening against his skin.

"Oh shit," he muttered.

------------------

Ron opened the door to his dorm and his worst fears were confirmed. Trunks were open, clothes strewn about, and Draco hidden underneath an armful of dress robes.

"About time Weasley! Hurry up! We only have two weeks to pack and I refuse to forget anything this year. That time I forgot my silver necklace...what a fiasco!"

There are only two times that Ron ever sees Draco with a huge, genuine smile on his face. When Snape was berating Potter, and when Draco was packing. Ron thought it had something to do with displaying everything he owned.

"Umm, Draco? ImnotcomingoverforChristmasthisyear." Ron said it super fast that it was practically impossible for anyone to understand it. Practically, but not definitely, as Draco's stiffening posture proved. Ron panicked. "Okay! Well, gotta go!"

"Weasley," Draco hissed causing Ron to shiver as if a bucket of ice cold water was dumped down his back. Ron swallowed.

"I just decided to go home this Christmas. I haven't spent the holidays with them since I was twelve."

Draco nodded. "Fine, I'll just see you on New Years then."

Ron fidgeted. "Yeah, about that..." Ron stopped letting the implications hang in the air.

Draco dropped the dress robes and stepped over them, heedless of the hundreds of creases he was making. "So you're just going to abandon me this year?"

"I'm not abandoning you." Ron gave a humorless laugh. "It's just one year. I'll be there next year."

"You tell me this two weeks beforehand?"

"Well, I hadn't thought it all out."

"No shit!"

Ron ignored him. "So I invited Hermione over to the house and figured I could spend more time with her without the books and all, and maybe see my brothers."

Draco was livid. His mouth was a thin line, nostrils flaring, and his face was crimson. "You're leaving me to spend more time with that fucking Mudblood whore?!" he screamed.

Ron hands fisted, biting his lip to stop himself from saying something stupid and making the situation worst. "I'm sorry, but its not all about her. I want to see my family, and with all that Death Eater shit going on, doesn't it make sense that I'd want to spend every minute with them?"

"With all that Death Eater shit going on, don't you think I'd want my best friend there with me the year Lucius decides to invite the 'old gang' around?"

Ron was stunned into silence. He couldn't believe he was so selfish. The year Draco needed him the most, and he had bailed on him. If something happened to him this year, Ron would never forgive himself.

"I'll tell my mom that I'm not coming," he said finally. Draco shoved him out of the way, sneering as Ron hit the ground.

"Don't do me any fucking favors blood traitor. I don't want you anywhere near me or my house. Go on and fuck your Mudblood, see if I care." And with that, Draco left the room, head held high.

Ron sighed and got up, rubbing his backside. He couldn't push Draco. Not now. Although he did not say it in so many words, Draco practically threatened to end his friendship with Ron if he insisted on coming over and leaving his family. Draco did not want people to pity him, and he probably knew deep down not to unleash the wrath of Molly Weasley. If saving his friendship with Draco meant leaving him to face "alleged" Death Eaters alone, then so be it, but Merlin help them all.


	16. Christmas at the Burrow

A/N Sorry this took so long, but between graduation, and job hunting, things have been hectic. This was originally supposed to be 3 chapters but I combined it all into one. There is an explicit scene in this chapter, so for those of you uncomfortable with it, just breeze past it. Also, there's a little (very little!) R/D moment, hope that doesn't make anyone too uncomfortable. Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Christmas at the Burrow

Hermione sat across from Harry and Ginny on the Hogwarts Express, heading back to the Burrow for Christmas holidays, trying to concentrate on her book and not on the noises coming from the other side of the car. She was succeeding up until the train lurched forward and started to make its way to London. Soon after the noises from the couple was starting to get louder. Just as she put down her book to tell them off, the door to the compartment opened.

"Oy! Get your hands off of my sister, Potter!"

Ginny groaned, but pushed a disgruntled Harry away. "What are you doing here?" That's when she noticed the burn mark on his shirt. "Ron, what happened!" She quickly got up to investigate, but Ron brushed her away hauling his trunk into the compartment.

"Nothing, just a little misunderstanding with Draco. Potter you gonna help me with this trunk or what?"

Harry was about to tell Ron where he could shove his trunk, but Ginny pushed him off of the seat to help. Together they heaved it overhead and before Harry could blink, Ron was sitting next to Ginny.

Harry glared, standing over him. "Get out of my seat," he growled. Ron ignored him and spread himself out on the seat, laying his head on Ginny's lap, giving her a pout.

"Ginny-bear, I'm hurting here." He rubbed his chest where an obvious hex mark was showing. Ginny sighed and ran her fingers through his hair in a motherly fashion.

"Harry, why don't you sit next to Hermione?" Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she gave him a look which forced him to sit down reluctantly. Ron shot him a look of triumph.

"Draco still not talking to you then?" Ginny asked. Ron shrugged.

"I didn't even get a foot into the door before he fired off curses." He rubbed his swollen chest, wincing slightly.

"D-do you need someone to heal that for you?" Hermione asked in a small voice. Ron looked over and smiled at her.

"Nah, that's okay, Granger. I can tough it out." When he was sure no one was looking he gave her a wink. She nodded and went back to her book. Ron relaxed further into his seat and started to doze off when after a few minutes Ginny shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Ron get off, my legs are cramping up." Ron grunted but made no move to get up. "Ron Weasley if you don't get off right now I'm pushing you to the ground." He knew from her tone that she was serious, so he sat up, his head falling against the wall, tiredly. That's when he felt Ginny poking him again.

"For the love of Merlin. What now Ginny?" He didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Go sit next to Hermione so Harry can sit next to me." Ron's eyes finally opened, giving her a questioning glance. "Well, if all you're going to do is sleep, you might as well do it over there, so Harry and I can spend some time together."

"What if I don't want you to spend time with Potter?" He saw her fingers curl around her wand and quickly backtracked. "What I mean to say is, I'm getting up right now." He stood up a little wobbly, before flopping down next to Hermione, Harry quickly making his way over to Ginny. "Last thing I need is another hex thrown at me."

Ginny smiled. "Ronnie, you know I could never hex you. Fred and George, yes. But never you."

Ron smiled before letting out a huge yawn and stretching his arms above his head. Hermione went back to her book after things quieted down, but was startled when she felt Ron's head fall heavily into her lap.

"Ron!" she gasped, flushing as he turned to his side so his was facing her hip.

"Weasley, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" roared Harry. He made to get up but Ginny yanked him back down.

"If Hermione doesn't mind, then you shouldn't either."

"Exactly, Potter," came Ron's muffled voice somewhere from Hermione's waist. He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Do you mind?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not." She looked over at Harry. "It's okay, honestly." Harry grumbled under his breath, but said nothing more. Hermione looked down at Ron and blushed again as he blew her a kiss. He snuggled against her and finally dozed off.

------------------------------

"Come on, Harry," a voice hissed in frustration.

"No! I'm not leaving them alone," a slightly more masculine (although not by much according to Ron) voice hissed back.

He could almost hear Ginny glare at her boyfriend. "So you would rather sit hear and babysit Hermione and a _**sleeping**_ Ron than sneak into the bathroom with me for a long, _**long**_," (Ron didn't like the way she whispered that second 'long'), "snog? Is that what you're telling me, Potter?"

Ron could almost feel Potter cringe, and would have smirked in satisfaction if at that moment Hermione's cool hand hadn't brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. He sighed happily and snuggled closer to her.

"See?" Ginny asked, "He's in a deep sleep. He won't be up for hours."

"I'm not leaving him here alone with Hermione, deeply asleep or not! She needs looking out for."

Ron felt Hermione stiffen beneath him, and quietly had a party in his head.

"Excuse me?" she said in a too steady voice.

Harry huffed. "You know what I mean. He can't be trusted! He can probably shoot snakes out of his ass."

_**Hmm, that's an interesting idea. Gotta ask Pansy about that.**_

Ginny, on the other hand, did not find this interesting for amusing. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she fumed.

There was a pause in which Ron imagined Potter staring back and forth between the two girls who were offended on his behalf. He gave a small smile at that.

Harry gave an almighty sigh and, by the sounds of it, stood up. "Ginny would you like to accompany me to the bathroom for some kissing and maybe some light petting?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood anymore." Ron instantly had an image of a 5 year old little Ginny with pigtails, arms folded, and pouting.

"Okay, I'll go by myself. Who knows, maybe that Ravenclaw friend of Cho's will follow me again. It won't be as scandalous as when she walked into the Quidditch changing room, but who knows..."

There was a sudden growl, a squeak, and the slamming of the compartment door.

"Those two..." Hermione muttered. "You can open your eyes now, Ronald."

He opened his eyes with a sheepish grin. "How'd you know?"

"You were smirking and shaking in silent laughter."

"It was so funny, though," he chuckled. He rolled onto his back and stretched with a loud groan. Hermione sighed, placing her hand on his cheek.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, I dunno what you're going to do with me," he said with a husky voice, sitting up and leaning against his arm, "but I sure as hell know what I want to do _**to**_ you." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "How long are Potter and Ginny gonna be gone for?"

"Considering this is the last private moment they're going to have before we get to The Burrow, I'd say an hour or so."

Ron kissed her again. "Good," he whispered against her lips, before pressing them firmly against hers. Hermione moaned and threaded her fingers in his hair, pulling him close. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down on top of him. Hermione wasted no time in undoing his shirt buttons and running her palms over his chest. Ron gasped and pulled his mouth away. "Hermione?" He wasn't entirely sure that this was his shy, sexy little bookworm.

Hermione pecked his lips and smiled, the soft blush on her cheeks proving to Ron that it was indeed his Hermione. "Well, they're not the only ones who are not going to have much alone time this holiday." She drew small circles around his collarbone, not looking him in the face. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

"Then let's make the most of it, hmm?" Hermione sighed happily kissed him enthusiastically, making the kisses wet and sloppy, but no less enjoyable. Ron smiled against her lips, holding her close and gently rolling them over on the narrow seat.

He pushed himself up onto his hands and stared at a flushed Hermione. Hermione didn't notice his stare as she was running her fingertips over his chest and abdomen, secretly thrilled at the way his muscles flexed beneath them.

"So sexy," she whispered in a worshiping tone. She looked into his eyes. "I still can't believe you're all mine." Ron leaned onto his elbows and pressed his body against her.

"I could have sworn that those were my lines," he mumbled against her lips. "Because I'm the lucky one. I'm the one who can't believe you want to be with me."

"Well then, I guess we're both lucky."

They both laughed and soon their lips found each other again and the laughter was quickly replaced by moans and sighs of pleasure and delight. Ron ran his hands down Hermione's body, and rested on her knee before slipping underneath and pulling her leg up over her hip. Her other leg quickly followed suit, and she pulled him close, her hips rising up to meet his. He grunted, pushing his hips against her, and soon they both found a slow, teasing rhythm, leaving them both panting and clutching onto one another.

"Baby, you feel so good," he gasped as she rolled her hips. She gave a breathy laugh and did it again causing Ron's eyes to roll to the back of his head. He had never felt anything this amazing before with all his clothes on, unless he counted the last few times he was with Hermione.

_**This little witch cast a spell on me**_, he thought, giddily.

Their movements became hurried and erratic, as they were both close, when suddenly, outside their door, was a shout of laughter from a group of people. Ron quickly whipped his head around, but there was no one there. He tried to get up to see what was going on, but Hermione tightened her legs around him, keeping him in place. He looked down and laughed softly and the frustrated look on her face.

"It's nothing," she said, slightly out of breath. "I bet someone pulled a prank or is showing off their magic."

"If that's the case, then shouldn't you, as a Prefect, go out there and stop their shenanigans?" He bit his lip to stop the grin that threatened to break at the look of her death glare.

"If I have to get up, then I'll do more then 'stop their shenanigans.'"

"Okay, you don't have to get up, but I have to. Ginny's gonna be back soon."

Hermione groaned. "That's not fair. When are we going to get another opportunity like this to do something like this?" She bucked her hips underneath him, causing him to curse softly.

"Now that's not fair," he chided, though his tone remained light. Hermione pouted and he kissed her jutting lip. "If you're a good girl, I promise to arrange some alone time for us."

"Why can't we finish now? We're both so close!" she whined.

"First off, someone might walk in on us, and secondly, all this dry humping is going to give me some serious chafing problems."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Is that true?" When Ron nodded, she sighed, and slowly sat up, Ron easing off of her. "Can't let _**that**_ happen, I suppose." Ron shook his head with a smile as he buttoned up his shirt. "Guess next time, we just have to make sure no clothes get in the way."

She looked up at his shocked face and quickly looked down.

"Mione," he started hesitantly, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I-I think so. I mean...I don't know...Maybe? Please don't be disappointed if I'm not ready."

Ron snorted and lifted her chin, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "You can't disappoint me. How many times do I have to tell you? We'll just see where this takes us, okay?" Hermione smiled and gave a small nod, relief flooding her features.

Ron smiled, though the guilt was eating him up inside, for the second she said she thought she was ready, a small voice in his head shouted, _**Yes! A little more and we've got her! We're gonna win this thing.**_

------------------------------

The four teenagers stepped off the warm train, onto a frosty platform, quickly making their way over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron smiled and waved back, but was shoved to the side by a blonde haired Slytherin who muttered something about filthy bloodtraitors and hurried over to the older version of himself who was standing as far away from the Weasleys as possible. Ron rolled his eyes and gave his mother a huge hug, only to have his ribs crushed by his mother's embrace.

"Mum! Can't breathe!" he gasped. Mrs. Weasley pulled away wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry. It's just been years since you came home for Christmas! It hasn't been the same without you trying to negotiate the opening of the gifts two days early." Ron blushed and muttered a "thanks Mum" when Harry snorted behind him. He walked over to his father, who couldn't help himself and gave him a hug, too.

"We really did miss you son," he said to his shoulder.

Ron nodded. "Missed you too, Dad." He felt his father's embrace stiffen and pulled back. "Dad?"

Ron looked behind him and saw Lucius Malfoy standing behind him. Ron quickly stood by his father as he walked forward.

"Arthur," Lucius greeted stiffly.

"Lucius," Arthur greeted in the same manner.

"I hear Ronald won't be coming over for Christmas this year."

"That's right. He preferred to spend this year with his family." Ron smiled at his father's smug tone.

Draco snorted, but looked away shamefaced when Lucius glared at him.

"That's a shame," Lucius continued. "I was hoping this year Ronald would join Draco in the festivities."

Draco's eyes bugged out in horror for a split second, before his face was composed into a hard mask once more, but Ron didn't miss it. He knew exactly what Lucius meant by 'festivities'. Lucius looked over at Ron, who realized he wanted his opinion.

"Umm, maybe next time," he mumbled. Lucius nodded and wished them all a Happy Christmas and left with Draco trailing behind him. Ron wanted to shout out something, anything to keep Draco from going back to the Manor, to come to the Burrow with him, or just head back to Hogwarts, but Lucius grabbed Draco's arm and they both disappeared with a crack. Ron turned to his family and gave a shaky smile. This had to be the worst way to start off the Christmas holidays, or so he thought until he saw the car his father intended them all to fit into.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" he exclaimed. Mrs. Weasley whacked him on the back of the head with her wand.

"Language, Ron! And that is the car the Ministry gave to your father."

Ron and the rest of the teens stared at the car in horror. It was a blue and white Smart City Coupe. He looked at Harry and Hermione, the Muggle experts, and they were both gobsmacked. Ron thought it looked like a toy car for overweight kids.

"But, Mr. Weasley, how are we all going to fit in there," Hermione asked.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "There are plenty of charms on the car to make it spacious. This little thing can hold the entire Weasley family and everyone would be comfortable!"

No one wanted to stomp on Mr. Weasley's excitement so they followed dutifully and watched in amazement as their trunks and bags were placed on the floor of the car easily.

"Okay kids, your turn!"

Ron got in first, and since Harry didn't want to sit next to him, Hermione was next, followed by Harry and then Ginny. Ginny shut the door and stared. "Wow."

"But what if someone were to look in and see four people sitting in the back?" Hermione asked Mr. Weasley as she shut the door after helping Molly in.

"The windows are enchanted, dear Hermione. All anyone will see is one person sitting back there, reading a book." Hermione, as well as everyone else, was impressed by Mr. Weasley's charms and ingenuity. Next to her, Ron sighed and got comfortable, going as far as resting his arm behind her head. She looked at his arm then at him, with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged, "It's gonna be a long ride." Both she and Ginny rolled their eyes, while Harry ignored him completely. Long ride, indeed.

-----------------

Ron rested his head against the window. He couldn't help but think of his best friend spending the holidays in a house full of known, suspected, or soon to be Death Eaters. All by himself with no one to cause a disturbance or mess up the meetings. No one he can come to at night and bitch and moan about the day's events. If only Lucius would let him use the Floo, or send an owl, but he refused to have anything traced back to his house.

What's worst is that Ron was secretly glad that he wasn't going to be in that house this year. To think, Lucius actually thought Ron would be willing to be a Death Eater. Ron gave a snort. As if he'd give up everything for a psycho with messed up principles.

He turned and looked at his family. His scatterbrained father with a Muggle obsession. The bravest man he's ever met. His domineering mother that never let's anything go. The most caring and loving person on the planet. His annoyingly opinionated, stubborn baby sister. His best friend. Potter...Ron sighed. _**I guess I'll keep him. For Ginny's sake. **_His know-it-all girlfriend. A warm smile lit his face and his heart skipped a beat as he stared at her. She looked up and returned his smile with her own shy one. His smile grew and looked out the window.

_**Voldemort can go fuck himself. **_

--------------------

They were half way home, everyone slowly nodding off, even Mr. Weasley, which was quite alarming, but the car had another enchantment on it which basically allowed the car to drive itself. This was due mostly in part to Mr. Weasley's horrible sense of directions, and Mrs. Weasley's desire to get home without any detours to the Muggle cities and towns.

Suddenly the car shook and rumbled, startling everyone.

"What was that?" asked Ginny.

"Sweet Merlin, I bet another Basilisk is chasing us. Bad luck seems to follow you everywhere Potter."

"Shut it, Weasley!"

"Oh for Heaven's sake," both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Bet you talk Parseltongue in your sleep."

"Then you better hope there are no snakes at the Burrow."

"Is that a threat?"

The car shook again.

All were quiet, as Mr. Weasley stopped the car, looking around to see if something, or someone, really was chasing them. The car kept shaking, small rattlings at first, until it became a violent tremor then it stopped. Before they could take a breath of relief, the car lurched, and the car squeezed them from both sides, throwing Ginny, face first onto everyone's lap, and Hermione perched on Ron's raised knees. The trunks were pushed against each other and raised slightly but nothing more.

Finally, Ron spoke up. "Is it just me, or did the spell just wear off?"

Mr. Weasley gave a shaky laugh as Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "Why did that happen, Arthur?"

As Mr. Weasley stammered an answer under his wife's stare, the girls were trying to straighten themselves up and find a way to sit.

"Harry move over!"

"If he moves, where am I going to sit?"

"Maybe one of us should sit on the floor," Ginny suggested.

"Oh yes, so the other charm wears off and we get killed by a bunch of trunks," Hermione huffed. "No thank you!"

Ron grumbled something about smart yet clueless women and grabbed Hermione round the waist, hoisting her up onto his lap. She gave a loud squeak.

"What are you doing!"

He ignored her. "Ginny, get up on Potter's lap. I don't want him pressed up against me."

Ginny quickly complied and Harry scooted away as far as he could. Ron smiled.

"There, is everyone comfy?"

Harry glared at Ron's arm, still wrapped around Hermione's waist. "Hermione, you okay up there?"

Hermione looked at him a little dazed, for Ron's other hand and slipped under her shirt and was rubbing her back in tantalizing little circles. "What? Oh yes, quite comfortable," she said breathlessly.

Harry's eyes widened as she slouched slightly and rested her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron smiled and rubbed her thighs, then turned and smirked at Harry. Ginny rolled her eyes at the exchange, but inwardly smiled at the picture her brother and best friend made. She turned Harry's face and quickly engaged him in some Quidditch talk as the car started and they made their way home. She looked over one last time and saw Ron whispering into Hermione's ear and making her smile.

-----------------

When they finally reached the Burrow, Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley volunteered to bring in the trunks as the girls made their way inside. Ron loved having Hermione on his lap, but he had to admit, it left his ass a little numb. As he was rubbing his backside, Ginny let out a scream from within the Burrow. All thoughts of numbness flew out of his head as he grabbed his wand and ran into the house, ready to blow the threat away. He saw Ginny throw herself and whoever caused her to scream and when she pulled away, both Ron and the intruder both let out a cry of surprise.

"Ron?"

"Bill?"

"Ronnie!"

"Billy!"

The two brothers ran to each other and embraced. It had been years since they last saw each other. Last time Bill was in England he came to see Harry at the Triwizard Tournament, but quickly left afterwards, without stopping to see Ron. Safe to say Ron was utterly pissed at Harry, and bitterly disappointed in his own brother. However, all that was erased at that moment, when the two stepped back and evaluated each other.

"Your hair is longer."

"Did you grow another foot taller?"

"What's with the earring?"

"You've certainly buffed up."

And so on and so forth.

"See, Bill," Mrs. Weasley piped up. "I told you I had a surprise for you."

He smiled. "Yeah, and if it wasn't for that arse, Charlie, it would have been the whole family home." Mrs. Weasley glared at him for his language.

"Charlie's not coming?" asked Ron, the disappointment saturated in his words. Bill sighed and shook his head.

"Said he couldn't get out of work, but he'll try to Floo call on Christmas day." Ron nodded and headed out to help bring in the trunks only to realize Harry and his dad already did so. He sighed and picked up his stuff and headed to his room. However, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, turned and gave Bill another hug. He didn't want Bill to feel bad that he wasn't as excited to see him home as he would have been if it was Charlie.

"I'm so happy you're home. This is gonna be an awesome Christmas." Ron said it with so much sincerity, that Bill just had to believe him. He gave his little brother a final squeeze, and sent him to his room.

He grabbed his trunk and dragged it up to his room, before coming down to help the girls with theirs. Harry had Ginny's things, so he went ahead and picked up Hermione's.

"Ron, you don't have to. I could just levitate them." Ron shook his head and said it was okay, and made his way to Ginny's room. However, his mother chose that moment to tell him he was sharing his room with Harry for the holidays. He promptly dropped the trunk on his foot.

----------------

Ron glared as Harry dropped his trunk onto the cot in his room, and proceeded to empty it out, placing his clothes on neat piles on the empty shelves Mr. Weasley magicked onto the walls. Ron turned back to his own trunk, dug through it, found some clothes, and quickly changed into them. He looked at the time, and realized he still had an hour or so before dinner, so he laid on his bed and shut his eyes. It was a long day, and it wasn't over yet.

------------------

Ron woke up to the smell of his mother's dinner and bolted out of bed, his stomach grumbling. He skidded to a halt on the bottom stairs as his mother showed up and opened her mouth wide, as if to shout for Ron. She let out a startled gasp, and slapped the back of his head.

"Ron! Don't scare me like that!"

Ron grinned and quickly grabbed a place at the table next to Hermione. His stomach let out another impatient noise, and his mother chuckled. "The table used to be so quiet without that stomach." She ran her fingers through his sleep tousled hair and sighed. "I'm so glad you came home for Christmas."

"Oh yes, we're so glad ickle Ronnikins was able to make if for Christmas this year," said Fred. He wiped away a fake tear.

"It wasn't the same without him," George added. He blew his nose in a napkin. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad to be home too, Mum, but if I don't get some food soon, I might just leave." He smiled to show he didn't mean it and she waved her wand so the food served itself, and moved to sit next to Mr. Weasley. As is the norm at the Weasley table, once the food was served, conversations broke out all over. Ron joined a conversation about new broom regulations, while Bill told his parents and Ginny about how he was trapped in a tomb for a few hours. Harry, Hermione, and Fred were talking about some of the new products that the twins had cooked up, Hermione marveling at their genius. So much was the chaos of dinner, that no one noticed when Ron reached under the table and held Hermione's hand in his. She looked over and he gave a small wink, turning back to his brothers, but not before he saw the flush on her cheeks. And that's how the two spent every meal time. Sitting next to each other, talking to other people, and holding hands. It was the best Christmas for Hermione and Ron.

--------------------

Christmas Eve came and the anticipation of the next day was everywhere, especially if one were just graced by Ron's presence. The tree was decorated, and a few decorations were hung around the house, but that wasn't enough for Ron, who outlined every door with garland, tied tinsel in Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley's hair, and even went so far as to decorate the trees surrounding the Burrow. Harry said it looked like a landing strip at an airport, but no one but Hermione knew what he was talking about.

When Ginny cornered him and asked what had gotten into him, he explained how at the Malfoy Manor only the servants got to decorate, and when he tried to help, he would be shooed away. Ginny sighed and handing him the box of garland she had hidden from him.

But by Christmas Eve he had nothing else to do, so he buzzed from room to room, trying to spread Christmas cheer, but he just got on everyone's nerves. Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm, thinking it was the cutest thing. She would bet anything that he even had Father Christmas boxers on. She giggled at the thought.

After another hour, Ron disappeared, and the house was finally quiet, or as quiet as it could be with the various bangs coming from Fred and George's rooms, and shoutings from Percy's room. Hermione decided to get up and look for Ron. If he was upset she wanted to cheer him up. She looked outside first, but after a thorough search, went back inside. The most logical place was his room, so she made a beeline for it. She knew which room it was for she had spent many a visit in his room, tangled in his sheets, surrounded by his scent. A scent that was so much better coming off of his skin.

She went to knock on his door, but the door flew open and a hand pulled her inside. The door shut behind her and a hard body pressed her against it, lips kissing her with all the pent up passion of the last few days. She moaned against his lips, wrapping herself around him. Ron's hand ran all over her body, trying to reacquaint himself with her curves. One of her little hands was running up his broad chest, while the other gripped his hair tight, making sure he didn't go anywhere. Both of his hand ran down her back, cupped her backside, and he lifted her up. Hermione let out a squeak and wrapped her legs around him instinctively.

And her instincts were right, because she felt his arousal pressed against her. She gasped against his mouth, but didn't have time to think or do much of anything else as Ron made his way to his bed and dropped her on the bed. He waved his wand, silencing the room, and locking the door, He dropped the wand to the ground and looked down at the girl underneath him.

He smiled and leaned towards her, kissing her with less intensity than before. This kiss was slower, as if savoring her taste. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as gently, but groaned when he pulled away again. He chuckled and kissed her nose, before pulling her up to a sitting position.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Like she could read minds. "Well, I'm here now, no thanks to you, and we've stopped kissing. Why is that?"

"Because I wanna give you your present."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You got me something?"

"Technically I got you two things, but I want you to open this here, in private." She raised an eyebrow. "I don't think Mum would approve of this."

Hermione groaned. "If it's something from your brothers..." she started. Ron laughed and reached under his bed to retrieve a box.

"No no, they have nothing to do with this. At least, I hope not..." he trailed off, then shook his head. "Anyway, there's only one condition. If you open this now, you have to use it now. Deal?"

Hermione looked at the box, curiosity raging within her, while her conscious screamed at her to say no. Ron kissed her lips quickly and whispered, "Trust me."

She looked into his big, blue eyes and found herself reaching for the box. She undid the wrappings carefully, and lifted the lid off of the box. She took a deep breath before moving the colored paper to the side, and gasped.

----------------

Ron laughed at the look on her face when she lifted out the piece of clothing. It was a red camisole with a white fluffy trim around the bottom and the neckline, it looked like a dirty version of something Mrs. Claus would wear. Hermione put it to the side, and picked up a pair of very, very small boy shorts with a Christmas ribbon on the front. She put that on top of the camisole, and reached in for the final piece of clothing: a Father Christmas hat. She looked from the clothes, to Ron, then back.

Finally she shook her head.

"There is no way..."

"You promised," Ron quickly interrupted. He put the lingerie in her hand and pointed to the room divider he put up when one morning he woke up to the sight of Potter's hairy ass. Hermione shook her head again.

"I refuse...I can't...I'm not...No!"

Ron sighed and kissed her. "You don't refuse. You can wear it and you will look beautiful in it. And yes, you are the type of girl to wear this. The very sexy kind," he said as if he could read all the insecurities flitting through her mind.

Hermione looked into his eyes. "You think I'll look good in this?"

"I wouldn't have gotten it for you if I thought you'd look ugly in it. Then again I bet I can put you in a potato sack, and I'd still come in my pants."

Hermione blushed at his language and looked at the clothes again.

"Come on, baby. It's just me here."

"Okay," she said after a long moment. "But if I don't like it then I'm not coming out in it."

"That's all I'm asking for." He kissed her quickly, nudging her to go change. She took a deep breath and went.

_**I can't believe I'm doing this!**_

---------------

Hermione stared at her reflection, trying to tug down the top, but it stubbornly stayed high on her hips, so she worked on the shorts, but they weren't budging either. She covered her face with her hands. She should just take it off and burn them, but what would Ron think?

_**He'd think I was a spineless prude, and then he'd leave me,**_ she thought hysterically. Then she shook her head. He wouldn't do that. _**He likes me, cares for me, and obviously thinks I can make this outfit work if he took the time to go out and buy it.**_

She was amazed that, though small, the outfit was made as if with her dimensions in mind. She took a deep breath. She could do this, and Ron was being so sweet, what with not forcing her to hurry up, or making the impatient little noises she expected from him.

She steeled her nerves, and took a step from behind the dividers. She thought it would be better if she didn't announce she was coming out so it would giver her that five second advantage, but she should have known better. Ron's eyes must have been trained on the divider since she disappeared behind it. She met his eyes and quickly looked away only to notice that Ron had on a Father Christmas hat as well as a white fluffy beard, and the Father Christmas boxers Hermione pictured him wearing. She stared and gave a little chuckle before making her way to him. He slowly sat up, but the look on his face was anything but jolly.

-------------------

Ron figured she had put on her regular clothes, what with all the time she spent behind the divider, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. It wouldn't be smart to rush her into anything she didn't want. That wasn't part of the game plan. He did put on the silly get up to make her feel a bit better, and to ease her nerves. He knew she would appreciate the gesture. However, all thoughts of silliness flew out of his mind when he saw her step out. Her legs were long, longer than he thought. And her creamy thighs...all he could think about was how they were wrapped around him just a few moments ago. The shorts hugged her in the naughtiest of way, lifted a bit high, making her legs look even longer. The top, albeit slightly loose, was tight around her breasts and he was thrilled to see she didn't wear a bra.

Finally Ron looked at her face, and she giggled, her moving breasts catching his eyes. They were coming closer and he sat up, opening his arms for her. She stood in front of him, saying something about the beard, but he wasn't paying attention. His brain must have short-circuited from the waves of sexiness coming off of her.

"You are the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen," he murmured, in what sounded almost like a prayer. Hermione blushed again and lifted his chin, kissing his lips, but laughing against his mouth as the moustache tickled her nose. Ron blinked and laughed along with her, pulling the beard down and kissing her properly. He pulled back and looked at her sweet smile. This amazingly sexy, incredibly intelligent, absolutely kind and sweet girl was all his, and for now, that was all that mattered.

He patted his knee. "Why don't you come here and tell Father Christmas what you want for Christmas." He fixed his beard to look the part.

Hermione, feeling very giddy, sat on his lap and gave him an innocent look. "But I already have everything I want for Christmas right here."

He ran his hand up her thigh, wanting so badly to run his tongue over it. "Are you sure? There's nothing else you want? Because I can give, and do, anything you want."

Hermione shivered at the way he said _**do**_. "Well, maybe," she said, coyly, playing with his beard.

"And what is that?"

"Well, I want my boyfriend to kiss me, and touch me, and make me scream his name so loud that the silencing charms he put on the room break." She looked into his eyes, to show that she was serious, though she herself had no idea where that all came from.

Ron groaned. "Where you a good girl?"

She pouted. "I was, until I met a certain red-haired Weasley, and he turned me naughty."

"Well, I won't blame you for this miscreant's evil influences."

"So does that mean I get my wish?" she asked with child-like enthusiasm.

Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and gently laid her head on the pillow. "I shall grant you this Christmas wish, on the condition that you remain naughty."

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body down on top of hers, gasping slightly at the feel of his heavy body on her. "I'm sure my boyfriend will love that. Thank you, Father Christmas."

"You are welcome, dear." His hands were at her thighs, nudging them up, making her wrap them around him. "Now give Father Christmas a kiss."

Hermione nodded, and like a good girl, kissed him obediently, but like a naughty girl, slipped her tongue into his mouth, and wrestled with his, and her hands ran down his back, and squeezed his backside, causing him to buck against her in surprise. She laughed against his lips when he growled.

He yanked the beard back down again. "Just wait til I'm finished with you and your sexy little body. I'm gonna make you cum so hard, you're going to pass out. I'm gonna make you feel so good, you're going to want more."

Hermione whispered hotly against his ear, "Prove it."

And Ron Weasley, who was never one to pass up a challenge, went about doing just that.

---------------

He started off by kissing her passionately, his hands pushing up her top, so they were skin to skin. Hermione's stomach clenched at the feel of his hot skin, and decided that she definitely wanted to feel more. He dragged his lips away from hers, and trailed hot kisses to her cheek, down to her neck, where he sucked and nibbled until he left a mark. It was about time people realized she was taken. His lips moved down to the edge of the top, and continued to kiss her over the shirt, his fingers tickling the bottoms of her breasts.

Hermione couldn't think anymore, just feel. Which was a good thing because if she thought too much, she would think about how at any moment someone would walk in on them. If she thought about it, she would realize that there was a very good chance she would lose her virginity within the hour. If she thought about it, she would think about how much it would hurt, about all the health issues to consider, about how uncomfortable she would feel the next day.

Luckily, she wasn't thinking, just feeling. And the sensations she was feeling were amazing. Every inch of her skin was tingling, from her scalp to her toes. Her entire body was overly sensitive. She could feel every movement, every rub, every kiss, every breath.

She ran her hands up and down Ron's tense back, feeling him slowly relax under her touch, and easing himself more onto her body. She rubbed her heel against his calf, and then his thigh as he moved lower down her body. If she was thinking, she would have realized where he was going. But because she was just feeling, it came as a wonderfully yummy surprise.

------------------

Ron's mouth found her nipple and quickly surrounded it with his lips, sucking on it. He rolled his tongue around it, smirking as Hermione gripped the back of his head, trying to bring him closer. He could stay here forever, but he had other things in mind. But since mother raised him to be a gentleman, he gave her other nipple the same attention, groaning as Hermione gasped his names, her hips grinding against his. His mouth moved down until he finally hit skin. He snaked his tongue out, licking the underside of her breast.

"Ron!" she laughed. "That tickles."

He laughed against her skin, running his hands along the sides of her body. His lips resumed their exploration of her body, kissing his way down to her navel, and circling his tongue around it, suddenly remembering Draco's musings.

_**"Why do those dirty sex books have the guy licking a girls bellybutton? No seriously. I mean, I never remember to clean it out, so what makes you think a girl remembers." **_

Ron never felt the need to slip his tongue into a girl's bellybutton before, but now...

Hermione jumped at the feeling, her body suddenly stiffening.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, worriedly. He looked up at her, and swirled his tongue inside it. He was starting to regret that he didn't bring any chocolate or creme to drip in her naval and lick off.

Hermione bit her lip, looking away, her hips the only thing betraying how much she liked this, for suddenly, she started to think a bit. She realized where his lips, and ridiculous beard, were headed and she didn't think she would like that.

Ron pulled away slightly, reading all her worries. He knew what it was. The same thing most every girl thinks about before oral sex. He sighed. He was going to have to get her to relax again.

He lifted himself off of her, reluctantly, and gave her a soft kiss.

"Turn around," he commanded, softly. Hermione's eyes flew open, looking at his questioningly. "Trust me," he whispered again. Hermione quickly weighed the pros and cons in her head, and decided she could relax again if she didn't have to look at his smouldering blue eyes. She nodded, and rolled over, resting her head on her arms.

Ron thought having her on her stomach would be harmless, and he could give her a massage to loosen her up. What he didn't take into consideration was that all the movement from before caused her little shorts to ride up. Her cheeks were peeking out at him, and he felt himself get harder than he had ever been before.

Hermione tensed up even more when things behind her became still. She turned her head and saw Ron on his knees, straddling her legs, his erection tenting his boxers.His eyes were on her backside, and he look like he had been Petrified. She bit her lip to stop the giggles from getting out. She couldn't remember a time she giggled this much.

Making sure his eyes were still on her, which wasn't hard, since he wasn't moving, she gave her bum a little shake. Ron gasped, and moved as if to pounce on her arse and attack. Instead, he held himself back, much to Hermione's chagrin, and knee-walked closer to her, resting himself on the back of her thighs. She could practically feel the heat coming from his erection, and if she shifted slightly, she could feel it rub against her. Just the thought of it made her inner muscles clench.

The fact that Hermione just rubbed herself against his bed did not escape Ron's notice. On any other day he would have just flipped her over and taken her right then and there. However, he held himself in check. He had to make sure that she wouldn't freak out again, because he didn't think he could stop next time. He ran his hands up her back, pushing the top out of the way, and kneaded her flesh, easing away the knots in her back. Her shoulders and neck were a real mess. Ron concluded it was from all her studying.

Hermione moaned in appreciation, dropping her head onto her arms again.

"Ohhhh, Ron. That feels so nice. Thank you."

He kissed the back of her neck, and moved lower down her back, making quick work, for he wanted to touch those creamy mounds and soon.

Ron's hands were heaven on her back, and he was so focused on helping her relax, he didn't hear her moan until a second later, then felt her press herself against his member. His hands stilled, but his hips rocked against her softness, and he cried out softly as she whimpered.

"Oh fuck," he groaned. He couldn't–wouldn't!–get off this way. He had to be strong, but it felt so good, and she wasn't letting up. She raised her hips slightly, rubbing him against her crack, and coming back down to rub her clit against the bed.

He grabbed her hips in a death grip, panting heavily.

"Mione, you _**have**_ to stop that!"

She growled, obviously frustrated. "Quit fucking around, Weasley!"

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, looking for strength. It didn't help that she was trying to break his hold on her. The only way to get her to stop was to shock her. He opened his eyes and smirked at her.

"You asked for it, Mione."

He let her go, and before she could turn herself around, he lowered his face, and licked a strip, from the top of her thigh to the edge of the shorts. She was shocked alright, but he was shocked even more when her legs fell open and he was face to face with her soaked underwear.

_**Well played, Granger**_, he thought distractedly.

Ron kissed the insides of her thighs, but instead of moving upward, he kissed his way to the back of her knees, licking his way back up her thighs. They felt just as soft as they looked, and he couldn't help but nuzzle them, dropping kisses and giving little bites every now and then. His hands were at her arse, finally, and he squeezed and pinched them, marveling in how quick they were becoming red. As Hermione raised her hips, wanting to feel more, a thought suddenly came to him in the form of a memory, and he sat up, straddling her thighs once more.

"Ronald!" She was frustrated and exasperated. "If you're not going to do anything then we might as well go back down—ahhh!" She cried out, her back arching.

Ron smirked. "That was your punishment, Miss Granger. Would you like some more?" Before waiting for an answer, he spanked her again. She howled, burying her face in the pillow.

_**How could this be?**_ She thought, hysterically, moaning as he hit her again. She didn't like to get spanked...did she?

Obviously she did, for Ron spanked her ten times, and she felt herself getting wetter, her clit getting harder, and her cunt feeling extremely empty and in need of something big, red, and very much Ron's.

Ron couldn't take much more of this. It was torture, her ass was spanked red, his hand imprinting itself on her. He kissed the slightly raised skin, and swiped his tongue across it to ease the ache, when he smelled it. It was strong, and sweet, and coming from between her legs. He followed his nose to her center, and gave a big sniff, his mouth watering at the scent. He licked his lips, and before he could do much more, Hermione turned herself on to her back.

Ron looked up at her questioningly as her heaving breasts kept blocking her face from him.

She looked down and smiled, running her fingers through his hair, gripping the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, I want to watch."

The look in Ron's eyes was that of pure hunger as he lowered her head, and swiped his tongue across her center. She screamed his name, her back arching off the bed. He waited til she came back down and continued his assault on her. He licked her cloth-covered opening, his nose nudging her sensitive clit. He wanted to feel, taste, smell more, but he wanted Hermione to suffer. How dare she be so sexy, so delicious, so perfect?

Ron slipped his hand under the front of her shorts, and yanked it upward, so the crotch was tight against her center. He felt his cock twitch as he watched Hermione moving her hips up and down, rubbing herself against the taut fabric. She rolled her hips so her clit could have some attention to, and soon she started to pant and moan, her body tensing up. He knew what was coming and so he loosened his hold on her.

Hermione practically sobbed, as she sought for that friction again. Ron felt for her, he really did, but he wanted it to last just a little longer. Who knew when else they would have an opportunity like this, in his room, on his bed?

When her breathing evened out somewhat, and the glare was back on her face, he pushed her shorts out of the way, and kissed her center, his lips instantly coated with her juices. They both moaned together, and with no control over his actions, pressed his face flush against her, and licked every inch of her he could reach. He licked her outer lips, until they were slick with his own saliva, then slipped his tongue inside her, swirling it around, feeling every ridge, crevice, and bump.

Hermione's hands fisted the sheets and raised her knees to push her self closer. She didn't even have time warn him that she might not taste good, and therefore turn him off. Not that she could talk anyway. The only word coming out of her mouth was ronronronronronronron.

Ron couldn't stop moaning. He never tasted anything so good, and for the first time ever, he thanked Merlin for his long nose. It circled her clit, as his teeth lightly grazed her outside, his tongue licking her insides clean. When he couldn't breath anymore, he pulled away, latching his lips onto her nub, his fingers, quickly replacing his tongue, and before he knew it, he found her sweet spot, and curved his finger to rub it.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore, the sensations were too much. Her hands flew to the back of his head, holding him close.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm gonna...Ron! Ron! RON!"

Her entire body arched off the bed, his face held firmly between her legs as she rode out her orgasm. After the first few intense waves, her shaking legs finally gave way and she fell against the bed, her body going limp. Ron looked up at her, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

He smiled as her eyes fluttered close. He rested his cheek against her stomach, turning to the side, so his throbbing erection wouldn't rub against anything. He noticed the wet spot in his shorts, and chuckled softly. Never in his life had he ever been this hard, for this long. He never experienced pre-cum until Hermione came into his life. It was both a gift and a curse.

When he felt her fingers in his hair, he looked up and gasped. Her face was flushed, her eyes half-open, her hair was a god awful mess, and the strap had fallen off of her right shoulder, the tops of breasts poking out. If he didn't know better, then this would be his version of an angel from Heaven. He kissed her hip then moved up her body, kissing her sweet lips. There had to be a special place in Hell for someone who defiles an angel. He fell to her side, lifting her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers.

She hummed softly, turning to him. "That was incredible," she said, lovingly. "Thank you so much."

Ron kissed her again. "The pleasure was all mine, Mione. Believe me it was."

She closed her eyes, licking her lips, getting a taste of her own essence. Ron noticed, and gathered her into his arms, squeezing her tight, but keeping his erection away from her.

"You were bloody amazing, Mione. Words can't even describe what just happened, but I want to do it again and again."

She kissed his shoulder, her hand sneaking down his body to cup his member. "But we haven't finished yet," she whispered huskily. Her eyes flew open as he grabbed her wrist and moved it to her side.

He shook his head. "That was all for you Hermione. That was the rest of your present."

"But...I thought...you don't want me?" she asked, the hurt and confusion obvious in her voice. He rolled his eyes and cupped her backside, pulling her against him.

"Does that feel like I don't want you?" She bit her lip, looking into his eyes. "Baby, I want you so bad, I'm about to explode, but I just wanted to do this for you. Do you understand?" He asked softly.

"But what about you?" She knew that a prolonged erection can cause a man pain.

"Don't worry about me. When you leave I'll just finish myself off."

She bit her lip again, but this time in concentration. Finally, she shook her head and pushed him onto his back, straddling him. "I'm sorry, I can't except that."

Before he could say anything, she rubbed her palm against him. He groaned, pushing himself into her hand. "Mione, don't," he begged half-heartedly.

"Hush up, Ron. I want to taste you. Then I want you to roll us over, and take me. Do you have a problem with that?"

How could he have a problem with anything when she lowered his boxers down to his thighs, and rubbed his weeping member? When she stopped he shook his head quickly. "No problem," he choked out. Hermione nodded in approval, and wrapped her small hand around his thickness.

Hermione could not believe that he was so big. How can he fit himself in his pants? And how was allthis supposed to fit inside her? She shook her head, to clear her mind of those thoughts, and leaned forward to get a better look at it. It was the first time she ever saw a penis up close that wasn't in a book. She wanted to sit and study it, but the way Ron was thrusting against her hand, she decided right now would not be the best time. She moved her hand to the base of his member, and flicked her tongue out to taste the drop of liquid that came out of his tip. He growled, pushing himself against her lips.

"Open your mouth," he commanded. Hermione did as she was told, and closed her mouth over him. "Oh fuck!" he shouted. She smiled and took as much of him as she could, before moving up again.

"Use your tongue, love," he panted, his hands gripping the sheets. He couldn't trust himself with his hands on her head for he would either tear her hair out or slam against the back of her throat. He looked down at her, and the look of concentration on her face as she swirled her tongue around him was going to be his undoing. He held the sides of her face and gently eased her off of him.

She looked at him in confusion. "Did I do it wrong?"

He shook his head, laughing shakily. He rolled them over, kicking his boxers down to his knees. "Honey, you did it _**all**_ right. If I didn't pull away, I would have exploded in your mouth, and since you wanted me to, what was it–'take you'?–we needed to stop now."

She laughed nervously. He kissed her lips as he pushed the crotch of the underwear to the side, his head close to her heat.

"Mione, if you want to stop you have to tell me now because once I start it will be really hard to stop."

Hermione held his face in her hands, her eyes piercing through his. "I trust you Ron. Just be gentle, okay?"

He nodded vigorously, kissing her passionately. He felt her intense heat coming closer and he shifted towards her. His head just made contact with her slick folds when the door burst open.

------------------

Bill went up to Ron's room, per his mother's instructions, to call him down for dinner. She thought he must have come down with something, because it wasn't like Ron to actually wait for the table to be set before poking his nose into the kitchen. Bill stopped his mother from going up there, telling her Ron would be down in a bit. The last thing his mom would want to do is walk in on Ron getting himself off, or so that's what Bill thought Ron was doing. What he didn't know was that someone else was doing it _**for**_ Ron.

He reached Ron's door, and immediately felt the magic coming off of the door. Bill rolled his eyes and took down the Silencing Charm. He went to knock on the door, when he heard it.

"Oh fuck!"

His eyes widened. It sounded like Ron was in pain and being attacked. In times like this no one was safe even in their own home. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. In his panic, he didn't realize the room was just _**locked. **_He pulled out his wand, raised it high and brought it down quickly, blasting the door open.

Everything was still for a second. His brain couldn't wrap around the image he was seeing. There was a half-naked girl beneath Ron, her body wrapped around him. Ron was holding her tenderly, his body tense over hers. Both were wearing Father Christmas hats and... was he wearing a beard?

Then suddenly, things started happening. The girl shrieked and pushed Ron on to the floor, ducking under his sheets. Ron let out a string of curses quickly pulling his boxers over his deflating member. Mrs. Weasley shouted, "What's going on?" up the stairs, and the ghoul started to bang the pipes in the attic.

Bill shouted back down that he just tripped, and eased the door closed behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," he hissed at Ron. "And why are you dressed like a Father Christmas stripper!"

Ron ignored his second question, ripping the beard off completely. "What did it look like I was doing? And by the way, you have amazing fucking timing!" he fumed.

Bill pointed to the quivering form on the bed. "Who is that, and how did you sneak her in here?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I didn't have to sneak her in."

"What do you mean you didn't–Hermione?!" He did a mental sweep of the Burrow and realized he had no idea where Hermione was.

"Shhh! I don't anyone to hear!"

Bill pointed at Ron, then Hermione, and back and forth. "But...you...she...when?"

Ron sniffed the air, smelling dinner. His stomach gave a grumble. "That doesn't matter." He pushed his eldest brother towards the door. "Just distract everyone with one of your stories and we'll be there in a second."

Bill nodded and left, not able to understand how those two were together. Maybe Ron was a Gryffindor after all.

-------------------

Hermione listened to the exchange while her body started to calm down. She straightened up her clothes as best as she could and closed her eyes. Was she really about to have sex, right here, right now? With the man of her dreams? In the room from her fantasies? What about waiting for marriage? Did she even remember a contraceptive charm, or to take the potion Madam Pomfrey gave to every girl in their fifth year? Was she ready for the pain that came with losing one's virginity?

Tears pooled in her eyes as the realization hit that she was madly in love with this man, and whenever he was near, she was not herself, she couldn't control herself. She was becoming the girl that she detested, jeered at, pitied. How could she let herself go when she had no idea how he felt for her? For all she knew, he would get bored of her soon, and then what? He still didn't want people to know they were together. That had to mean something bad, didn't it?

She heard the door close, and quickly wiped the tear that fell. She felt the mattress dip, and a slight tug from the sheet. She sat up slowly, keeping the sheet wrapped around her, looking down at her lap.

"I'm sorry about that, Mione." His smile fell as he noted her dejected state. "Don't worry. Bill won't tell anyone. I promise." When she still didn't answer, he leant forward, so he was eye to eye with her. "Honey? What's wrong?"

She just shook her head, taking a deep, cleansing breath. "Still a bit shocked I suppose." Ron nodded, and went to say something when she cut him off. "I'm going to go change, and go down to dinner. I'll go first, and you can come after me." She gave a quick nod, indicating that was the end of the conversation and quickly got up. She stopped on her way to the divider and looked back at Ron, a small smile breaking out on her face. "Thank you...for the gifts, I mean."

Ron smiled, but once again, before he could say anything, she disappeared behind the divider. Ron stared at the divider dumbly for a minute before getting up and getting dressed. He was going to have to do some serious damage control before the holidays were over.

----------------

At dinner, things between Ron and Hermione were subdued. Neither one was engaged in any conversation, preferring instead to look at their plates. Ron didn't even bother to hold her hand, not after her aloofness upstairs. It was just as well, because Hermione needed time to gather her thoughts and evaluate her feelings; an impossible task if Ron's thumb was tracing lines against her wrist. Nobody except Ginny and Bill noticed the couple's quietness. But both left them alone, for now. That was, until Percy spoke up.

"So Ronald," started Percy during the lulls of the conversations around the table. Ron's ears reddened. He hated when any of his brother called him 'Ronald'.

"What, Percy," he grumbled. He was in no mood for him and his advice about classes and his future.

Percy smiled, knowing what Ron was thinking. "Don't worry. I was wondering about a much lighter subject."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Like what? Herbology regulations?"

Percy frowned. "No, although certain plants should be outlawed in Britain, like Devil's Snare. Did you know that a singe vine could..." Percy stopped as a groan escaped from everyone at the table. "Fine, fine!" he snapped. He then cleared his throat and looked at Ron more seriously. "I just wanted to ask how your love life is going."

Ron, who chose that moment to take a sip of his butterbeer, spat it out, spraying Harry who was sitting across from him. Next to him, Hermione turned ashen and looked away, wishing the Earth would open up and swallow her whole.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ron sputtered, wiping butterbeer off of his chin.

Percy leaned forward. "I have it on good authority that, unlike the past 3 years, you haven't been going through girls like tissue paper."

Ron's face turned crimson in embarrassment and outrage. "Percy!" He snuck a quick glance at his mother who looked away, pretending not to have heard a thing, but looking like she sucked on a lemon.

Percy waved him away. "No worries. You were young. I bet you don't remember how the twins used to trade off girls, or how Bill used to sneak them in from his bedroom window."

Fred looked murderous, George gobsmacked. Bill on the other hand laughed. "Those were the days," he chuckled. He peeked at his mother and quickly sobered up. "But wrong, very, very wrong." She was still glaring at him. "Percy, you were, uh, saying something about Ronnie here?"

Ron kicked him under the table, but Bill just gave him a rude hand gesture.

"Yes, well," Percy continued, with an apologetic look at his father, who looked bemused. "I've heard from several people that Ron has finally settled down and completely ignored the throngs of young girls around him. Now the question is whether he found a nice girl and things are serious between them, or if he, hopefully, decided to put that on hold on concentrate on his horrific grades."

Everyone at the table, including the parents, rolled their eyes, but quickly looked over at Ron for his answer. Even Hermione looked up, though she guessed what his answer was.

Ron looked around, his eyes resting on Hermione for a second before turning away, smiling slightly. "Not that its any of your business, Perce, but there is a girl, and things are a bit serious, yes."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at her son. "Oh Ron! That's wonderful news!" Ron nodded and looked down at the table.

"How long have you been with her?" asked Percy.

"Since September."

Fred whistled softly. "Three months. That's a long time for you Ron."

"That's 30 in 'Ron years,'" George agreed.

"Do you like her, or is she just convenient for you?" asked Bill this time, completely serious.

Ron snorted. "If I wanted convenience I could be with Blaise or Pansy. No, this girl...she's special."

He hoped Hermione was paying attention. He looked sideways at her, and noticed her smile as she sipped from her glass of water.

Bill gave Ron an apologetic look for interrupting them before. Ron shrugged, telling him it's okay. Percy, seemingly satisfied with the answers he received, turned back to his father to discuss the dangerous of Devil's Snare. As everyone else went back to normal conversations, Ron felt a hand on top of his. He looked at the delicate hand, then the owner, giving her a winning smile. She smiled back softly and squeezed his hand. However, when Ron went to interlock their fingers, she pulled away, going back to playing with her dinner.

-------------------

Christmas morning started the same way as every other Christmas morning since Ron could walk and talk, not counting the ones when he was at the Malfoy Manor. Everyone woke with a start to the sounds of footsteps thundering up and down the stairs, fists pounding their door.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP, EVERYONE! CHRISTMAS! PRESENTS! PRESENTS! CHRISTMASCHRISTMASCHRISTMAS! PRESENTSPRESENTSPRESENTSPRESENTS!"

He gave Percy's door an extra pounding, before bouncing into the living room, sitting in front of the tree expectantly, as his family and guests stumbled in. Fred stubbed his toe against the sofa and cursed loudly.

"I forgot how loud Christmas usually was," grumbled George, quickly grabbing Fred who was ready to pounce on Ron. He looked up at his family, innocently, jumping up and down in his seat, gold garland wrapped around his head.

"Mummy can we open the presents," he asked, brightly. She sighed happily, ruffling his hair.

"Yes, but let's do it in a civilized..." Ron dove in, head first, digging through the wrappings for anything with his name on it, occasionally throwing packages to his brothers and Ginny. "manner," she finished, lamely, before catching a box heading her way.

--------------------

When things settled down after Ron's first attack, everyone was sitting around the tree, admiring their gifts and giving out thanks and kisses. Ron gave Ginny an extra big hug as he opened an envelope containing a Honeydukes gift certificate. She gave him an extra wet kiss when she opened up her newest charm for the charm bracelet he gave her 3 years ago. In addition to the broomstick she had just received, she had a Gryffindor lion, and a phoenix feather. He gave his mother a new cookbook on Spanish cuisines, his father a sparkplug he found in Muggle Studies, and his brothers various things from extensive potions kits to a book on Wizarding law in America.

Hermione smiled, watching a side of Ron she always heard about, but never thought was real. He was carefree and open, not worried about Houses, girls, friends, or any such thing. The only thing on his mind was family, and with that thought alone, he was at peace. She watched as he reached around the tree and pulled out two more packages, turning to where she and Harry were sitting.

He looked from the gifts, to the two Gryffindors, before handing it to them. "Happy Christmas," he said, sincerely.

Harry's jaw dropped open. Hermione turned a brilliant shade of red. The rest of the family was quiet, watching the exchange, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watching with pride.

"Umm, Ron...what's this for?" asked Hermione, hesitantly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's Christmas and on Christmas you give gifts. I am giving the two of you gifts." He explained the whole thing slowly, as if they were children, or people who had too much eggnog the day before.

"It's not gonna kill me or something is it?" asked Harry, more to himself than anyone else, but Ginny heard and slapped him upside the head, glaring at her idiot boyfriend.

"Ron, you really didn't have to. I mean we weren't expecting anything."

Ron sighed. "It's okay if you didn't get me anything. I didn't expect you to. But you are guests, and..."

"But I did get you something," Hermione blurted. Ron's eyes shown with excitement at the prospects of more presents.

"Really?" he asked, looking around the tree, sure that he didn't miss anything.

Hermione nodded, and summoned the present from Ginny's room, handing it to him quickly.

"I wasn't sure wether to give this to you now or later." she gave a sidelong glance at Harry before smiling at Ron. "Happy Christmas."

He smiled, and without thinking about it, gave her a kiss on her cheek, before tearing the paper off of the gift. When he finally opened it up, his eyes grew wide. "Wow," he whispered. He was holding the Delux Edition of Fingleton's Broom Servicing Kit. "This is perfect," he said as he ran his fingers over the leather pouch.

"Ginny told me how you always had to use Malfoy's kit, so I figured you would like your own."

At the mention of Draco, Ron's face fell, realizing for the first time that his best friend hadn't sent him a gift. He brushed that thought aside quickly, chalking it up to the stubborn Malfoy pride.

"I love it," he told Hermione. Hermione blushed, looking down at the small box in her hands and quickly opening it up so as not to look at Ron's adoring eyes. She opened the small turquoise box and gasped.

"Oh Ron!" she breathed. She pulled out a silver chain and dangling from it was a cute little house-elf with big eyes, round nose, and floppy ears.

"You like it?" he asked, suddenly worried that it was a stupid gift. "Ginny told me about how you want to free house-elves and how much you respected them and I figured you would like to wear one as a constant reminder of your cause," he explained quickly, his ears turning red.

Hermione looked up, handing it back to him. Ron's stomach dropped, and before he could decide wether to throw it in the fire, or feed it to Neville's toad, Hermione brushed her hair to the side, lifting it up off of her neck.

"Put it on for me?"

Ron gaped at her for a few seconds, before his brain kicked into gear and hurried to kneel behind her, clasping the little lock, and watching the elf rest right below her collarbone. He ghosted his fingers over the silver chain before moving back to his seat, watching Hermione as she let her hair fall, admiring the necklace.

She was about to thank him, when a strangled cry came from next to her. Everyone whipped around to see what happened, and noticed Harry had unwrapped Ron's gift.

"Ron! What did you do to him?" Ginny hissed.

Ron ignored her, looking away as he noticed tears in Harry's eyes. "I was doing some research a few months ago about our Uncle Bilius and I came across those articles and stuff..." he trailed away, sneaking a look at Harry who was running his fingers over it.

Hermione and Ginny both looked over Harry's shoulder to see what had him so choked up and both let out huge gasps.

Ron had found Lily and James Potter's wedding announcement as well as Harry's own baby announcement and framed them. Lily and James were cheek to cheek, big smiles on their faces. Every now and then James would sneak a kiss and Lily would laugh and slap his shoulder, earning her another kiss. Underneath that was a picture of baby Harry in his mother's arms, his father behind her looking at his family proudly. Baby Harry let out a burp and a bubble flew from his mouth. His chubby hands reached up and grabbed it, popping it in his hand, his Seeker reflexes evident back then. Baby Harry looked at his hand, wondering where the bubble went.

Harry looked at Ron, but the words couldn't come out. Instead he just nodded at him, looking back down and reading the little blurbs written about the events.

Ron looked up at his mom as she wiped away her tears, much the same way as Ginny and Hermione were doing. He looked back and Harry and smiled. _**This should earn me some points with Hermione**_, he thought.

"Just don't tell Madame Pince that I ripped them from the school archives. She'll have my hide."

--------------------------

The rest of the holidays were quiet. Too quiet for Ron's comfort. Harry was being civil towards him, and Hermione refused to be alone with him anywhere for an extended period of time. To make matters worst, he still hadn't heard from Draco, making him anxious at the thought of going back to school. He did get an owl from Neville, who went to Spain with his grandmother, telling him about crazy things the Spanish wizards do for fun, like levitating bulls. Neville also found Ron a great gift in Barcelona, and, as was their tradition, would give it to Ron the first weekend after they returned to school.

Bill had left after Christmas Day, and Percy, Fred, and George had gone back to London to do some work. Ron spent most of his time either in his room, or in the kitchen with his mom. He would kill himself before admitting that the culinary arts fascinated him.

New Years Day came and went, all without the kiss he was dreaming about since he asked Hermione home for the holidays. He wanted to stand with her beneath the stars and ring in the New Year with his arms around her, their lips touching in celebration. Maybe even a little more when everyone went to bed. Instead, she stood next to Percy who gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, and he ended up getting a kiss on the forehead from his mom and Ginny. It was pathetic and low. It was only becoming obvious now that his actions on Christmas Eve may have pushed Hermione too far. She wasn't ready for that, but he had made her go along with it. Secretly, he was glad Bill interrupted them. Who knows how she would have acted if they went all the way. She might have accused him of hoodwinking her, forcing her to have sex with him. Ron shook his head. No, she would never do that.

Maybe he should have gone to the Manor. At least there he would get a snog from Draco's cousin Isabelle. But then the bet would be off and he'd have to kill Draco if he came after Ginny. When did life become such a mess?

Before he knew it, his trunks were packed, his gifts tucked away, red face wet from embarrassment and his mom's kisses and tears. They were all back in the little Ministry car again, only this time, Harry sat next to him, and Hermione sat on the other side of Ginny, next to the door. Luckily the charms held up this time. He didn't like the idea of Potter sitting on his lap.

The ride back to Hogwarts was uneventful. Ron didn't even bother to go see if Draco would talk to him. Instead he followed Ginny to an empty compartment and sat by the window, ignoring the chatter around him. Once in a while he would look up and catch Hermione's eye, but she would look away quickly, not giving him a chance to smile or wink or anything of the sort. He let out a sigh of relief when he caught a glimpse of the castle and quickly changed into his robes, not caring who was in the compartment with him.

When the train finally stopped, he gave Ginny a hug and a kiss, and shook Harry's hand. He turned to Hermione, who smiled shyly at him. He gave a resigned smile and with a nod of his head, hurried to the castle, back to the Slytherin Common Room where things made sense.

But first he had to make a stop at the kitchens. He was starving.

--------------------

After his shower, Ron crawled into bed, pulling the covers up under his chin. It was his belief that after every big holiday students should have a mini-break before going back to class. Of course, none of the professors supported his ideas, so he was faced with a full class load the next day. He gave a heavy sigh and snuggled into his green comforter.

He tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't get Draco and Hermione out of his head. Neither would look at him, and when they did they would either glare, or look away quickly. He knew he had to give Hermione more time. All girls were like that; they needed time to think things over, and no one thinks more than Hermione.

On the other hand, he thought Draco would have gotten over their little tiff long ago. But if he got the Mark and was inducted into the Death Eaters, there was no telling where their friendship would go from here. He really would miss him, but he didn't see how they could be friends, not with his family being blood-traitors and his sister hooking up with Potter.

So worried over the future of his friendship with Draco, Ron didn't notice the dip in his bed until a cold body slithered under his covers, curling into his side. Ron rolled his eyes, a smile slowly creeping on his face as he turned and gathered the half-naked body into his arms so a head rested on his chest and a thigh was thrown across his lap.

"I fucking hate you, Weasley."

"I hate you too, Malfoy."

Draco nodded, getting the formalities out of the way, and rested comfortably in Ron's bed in nothing but his boxers. Ron ran his hand down his left arm, wondering if he would be able to feel the Mark. Draco grumbled and lifted his arm so Ron could see clearly.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" he whispered, running his fingers over the clear skin.

"The Dark Lord doesn't want us getting the Mark when we're under Dumbledore's nose." Draco explained. Ron nodded, kissing Draco's forearm. Draco hummed softly.

"Sorry I wasn't there for you."

Draco brushed off the apology, running his hand over Ron's chest. "It's fine."

"No, it's not. Tell me what happened."

Draco huffed. "Nothing happened. Lucius invited some of his Death Eater buddies and they spent the holidays drinking and being loud. One of them hit on me, and I hexed his ass. That's when they started to debate what kind of Death Eater I would be. Basically it was like any other Christmas, except you weren't there, asshole."

Ron massaged Draco's scalp, making him purr in appreciation.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Just tell me you finally fucked Granger so we can be done with her."

Ron laughed into Draco's hair. "Bill interrupted us, and she ran scared."

"That's what you get for being part of a litter," he mumbled into Ron's shoulder. The heat of his breath making goosebumps rise all over Ron's body. "When are you gonna seal the deal?"

Ron shrugged. "You gave me a year. Besides, I think I have to go back to square one and take it nice and slow again."

"You're absolutely useless, Weasley. She should have been taken care of months ago."

Ron scratched a line up Draco's back where his hands were rubbing warm, soothing circles. Draco hissed and pressed himself closer, his body half on top of Ron's.

"Shit like this takes finesse. Otherwise she'll scream rape, or worst, tell Ginny who'll tell Potter and my brothers. No, its better if it's her idea."

He was shocked and a little amazed by how quickly he could go back to thinking of Hermione as a sex object instead of his girlfriend. He shrugged it off as a result of a frustrating Christmas, and Winky's stale butterbeer.

Draco nodded, nuzzling Ron's neck. Ron tilted his neck, enjoying the feeling, growing semi-hard. Draco's hand started to creep lower and Ron snatched his wrist, pinning it to his side.

"Uh uh uh, we have class tomorrow and I'm tired."

Draco pouted and Ron pecked his lips. "You seem to have forgotten your own rules. I can't be with anyone while I'm courting Granger, remember?"

"I thought I said you can't be with any _**girls**_," he countered.

Ron laughed, kissing his nose. "Even if you did, I still can't do anything with you."

Draco growled. "As a Malfoy, I can command you to."

"Yeah, but you won't." Ron winked.

Draco sighed, but nodded. "Fine, fine." He turned his head back to Ron's chest. "I hope your dick explodes," he muttered.

Ron laughed, pinching his arse. Draco yelped.

"Keep that up, and you won't get your present."

Ron quickly pushed him into a sitting position. "What? Where! Go get it!"

Draco cringed at the high pitch of his excited voice, but smiled all the same, lifting a box onto the bed. He stifled a gasp as he noticed another box on the bed, the card reading his name.

"I didn't think you'd get me anything," Draco said.

"How could I not get you anything? You can be a bit dim sometimes, Malfoy."

Draco ignored him and reached out for his gift. "Open yours first," he demanded.

Ron ripped the paper open, ignoring the "Plebeian" that came from Draco. Inside was a portable radio, designed to find the owner's favorite station no matter where in the world they were. Ron had had his eye on one of these for years, but he never told anyone.

"H-how did you know?"

"Come off it, Ron. I'm your best friend, and you aren't the most subtle person ever. Every time we pass one of these things you drool all over yourself." He sounded exasperated, but the grin on his face gave away his true feelings.

Ron looked at his little box, and felt ashamed at the gift he got Draco, but that wasn't a new feeling. He always got him something small and Draco always says he loves it, but Ron can never be sure if that's true.

Draco hurriedly unwrapped his gift, being careful not the rip the paper.

"Girl," Ron muttered. Draco gave him the finger, and finally lifted the lid off of his gift. Inside were two small pieces of parchment, both had similar writing on it. Draco held it close, and his eyes widened.

"Raging Hippogriff tickets?"

Ron nodded. The Raging Hippogriffs were an unknown, underground band and their biggest fan just happened to be Draco Malfoy.

"I thought this concert was sold out!"

"They were, but Charlie knows the owner of the club and he got us these tickets."

Draco's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "Thank you," he finally whispered.

"You're welcome."

Ron took out his wand and banished all the wrappings from his bed, taking the tickets and the radio and placing them on his bedside table.

"The concert is in 3 weeks, so we're going have to skip class to make it. You up for it?"

Draco snorted, "Is Filch creepy?"

Ron laughed and gathered him in his arms again, spooning behind him. He kissed the nape of his neck.

"Goodnight Draco," he murmured.

Draco pressed his arse against Ron's groin. Ron's breath hitched and Draco smirked. "Sweet dreams, Ron."


	17. Amazingly Pathetic

A/N I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter either complaining or voicing concerns over the tiny R/D scene at the end. First off, there was a warning in the beginning of the chapter. Second of all, I didn't mean to offend. Personally I didn't see a problem with it, but maybe that's because I've been reading a lot of R/D fanfics. Rest assured, nothing like that will show up again, and for those of you who think it came out of left-field, this chapter will explain it a bit.

Once again, sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter because I've been looking forward to writing it since I started this fic all those years ago wink

Chapter 17: Amazingly Pathetic

Ron thought it would be easy. Thought he could easily go back to thinking of Hermione as an object again. Once classes picked up, he leered, flirted, and pulled out every trick in his bag to try to bed her. The problem was he didn't try that hard, and Hermione seemed to notice, or so he thought. He couldn't even think of her as Granger anymore. Every time he saw her, his heart would skip a beat then start up double time. His mind would scream for her, begging her to come back to his arms.

He knew he sounded like a total pussy, but he didn't care.

He even went as far as skipping all his classes and waiting for Hermione in their room behind the nymphs, but the only visitor he got was Neville who loved to tell Ron how pathetic he was.

Ron sent notes, that were unanswered, and packages that were returned unopened. He couldn't understand what he did that was so horrible. She wanted it, too! She was an active participant, and now...

It's as if she never wanted to see him again. Like, maybe, she wanted to end things.

Ron shut his eyes tight. She wouldn't do that to him. She would at least have the decency to tell him face to face, and not leave him guessing. Not for three long weeks.

He buried his face in his pillow, and let out a scream. He hated feeling this way. He shouldn't feel so much for a stupid girl.

_**She's not stupid!**_ his mind shouted at him. _**She's amazing and you fucked it all up!**_

Maybe if he kept his face in his pillow he'd suffocate to death and she'll visit his grave once in a while.

As thoughts of purposely throwing himself off a broom so she could visit him in the Hospital Wing (which was a lot better than his grave) started to form, he felt a hand running up his back, kneading away at this tense shoulder muscles. Problem was, he tensed up more, and quickly rolled over, preparing to tell Draco off, instead it wasn't him.

"What's the matter, Ronnie?"

"Fuck off, Blaise," Ron muttered. "And don't call me Ronnie."

She rolled her eyes, straddling him. "If you were jacking off, I could help you out with that." Her hands roamed over his chest, unbuttoning his top button of his pants. He pushed her hands away.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested."

She ignored him, pulling down his zipper. "That's what you said last time, and I still got you off."

Maybe if she hadn't caught him during his musings of his possible break up with Hermione, he would have been nicer. But Blaise had no such luck and found herself dumped onto the floor, unceremoniously. She looked up at a furious Ron.

"What part of _**no**_, don't you understand!"

Draco decided to pick that moment to walk in and stared.

"What part of no don't EITHER of you understand?!"

"Ron," Draco started.

"NO! Just shut up!" He glared at Blaise. "If you come on to me one more time, so help me Merlin!"

With that, he picked up his empty bag and stormed out of the room.

Blaise had turned red, whereas Draco had paled.

She turned to him, fuming. "What. The. Hell. Was. That? How dare he treat me like that?"

Draco tried to laugh it off. "He's just horny. Hasn't had any in a while."

She stood up, straightening her clothes. "That's a load of shit and you know it. If he was horny and frustrated he could have just screwed me like he usually does. No, he's frustrated and upset, I think."

Draco shrugged. "Who knows what's going on." He turned towards the door when he felt a wand tip at the back of his head.

"You do. If you don't tell me, I'll blast your fucking head off."

Draco turned slowly. "You threatening me?"

Blaise nodded, pointing the wand between his eyes.

He licked his lips, taking a step closer. "What's in it for me?"

Blaise let out a long suffering sigh and flicked her wand so he was flung onto his bed. She climbed on top of him and shut the curtains around the bed. "Let's make this quick. Not that I have to tell you twice."

Draco glared, but flipped her over, anyway.

----------------------

Blaise's mouth opened and closed. She opened it again, as if to say something, then once again, snapped it shut. Draco pulled a drag from his cigarette, laughing at her shocked state.

"So, what you're telling me is..." she trailed off, huffing. She pulled the sheets up closer, sitting away from Draco's laying form.

"That's right," he answered her unfinished question.

"So I can't...until he...Granger?"

Draco nodded. "It wouldn't be a problem, but he's taking too damn long."

"Well, of course. It's Granger. This is going to take finesse."

"That's what he said," Draco mumbled.

"Poor Ron, no sex with anyone until he beds her. Sure does explain a lot."

"That idiot took it too seriously. Such a tight ass," _**literally**_, he thought. "Wouldn't even do m–" he shut his mouth.

Blaise snorted. "We all know about you and Ron back in fourth year. We also know that it happened once, and that the consent was questionable."

"He wanted it!" Draco shouted. Blaise sighed. There were gays, straights, bisexuals, then there was Draco.

"It was his first time getting drunk. Ever. Granted you were hammered, too, but you still had some wits about you. Don't confuse yourself into thinking he wants it again. If anything he just humors you. Hell, you're lucky he even talks to you after that."

Draco stubbed out his cigarette a little too roughly and started to yank his clothes back on. Blaise shook her head sadly.

"Anyway, we need to help him bang the Mudblood so we can have him back," she continued. She slipped into her clothes once more.

"I can't help. That was part of the deal...I think." For the life of him, Draco couldn't remember the little details of their bet anymore.

"Well you can't, but I can," and with that she winked and flounced out of the room.

----------------

Ron refused to spend any time free in the Slytherin common room, or his own dorm. The feeling of home was lost. Now he spent his days behind the painting of the nymphs, remembering the good times he had with Hermione. He smiled as he remembered her methods to help him study. Or the long hours spent just running his fingers through her hair, only to get them stuck.

He stared out at the lake, watching as some first years practiced hexes. Just as one first year knocked another unconscious and then ran away, the painting shifted, but Ron knew it was too much to hope that it was Hermione. He was right.

"Good God, Weasley. Are you still here moping?" Neville sounded exasperated. Every time he came into the room for the past six weeks, he'd find Ron staring into nothingness. These past weeks, Neville was almost certain Ron spent the night here, too.

Ron ignored him, watching as the Giant Squid poked the fallen first year.

Neville sat across from him. "Why don't you just talk to her?"

Ron blinked. "She wants nothing to do with me."

"Bullshit."

"If she wanted me, then she'd come to me first. She's the one who backed away from me, not the other way around."

"Would you feel better if you knew she's just as miserable as you?"

Ron lifted his head. "Really?"

Neville nodded. "Yup, though not as pathetic. She doesn't sit around moping and crying."

"I'm not crying."

Neville ignored him. "She still wears that creepy necklace you gave her for Christmas."

Ron frowned. "There's nothing creepy about it."

"Are you kidding me?" Neville snorted. "She's picked up S.P.E.W. again, and when someone tries to walk away, or tell her off, that damned elf's eyes seem to come to life or something. I swear to Merlin, it's like those eyes follow you if you leave a mess or don't put the furniture back."

Ron laughed softly, the sound foreign to his ears. "That's my girl," he whispered before looking back out the glass wall dejectedly. The first year woke up only to be met with a huge tentacle the size of his entire body. He let out a girly scream and ran towards the castle slamming head first into a tree, knocking himself unconscious again.

Neville sat next to him, throwing an arm around Ron's shoulders. Ron stiffened, then relaxed slightly. Neville frowned. _**Guess Malfoy's been hitting on him again. **_Neville wanted to say something about it, but every time they did, it would end up in a big fight.

"Look, just try talking to her. Don't stare, don't flirt, don't do anything you would normally do. Try channeling me for a change."

Ron snorted, but smiled all the same. "Yeah, I guess I can do that."

Neville gave him a shake. "Great! And if you play your cards right, you can be with her in time for Valentine's Day."

Ron looked at Neville hopefully. Maybe he was right.

-------------------

"And, did you know that while you're sleeping at night, they clean the common rooms, the classrooms, all the staircases as well as doing laundry for over 500 children, and getting breakfast ready. They never sleep!"

The cornered seventh year rolled his eyes.

"Granger, I'm just not interested."

She held up her house-elf necklace. "How can you not be interested! If it weren't for them then you'd have no time to study because you'd be cleaning and cooking all day!"

He went to step away when the light glinted off of the house elf's eyes and he stared. He moved to the left and the eyes followed him. He then moved to the right and the same thing happened. His eyes widened.

"Umm, you know what? I think I _**will**_ take a pamphlet." The eyes still stared him down and he quickly pulled out some change. "And I'll make a donation." He dropped the coins in her donations can and practically ran off.

Hermione smiled in satisfaction handing the change to Ginny who was coerced into being her accountant after her own encounter with the necklace.

"I think you could trick everyone out of their Hogsmeade money as long as you wear that elf."

Hermione huffed, more than annoyed that Ginny seemed to think that people were just freaked out about her necklace, and not interested in house elf rights. "They give me money because they know its the right thing to do."

Ginny nodded. "Sure sure."

Hermione ignored her and went back to work, every once in a while staring silently into the fire, before forcing herself to focus again. Ginny knew what those looks meant.

"Why don't you just return one of his letters?"

Hermione shook her head. "I know what they're going to say."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"That he wants to break things off with me."

Ginny sighed. This girl was intelligent, yet dim. "Why would he do that? If he wanted to break things off he'd tell you in person, or if worst comes to worst, you'll see him in the Great Hall all over some slut."

Hermione's bottom lip quivered and Ginny quickly wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, honey. I know you know that he doesn't want to leave you. And I know that after what happened at Christmas you freaked out."

Hermione bristled. "I do not _**freak out**_." She paused, then gasped. "How'd you know about that?!"

"Bill has a real big mouth."

Hermione buried her face in her hands. "Oh my God. You're whole family probably thinks I'm a giant who--"

"You stop right there! No one thinks anything of the sort. Besides, he only told me because you're my friend. You two were acting weird and Bill seemed to know why."

Hermione looked up. "Really?"

Ginny nodded. "Look, just talk to my idiot brother. He really does care about you. I mean, have you seen him lately? He looks so sad, its pathetic."

"He's not pathetic."

"Just promise me to do it face to face, or else he'll see a letter and think you want to end things with him."

"That makes no sense. Why would he think that I wanted to end things with him?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, and Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Oh...yeah."

"And who knows. Maybe you two will make up in time for Valentine's Day."

Hermione smiled, then quickly spotted the fourth year who escaped her last time, and ran over to her.

"Do you have a moment to spare for house elf rights?"

------------------

A few days passed, and neither of them had the courage to confront the other. Hermione firmly believed that if Ron wanted to continue being with her, he'd make another move. All she had to do was accept his advances. In the meantime, she went about as if she didn't want to talk to him.

Ron saw her as giving him an even colder shoulder than before, and was even more reluctant to try approaching her. What the hell was wrong with him? It shouldn't be this difficult. He still wanted her. He should grab his balls, walk up to her, and kiss the life out of her. Instead, he turned to jelly legs when she was near, and quickly disappeared so he can roll into a ball and berate himself.

Things between them seemed to be going backwards, and to their friends, or people with agendas, this just would not do.

Pansy shook her head watching as they passed by each other in the corridor and stiffened before hurrying away.

"That's just sad," she muttered, shaking her head. Draco shrugged, thoroughly enjoying the show.

Pansy knew something had to be done, and now.

-------------------

Hermione dug through her bag, spilling the contents on the ground, looking for her Transfiguration books. "I know I had it. I was just studying with it in the Library."

Ginny gathered rolling ink bottles and pieces of parchment. "Maybe you forgot it in the Library."

"No, no. I know I packed it. I remember thinking it would have made life much easier if I shrunk it."

Ginny put a hand over Hermione's to still her movements. "Let's just go back to the Library and look for it." She took in Hermione's frazzled form and added quickly, "We'll take the long way. You need a walk."

By the time they made it to their destination, Hermione was more relaxed. Her eye was only twitching every two minutes instead of every two seconds now. They found her book at the table she was studying at before. She shook her head, bemused.

"I swear I took it with me, Gin."

Ginny was going to say she believed her friend when she heard a hushed conversation near one of the book shelves. She distinctly heard her brother's name, and grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her to the other side of the bookshelf.

Shifting some books to the side, she saw Pansy and Blaise's profile. _**It's about time the Mudblood showed up.**_

"What are you on about, Blaise?"

Blaise glared at her. "Valentine's day, you twit."

"Who cares about that?"

Blaise bit her lip to stop from calling her a fucking moron. "Who are you spending the day with?"

Pansy shrugged. "I guess Draco. I mean we always spend the day together, and then fuck all night."

She said it so matter-of-factly, that Hermione gaped.

"Are you spending it with Ron this year?"

Blaise let out a dramatic sigh. "No, not this year."

"Oh. He got sick of you."

"No, he didn't get sick of me!" She took a calming breath. "I think he's seeing someone."

Pansy snorted. "Weasley? _**Seeing**_ someone? That's a load of crap."

"It's true. Haven't you noticed that he hasn't been with anyone all year?" It was obvious by the look on Pansy's face that she hadn't noticed any such thing.

"If you say so, hun."

"It's true, we all noticed it. Whoever this girl is, he's head over heels for her. Spends all his time with her, and I don't think I've ever seen him so happy before. Like everyday is Christmas, and you know how much he loves Christmas."

Hermione covered her mouth, looking at Ginny with wide eyes.

"So you're saying he's spending Valentine's Day with this mystery girl?"

Blaise nodded. "He's so sweet on Valentine's. He gives chocolates and holds you all day long and..." she left off with a suggestive wink.

Pansy nodded in understanding. "He fucks your brains out all night, huh."

Blaise shook her head. This girl was such an idiot. "Who ever this girl is, I hope she appreciates what she has."

"Whatever, can we go? I need to put on a fresh coat of nail polish."

Blaise grabbed her arm in a death grip and dragged her out of the Library.

Hermione turned to Ginny, slowly lowering her hand. "Do you think its true?"

Ginny smiled softly. "Of course I do. I noticed the same thing."

Hermione squeed and hugged Ginny tightly. Blaise heard that annoying sound and smiled smugly. The Mudblood would run into Ron's arms, he'd do her up against some dirty wall, and after he realizes how horrible a lay she is, he'd come running back to her.

-------------------

The next day, as Ron was heading towards the dungeons, he saw Hermione coming his way. He didn't stop to wonder what she was doing on this side of the castle, or what she was smirking about, but instead, he kept his head down and walked on. That was, until he felt a hand on his chest, stopping him dead.

"Come with me," was all she said. His mouth dropped open, but he did as he was told. He followed her like a puppy into a room where she shut the door after them. It wasn't until they were in total darkness that he realized it wasn't a room, but a broom closet.

"Hermione, what are we do--" The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the sound of his moan as her soft lips attacked his. He clung to her like the desperate man he was, unable to decide between breathing in her scent, or tasting her sweet mouth after all these weeks. He decided to just enjoy this moment because for all he knew, it could be a fluke, or a very delicious dream.

It had to be a dream, because Hermione was rubbing herself against him, her body flush against his. The noises coming from her were truly criminal, and making him ache for more, but he knew where that would lead him. With that thought, he grabbed her arm and pushed her back, only slightly so as to still feel her warm body.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

She didn't answer, at least not with words. Quickly and silently she dropped to her knees, nuzzling the ever growing tent in his pants. He hissed, squinting in the darkness to watch as she lowered his zipper and pulled down his pants. She pulled out his member quickly and Ron felt her hot breath on him. Just as she was about to put her mouth on him, Ron gripped her shoulders and held her back.

"Hermione, stop!"

She looked up at him. "Why? Don't you want this?"

"Not if you're going to ignore me and act the way you did for the past month."

Hermione brushed that aside. "We'll talk about that later."

"No! We'll talk about that n--nnnghh." He never knew how strong she was until she pushed his hands off of her and surged forward to put her mouth over him. "Fuuuuuck!"

Unlike the time in his room, he had no intention of letting her stop. There was no telling if this was the last time he'll ever feel her again. This could be a pity blow; her way of easing the pain after she dumped him. He couldn't think anymore as her fingers played with his sacs and her tongue pressed against the slit on his head.

He dropped his head back, running his fingers through her soft brown hair. He felt himself tense and tighten and quickly lit his wand to watch her finish him off. The look on her face, that of a student trying so hard to impress her teacher took him over the edge faster and harder than ever before. He stuffed his fist in his hand, biting down the scream that threatened to come out of him. Tears of pain and pleasure rolled down his cheeks, and he didn't get a chance to watch as she wiped her mouth, and tucked him back in carefully.

When his breathing evened out, he finally opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. Her face was flushed, but the look on her face was smug.

"You like that?"

He nodded, pulling her close, resting his head on her shoulder. She laughed, patting him on the back.

"Well, I'm glad. But I think I better go now." As she pulled away, Ron yanked her back, clinging to her tightly.

"No! Don't leave me," he whimpered.

"Ron," she sounded confused and shocked. "I--We have class."

He shook his head, still holding her close. She sighed and lifted his chin. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about before. I really am, but you have to understand, after what happened at the Burrow, I was concerned."

Ron nodded in understanding. "You freaked out."

Hermione bristled once more at the accusation. "No I didn't. I just wasn't sure what I was getting into."

Ron held her face, kissing her lips. "I wasn't sure either." Hermione looked a skeptically. "It's true. Do you think I would risk getting my balls hexed off by my mother if I didn't think it was worth the risk?" Hermione gave a small smile.

"I guess not. But we still have to leave." Ron glared stubbornly. "Ronald Weasley, I'm not skipping class---" It was her turn to be interrupted by the feel of soft, unyielding lips pressing against her own.

"Granger, you're out of your mind if you think I'm letting you go."

She ignored him and pulled his lips back down to hers. He wasn't the only one who missed the feel and scent of the other. She molded her body against his, trying to bring herself as close as was humanly possible. As her lips and tongue teased him, he pulled back panting heavily.

"Mione, we need to get the fuck out of here," she nodded, silently thrilled that he called her by her nickname again.

"Let's go."

----------------------

In what should have been a five minute walk turned into a twenty minute trek. It was due mostly to Ron throwing Hermione up against a wall and kissing her while clawing at her clothes in retaliation to Hermione's constant groping of his back and bum. On the last stretch to the room, Ron picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, kissing and nibbling his neck.

Ron stumbled and tripped a few times, but finally made it safe and sound before dropping her on the couch, grinding against her, panting her name. She met him thrust for thrust, clutching his ass for more friction, lips glued together. It didn't take long for either of them to go over the edge, what with their weeks of frustration.

Ron fell on top of her, breathing hotly against her neck. She ran her fingers through his ginger hair.

_**So much for chafing,**_ they both thought. Their eyes locked, and somehow they knew what the other was thinking and broke out into laughter.

"That was..." she started.

"Pathetic?"

She laughed. "Extremely."

"But amazing."

"That it was."

"I missed you so much Mione."

"I missed you, too."

"Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't if you won't."

Ron sighed, but didn't answer. Instead he waved his wand, cleaning them up, before shifting so Hermione was resting comfortably on him. He ran his fingers through the hair he missed so much. She hummed quietly against his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione. If I would have known this was going to happen I would have planned better."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "This is the best Valentine's Day ever."

Ron smiled, hugging her close, resting his cheek against the top of her head. They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then Hermione looked up and smiled.

"We have a Potions test next week. Have you been studying?"

He groaned. "Hermiiiiiione."

"I'm going to take that as a no. Starting tomorrow, we bring our books."

"Fine, but I get to make you scream my name afterwards."

She smiled, closing her eyes, a tiny moan escaping her lips. "I think I'm getting the better end of that deal."

"Oh you do, do you?" he asked, with an evil glint in his eyes. He wiggled his fingers, inching closer to her sides.

Hermione's eyes opened wide. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, don't you dare."

He gasped. "You said my full name. Those are fighting words."

And with that he dove forward, tickling her sides, while she shrieked, trying to push him off.

--------------------------

Ginny looked at her watch, frowning.

"And you say she wasn't in class all day?"

Harry shook his head. "No, and I'm starting to get worried."

Ginny spotted a red faced Neville walking in. She thought he must have had a run in with Malfoy. Little did she know he had a run in with another Slytherin writhing underneath his half naked Gryffindor girlfriend.

_**Who knew Hermione wore those kinds of panties?**_

"Neville,"she called, walking up to him. "Have you seen Hermione?"

Neville's ears turned red. He should rat on them so the whole school knew what they were up to, especially after Ron yelled at him. But then he thought about how he jumped up, standing in front of her, hiding her from view. No, he couldn't ruin their Valentine's Day.

"Yeah, she went into the Room of Requirement. She might have locked the door, though. Walked in with a bag full of books."

Ginny nodded, patting his shoulder. "Thanks."

She went back to Harry, shrugging. "Guess she's studying."

------------------

Blaise looked at her watch, frowning.

"And you say he wasn't in class all day?"

Draco shook his head. "No, but it's nothing to worry about. Hopefully he's boning Granger."

"All day, though?"

Draco smirked. "Probably for bragging rights."

Blaise looked away, so he wouldn't see the look on her face. It was all her idea, yes, but only so he'd spend five minutes with the Mudblood, and come back to her. He never spent the whole day with her, so why with Granger? What if he was falling for her? She shook her head. No, that wasn't possible.

But if it was, she had to nip it in the bud, and quick.


	18. Secrets Revealed

A/N I've wanted to write this chapter since the very beginning and I think you guys have been waiting for it too. So I really hope you enjoy it, cuz its my baby. :o)

Chapter 18: Secrets Revealed

The next few weeks went by in a blur for Hermione. An amazingly colorful blur full of different shades of blues and reds. After her reconciliation with Ron, he had become a better more attentive boyfriend. Whereas before she thought he liked her, now she knew he adored her. She went from thinking it was just a physical relationship, to considering him one of her best friends now. He could make her feel like the sexiest woman on the planet with just a squeeze of her hand. Make her feel special, with every peck on her cheek

He was also very respectful when it came to their physical relationship. He didn't take control anymore, instead waiting for Hermione to make the first move, to give any inclination that she wanted to take things further. At first, it was extremely disconcerting. After she got over her fear that he wasn't interested in her in that way anymore, she had a new anxiety to hurdle over. What the hell did she know about initiating anything, save for that time in the broom closet, but that was done only after nights of planning. She wasn't the spur of the moment time person, was she?

After a two weeks, she quickly learned she was, and it was the greatest feeling ever.

They way Ron's eyes widened in surprise, the way his head fell back with a moan. They were nothing compared to the sense of power she felt at the pleasure she gave him. This boy--man--this six foot plus man with muscles and Quidditch skills, and sexual prowess could be brought down to his knees with a simple touch from her nervous, shaking fingers.

It was incredible. But it wasn't the best part.

What she enjoyed most were the Saturday nights, Sunday mornings, weekday afternoons, the few hours between dinner and curfew, and any other time they spent snuggled together staring out at the lake, her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Ron would play with her hair with one hand, holding her hand with the other.

Once in a while she would look up and he'd greet her with a dazzling smile before kissing her forehead, tightening his hold on her. It was like he wanted to spend the rest of his life holding her like that. Merlin knows she would love to spend the rest of her days in this man's arms. Her man's arms.

Currently, they were both reviewing their lessons on a lazy Saturday afternoon. Actually, Hermione was reviewing, Ron was throwing popcorn for Crookshanks to chase as he sat at Hermione's feet, head resting in her lap.

"I think he likes me," Ron said as Crookshanks curled into his lap, purring softly.

Hermione smiled. "Well, I would say he's a great judge of character, but he doesn't seem to like Ginny."

"You're right. He's not a great judge of character. He's an _**excellent **_judge of character." He scratched behind Crookshanks ears, dodging the slap aimed for his shoulder. Ron laughed, grabbing her hand and kissing it. Hermione sighed happily, before gasping as he slipped a digit into his mouth. She pulled it away, slowly.

"None of that, Ron. You said you were behind in Potions."

"Okay, okay. You're right."

However, instead of studying, he laid his head in her lap once more, closing his eyes with a content smile on his face. She couldn't help but put her book aside as well and run her fingers through his silky hair, idly wondering what kind of shampoo he uses.

They stayed that way for a while, Hermione thinking about this amazing man that chose her out of all the other girls in school. How loyal, sweet, incredible, courageous he was. She couldn't understand how he ended up in that pit known as the Slytherin House. He was a Gryffindor through and through. Of that, she was positive.

Why would the Sorting Hat do that to him? Did Fred and George set it on fire and it decided to go after Ron? Was Ron thinking about killing his brothers, and the Hat took it as a sign? She just didn't get it.

So consumed with her thoughts, she didn't realize Ron was watching the emotions dancing across her face, until he reached up and cupped her cheek.

"What's on your mind, Mione?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

He laughed, pulling her down for a kiss. "How can I not worry? Hell, your hands are still in fists."

She looked down, startled that he was right and quickly loosened her grip. He looked up at her with imploring eyes, and she sighed. "You'll get mad."

Ron smiled, lovingly. "I can never get mad at you. Just tell me, please? It'll drive me crazy if you don't."

She looked away, staring at the sunlight playing off the water's surface.

"I was just wondering," she trailed off again, before taking a deep breath and gathering her Gryffindor courage. "How is it that someone so sweet and kind and loyal and brave and..." she stopped when she heard Ron's chuckle. He turned to his side, to look up at her.

"You know, there are other, more pleasurable things you can stroke besides my ego." He gave her an exaggerated wink and she laughed softly.

"I was wondering," she started again, "how is it that someone like you ended up in Slytherin."

His face fell. "Oh."

"It just seems strange to me for you to end up in the same house as all those other people." He made a face. "I know they're your friends, but you have nothing in common with them." She brushed some hair out of his face. "Why would that stupid Hat put you there?"

Ron pushed her hand away gently, so as not to offend. "It just did, okay."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No, there has to be a reason."

Ron huffed. "Look, I didn't even tell Ginny about that. No offence, but what makes you think I'll tell you?"

Hermione looked around, biting her lip. She needed some sort of upper hand here. If she didn't get any answers soon, she would explode.

"The Hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "That's not so far off. You are freakishly intelligent."

"Hmph!"

"In a lovely sort of way, of course." He grinned. "So, why didn't you go?"

Hermione shrugged. "In the end, it decided I was better suited for Gryffindor."

Ron watched her face for a few seconds, then snorted. "That's a load of crap and you know it."

"It is not."

Ron nodded, turning back around. "Yes it is." He laid his head back down on her lap as if the conversation was over.

"Okay, fine! I didn't want to go to Ravenclaw. I was tired of being labeled as the smart, nerdy girl. I wanted to be known for something much more than my brain. The Hat thought that was brave and commendable of me ad decided Gryffindor was the best place to start my new life."

Ron reached behind him blindly, and found her hand giving it a squeeze. "You are so much more than a giant brain, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "You're turn," she whispered.

Ron smirked. "Nope."

"Why not?" She tried not to whine, but couldn't help it.

Ron chuckled. "Because that's not such a big thing. Besides, I could have guessed that. Not to mention Ginny already told me."

"She what?!"

"Don't get mad at her. I just asked one day why you weren't in Ravenclaw and she told me."

Hermione pushed that aside for the moment. She would talk to Ginny later. "So why isn't it such a big deal."

Ron shrugged. "You made a conscious choice. You went from okay to great. I went from great to hell."

Hermione sighed. There had to be something else she can drag it out of him with. Then it hit her. Her deepest darkest secret. Could she really tell him that? She never told anyone. She even tried to _**Obliviate **_herself but never had the heart to go through with it. What if it messed up her brain and she forgot something important, like her ABC's?

But really, should Hermione tell Ron her secret, just to find out why he ended up in Slytherin?

She looked into his big blue eyes, crinkling as he smiled at her, blowing her a kiss. She smiled back.

"When I was eleven years old, I tried to kill myself."

Ron's eyes widened as he slowly processed her words. When it finally hit him, he scrambled to his knees.

"What? Why?" He tried to focus on the words coming out of her mouth, but all that was going through his mind was _**I could have lost her before I even knew her!**_

She held his hands in hers. "I had no friends. My parents were never around. Kids were horribly mean to me. Not to mention weird things kept happening to me and no one believed me when I told them about it. They called me a liar. Said I just wanted attention. No one knew what I was doing was magic, not even me."

Hermione looked down, tears pooling in her eyes. Her head snapped up when she heard Ron snarl. "I'll kill them!"

She wiped her eyes hurriedly, kissing him quickly. "No, no. Then you'll have to leave me to do it and I'd miss you too much."

He still had that hard look in his eyes so she kissed him slowly this time. He pulled away, a sad look on his face, resting his forehead against hers.

"What then?"

"It was a Saturday afternoon and my parents got called into work again. They promised me we were going to go the Zoo. I was feeling so down. It didn't help that I got a crank call that day from a boy I had a crush on. He manipulated me into admitting my feelings for him. What I didn't know was he had an audience and all the popular girls heard my confession. He made me feel like a complete fool."

Ron's hands tightened around hers, but he kept quiet.

"So I climbed onto the roof of my house, took a deep breath, and jumped."

Ron gasped, muttering a very soft _**Oh God. **_He pictured her lying on the ground, bones broken, blood pouring out of her.

"But I never made it to the ground."

Ron looked up. "What?"

Hermione smiled. "I took a step off the roof and the second it happened, I regretted it. I didn't want to die! I wanted to grow and be successful and shove my wealth and riches into the faces of those who tormented me. I wished with all my heart that I could take the whole thing back. I dropped a foot or two before I froze. I wasn't going up or down. Just suspended in midair. After I got over the shock, I turned to the nearest window and floated back inside. A minute later, an owl came telling me I was a witch and that there was a school especially for us."

Ron pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her hair. "I'm so sorry, Mione."

She kissed the top of his head. "Life's been better ever since then. My parents pay more attention to me and I have friends and I have the most incredible boyfriend ever."

Ron smiled against her neck, before settling by her feet again. He kissed the palm of her hand. "I hope you never go through that again."

She lifted his chin. "Now, it's your turn."

Ron stiffened. "Hermione, please don't."

"Ron, I told you mine. You tell me yours. Besides, it can't be as horrible as everyone is making it out to be."

Ron spun around, glaring. "That's the thing! It wasn't horrible or mean or terrifying. It was absolutely, 100 stupidity on my part."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "What ever do you mean?"

Ron groaned and dropped his head on her knees. "Fine, I'll tell you, but it doesn't leave this room. Ever!"

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

"It started out simple enough. We were running late as usual, I got shuffled onto the train, my brothers abandoned me, and I was left to find a compartment on my own. I found one with a skinny little boy in clothes uglier than mine. Turns out it was Harry Potter." He gave a small smile at that. "We spent the whole ride together, and I thought, finally, a friend for me. Someone I could talk to and who thought of me as Ron and not as a Weasley. Of course that was shot to hell when a bushy-haired, big toothed know-it-all" (Hermione shoved his shoulder) "came in and recognized Potter and had no idea who I was. After that little snag, we followed Hagrid to the boats and made it to the castle and we waited for the Sorting to begin."

-------------------

_Ron stood next to a shaking, twitchy Harry Potter and was glad that he wasn't the only one. In fact, most of the first years were scared of the Sorting. There were mutterings about pop quizzes, fights with magical beings, and something about a lazer gum that had him sweating bullets._

_The last thing he expected was a talking hat, let along a singing one. _

_He was still shocked when the first person was called to the stool. However, he did recover fairly quickly, and the nerves took the place of the fear. He had to go up there, in front of everyone. The last Weasley male. His brothers would probably yell something at him and make him trip, or, knowing his temper, force him to give an obscene hand gesture that would have him on the first train back to London. _

_He watched as the bushy-haired girl sat down and became a Gryffindor, rushing over to sit next to Percy. _Birds of a feather_, he thought. When Harry Potter was called, he gave Ron a shaky smile and a soft "Wish me luck," before heading off to the stool. Two minutes later, he was a Gryffindor as well. No surprise there, although some of the Slytherins were looking a bit wary. _Bloody nightmares.

_After what seemed like forever, and after much cursing of his stupid surname, he was finally called. He took a deep breath, and took quick, deliberate steps towards McGonagall. Halfway there, he looked over to his brothers, and loathe as he is to admit it today, his heart sank. Percy and the Granger girl were sitting close talking in hushed tones, while Potter was laughing with Fred and George over one of their stupid, but brilliant jokes. He kept his head down the rest of the way, lest someone see the tears welling up in his eyes. _

_He sat on the stool, looked over to his family one last time, only to see nothing had changed before the Hat covered his eyes. _

_"And what's troubling you, young Weasley?"_

Nothing. Just put me in Gryffindor so I can go to bed.

_"It doesn't work that way."_

_Ron was annoyed_. How does it work then?

_"Just clear your mind, and I'll take it from there."_

_Of course, Ron couldn't clear his mind. All he could think about was how little his family cared for him. Maybe if he_ _was smarter, more handsome, braver, better at Quidditch, then they would pay attention to him. He mentally snorted. The stupid Hat could put him in Slytherin and they still wouldn't bat an eyelash. _

_He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but the urge, the desire, to finally stand out from the rest of his family, to do and be someone completely different, to do something so radically outrageous that there was no doubt it was he, Ron Weasley who did it, was building, building, building inside him until it reached a crescendo..._

SLYTHERIN!

------------------

Ron picked at a loose string on Hermione's skirt, concentrating on the frayed pieces between his fingers.

"I don't remember much of what happened afterward. It was all a blur. Soon I found myself back home, locked in my bedroom. Ginny took care of me for the most part, but I couldn't hide forever. So I sucked it up, and with some reassurance from Dumbledore to Mum, I went back and became the first Slytherin in Weasley history."

When he didn't get any response from Hermione, he looked up to find her stifling her sobs behind her fist.

"Are you crying?" he asked, appalled.

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "N-n-nooooo," she wailed, crying freely now.

Ron quickly sat next to her and pulled her to him. He rocked her back and forth, shushing her softly, rubbing her back.

"Why in the world are _**you **_crying?" he asked after she calmed down.

"I-it's all my f-fault," she hiccupped, silent tears streaming down her face. "You w-would have been a G-Gryffindor if it w-wasn't for me."

Ron stared at her incredulously before laughing and kissing her wet cheeks. "Silly witch. Why in the world would you think that?"

She gave a mighty sniff, calming herself down enough to explain. "When I barged into your compartment on the train, I could have been nicer, more polite. Instead I gushed over Harry and completely ignored you. And to make matters worst, I took Percy's attention away from you during your very own Sorting!"

Ron quickly shushed her as it seemed she was about to go into another crying episode. "Look, my brothers are fucking assholes with attention spans of a gnat. A shiny fork would have occupied them enough to miss my Sorting. I don't blame you at all. And believe me, after you left the car, and I called you mental, I didn't even spare you a thought."

Hermione wiped her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. "Really?"

"Absolutely. The rest of my thoughts were spent on Potter, my family, and how fucked up my life was."

Hermione rested her head against his shoulder. "It wasn't that bad was it? I mean, you seem to like it in Slytherin."

Ron shrugged. "Had to find a way to survive the next seven years. So...I just became one of them. But believe me when I tell you that after being with you, this is the best and easiest year by far."

Hermione lifted her head and looked deep into Ron's eyes. She held his face between her hands, running her thumbs over his cheekbones. How is it she could feel for this man so powerfully, and have him feel the same for her? How did she get so lucky? She couldn't imagine a life without him anymore. When she plans for her future its with him in mind, when asked if she's free for later she says no in anticipation for time with Ron. He was it. He was the one and every bone in her body was screaming in certainty. She was his, forever.

"Ron," she whispered.

Ron smiled, turning his head and kissing her palms, his hands still rubbing her back soothingly.

"I want to tell you something. But I don't know how."

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I guess I should just come out and say it." She gave a nervous laugh, Ron smiled encouragingly. "I think," she shook her head, "no, I _**know **_that I lo--."

Someone stumbled into the room, tearing Ron and Hermione away from their embrace. The stumbling person cursed about stupid nymphs and dark hallways, before looking up and blushing.

"Uh, hey guys."

"Neville! What are you doing here?" asked Hermione, making sure her clothes were in tact. Last time Neville came in both she and Ron were in varies states of undress. Luckily, Neville was such a gentleman that he left quickly and never brought it up again.

Apparently Neville was thinking the same thing, because he quickly covered his eyes. "I was just looking for my Potions book. Is it in here?"

"Why the hell would it be in here, Longbottom?" growled Ron.

"I-I don't know. I just...never mind, sorry for interrupting." He quickly turned and left the room, stumbling in the dark by the sounds of the thuds.

Ron stood up and dusted off his pants from Crookshanks cat hair. Hermione looked up quickly.

"Where are you going?"

"I've gotta go, Mione. The Quidditch team wants to go over some moves or something and Draco said he'd have my ass if I missed another one." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "When we're done, I'll send you an owl and we can grab something to eat, okay?"

Hermione nodded, not able to speak. She wanted to pour her heart out to him, but now obviously wasn't the time, not when he was in a hurry. She wanted him to have time to digest her words and then reciprocate with his own. Now was not the appropriate time.

Ron smiled and kissed her again, before heading for the exit. Just before he came upon the dark hallway, he turned.

"Wait, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

She shook her head, clearing her throat. "That's okay, it can wait for another time."

Ron nodded in satisfaction, and left, leaving Hermione to gather Crookshanks in her arms, stroking his ginger fur.

------------------------

Ron quickly made his way out and leaned against the cool stone wall, ignoring the giggling nymphs nearby.

"That was close," he whispered.

"Please tell me she wasn't about to say what I think she was gonna say."

Ron nodded. "Did it look like I was about to shit myself?"

Neville shook his head. "No, no, just constipated."

"Shut up," Ron chuckled, breathlessly.

"Do I have to hide in the stuffy little nook everyday in case I have to interrupt her?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah man. I think she's gonna try to tell me again, and I can't let that happen.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't let her say it. I mean, wouldn't you have won the bet and been done with it?"

"I wasn't ready to hear it," Ron explained. "Besides, I have to sleep with her too to win--hang on, how the hell did you know about the bet?"

Neville laughed at the shocked look on Ron's face. "Give me some credit. I knew there was something fishy the minute you two started to get serious. I put two and two together and figured it out."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I don't buy it."

Neville sighed. "Fine, I knew there was something fishy, but I didn't know about the bet until two weeks ago. I heard Malfoy and Zabini talking about it."

Ron frowned. "Blaise knows?"

"Yeah, and be careful, they seem to be scheming."

Ron shrugged. "They're always scheming. It's what Slytherins do." He looked at Neville. "You're not upset about the bet are you?"

"I was at first, but you obviously developed feelings for her."

Ron tried to snort, but couldn't manage it. "What makes you say that?"

"You could have bedded her long ago, but you haven't."

Ron rubbed his face. "I'm in too deep, Nev. I dunno what to do."

"Tell her," Neville said at once. "Tell her and she'll help you out of this. Explain to her that it was a bet at first but not anymore. She'll help you figure out a way to fool Malfoy."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of fooling Draco. He's my friend after all."

Neville fell against the wall heavily next to Ron. "What happens if you lose? Gotta go to the Leaving Feast naked? Cuz that's not so bad, most of the girls have seen you naked anyway."

When Ron didn't laugh, Neville looked over at him. "If I don't do it with Hermione, then he gets Ginny and I have to stand back and let him."

Neville stared before he burst out laughing. "Is that all?"

He stopped laughing abruptly when Ron pinned him against the wall by his shoulders.

"What I meant," he amended, "was that there is no way in hell he's gonna get that close to Ginny. Even if you stand aside, there's still Harry, all of Gryffindor, not mention the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They all love her."

Ron let go of Neville, straightening his robes. "Sorry man. It's just...you're right, I know you are, but if I stand aside, Ginny will know that I betrayed her, and I can't face her after that. Ever."

"Okay, lemme get this straight. You'd rather mess around with Hermione's emotion and lie to her than fool your friend and betray your sister?"

Ron thought a bit before nodding. "Yeah, that's the gist of it. Besides, its not a big deal. I win the bet and Hermione never has to know. Then we can spend the best summer ever together and I'll come back and announce to the entire school that she's my girlfriend."

Neville's eyes widened. "You still want to be with her?"

"For as long as she'll have me."

Neville mouthed, "Woooow," leaving the two in contemplative silence.

"So," Neville finally said, "that's how you ended up in Slytherin, huh?" At Ron's glare, Neville chuckled. "I'll never tell, you know that. Just finally glad to know, you know?"

Ron smiled, giving him a hug. "Well, now you know."

He patted Neville on the back and they both left towards opposites ends of the corridor.

-------------------

Blaise stepped out from behind the tapestry across the hall and smirked. "'For as long as she'll have me.'" she mimicked. "We'll see about that."


	19. Rewards

A/N: Happy Birthday, Tom!

Chapter 19: Rewards

Ron sighed happily, basking in the April sunlight streaming through the glass wall. He twirled Hermione's hair with his fingers, watching the curls straighten then bounce back to their previous state.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, with her own matching smile. She was sitting between his legs, her back resting against his chest, while he lounged against the arm of the couch.

"I still can't believe you did what you did in Potions yesterday." He closed his eyes, reveling in the memory.

Hermione turned around, pressing her breasts against his hard chest. She frowned, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I can't believe you did what _**you **_did in Potions yesterday."

Ron ran his hand from the side of her neck, down to the opening of her shirt, but he wasn't satisfied with the amount of cleavage he was seeing, so he popped open two more buttons. He bit his lip at the sight of her lacey bra that was clearly missing yesterday.

Hermione sighed a heavy sigh, knowing how her breasts would move against his chest, trying to hide a smirk. "You were very mean to Seamus," she continued.

Ron, who was running his fingers over her soft globes, looked up, his eyes hard and fiery. "Two more seconds and I would have killed him." His eyes softened again and he went back to moving his fingers over her warm skin. "You know, after all these months together, I still haven't seen your breasts."

Hermione snorted. "You see one set, you've seen them all."

It was Ron's turn to snort. "That's not true at all." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. Sometimes they look the same, but considering I haven't seen a pair since I've been with you, I bet yours are gonna be spectacular."

It wasn't a complete lie, him not having seen any breasts, considering that when Blaise tried to seduce him he wasn't paying attention to her body, just his own.

"I think you got an eyeful yesterday."

"Hardly. Stupid shirt was in the way."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, those silly, unnecessary school uniforms. How dare they make us wear them."

"Don't laugh. I had that same argument with Dumbledore back in third year."

Hermione tried to stifle her laugh, but it wasn't working. Ron tried to keep an annoyed face, but the corner of his lip twitched. He kissed her, smiling against her lips.

"You promised me a reward for what I did yesterday, and I still haven't received anything."

"Just give me a second. I want to remember every detail so I can give you the proper reward."

-----------------

_Ron dumped his bag onto his chair in Potions and proceeded to set up their work area while Draco went into the supply closet to gather the necessary ingredients. He pulled off his robes, and pushed his sleeves up past his elbow. Not many people could guess, but Ron loved potions. The idea that simple plants can make someone die, or sleep forever, or even have the best luck in the world fascinated him. It reminded him of cooking, only the smells were usually less than appetizing. _

_Ron's eyes shifted over the Gryffindor side of the room, unconsciously seeking out Hermione. She saw him and gave him a coy smile. He knew that smile. That smile meant she was up to something and he was going to love it even though it would cause him much pain and suffering. He kept watching to see if she would do anything, but for the most part she was working on her assignment so he turned back to his own, not wanting to fall behind. _

_Halfway into the potion assignment, the solution they were making, spewed out steam. That was the first sign that they were doing it right. Ron wiped the sweat off of his brow and loosened his tie, unbuttoning the first two buttons on his shirt. He chanced a glance over at Hermione and quickly did a double take, his mouth instantly going dry._

_Hermione's potion had let out a geyser of steam as well, causing her bushy hair to go absolutely wild, but that wasn't what caught Ron's eye. Hermione had peeled off her robe and her white shirt was almost transparent, sticking to her skin and he realized that her shirt must have shrunk from the steam because there was no way his prim and proper girl would wear something that tight. _

_Without a bra. _

_Knowing full well what potion they were making and the effects it was bound to have on her clothing. _

_How it would stick to her breasts, the outline of her nipples visible if you focused real well. _

_Either that or it was Ron's imagination getting the better of him. _

_Hermione looked over and winked, running her hands through her hair, her breasts straining against her tight shirt, the buttons about to bust open. His mouth watered as she sat down, crossing her legs, waiting for the potion to turn clear and that's when he noticed her short skirt. _

_Merlin, he loved her legs and she was showing just enough of her creamy thighs to drive him absolutely insane. She then picked up a hair tie and gathered her hair into a ponytail, Ron watching this simple act as if it was the most erotic display of seduction ever. She looked good with her hair up, her long, slender neck exposed, droplets of sweat trickling from her hair line and disappearing into her shirt. He licked his dry lips, watching as she fanned herself with her hands, her breasts swaying with the motion. _

_Ron's pants were tight, his clothes suffocating him. He wanted to tear everything off and jump her. He wanted to take here right there and then on her Potions desk. _

_Hermione looked over, and smirked at him, wiggling her fingers at him in hello. That minx knew exactly what she was going do to him the moment she got up this morning. A movement from the desk in front of Hermione caught his eyes, and he instantly cursed them out for distracting him from this vision. _

_That was until he noticed Finnigan was staring at Hermione with wide eyes and tugging on Thomas' sleeve, trying to get his attention. There was a noticeable bulge in his pants and Ron suddenly saw red. Finnigan's eyes were roving over __**his**__ Hermione's body, slowly. Thomas snatched his arm away and turned to see what had his mate's attention. Before he realized what he was doing he was on the Gryffindor side of the room on top of Finnigan, punching him once, twice, three times before his fellow Slytherins pulled him off. He wanted to say something along the lines of "Keep your eyes off my girlfriend" but all he said was "Fuck you!"_

_After things calmed down enough and he was back to his table listening to Draco laugh at how Finnigan got detention, Ron looked over at Hermione expecting to see her look disappointingly at him. Instead, when she caught her eyes as she put her robe back on, she rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. _

------------------------

Hermione's sigh caused Ron to open his eyes and he noticed his hands were cupping and squeezing her breasts. He ran his thumbs over her nipples making her gasp and he quickly captured her lips with his own, slipping his tongue into her open mouth. She moaned, running her fingers through his hair before pulling away, laughing breathlessly as Ron fell forward, his lips trying to follow hers. He smiled and fell back against couch.

"You shouldn't have hit Seamus that hard," she said, running her hand over his chest.

"He shouldn't have looked at you the way he did. You are mine and only mine."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know, I should be upset that you think of me as property, but I can't seem to channel that rage." She leaned forward and nibbled his bottom lip.

Ron ran his hands down to her backside, kneading her supple flesh. "That's too bad. You're so sexy when you're mad."

She arched into his hands, placing soft kisses on his neck. He sighed, tilting his head so she hit his spot. When she did, his hips raised slightly, causing her to bite down on his neck.

"Sweet Merlin," he gasped, his fingertips digging into her backside.

Hermione pulled away again, slowly peeling his hands off of her. When he looked at her in confusion she kissed him again. "You're going to give me a bruise," she explained. Ron looked sheepish and she quickly kissed him. "I don't mind really. In fact, I'll have a nice reminder of you every time I try to sit down."

"I didn't mean to get rough," he said sincerely. "I could make you feel better." He slipped his hands under her skirt, using his cool fingertips to soothe her skin. She laughed and slapped his hands away.

"I'm fine, Ron." He laughed with her and put his hands back in a safe area and pulled her down on top of him.

"Am I ever going to get my reward?" he asked with a pout.

Hermione laughed. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure you'll like it. Its not adventurous or exciting or anything of the sort."

Ron kissed her fingertips. "Will you be involved?" Hermione nodded. "Then that's all I need."

She gave him such a warm smile that his heart rate picked up. Before he had time to analyze it, she leaned forward and kissed him gently over and over and over again.

-------------------------

Three hours later, Neville appeared from his little nook after Hermione left. He sat down on the coffee table with a loud yawn.

Ron was staring at the ceiling, trying to get his breathing back to normal and his heart rate to slow down. It was easier said than done.

Neville stared at him, confused. "I think I'm missing something." When Ron didn't answer he continued. "Did she cast some sort of spell on you, or were her hands doing something to you that I couldn't see?"

Ron shook his head and Neville raised a brow. "So, for the past three hours all you did was snog?"

A smile bloomed on Ron's face. Neville laughed.

Ron turned his head, his eyes still holding a dazed look. "I've never done that before."

Neville snorted. "Of course you have. I've seen you snog a dozen girls before. And all in one day."

Ron shook his head again. "You don't get it. I've never_ just _snogged a girl before. Usually its a two minute kiss that leads to sex. Or at least some heavy, heavy petting. But this..." Ron closed his eyes, sighing happily.

His Hermione was a very smart girl. Just as they had started to kiss, his hands began to roam. Quickly, she would grab his hands and place them on the small of her back. Several times he tried to touch her only to be thwarted, so he reluctantly kept his hands on her back, occasionally moving his fingers in a light rubbing motion. However, soon he started to pay attention to her lips and tongue, and was entranced by them. How had he never noticed how well her lips melted against his, or how her tongue was just like her, small and fiery? He moaned loudly and thoroughly kissed her until everything around them disappeared.

Neville shrugged. "If you say so. Are you going home for Easter?"

Ron blinked several times before Neville's words made sense. "No, Mum and Dad are visiting Bill, I think."

"Then I believe this is the perfect time to have Hermione invite you to Gryffindor Tower so you can spend more time with her."

"No way. The place is going to be crawling with Gryffindorks."

"How witty of you," Neville drawled. "Most of them are going home. Parents want their kids home because of the Voldemort threat."

"And your Grams doesn't want you home?"

Neville snorted. "And cramp up her style? No, I'll stay here and keep being your lookout."

Ron smiled. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Its no problem. Besides, sometimes I get to sneak a peek at her incredibly round...agh!"

Ron wrestled him to the ground and soon they were laughing and throwing punches.

-------------------

In the end, getting Hermione to invite him to Gryffindor Tower wasn't that difficult. Ginny even promised to keep Potter in check. To keep the peace, Hermione suggested she and Ron stay in the girls' dorm, while Ginny stayed with Harry. Knowing Neville would be sleeping in the next bed over, Ron agreed with the decision. The first night he spent in the same bed with Hermione nearly drove him to madness. She was so soft and lush and throughout the night, her body seemed to gravitate towards his, no matter how far away he moved to the point that he rolled over and fell to the floor and five seconds later she fell on top of him. He held on to her as she blinked and slowly realized what had happened. They spent the next couple of minutes holding each other and laughing. They were so comfortable that Hermione just pulled down the blanket and pillows and they spent the rest of the night on the floor.

When he woke up in the morning, he was spooned behind her, her hair caressing his chest, her round bottom snug against his groin. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, her eyelashes fluttering gently. His heart swelled at the sight of her, relaxed and safe in his arms. The fact that she trusted him so much truly humbled him. Here was a girl--young woman--who didn't expect anything from him but some attention. He never had to pretend to be anyone he wasn't when he was with her. It was a freeing yet terrifying thought.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" came her sleep heavy voice. Ron chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"I was watching you sleep."

Hermione gave a tiny groan and rolled onto her back to look up at him. "That's kinda creepy." She cupped his cheek tenderly. "You didn't watch me all night, did you? Did you get any rest?"

Her concern touched him. "Of course I slept. I just woke up a few minutes ago and decided to watch you. You're beautiful when you're sleeping. Nothing creepy about that."

She rolled her eyes, rubbing her hands over her face, checking for eye crust, then running them through her hair. "God I probably look a mess."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but a very cute mess." Hermione grumbled but Ron laughed, giving her a soft peck. She pushed him away covering her mouth. Ron laughed harder and kissed her cheek, then her neck.

"If you want me to kiss you then you better hurry and brush your teeth," he whispered. Hermione ignored him and tilted her head, giving him better access. He chuckled against her throat. "As you wish my dear."

-----------------

Much to Ron's and everyone else's surprise, the tension in the Gryffindor common room was at a low. It wasn't like Harry and Ron were best of friends, but they were both making an effort to make it good for the girl's and Neville who was hidden behind his Herbology book for most of the day.

But what was most surprising of all, was that there was very little effort involved. Once the House colors came off, so did the masks. Potter was surprisingly witty and when they teamed up against Hermione, poking fun at her bookishness, she didn't stand a chance. Although both boys knew they were in trouble when she turned red and her lips made a straight line. They also came up with great apologies, both of them on their knees on either side of her, begging her for forgiveness, while Ginny held her side in silent laughter.

Later in the afternoon, Harry and Ginny decided to take a walk around the lake, and Neville left a few minutes later, mumbling something about greenhouses. So, Ron and Hermione found themselves in the common room alone. Hermione looked at him from under her eyelashes, blushing. The red tint on his cheeks told her he remembered what happened the last time they were alone in the common room, on this very same couch. Ron pulled her close, tucked some loose curls behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Such naughty thoughts for a prefect."

Hermione laughed and hit him in the chest. "And how do you know what I'm thinking?" He kissed her lips gently, taking his time with her, before pulling away with a soft sigh.

"Because I'm thinking the same thing." Hermione moved in to finish their kiss when there was a sudden whoosh and four owls flew in with giant parcels between them. Ron quickly got up and untied the poor owls from their burden and they plopped down on the table, their little chests panting. Hermione petted them and fed them some owl treats left on the fireplace while Ron unwrapped the boxes.

"Hey, its from Mum!" And proceeded to tear apart the boxes. Both Hermione and the owls watched in confusion before he pulled out a giant chocolate egg. Hermione's eyes widened, as he took a giant bite, the gooey chocolate center dribbling down his chin. When he looked up with a grin, teeth covered in chocolate, the owls let out a loud shriek and flew out the window.

Hermione watched them and shook her head. "I think they broke the Sound Barrier."

"Wath tha'?" She wrinkled her nose, picking up the box with her name, Ron joining her quickly. Hermione hugged the box to her and turned it away from him. "Come on, Mione. Lemme see."

She snorted. "Just see? I know that look in your eyes Weasley. You're not getting my chocolate!"

He sat back on the couch, arms crossed in front of him, pouting. "Fine." When she was sure he wasn't going to make any sudden movements, she turned back around and opened the box, pulling out her own chocolate egg, decorated with colored chocolate pieces that looked like rabbits dancing around it.

"How come I didn't get that?"

"Probably because your mother knew you'd gobble it down and not pay attention to any of the details."

He grumbled under his breath and took another bite, dipping his finger into the center and licking his finger clean. Hermione swallowed and pulled out one of the tinier eggs in the box, putting it down and shifting in her seat, hoping Ron didn't catch her subtle movements. But when she looked up at him she knew that her prayers weren't answered. His eyes narrowed, trained on her as he dipped another finger in. She licked her lips as he pulled the digit between into his mouth again.

Hermione looked away and popped the bite sized chocolate into her mouth to give her something to do, but quickly looked back when she felt the cushions shift and Ron's thighs touching hers. His finger covered in more chocolate traced her lips then slipped into her mouth where Hermione instinctively sucked it clean. Ron groaned and leaned forward, using his tongue and lips to clean her mouth.

Closing her eyes and sighing in pleasure, Hermione didn't even care that it was sticky as long as Ron got every bit of it off. And did he ever. But her eyes shot open when she felt him trace the cold, sticky sweet down the column of her throat.

"Ron, what are you..." Hermione ended it with a gasp as his hot tongue swiped her clean, sucking the skin near her pulse point.

"Mmm, delicious."

"Ron, that's so gross."

He let some chocolate drip into the hollow between her shoulder and her neck, dipping his tongue into it, taking his time to clean every last drop. Hermione dropped her head back, running her fingers through his hair. "You should really try this, Mione. It tastes amazing. You and chocolate go together like peanut butter and jelly."

Hermione laughed, huskily. "You and your chocolate obsession."

He pulled up with a smirk on his face. "I have a Hermione obsession now, too."

It was that smirk that got to her. As if he thought he was the one in control of the situation, the one who could turn her into a bowl of jelly. But when Hermione smirked, Ron knew he was about to be controlled. She leaned over, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. He was so distracted by it, that he almost missed when she covered her own finger in chocolate and waved it in his face.

Almost.

He watched her finger like a cobra watching a snake charmer. She brought it close to his lips, but when he parted them to taste her, she pulled it away and popped it into her mouth with a smirk.

"You're right. It does taste amazing."

Ron's mouth fell open watching as she did it again, swirling her tongue around the tip of her finger, a sexy smile on her lips. "Do you want another taste?"

Ron nodded quickly, practically panting in anticipation. She teased him like he did her, tracing his lips with the treat, but instead of licking it off, she drew a line to his cheek, down his neck, circling his Adam's Apple. Ron's tongue peeked out to take a lick from his lips, but she quickly flicked his nose.

"Uh uh uh. You don't get to taste anymore. It's my turn."

"B-b-but Mione!" he whined.

"Don't 'But Mione' me. I want chocolate too, you know. And its very rude that you enjoyed it at my expense."

"But..!"

"And if you do try to lick it off, I'll just let you clean yourself up. That's not what you want, right?"

He would have replied if it weren't for the fact that she was giving him that stern, sexy professor look that turned him on. He swallowed, but nodded. "O-okay."

She smiled smugly. "Good. Now, where was I?" Using more chocolate, she dabbed some behind his ears, over his pulse points, and a dot on his nose. She looked back at her creation and tutted. "What a mess. How am I going to clean it up?"

She sucked her fingers clean, deep in thought, letting Ron suffer. He so badly wanted to lick the sweet of his lips, but he didn't want Hermione to stop. Or to have to listen to the bathroom mirror tell him off for not aiming for his mouth...again. He started when she snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

His eyes widened as she climbed into his lap and grabbed the sides of his head that weren't covered in chocolate. She turned his head this way and that, before leaning in and licking the dot on his nose.

"Mmm, real good," she whispered. Ron whimpered when she licked the corners of his lips, then his cheeks, and slowly but surely cleaning every bit of chocolate off of him. Ron's hands gripped her hips when she sucked the chocolate from behind his ears, lingering there long after the chocolate was gone.

"Hermione, you're killing me here."

"But you taste so good," she moaned, running her tongue over his Adam's Apple. His hands gripped her tighter.

"Don't say things like that," he begged. But she didn't heed his wishes. Just kept whispering little things to him about how she loved how he tasted, moaned when she hit more chocolate, even wondered aloud how it would be to lick chocolate and cream from ALL over his body.

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. Her writhing, her moaning, the mental image of her in bed, covered in chocolate...

Ron pulled Hermione close, and smashed his lips against hers. She gasped, but smiled and kissed him back, both of their tongues dueling to get the most chocolate. The taste of the sweet mingled with their own tastes made them both groan and push to get more. Ron dipped his finger again and slipped it between their lips, both of their tongues fighting to get the upper hand.

Just as Hermione was about to do the same, they heard loud voices in the hall. Hermione had just enough time to jump off of Ron's lap before the portrait slammed open and a drenched Ginny walked in. Ron and Hermione just stared, Harry standing behind Ginny apologizing. She stomped towards the girl's dorm, Harry hurrying after her.

"I said its fine, Harry!" In a tone that said it was anything but fine.

"Ginny, what the hell happened?" demanded Ron.

"None of your damn business," she snapped. Then she glared at him, eyes zeroing in on his face. "Why the hell do you have chocolate on your face?"

---------------------------------

Ron couldn't help but laugh all through the rest of the day. Or during dinner. Even after Ginny smacked him around, he kept on laughing, letting out feminine giggles. As he got ready for bed, he caught sight of the lake and started chuckling.

"Really, Ron," admonished Hermione. "it's not that funny."

He tried to stop under Hermione's stern gaze, but it came out as a snort. Hermione's lips twitched and she laughed softly. "Stop that."

"I can't help it. Poor Ginny. Hell, poor Potter."

Neville had come back shortly after Ginny and Harry, face red, holding his side. It turns out Harry and Ginny were at the bank of the lake, things getting hot and heavy between them, and when Ginny reached for Harry's metaphorical wand, she grabbed his real one and stroked it, sending out sparks into the lake where the Giant Squid was trying to enjoy a lazy swim.

Since Ginny was the one to hit him with the sparks, the Squid pushed Harry off of her with a tentacle and pulled Ginny in. Harry was too shocked to do much of anything, and that pissed Ginny off the most, since it was a long drag from where they were to the lake.

"She started screaming at him," Neville recounted. "'So you can go head to head with Dementors, Death Eaters, and Voldemort, but you can't grab your wand and save me from that disgusting beast?!"

Hermione laughed as she fell into bed next to Ron, resting her head on his chest. He smelled like soap and shampoo, having scrubbed himself clean after Ginny questioned the chocolate on his face. Hermione had turned bright red, but most of the attention was on a soaked Ginny and stuttering Harry. Then after they came back down, and noticed the packages from home, the rest of the afternoon was spent eating chocolate eggs, Ginny finally being in a good enough mood to poke fun at Ron for not being able to keep the food in his mouth.

If only she knew.

Hermione kissed Ron's chin, tongue snaking out, and flicking the corner of his mouth. He smiled and kissed her softly, pulling her close and moved his lips slowly over hers. After that afternoon they spent kissing for hours, he now took his time to learn and relearn every contour of Hermione's lips and mouth. Whenever he got a chance to kiss her, he cherished every moment of it, savoring her taste, drinking in her moans and sighs. His fingers moved over her soft cheeks, hand cupping her neck, moving over the side of her body, and resting on her hips.

Hermione moved over him, his hands slipping to her lower back, holding her in place, her hair and scent surrounding him. He sighed against her mouth, moving his hands over her ass, one of his long fingers moving over her cleft and lower. Hermione gasped and quickly rolled away, her back facing him.

Ron swallowed and looked back at her. He knew these moods. They've been happening a lot since Christmas. He just had to wait a bit, let her calm down, and it'll be like it never happened.

He should have known better, though. Its been months now, he definitely should have known when to put the brakes on things. But he couldn't help it. She felt and smelt and tasted to good sometimes that he just wanted to be with her and make her feel just an ounce of pleasure that he gets from just holding her tiny body in his arms.

Ron felt her shift and wrapped his arm around her, spooning her from behind. He wanted to apologize, say something for making her feel uncomfortable around him, but it hurt that she didn't trust him.

_And why the hell should she?_

Ron sighed sadly and kissed her cheek. It was true, she shouldn't trust him with anything, let alone her body. But she'd let him come into her world. He let her be close to her. Hell they were sharing a bed together for Easter vacation.

But he should have known better.

"Goodnight, Mione."

--------------------------------

Hermione wrapped her arm around his, holding him close. She was so stupid. Why did she freak out? They went down on each other before. She's semi-stripped for him, grinded against him, had orgasms with him.

And yet she still couldn't be close to him without blushing like and idiot, or jumping at his touch. She let out a ragged sigh, turning into his arms and snuggling into his embrace.

She had to get over this hesitation to be with him. They've lasted this long together, but there was only so much rejection he could take, she thought. This was a guy who has been having sex since his third year. Who used to have several different girls in a month. But since the beginning of their Sixth Year, he's only been with her and she didn't know why. She could suggest that he could get sex from some other girl, as long as he came back to her, but the idea of him touching another girl made her ill.

Ron rubbed her back, placing a soft kiss in her hair, and she shut her eyes tight. He was so sweet, so amazing to her. The man of her dreams wants her just as badly as she does, and what does she do? She pushes him away.

So much for being the smartest witch of her time.

Ron tilted her chin up and kissed her lips. "You okay?"

Hermione tried to nod, but couldn't manage it, keeping her eyes trained on his chin. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes looked up when he chuckled softly. "Don't be. It's my fault." When she looked at him in confusion, he smiled and pecked her lips. "I already got my reward. It was all that chocolate fun we had in the day."

She was confused for a second, before realizing what he was talking about. Her mouth formed a small "o" causing Ron to lean in for another kiss. She kissed him, holding on tight to him. When he pulled away, he was still all smiles. "See, all if forgiven."

Hermione laughed, hugging Ron tight. He was more than the man of her dreams. He was the man her subconscious was afraid to think of in case it never came true and she's spend the rest of her life comparing other men to.

Ron settled them so they were comfortable enough to sleep, and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, love."

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"Just so you know, that wasn't your reward."

Ron's eyes snapped open, but he tried not to look too excited. She probably wasn't going to suggest what he wanted her to suggest. So he just looked at her with a curious look on his face.

"Well, seeing as how we spent an incredible Christmas at your house, I thought it would be nice if..." she took a deep breath, "ifyou'dliketospendthesummerwithme."

Ron blinked his eyes. "Hermione, I'm tired and a little sluggish. What are you...?"

"Do you want to spend the summer with me? At my house?"

Ron blinked again and Hermione sat up, exasperated. "Do. You. Want. To..." Ron put his hand over her mouth, laughing softly.

"I heard you. I'm just, surprised. Are your parents okay with this?"

Hermione nodded quickly. "Of course. I told my parents that I might bring you over this summer."

She didn't tell him about the part when they asked her if they could trust him and she said they should be able to trust him as much as she did. That was enough for them.

Ron smirked. "You planning my summer already?"

Hermione blushed. "No no, of course not. I just thought you'd like to...But if you don't I understand. You're right, I shouldn't have assumed..."

Ron kissed her quiet and Hermione glared. "There are other ways to get my attention, Ronald."

"Yeah, but they're not as fun."

She rolled her eyes. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

She huffed, falling back into bed, pulling the blanket over her head. Her voice was muffled, but he definitely caught a "Honestly, Ronald!"

He pulled the blanket away, and she gave him a vicious look, but he kissed it away. "I'd love to spend the summer with you and your parents. Probably won't be able to get away with the same things we did at my house, but as long as I get to spend the days with you uninterrupted, it'll be amazing."

Hermione smiled gently, pulling him in for a kiss. Oh yeah, he was definitely the guy for her.

Ron noticed her looking at him with a blush. "What is it now?"

Hermione looked at his chest, tracing patterns on it with her fingers. "My parents won't be there for most of the summer." She felt him stiffen under her touch, but continued. "They have some dentist convention in the States for July and most of August."

"And...and they said it was okay to have a boy over while they're away?"

"Well they trust me, and trust my ability to hex you into next Sunday if you try anything on me."

Ron chuckled and held her against him, raining kisses on her face. This girl, she was everything he never knew he wanted. He knew he said it before, but he'd say it again and again, after every time she did something that would amaze and shock him. He looked down at her bright, brown eyes, shining at him with some unknown emotion that he knew was present in his eyes as well.

He should look away and break the spell that she had him under, but he didn't want to. His heart sped up, and his stomach filled with butterflies. Her eyelashes fluttered, and she smiled shyly. She linked her fingers with his and rested them over his heart, his other hand wrapped around her back, holding her close.

As he watched her eyes close and her breathing even out, he started to think about holding her like this over the summer, getting the chance to sleep next to her like this everyday. No sex, that wasn't important when there were moments like this. Not when he got to hold her and protect her in his arms. Not when she felt so good, so right, by his side.

He kissed the back of her hand and images of them growing older and sharing more times like these flitted through his mind. Living in their own house, gray hairs flecked in her mane, laugh lines around her mouth and eyes. It wasn't until he envisioned kids running around that he froze and backed away from her. She sleepily tried to reach for him, and since there was no where else to go for him, he stayed put, letting her wrap herself around him.

He recognized that look. The one they were giving each other. It was a strong, potent look. One that spoke of nothing and everything all at once. It was a look he'd seen his parents share since forever.

It was a look of...

NO! No no no no no! It could not be that. It can't be that. He looked down at her again and smiled softly, before his eyes widened in horror.

Oh Merlin, it was....

_What the fuck have you done now, Weasley?_


End file.
